


For Richer Or For Poor

by amazingAisha16387



Series: Marriage Built On Lies series. [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human/ Delana fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 107,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingAisha16387/pseuds/amazingAisha16387
Summary: Their Marriage was built on lies but love they both share was biggest truth of all. Will love can be enough to save their marraige or will their difference separate them forever. To build their marraige stronger Damon and Elena will now keep their vows. Part two of Marriage built on lies.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert & Damon Salvatore
Series: Marriage Built On Lies series. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609591
Comments: 58
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Starlight So who beta this chapter and help me in this chapter.

(In faraway future)

In the beautiful city of Tuscan, among the hundreds of others, live a respectable family, wealthy yet humble. Their Huge two-storied Mansion can be seen from far and wide. The exterior was something similar to an old villa, solid, strong holding itself to ground with power. The driveway was spread in four directions, one leading to the main entrance while two went towards the swimming pool, lawn and last at the back entrance. Magnificent Italian marble fountain in the centre is enough to attract anyone attention. The entire estate is governed by hills that stretched till one's vision allowed before fading into the sky. The surrounding land is covered by well groom bushes and pine trees. Today is a beautiful summer day like any. The Sun was smiling upon the earth, the trees, the hills, the water even air carrying the fresh scent of something pure and among all this purity an innocent young girl around the age of ten ran through driveway making her way towards the back of the house. Her sweat Angel like face shines in the sunlight as she reached garage gates. Her teary doe-like eyes quietly stared at her grandfather who was working on his car while his Robot helped along with him. "Pappie." She sniffed while calling him. Blue eyes met her teary brown eyes and her grandfather immediately left his work to embrace his granddaughter. ''What happened princess?" a muffled voice came from her so they took a seat on a nearby bench. ''There, now tell me why are you crying?" he asked in a gentle voice. ''I broke Nona's jewellery box, the one you gave her." She rubbed her eyes which are an exact replica of woman he fell in love with so many years ago. After a while when tears stopped he asked again. ''What did Nona say when she found out? " At this girl looked nervously at him. "She and mommy are searching for it in her room. I hide it in gardens and lied to them that I don't know but now I feel bad because Nona is crying." New tears replaced old ones. "She said that it belonged to your mommy and you gave her as a present when my mommy was born." After that, she latched to her grandfather's arms and start crying again in earnest. ''I am bad girl Pappie. They will be so angry." He shakes his head and touched her blond hair in kindness. ''Nona won't be angry at you that is an impossible princess but she is going to be really sad that you lied." She stared at her grandfather who had this far away look on his face. ''You know princess lying is a really bad thing it has once cost your Pappie to lose everything he held dear." He finally told her granddaughter who was staring at him in wonder. ''Do you want to hear that story? " he asked her to which she eagerly nodded her head. ''Yes, Pappie!" He smiled and patted her head. ''It happened many years ago..." with that he started telling her the story about his lie that almost ruined everything in his life.


	2. A Whole New World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena step into a whole new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Starlight So who beta this chapter for me. ..thank you so much for taking your time for me.
> 
> This first chapter will continue from where we left on first part of this story.

Elena's P.O.V

Taking deep breaths and keeping a firm grip on my husband's arms I let him lead the way into his house.

The second we entered his mansion I felt enormity in this moment. My life is about to change as I get to live in this whole new world.

"Sweetness, are you ready to see your home?" I was taken aback at his gentle voice, his blue orbs were looking at me with love but they also held dread as if I am going to bolt any second.

Pasting a huge smile on my face I tried to hide my nerves, I gave him a nod to lead the way.

I only saw kitchen and gardens on my last visit but that memory was nothing as I saw how magnificent this place is.

Pristine Italian marble covered the entire floor. Walls were painted in pearl white making this place more bright and beautiful.

The living room itself looked huge enough to be considered as a banquet.

To contrast with white rich, copper colour decorations were filled in room, from couches to tables, to curtains to their drapes, every statues and showpiece are either white or copper and two set of stairs that led to upper floor while in corner I can clearly make out doors to elevators which made me wonder how huge this place is because seeing only first part of house make me feel like I am standing in house that came from movies or books.

"Ummm, this place is huge!" I said while starting at its gigantic ceilings that held crystal chandelier.

Damon gave me a weak smile while staring at our surroundings. "You already saw driveway, gardens, pool and kitchen on your previous visit." We both flinched at that reminder. "Not to forget back entrances." I reminded him.

"Yeah well this is south wing and we have living room, main hall, dine area in middle while kitchen and staff rooms are around back south west while on south east we have two spare room mostly used for media and as conference room."

I barely nodded while memorising each word he says.

He led me to living room where I saw whole group was waiting for us with welcoming smile on their faces.

"Welcome home Elena." Stefan greeted me with everyone right behind him.

"Its good to finally seeingyou as Mrs Salvatore." Alaric told me with smile.

"Come sit Elena, this place is so awesome!" Bonnie excitedly patted seat besides her.

Shaking my head at her excitement I sat next to her and Enzo, while Damon sat next to me still holding my hand.

"How are you feeling Elena?" Bree asked me who was sitting between Alaric and Klaus. "I am feeling fine."

"How is the baby?" Rose asked and from looks of it everyone is genuinely concern. "Baby is perfectly healthy." She nodded her head and leaned in to Elijah's arms.

Seeing all these people here for me and Damon, I realised how fortunate we are to have so many caring friends in our life.

"You need anything Elena?" Caroline asked nervously. "How about some more cushions?"

It was clear everyone was here to make me comfortable with this situation so I smiled for their efforts. "I am perfectly fine Care."

She nodded her head at my assurances and took her seat beside Stefan. There was awkward silence between us, we all stared at each other purely due to lack of words to ay. Seeing no one is starting conversation I looked around and saw someone was missing. "Where is Rebecca?"

At that moment a cheerful voice came from the entrance of living room, revealing the blonde in question. "Good evening my darlings!"

She greeted us with smile and seeing her helped me calm down.

She came closer and her eyes narrowed at me and my husband. "What are you two doing sitting here?"

We merely stared at her in confusion. Shaking her head at our confused face she come closer and help me on my feet.

"Come Elena, let me give you tour of your home since your inconsiderate husband forget to perform this task himself."

Before Damon could protest my hands slipped from his as she led me towards one of elevators while ordering my husband. "Send Mr Palo when dinner is served."

We stepped inside circular elevators with brass door.

It stopped at first floor and she led me to east side. "This is Stefan's portion. It has his master suite, study, sitting area and his private pool."

My eyes widened at mention of private pool.

"Private pool? But I saw huge pool on grounds?" she smiled at my question.

"That's pool is for parties or when we all get together but both brothers enjoy to swim and their privacy, hence private pools in their wings and oh attached Jacuzzi too. I am sure you are going to enjoy swimming with Damon." She winked as she said this and I couldn't help but blush as I remember how much we enjoyed Jacuzzi on our honeymoon.

She showed me his suite which was coloured in sea green and wooden decorations making it look as down to earth as Stefan's personality is.

She then led me to west part of house that consists game room, gymnasium, library.

We then took the elevator again and went to second floor of house. "This is centre of house and which is known as guest wing, five rooms on your left and five room on right corridor plus balcony sitting area in centre ."

she showed me each room which were beautifully decorated with lavish furniture's. I start feeling overwhelm at this magnificent house and then a question came in my mind. "Did Rose decorated this house?" her eyes shine but she shake her head as we make our way back to elevator.

"My mom, she is a well known interior decorator before she retired and moved to London with my dad, She was Rose's mentor and Damon specially called her back when he bought this place so as one of her last project she decorated this Mansion."

Looking around I can see perfection and class in every thing.

"Your mother is really talented. This place surpassed my imagination in its beauty."

She touched walls and told me gently. "My mom is a more of a homemaker, rather than being a professional, Elena, she always believed that there should be emotions attached to a house, home is only beautiful because of the families living in it."

Finally we reached in north or what Rebecca called Damon's wing and she start explaining me. "Now Damon's preference is different than Stefan's so my mother designed this part according to match his taste or what he thought his taste was before he met you, deep down we all know none of this matters to him but Damon had created his own great Gatsby type image in his mind, so..."

She shook her head before continuing. "let me give you a tour of the great Damon Salvatore's wing."

Sure enough north wing looks like kings domain. His study is made out of polished wood and its design was Victorian style.

I can see many books on shelf and they all were first editions.

After study she showed me doors that led to balcony with view of entire state. "Now let's see best part of this house, Come let me show you your master suite.

We walked out of balcony and walked towards Damon's suite when I realised she didn't show me room next to his room.

"What's in there?" I inquired while staring at cream coloured double doors.

"I think this one room is part of house Damon wants to show you himself." Her face told me to trust her in this and I let my curiosity fade away as we came in front of closed door that led to my new room. "Ready?" taking deep breaths I turned knob and open door.

I stood at threshold with mouth agape in amazement as my sight lingers over the vast space of suite. If I have to describe this room in one word then that would be pristine. The milky chocolate walls were adorned by lush beige curtains resembling waterfall.

The French Windows connected to door that led to outside attached pool with sitting area which was adding charm to its decor. The rich brown maple wood that covered floor oozed power and wealth.

The furniture was limited, a side tables with lamps and a love seat at the foot of the enormous king-size four poster bed, that was prime occupant of this room. It was covered with lush beige mattress that looked soft as clouds. On top sat the fluffy pillow in beige, stripes of dark and light and chocolate as dark as black.

A giant H.D television was attached to wall and on wall right above bed frame held huge ornate picture of our wedding.

To say I was mesmerized would be under statement.

"Hey my husband is calling." I barely acknowledge as Rebecca left me to attend her call leaving me on my own to survey this room.

I crossed vast room toward other set of double door eyeing golden doorknob for minute. Finally deciding to satisfy my curiosity I turned around the knob and open it.

As soon as the door ajar my eyes threatened to bulge out of it's sockets. I was standing in room full of closets, the wardrobe was spread on both side. It contains clothing ranging from tux to formals to semi formals to casual similar with footwear and accessories. He took right part of room while leaving left space for me.

There was separate sections for ties, watches , fragrance and colognes.

The room came to an end with giant mirror that reflected entire closet and huge vanity table with cushion love seat. Taking seat in front of mirror I just stared at my reflection.

Each and every part of this place is magnificent, lavish and expensive and among all this I felt so much insignificant like a part of junk fit into castle .

My simple attire looked so out of this place and they say that this house belongs to me when I never in my wildest dreams considered living in anything that came close to this Mansion.

Damon is king of this castle and I am not even worthy of being his slave and yet he thinks me off his queen and even treated me so.

I felt tears in my eyes as this whole day finally got up to me. I held my face in hand unable to watch myself cry in mirror.

"Here you are, Mr Palo just...Elena?" I looked up and saw Rebecca staring at me for seconds before she crossed room and sat next to me while pulling me in her embrace. "Shh it's okay let it all out." She cooed while running her hands gently through my hair.

After few minutes when the tears stopped flowing I wiped my eyes clear and turned to face her and met with sympathetic gaze. "I, I am sorry."

She shook her head and held my hand. "Don't be. I know that all this is going to overwhelm you, that's why I gave you tour myself before Damon can think about it."

I nodded my head in gratitude. "Thanks, I really want to try this for our sakes but if Damon saw me breaking down like this, then he.." I trailed off while considering that possibility.

"You are right he would have given you a way out." She sighed as if she is going to tell me something bitter. "He almost signed the papers to hand up everything he built ."

My eyes widen in shock. "What!"

She sadly nodded her head. "I stopped him in last moment that's why I want you to listen me carefully." Still in shock I nod my head.

"From now on over the course of this year There will be time when he will try to give you way out. He will try to make it easy for you and tempting youjust to make you happy."

At this I shook my head. "No I won't give up, I really want to give this honest try."

She smiled at me proudly. "That's the spirit Elena but be gentle with him and assure him that easy way is not the way to resolve problems."

Understanding her words I asked her one question. "I am really scared, I don't know from where to start."

She helped me getting up and led me outside. "Don't worry about anything and just relax tonight, tomorrow you shall begin your journey as Mrs Salvatore starting with shopping for your new wardrobe."

My eyes bugged out at mentioned of shopping but she just smiled. "Trust me Elena and everything will be alright." So I did what she said and placed my trust in her capable hands.

###########

Damon's P.O.V

I never felt so messed up as I felt today and my emotions were all over the place.

I was close to have anxiety attack when Rebecca and Elena took long enough coming downstairs. "Where are they! Mr Palo called them for dinner fifteen minutes ago." I asked in frustration while guys stare at me unable to answer my frustrating questions .

"Relax mate they will be down soon." Enzo tried to calm me down. "How about we join the girls at dinner table." At his suggestion everyone hurriedly stand up while I made my way towards elevator to bring them down myself.

I was about to reach for button when door open revealing my wife and friend.

"Hey! Um dinner is served." I told them feeling relieve for some reason.

I held out and grab Elena's hand and led her towards dinner table while Rebecca follows us coughing something that sound like "possessive husband".

I led her to table and help her on chair beside me while taking seat at head of table.

One by one the staff presented us with dishes and I felt Elena's eyes widen at her favourite dishes I asked to prepare specially for her. "Wow! All this looks amazing, I don't know from where to start."

I smiled at her dilemma and asked Bree to pass dish in middle. "How about you start from these."

Her face lit up as I served her cheese burger while whispering in her ear. "Imade these myself specially for you."

Her face shine at this as she excitedly took bite and moaned loud enough that everyone stare at her.

"Sorry." She blushed in embarrassment. "I really missed his handmade burgers." She explained while having another bite and eating it with pasta, she moan again and I couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked munching her food happily.

From then on the rest of dinner was success and I felt hopeful that this can work in my favour.

After dinner we sat in living room where dessert and drinks were served.

All girls were huddled together hearing about her previous appointment. "She is really growing so fast and by God's grace baby and I are healthy. I can't wait until I can hold my baby in my arms." Her face lit up when we shared look thinking about our baby.

"When is your next appointment?" I asked her since I missed previous ones.

Her eyes soften at my questions. "We will meet our Doctor in one week."

I felt warmth in my heart, thank God we are finally together just in time before our baby's arrival. In that moment seeing my whole family together, I promised myself that I won't let this family break again.

Soon time came when our friends were about to leave. "Take care Elena, we will see you tomorrow." Bree told her while embracing her.

One by one everyone hugged her bye. "We are really sorry for hurting you." Rose told her but she shake her head. "There is no need to apologise, you guys were helping your friend and I forgive him long ago so I forgave you too and I am sorry if you guys were hurt because of me."

At this everyone start protesting until I shout at them. "Okay before you girls start crying again its time you head to your respective homes."

They all said there goodbyes and Kol stepped forward hugging Elena. "It's good to have you back." She hugged him back and told him sternly. "Call my cousin, I can't see her miserable any more."

He stared at her in astonishment . "Go, you have my blessing." She winked at him and his face lit in happiness. "Thanks." He hugged her again and left.

"That's really nice of you." Rebecca told her while embracing her. "See you tomorrow, Bye." She waved at us and left.

Finally Enzo and Bonnie stepped close to say good bye. " Take care of her mate." Enzo tapped my back. "Call me if you need anything." Bonnie hugged my wife.

"You are coming with us tomorrow?" Elena asked her nervously to which she nodded her head. "I will be there." Elena sighed in relief and I couldn't help but asked them.

"Where are you girls going tomorrow?"

It was Caroline who answer me. "Don't worry it's our girls business."

They all giggled and we waved Enzo and Bonnie good bye.

"You go and rest too Elena , Good night." Caroline hugged us goodnight and with Stefan who waved us and left towards their room.

Finally we were alone and for first time words escaped me as I stared at my wife. "Umm, we should head up too." Elena says first to break this awkward silence.

Together we took elevator up at our wing while we both stayed quite stealing gaze every few seconds.

Finally after long day I was alone at last with my wife in our room but for some reason I never felt this nervous in my life.

"Umm where is my stuff?" she asked and I still lost for words pointed at closest door. "It's in there." I clear my voice that sounds strange to my own ears.

We both went in our closest and her stuff was sitting in corner.

Seeing she will need my help I lifted the bag she asked for and put it on table.

"Thanks." She busy herself with taking her things out while I went to grab my sweatpants and in last moment grab shirt to wear for night.

By the time I turned around I saw her walking towards bathroom.

When she closed door behind her I hurriedly changed my clothes and went outside.

Eyeing my bed I felt apprehensive about this situation . "Man up Salvatore! That's your wife for God sakes!" I gave myself pep talk. "There is no need to be nervous."

I rubbed my hands and checked temperature of air condition and then arrange pillows to make it look more comfortable before changing them back.

Finally to prevent my nerves I settled on bed to wait for my wife.

The second bathroom door opened I grab my remote and pretend to watch television.

My breath hitch as I saw my wife step outside in her night clothes. She was drying her face with towel and looked tired so she didn't saw me ogling at her attire.

She looked breath-taking in white I love New York shirt that Is big on her but still I can make out her beautiful pregnant body beneath it. Her black cotton shorts were short enough for me to get clear glimpse of her tone legs.

She then stared at me and I everted my eyes towards screen so it won't looked like I have been checking her out.

Few seconds later I felt her settle on bed, I had to hide my smile when she moaned at the softens of my mattress and sheets.

"Hmm! This bed is so comfortable." I turned to watch her and saw her laying on her back with her eyes closed while her hands rest on her belly.

At first few minuets she hummed in appreciation but then she start wriggling. She moved from side to side before settling on her back again with huff.

Finally I couldn't help as I turned my body to face her and lean up to see what is causing her distress. She turned on her side to face me and her eyes opened, she watched me for a while with cute pout forming on her face.

"What's the matter? Cant sleep?"

She bit her lip and then looked down at my shirt. "Why are you wearing shirt? you never wore them before while sleeping?"

I stared at my shirt as I confess. "Its your first night here and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

She stared at me for second before tugging my shirt upwards. "Loose the shirt if you want me to be comfortable with this situation."

Smirking at her order I lifted shirt off my body which brings smile on her face.

"Now you tell me why are you not sleeping?" she scooted closer and lift herself little while running her hands over matters with longing . "This bed is heavenly soft but I am used to our old soft/hard bed. I haven't had good night sleep in weeks and as much I want to close my eyes and laid on this cloud like bed, my back is not cooperating with me." She said last part in frustration.

For a while I racked my brain's to conjure up with solutions but every mattress in this Mansion is as soft as this one and I really want to end this night on good note.

Finally I stared at her and saw her staring at my naked chest when this crazy but mind blowing idea form in my mind.

"Turn around." Her head snapped at me in confusion so I said again. "Turned around baby, trust me."

She hesitated for second before turning around. Once she settled on other side I carefully scooted closer until her back was flushed against my chest.

"Damon!" she sounded alarm but I wrapped my arms around her belly spooning her to my body.

"How does it feels now?" I asked while pressing myself more closer to her.

She shivered for some reason but then nestled against me while sighing in pleasurable moan. "Your chest is soft and hard just like our bed."

She turns her face with content smile on her face. "My back approves of this sleeping arrangement."

I laughed at her cheekiness and kissed her cheeks. "Then sleep my wife."

Her face was red but then to my surprise she leaned up to give me sweetest peck on my lips.

"Good night Damon." She laid in my arms and soon fell sleep leaving smile on my face. "Good night Elena." I whispered in her ear before switching off television and lamps.

Settling back again I held my wife and baby in my arms and revel in this moment of hope and happiness.


	3. Makeover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah and girls take Elena out for shopping trip unlike she ever seen in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Starlight So who beta this chapter. You rock sis.

Elena's P.O.V

I didn't want to open my after such a wonderful night of sleep that I had after weeks of insomnia. It's a new day today and I didn't want to tarnish it with distress. I forced my eyes open to see the new sun, my new world.

For few minutes I just laid there basking the warmth of my husband's arms, feeling loved and a sense of security in his embrace.

I can also feel his excitement brushing my back which shot pleasure through out my entire body.

I can feel myself heat up but I tried to tone my desire down and just enjoy his embrace because I know we both need to mend our broken bond before we give into each other desires.

So after sometime when I couldn't just lay anymore, I gently turned around to face my husband.

It seems like I am seeing him clearly after days.

His beautiful face looked so innocent and child like as he slept.

I traced my fingers over his eyes, the little dark circles under his closed lids which were evidence of sleepless nights during our separation.

I glided my tips over thr skin under his eyes for few seconds before cupping his face, he was unaware of my simple touches which gave me more freedom to admire my husband's feature.

My husband, that two words almost clenched my heart in remorse and brought tears in my eyes.

To think that I almost lost right to call him my husband because of my own stupidity.

I can't imagine the pain he must have gone through because I couldn't let go of my blind assumption about life and people.

Thank God Damon refused to sign those papers and Rebecca was able to got through me in time before I can make worse mistake of my life.

No, I won't make anymore mistakes. I swear to myself that I will try my level best to be the wife that he deserves, who can love him with same acceptance the way he loves me. I have to try, for Damon, Zenia and for me.

With that resolution set in my heart I wiped my tears away and leaned in to softly kiss his lips.

I held my lips against his for few seconds to relish in its softness, I yearned for his passionate kisses but I have to wait for him to make that move.

So before he could wake up I reluctantly moved away to get up and start my day.

I quickly chose knee length sky blue dress and made my way toward washroom which was as magnificent looking as our room.

After taking care of my morning routine I took shower enjoying modern multiple shower heads.

A blush form on my face as I remembered enjoying taking shower with my husband and I hope soon enough we can let go of this awkward nervousness between us so we can experience intimate moments in this new surrounding.

A laugh escaped my lips when I remembered how nervous Damon looked last night. He looked so cute while pretending to watch television when in truth I saw him checking me out.

After I was done with shower I grabbed two towels to wrap myself in one while drying my hair with another.

Carefully making my way outside I found him peacefully sleeping, so I tiptoed towards closest without disturbing his sleep.

I sat on chair while carefully dressing myself which is kind of hard nowadays because of my belly.

Since start of June I can't even see my feet so mostly I wear slippers and maternity dresses which are easy to get into.

I blow dry my hair and left them down because I know Damon likes it this way.

I was staring at myself in mirror and my hands automatically touched my belly.

It still brings warmth to my heart whenever I stare at my reflection and witness Zenia growing inside me through my changing belly.

Lost in my own world I lifted my face up and saw Damon's reflection starting back at me.

He was watching me with fascination, his eyes lingered between my face and my hands on my belly.

''Good morning." He greeted me with smile. ''Good morning." I turned around to face him with smile of my own.

I noticed he had freshen up and wearing that shirt again which I made him ditch last night.

I felt frown forming on my face. Is he really that awkward because the Damon I remember never used to be this shy around me.

''Are you ready? We should head down for breakfast before your Calvary arrives to kidnap you for day."

I nodded my head and followed him out. When we reach down I start walking towards kitchen but felt hand on my arms stopping me. I turned around and saw Damon staring at me in confusion. ''Dinning table is that way." He pointed at opposite direction.

''I remember Damon." I guess he thought I'd forget about everything he told me last night about this Mansion. ''I am just going to kitchen to make breakfast for us." I told him and his eyes widen in understanding before I felt him getting nervous. ''Umm, you should follow me."

I didn't get chance to say anything as he led me toward dinning table .

The second my eyes fell on table I understood why he brought me here instead of kitchen.

Apparently our breakfast was already prepared and my mouth watered as I stared at the explicit breakfast spread before my eyes.

I felt Damon's eyes on me, I know he is trying to assess my feelings.

I hope he didn't saw what I felt this moment. Last night dinner was one thing but I never imagined I will be part of lifestyle where my meals were prepared for me by someone else.

''Hey if you want we can head to kitchen and make anything you want." I heard nervous voice of my husband who was rocking on his heels as he tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

Damn! this is not the start I expected, Get a grip on yourself and be Elena Salvatore! ''Are you kidding! This is delicious breakfast spread I ever saw in my life and I can't wait to taste everything here."

He looked pleasantly surprised and that breath-taking smile formed on his face that melted my heart and somehow all my nervous energy evaporated.

He led me towards chair and help me sit down before taking seat next to me.

One of the staff member came and start serving us dishes. ''Thank you." I tell her politely as she serves me pancakes.

I glanced at Damon and he was staring at me adoringly.

''Yum!" I moaned after taking bite of pancake. ''This is really delicious." He took a bite from his plate and nod in approval.

'' Five years ago Albert use to work as chef in Trinity before I tasted their food for very first time, so its only fitting I hired him as my head chef." He said all this casually but my eyes bugged out of it's socket.

''Trinity! You mean Albert Maurice is our chef! Same Albert Maurice who win New York best chef award four years in row and ten worldwide cake competition!" my voice was high pitch as I ask him these question.

''Umm, Yes." He replied while staring at my astonished face.

''You mean to say I am eating Albert Maurice handmade pancakes?" I asked him again just for peace of my mind and when he nodded nervously I all but Shrieked in excitement.

''Oh my God! Oh my God! " I was bursting with excitement as I started pulling his hand. ''Please Damon can you introduce me to him. He is my idol and to think he works for us! Isn't this great I can learn so much from him. Please let's go and meet him, no wonder last night dinner was so delicious."

I was blabbing non stop and Damon just smiled and tried to contain me from jumping.

He signaled one of staff members who left and few minutes later we heard a knock and air escape my lungs as I saw none other then Albert Maurice standing there at doorway.

''Albert I want you to meet my wife Elena." I gave a giddy smile as he came near me and kissed back of my hand.

''Welcome home Mrs Salvatore." He looked like a jolly old man with kindest brown eyes. ''Mr Salvatore mentioned to me that you want to be pastier." I nodded my head eagerly and giggle like fan girl. ''Yes, I am such huge fan of yours and I tried every recipe from your book."

He smiled at me and tapped my hand. ''Then I will enjoy cooking with you and you are welcome to ask anything you want Mrs Salvatore."

I shook my head. ''Call me Elena and it was really nice meeting to you." He bowed and left.

I turned around and saw amused expression on Damon face. ''Thank God he left or I was afraid you were going to kiss him." I know he was teasing me so I teased him back. ''Can I kiss him?" I asked him slyly. "Because he is my first chef crush ever."

His eyes widened in shock before we both bursted into laughter.

We were still laughing when Stefan and Caroline joined us at table. They both looked curiously at us so Damon explains. ''I just introduced Elena to her chef crush. You should have seen her few minutes ago, she was completely smitten by Albert."

He winked at me and I blushed. ''I understand Elena, Albert's browines are to die for." Care told her while taking bite of omelette.

Stefan and Damon shake their head and all four of us have our breakfast while having light conversation about what they plan for summer break.

''Stefan and I will be leaving soon to visit my mom." Caroline told me.

''That's lovely Care but you will come back before my delivery right?"

I asked them.

''Don't worry Elena we will be back in week besides I am not missing my brother's birthday or my niece birth." Stefan tapped Damon's back and he rolled his eyes.

''Just come before Zenia's birth that's all I want, besides I am too old for birthday celebration." he told him sternly.

''Mrs Salvatore, Mrs Gerard just arrived." Mr Palo came to inform us, Caroline and I stood up to leave. Stefan and she walked ahead of us but Damon held me back little.

''Still won't tell me where you girls are going?"

Damon asked me as we walked towards living room.

''Rebecca and girls are taking me out for shopping." I replied to which he nodded his head, he took card out of his pants pocket.

''I guessed that much after last night so here you go, your new credit card." He handed me credit card and I stared at him with uncertainty.

''Damon there is no need for this..." Before I can say anything more he put his finger on my lips and put card in my hand. ''Take it Elena its yours." I know he was saying that card was mine but somehow my attention diverted more towards how good his finger felt on my lips.

Few seconds later when I still didn't react, Damon guessed reason why I am unable to protest.

His eyes zones on my lips and then he removes his finger leaving me with sense of loss. ''Umm, yeah you keep this card." He scratched his neck and took step away from me.

''Thanks." I told him to defuse this awkward moment. I really want my confident , smirking husband back and it pains me that I am reason behind this awkwardness .

We went to living room and saw Rebecca, Bonnie and Bree.

''There you are." Rebecca stood up and grabbed my hand. ''Lets go Elena, Rose is waiting for us."

Without any further delay we all went outside and I saw limo parked at driveway waiting for us.

Once again Damon helped me down the steps and stopped when we reach the car. ''Have fun at shopping." He smiled while helping me inside where girls were already seated inside.

''Thanks. I will see you later." He smiled and nodded his head before closing door.

He and Stefan waved us goodbye as car started and we left them and Mansion behind.

We were driving through New York and half hour later car stopped and we all stepped outside. ''Rebecca I thought we are going for shopping?" I asked in confusion because we were not standing outside shops but instead I saw gates of studio.

''Oh this is shopping my dear, come I'll show you." Rebecca replied to our confuse inquiry.

Caroline shrug while Bree just laugh at our confuse face. ''Don't worry Becca knows what she is doing." Bree assure me as we followed her inside.

The studio was brilliantly lit with lights and I can make out

A ramp in center like I always saw in fashion shows.

The only thing that was different in this scene was that instead of rows of chairs on either sides there was four couch spread close where ramp end.

We arrived where Rebecca and Rose was talking to few people. ''Rebecca what's going on here?" I asked her while staring at my surroundings.

Instead of answering she grabbed me and brought me closer to group of people she had been talking few minutes ago. ''Guys this is Elena my friend and your canvas."

I felt I was on display as two man stepped close and touched my hair. ''Oh baby your hair is so long and shiny I can't wait to cut it." I gasped and stepped away little as other man looked at my hair. ''Long hair are nice but soo old fashion! Now days short hair cut are soo in." He gave dreamy sigh and I looked at him in outrage.

''I like my hair just the way they are thank you very much."

I turned around to face Rebecca. ''What's going on here and who are these people?"

She made me sit on couch and other girls joined us as she start explaining. "Elena this is Harry and Paul they are your stylist and these girls are Magen, Amber they are from bigger clothing ,footwear and accessory brands and Ashlyn here is from Tiffany ."

She introduced me to each and everyone leaving me more confused and overwhelm.

''But what is going on here?" I ask her again. ''Well since you are due in few weeks, I am not crazy to drag you for shopping trip and we can't wait till afterwards because I know your time will be mostly dedicated to your daughter after your delivery ."

I nodded my head while realizing she is right.

'' That still does not explain what is going on here?" at this she signal Rose who get up on ramp and at same time lights dimmed around us.

''ladies welcome to our very own fashion show to help transform our Elena into Mrs Elena Salvatore !"

My eyes bulged out and mouth hung opened. '' We can't drag you to shopping so we dragged shopping to you." Rebecca whispers in my ear while nudging me playfully.

''This, umm, wow!" I stared at ramp mesmarised as one by one model start walking in different outfit. ''Rebecca how much are we going to spend because I don't want..."

I trailed off when I saw my friends staring at me as if they know what is going in my mind.

''Look forget about how much you are spending money, Your only job is just to pick dress or other things you like and we will buy it for you."

Rebecca told me before turning towards Caroline. ''You too Care. Damon and Stefan wanted you to buy anything you girls desire."

Care was as speechless as me and I felt little better that this fashion show shopping trip is not just for me.

After that we choose clothes, shoes, jewellery and other accessories for both of us while Bonnie, Bree and Rebecca approved or disapprove our choices.

Bonnie and Bree helped us with casual clothes while Rebecca and Rose helped us more in dresses, gowns and mostly jewellery.

I was feeling strange and conflicted emotions .

Girly part of me was feeling super giddy that now own these wonderful items and then there is other part of me that was freaking out by all this.

My eyes flickered towards models and then at my huge belly and I felt uncertainty spread through me. ''Girls we are buying these clothes but I don't think I will be able to fit in them." I admitted feeling little embarrassed at my over weight body.

'' Are you kidding! you look spectacular for pregnant women." Bonnie told me and before I can shake my head Rebecca silent me with her look. ''She is right. You only have baby weight and that will be gone in two months."

Rose nodded her head in agreement. ''Besides our gym trainer will help you back in shape in no time and then you can wear these stuff."

Yeah trainer, I heard how elite people have their own trainer to make them fit.

''Just don't worry and enjoy your shopping." Rebecca glanced at her watch and then check whole list of our chosen items. '' We are almost done and now only best part left for you girls to choose." She put her tablet down and clap her hands excitedly. '' on second thought Bonnie, Bree you should choose too consider it gift for helping out today."

Before anyone can say anything lights dimmed again and one by one model started walking and I felt my face go red because they all were dressed in Victoria Secret Lingerie.

''Dibs on sparkling golden set." Rebecca nugged me with wink and I blush because it was only scrap of golden material but mostly gold chains. '' It will suits you Becca." Bree compliment her while sipping her wine. '' I am taking silver set with chains."

I have to agree it looked dominatrix lingerie which suites Bree personality more. ''Come now you three choose your lingerie to drive your man crazy." Rebecca encourages us.

So for next thirty minutes I buy most expensive lingerie of my life. Although Bonnie, Caroline and I chose lot tame lingerie sets which consist of slik lace and florals with bows comparing to Rebbeca, Rose and Bree's sparkling or risque transparent wild lingerie sets ,still I remembered to buy few leather ones that were similar to one I wear for our first month anniversary.

Finally room filled with lights again signalling end of our shopping fashion show and I have to admit that Rebecca really saves me from getting stress and tired.

'' Thank you girls. This idea really saves me from exhaustion."

My friends looked at each other as if they knew something I don't. ''Well there is other reason for this show." Rebecca started telling me. ''We want to save time but also keep you fresh for next part of this day."

The way she said this scared me little. ''What is next part of this day?" I ask tentatively.

In answer they helped me up and led me to back stage towards makeup room.

I saw Harry and Paul setting their equipment In front of huge mirror. ''Rebecca?" I called her name in alarm.

''Relax." She assured me . ''Next part is your Makeover, Harry and Paul are going to transform you." I shook my head freaking out. ''No please they will cut my hair." I felt tears in my eyes and Rebecca glare at them. ''Harry! Paul you will not cut her hair!"

Both stylist roll their eyes but seeing my scared face, they sighed before whispering something in each other ear.

Few minutes later Paul smiled and clapped. ''Okay sweetie how about we only trim few inches of your hair in layers and give you sexy bangs on side, this way your plain straight hair will transform in to new wavy sexy hairstyle." He squeal in end and I felt little better with this idea.

'' Promise me I won't loose my hair length." At this both stylists smile and held their pinkie out to me. ''Pinky swear darling, you going to keep your long hair with new hairstyle."

I joined both their pinky with mine and we smiled in understanding. ''Come sweetheart let's the magic began!" Harry clapped excitedly and led me to chair to transform Elena into Elena Salvatore.

###########

Damon's P.O.V

Catching up on days of work makes it easy to keep my mind off what my wife and her girl gang is doing right now.

I shook my head while remembering the call that came earlier to confirm purchases as they spent thousands of dollars God knows buying what for my wife.

I know how much Elena freaks out about spending money and this will only add to pile of things that overwhelmed her.

At least I hope the woman part of her is happy with purchases.

I just want her to feel good about being my wife. I guess part of me is hoping that Elena accepts herself as Elena Salvatore so we can return to be as happy as we were but there is part of me that is scared to loose her one way or another.

I heard ringing sound and saw sn unknown number flashing on my phone. ''Hello." I asked and heard woman voice on another end. ''Hello Mr Salvatore I am Anna from marriage Councillors office to remind you about your appointment tomorrow afternoon at 4:00 P.M, please make sure you and your wife arrive at Dr O Connell's office right on time."

She finished reminding me about our counselling session. ''Yes, we will be there on time. Thank you for reminding me." Bidding her goodbye I hung up.

Feeling restless I made my way out of my study and went down to see if my wife has arrived yet.

Reaching downstairs I was about to call Elena when the front door opened and one by one girls started entering while few of my staff carried shopping bags behind them. "Take these bags to Elena's room and Emily please take April with you and make sure to put these things in right order in her closets." Rebecca instructed two of my staff girls who hurriedly carried things upstairs.

''Where is Elena?" I asked her when I only saw Rose and Bree on her side.

She shake her head and smile in amusement. '' Relax Bonnie and Care are helping her climb the stairs." Without further ado I went outside and my step almost flattered as my eyes fell on my wife.

I know I was staring at my wife and yet how is it possible that she looked even more beautiful and God help me she's sexy as hell.

I have been trying my best to make her comfortable with this new situation that's why I toned down my desires in front of her but I guess these girls have sworn to make my life more difficult.

How am I suppose to behave when my wife is tempting me just being their in front of me?

I shook my head to clear my mind and smiled at her when she finally reached me.

''Hey, umm do you like this new look?" She asked nervously straightening her dress.

I felt Care and Bonnie moving pass me closing door behind leaving me alone with my wife who is still waiting for my answer.

''You, I mean, you look." I ran out of words as I keep staring at her attire. ''You look umm, Wow!" I sigh and a blush formed on her face. '' I mean you look spectacular, magnificent, most beautiful and not to forget out of this world sexy." I ramble all this praise in one breath making her laugh and blush more.

''I forgot to mention super cute when you blush and laugh at my complement." I automatically caressed her red cheeks making my heart beat fast.

Her eyes looked down leaving me to admire her more.

it's true her makeover made her gorgeous. Her silky hair was now in waves and few of her hair cut short and fell around her forehead. She was wearing Red flowy summer dress that was flowing beautifully around her baby bump.

She even had light makeup but somehow her eyes look shade darker and her red lips are making me loose my will to stay gentlemen and claim my wife like I used to do before...

''Thanks." My innocent wife snapped me out of my fantasy of taking her in devious ways. '' I am glad you like this new look, I was really nervous about your opinion ." She nervously admitted and my heart melts at her ignorance. She really have no idea of her own alluring innocent beauty.

I stepped closer and lifted her face so she can see me. Our eyes met and for second I lost my ability to speak again. Wind has blown away few strands of her hair hiding her face little like veil and my fingers softly remove them to see her beautiful face more clearly to admire.

'' You know it dosen't matter what look you have, your innocence makes me crazy for you every Danm time." Her breath hitched as we stepped more closer like magnets.

''As for this look, there may be beautiful women out there but none measures up to one percent of beauty compared to Elena Salvatore." With that without any further delay I brought her flush to my body and took her lips for a passionate kiss to drive any silly doubt she ever had in her mind.

Her lips parted giving me access to her sweet mouth and I held her waist tightly while my other hand roamed over her back.

She was making these sweet voices, her one hand massaging my scalp while her other hand on my neck brought me more close if that's possible.

Unfourtuanatly our air supply ran out making us pull apart while gasping for much needed air.

I was turned on as I saw her face flushed in red colour, her new hairstyle was little messed up because of me which made her look more ravishing in my eyes and finally her plum lips were more red and swollen making me want to take her in heated make out again.

Holding her close in my arm I lift my other hand to trace her plum lips. ''Now you see how much you affect me?" she blushed and nodded her head with shy smile.

''Good, now let's go inside before your gang comes outside." With great reluctance we both stepped away from each other embrace.

I held back my smile when she straightened her dress which somehow bunched up little.

After we both were presentable enough we both went inside and made our way towards living room. ''Are you done with your inspection?" Care asks while raising her eyes at us.

I saw girls giggling, apparently they guessed what kind of inspection I did with my wife.

Smirking at them I held Elena closer in my arms . ''You girls did wonderful job."

Rebecca gave me triumphant smile. ''You're welcome Mr Salvatore." She told me teasingly.

I then stared at Elena and gave her sly smile before adding. ''Although I guess more credit goes to my wife because you can't perfect someone who is already laced with perfection, so all these new improvement makes her more beautifully perfect in my eyes."

With that I winked at the stunnend looking girls and left them taking my dear Mrs Salvatore with me.


	4. Marriage Counsellor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Elena visit their Marriage Counsellor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Carol for her help and to Starlight So who beta this chapter and this chapter is dedicated to our one year of friendship . Lucky to have you as my friend Sohela.

Like a customary New York morning people were rushing through the roads, heading to their destination. Among the folk of people there was a couple, unlike the other they weren't in a hurry, in fact they looked little nervous and uncertain to some point.

The luxurious car halted outside the building and a man got out of his car and rushed to the other side to help out his pregnant wife.

Together hand in hand they went inside the building and took the elevator.

She latched on to her husbands arm, not because she needed support to stand but she needed to have physical contact to calm those wild nerves that made her tremble with anxiety.

''Hey it's going to be alright ." She felt her husband's soothing voice whispering in her ear.

She gave him small smile, soon the elevator stopped and the door opened with a ding sound.

They both walked out and proceeded through the long corridor, coming to halt at a door that had the sign board "MarriageCounsellor Office".

With deep breaths they entered and made their way towards reception table.

There they saw a girl sitting behind desk working on laptop when she saw them approaching her so she sat straight and greeted them politely. ''Welcome to Doctor O Connell's office, how may I help you."

''I am Damon Salvatore, we have an appointment with Dr O Connell."

She told them to wait for few minutes as Doctor was in session with another client.

They both sat on couch while waiting for their turn, after few minutes of silence Elena stared at her husband who was checking his mails in phone. "Do you think this therapistwill be nice? I mean will we be able to open up to this person..." she trailed off when she saw her husband's amused expression. ''Okay I am rambling again, aren't I?" she laughed nervously and her husband nudged her playfully. ''No, don't be embarrassed I love your nervous ramblings and yes I too hope our therapist is nice."

They both smiled and for moment lost in each other's eyes when they heard a voice and saw the young woman with blonde hair and bright eyes standing in front of them admiring them.

''Mr and Mrs Salvatore I'm Dr Camille O Connell, your 'nice therapist' but please call me Camille ."

They both stood up and shake her hand. ''Please come inside." She ushered them to her office.

The ambiance was soothing, the room had minimal furniture, but it looked cosy with light green wallpaper and a clear glass centre table and the plush couch.

She took a seat on chair in front of them and motioned them to settle on couch.

''So, Mr and Mrs Salvatore before we start, I wantto assure you that this is safe space and you guys can discuss anything with me without hesitation and please try to open up without getting scared of your partner reactions because from this moment on opening up with each other with honesty is only thing that can help you save your relationship."

She saw couple nodding seriously and from observing them she could sense that this couple is willing to do anything to save their marriage.

''In your file it's stated that Mrs Salvatore wanted divorce but then on signing day she changed her mind while you Mr Salvatore refused to sign at all." She stared at Elena who looked clearly guilty and ashamed while her husband also had look of guilt on his face as they nodded quietly.

''Don't worry today we will not discuss that topic but I should tell you to be prepared, that we will discuss those issue that led you on the verge of ending your marriagein future sessions ."

They merely nodded their head because both of them are not ready at all to dive on that subject. Camille smile at them and sit comfortably to start their session.

"So Today on our first session, How about we begin with you guys telling me little bit about yourself?"

She picked a notebook on her side table and take out pen ,all this while Damon and Elena stared at each other unable to decide who should speak first.

Seeing that none of them is keen to start conversation she picked candidate herself. ''So Mr Salvatore why don't you take lead?" she smiled at the startled looking man who wasn't expecting to be first one to talk.

''Well..." he sat straight and rubbed his neck nervously. ''I am Damon Salvatore but you already know that and please call me Damon ." Camille smile in acknowledgment.

''As you know I am married to this beautiful woman and we're expecting a new member in our family soon, our daughter, the due date is close and…" She saw couple's face lit up at mention of their daughter and they stared at each other affectionately, something she rarely saw among the other couples she counsels.

"I am a businessman and besides Elena my younger brother is my immediate family, his girlfriend and my close friendswho are an integral part of my life. The bond got stronger after I married this girl."

He gave a genuine smile while finishing his brief introduction.

''Now Mrs Salvatore ." She turned her attention towards Elena. ''Tell me little bit about yourself."

Elena fidgeted little, being nervous under her penetrating gaze but when her husband squeezed her hand, feeling a bit relaxed she started, ''I'm Elena Gilbert but now Salvatore, I would really like if you can call me by my name. I am married to the man sitting beside me." She smiled glancing up at her husband.

''I just completed my first year of culinary program at ICC, its my dream to be patisserie, I also work at Delicious Bakers ."

She leaned back in her seat as she got comfortable and conversation was free flowing, ''I have younger brother and few distant relatives. It's been years since I had the privilege of having a real big family, but that changes as I fell in love with this man and now his brother and friends are part of my family."

Camille was quiet for a while and then she asked. ''In your introduction you both didn't mention anything about your parents?"

She saw both of them got tense at this question. Where sorrow was evident on Elena's face, Damon was indifferent, but the hidden pain didn't go unnoticed by her keen eyes.

After few second Elena glanced at her husband before answering their therapist. ''Both my parents and his mother died when we were young, his father..." she stared at her husband again. "he passed away when..." They both glanced at Damon who was still as statue but the way he fisted his hands making his knuckles go white was enough for them to see how much this question was affecting him.

He finally lifted his steely gaze finished where Elena left off. ''He passed away few days after I graduated from university."

Camille detected bitterness in his tone and can sense how much their parents death impacted them both. ''Look I understand this is painful topic but its also essential for you both to discuss these details no matter how painful it is to you but believe me sometimes these painful part of our life can also be one of reason that is affecting the way we live, our personalities and sometimes our relationship ."

Seeing Damon needed moment to compose himself, she turned her attention toward Elena.

'' So Elena, tell me something, the past year has been eventful for you, I mean you started university, fell in love, got married and you're expecting, how did you cope with these changes knowing that you have to take care of everything all by yourself without your parents seeing these monumental changes in your life?"

Elena looked surprise but a bit relieved as the doctor didn't press for the details regarding her parent's death.

''I missed them a lot, in fact there are numerous moments when I wish they were alive, here beside me but.." she was unable to complete her sentence as tears started rolling down her eyes.

Damon wrapped his arms around her while Camille offered her tissues which she took and wiped her face. ''Thanks." Elena told her.

'' It's okay take your time." She smiled at Elena and offered her water.

Few minutes later Elena was able to complete her answer. ''These last few months were really hard and in those days I wished more than any thing for my parents to be alive, I missed their support and guidance but I missed most their loving nature."

Camille nodded her head in understanding. ''It seems you really missed them, tell me something how you did cope with their death, specially when you were so young?"

Elena went quiet at this question and Damon was worried when she got still for few minutes.

''Lena? Are you alright?" Her husband rubbed her shoulders gently when few more minutes passed in complete silence. Feeling her husband warm touch snapped Elena out and she looked at her therapist again who was still patiently waiting for her answer.

''I ..." her voice shook little so she took deep breath. ''I have younger brother as I told you before, after my parents accident my mother died that very day but my dad slipped into coma."She grasped Damon's hands like a life line as she remembered those days. ''For three days I took care of my brother we were grieving for our mother while being terrified for our dad'slife. My Uncle and Aunt were there for us and they tried everything in their power to support us but only I could handle Jeremy at that time. For him I had to stay strong and thenthree days later our father also..." her voice shook as new tears replace old.

Damon stared at their Doctor pleadingly. ''Dr I think it's enough." He was cut off when Elena shook her head. ''No , I can complete this session, just give me few minutes." She say last part to her therapist who nodded her head.

''Take as much time you want Elena." She assured them compassionately.

'' I guess after they passed away I put my entire energy into taking care of Jeremy and to be strong for him." She finally admitted. ''As for me the pain was there but I never really.." she couldn't say but their therapist understands. ''You never had the chance to grieve them." It was not question but Elena nodded her head feeling ashamed to admit this.

''I am so sorry." She held her face down not even knowing what exactly she is apologising for.

''Elena, there is no need to feel guilty or afraid, in fact you were there for your brother to support him during this hard time, forgetting that you were young girl too who lost her parents, you stepped up to take care of him."

Damon nodded his head in agreement. ''She is right, Elena the way you took care of Jeremy all these years and even held up on your dreams of going to ICC for him, She is a remarkable sister." She gave a shy smile at her husband's praise.

''Its nothing compared to what you did for your brother." she turned to face Camille who was watching this exchange. '' Damon really is best brother in this entire world in fact Stefan often says Damon was more of a father to him than brother."

Camille stared at Damon who seemed relax now. "Its seems you and Elena both have another thing in common, tell me Damon why your brother thinks of you as a father figure?"

He tensed again but he felt his wife's hand on his giving him a light squeeze, encouraging him to ahead. "I took care of my brother since forever." His voice got hard with each word. ''My father.." he closed his eyes and Camille noticed deep pain etched on his face. ''Well let's just say he wasn't around, so I had to fill-in and take care of my brother and then after my mother passed away I was only one he could look up too."

It was obvious that Damon had difficulties in opening up about his past which impacted in more ways then he was letting on.

''So Damon how did you cope with grief after your mother's death?" He stared at Camille but didn't flinch at her question. ''It was hard time but I stayed strong for my brother and luckily we have few nice people in our life to support us during hard times." He didn't said anything about grieving and that didn't go unnoticed by therapist.

''What about your father? How you cope with his death?" if his face shows pain at mention of his mother's death, At mention of his father's death his face turned hard and voice turned bitter. ''My father he..." he clenched his hands into tight fist and Elena held his arms to calm him little. He stared at his wife and gave her tight smile before answering their therapist. ''My brother needed me to be best person I can be, for him I turned all my energy to be best brother I can be." This answer was true but a deflection to real answer and Camille decides to not push his limits today.

''Thank you Damon and Elena, for your cooperation, I can understand how hard this must be for both of you." She smiled sympathetically at couple who looked mentally exhausted.

''I know it's hard to open up to stranger, specially with something so personal but as couple you both know each other inside out, you can feel each other's happiness and grief."

Damon stared at Elena's smiling face as they both agreed with their Doctor.

''You know couple's therapy not only deals with combined but also individual issues as well. "Thecouple in front of her looked little confused while still waiting for her to elaborate.

''What I meant is that even in perfect and happy couples problems arises not because they don't love or trust each other but because they both are dealing with something as individual that later in turn affects their partner and marriage."

Damon glanced at his wife who seem to process all these knowledge quietly, where as he himself felt a bit at unease with this newfound information.

Camille could sense both of them struggling to accept her words.

''Don't worry as these sessions proceed you will understand what exactly I mean. So as your first couple exercise I wantto give you chance to grieve together,I want you to talk about that moment of loss and let it all out. This time you won't be alone in your grief because you have your partner to support you and take care of you." They both were taken aback by Camille's words but she smiled in understanding.

''Trust me this will help you in long run and bring you closer as couple." Feeling sceptical both of them nodded their head.

''Very well I willsee you in next session." They stood up and shook her hand before leaving her office.

They were quite the whole ride back, each going through session in their own mind.

The second they reach home they saw Stefan and Caroline with packed luggage waiting for them.

''Thank God! " Caroline sighed in relief at sight of them. ''We thought we had to leave without seeing you." She stare at them before looking at Stefan, who like her sensed their distressed state. ''Hey how did it go?" he asked his brother.

''Draining." He replied truthfully while staring at his younger brother.

He then stepped close and hugged his brother. ''Take care of yourself and Care." Stefan hugged him back and felt it was not just a safe trip hug and before he can dwell more and ask what is going on his sister in law shook her head behind his brother to stop him and stepped forward. ''You both go and enjoy your trip."

She embraced Caroline and then Stefan.

''Just come back soon before your brother's birthday." She remind them making Damon groan. ''Guys no birthday party for me!" he told them but they all ignored him and they went outside to see them off.

''Have safe trip bro." Damon tapped his back and held Elena as they drove away.

''Come let's go upstairs ."

Elena led him inside and she asked Mr Palo to bring their dinner in their room.

Damon was way more quiet than usual during dinner and Elena knew he needed some time to process what happened.

After dinner Elena touched his arm.''You go take shower while I ask someone to clear this up." He smiled and nodded at her suggestion, kissing her forehead he went in their closet to grab pyjama pants and went to take shower.

Under the steady stream of shower he tried to relax but his mind kept repeating those question that he didn't answer, clearly because truth is he doesn't know where to begin with.

He leaned his head against cool tiles to soothe his headache while he kept thinking about things he sealed deep inside himself.

He finally turned off shower and got changed, feelings exhausted then ever he stepped out and saw his wife sitting in on their bed change in her night clothes, her back resting against headboard with support of pillows.

''Hey." She smiled sweetly at him. He gave her small smile and laid on his side.

''So some session huh?" Elena tried to start conversation to which her husband scoff in reply. ''I don't know, how grieving our parents death now is going to save our marriage?"

He stared at Elena who was looking at him sadly. ''Well I think it's going to help us. I mean what she said about individual issues affecting our relationship." She took a deep breath as she admitted. ''I think she is right about that."

Damon stared at her still feeling unconvinced but if it helps him getting Elena back then its worth giving shot.

Making that decision he sat straight and stared at his wife. ''Okay let's get over with this." He held his hand bringing her in his embrace. ''Ladies first." He told Elena and suddenly words escape his wife while her body went ridged.

''I don't know what to say." She told him in small voice.

He contemplated for a moment then lifted her face to see into her eyes. ''How about you tell me what you felt when you heard about accident?" his voice was so gentle as soft as a caress somehow this made her melt.

"I didn't want to believe it first. The whole way to hospital I kept praying that it was false call that my parents can't be in an accident." She blinked tears away and he cupped her face to wipe them off.

''When they told us that mom passed away on impact I felt numbness crept through my body making me refuse to believe single word they told me." A sob finally escaped her making her shudder at that memory.

''They took me to morgue to identify and I saw my mother..." she stared at him with teary eyes.

''Nothing in this world can describe what I felt, I mean I saw my mom two hours ago waving me goodbye with a smile on her face as she told me I am in charge and then she was gone! Taken from me forever just like that."

She broke down and finally cried in her husband's arms pouring out years of grief.

Damon rocked her like child saying soothing words to her, comforting her with his presence and she hold on to him tightly finally letting go of pain that she hid deep inside her.

''It was me who told Jeremy that she had gone, my brother he was in agony but I comforted him any way possible because Itaught it's only matter of time when dad will wake up, until then I can forget my pain, lock it deep inside off me and take care of him."

Her eyes were red as she rubbed her belly. ''He never woke up and by that time I learn to use Jeremy's pain to mask my own, uncle John and aunt Jenna tried to help me, Matt tried to comfort me but I put brave face in front of everyone because if I loose myself into pain then who would have taken care of Jeremy?"

Damon listened to her and his heart hurt for her, seeing her in pain was painful for him. ''But you understand me right? After all you did same."

There was no point in denying but that didn't mean that he have to agree with her. '' I may have done same thing as you but it's not same situation baby."

Elena tilted her head in confusion. ''I was harnessingpain ever since my mom got sick along with anger, resentment and hatredtoward my dad, All these feelings were like slow poison and it destroyed part of me before I even knew it."

Elena shook her head denying what he is saying. ''No Damon don't say that, you are hurt, God knows we both were hurt but no part of yours is destroyed!"

Damon left her embrace and stood up. ''She was dying and he wasn't affected by that at all! He was drowning in his luxuries, turning a blind eye to my mom, ignoring the fact that she was in pain and that pain killed her slowly day by day!"

Elena flinched at his tone but let him speak. '' looking after Stefan was not reason to hide my pain, it was necessity that kept me sane, make me feel human, my brother is only reason that I didn't turned into that heartless man my father was."

His eyes were wet but he refused to succumbs to that pain. ''If I let myself feel pain I would have been weak in front of my father. I would have been weak in front of my dying mother who was counting on me to look after my brother and most importantly I would have been weak in front ofmy brother who needed me because I was all he ever hadand then after our mom passed away, I was the only family he had left."

Damon's voice shook as he let in those feelings. "Stefan never knew what my dad was like before he loose his mind to success, I don't even think he ever got any happy memory from our parents but I remember that man, a loving husband and father who loved my mom and me, who taught me to ride bike, who built my first ever go cart and cheered proudly when I won, we used to sit in garage and he used to tell me everything about cars, it's because of him I fell in love with cars ."

He stared at his wife, his eyes lost. "You know when I was little around three years old, he asked me what I want to be when I grew older and I told him I want to be like my daddy." He averted his face as first few tears shed unwillingly. ''I remember everything Elena but he forget his love for us the moment he became successful."

He collapsed on bed with his back turned so his wife won't see how destroyed he was. ''You lost your parents three days apart but I lost them both on Stefan's birthday when my Pappie busted him with his whore. I have been suffering that pain seeing them fade away, first to life and then to death! So tell me how can I feel grief over something I lost ages ago?"

Her husband body shook and she knew he was crying as he clutched his face to hide his tears from her. For few minutes they both sat quietly crying and then Damon felt soft hands wrapped around him and tears on his shoulder, he held her arms around him finally letting his grief flow from his body .

They both stayed that way unable to face each other yet unable to let each other go.

Finally he felt Elena trying to pull him towards herself and without meeting her eyes he turned around and laid them down with his head nestle above her belly. He kissed their daughter and Elena felt his tears through her thin shirt and in that moment their daughter made her presence known. ''See that's proof that you are not destroyed." His wife loving voice told him softly.

She softly touched his hand on top of her belly where their daughter is lightly kicking. '' You created that with me and how can someone destroyed will able to create something so beautiful?" he lifted his face and it was Elena turned to wipe his eyes and hold him in her embrace.

''You know when you were in hospital." Elena nods her head feeling relieved to hear his calm voice. ''I for first time loathed my existence."

He saw his wife shaking her head. ''Hear me out please I need to say this." His pleas were enough to make her agree. ''I saw us at same spot as I saw my parents years ago and I was scared to loose you just like I lost my mom because of that man."

He touched her face in both hands. ''I never wanted to loose you but knowing that I was going to loose you and our baby that day because of me!" he closed his eyes to shield her from seeing his pain.

''Don't you see Elena, that man destroyed a part of me and all was left was man who lived his insecure life avoiding pain, I wanted everything and I got everything by any means necessary . I lived my life in constant lie, pretending to be something I am not because I was ashamed of that destroyed part that poured hatred to my father leading him to commit suicide."

He broke down then and Elena comforted him this time. ''I killed him Elena, he was a monster, he was reason of all pain that killed my mom but he was still my dad and because of me.." he couldn't carry on as his agony took over and only thing that was keeping him together was his precious girls in his arms.

He felt warm lips on his forehead as his wife rocked him in her soft embrace . ''It's okay Damon Shh, let it all go. You need this, I need this."

So they cried, cried for their parents, cried for that happiness that was taken away from them, cried for that pain which now they let free and most importantly cried for each other and at same time bringing comfort to each other.

They didn't know how many hours passed but as time passed away so did most of their pain and for first time in many years they both felt huge weight lift off their shoulders.

They laid quietly still wrapped in each other arms when finally Elena break their silence. ''Damon?" he lifts his face and saw worry in her red teary eyes.

''What's the matter?" she sat up and meet with concern eyes of her husband. ''What if.." she bit her lips nervously. ''What if, God for bid something happens to us? I don't want Zenia to be left alone. Who will take care of her?"

He stared at his wife and realized this whole day is making her scared for their daughter's well being . ''Come with me there is something I have to show you."

He helps her standing up and led them outside their room to next one on their wing.

She was surprise when he stopped at room with cream colour double door that Rebecca left during their tour.

''Go on, open it." Her husband encourage her. She turns knob and open door that take her breath away and brings tears of joys as her eyes fell at replica of their baby's nursery.

''Damon?" she stared at her husband who smiled at her as they stepped inside. ''You see how loved our daughter is already ." She stared with wide eyes, noticing that every detail of room was same accept this room was way huge than one in their old home and it was already filled with toys and when she lifts her head at ceiling she gasp seeing beautiful pink clouds with Sun peaking behind them. ''Yeah Klaus went overboard and said this room is large enough to add more colour." He rolled his eyes remembering his friends enthusiasm.

''When?" his wife asked him in wonder while touching their baby crib. ''We started building this nursery same time when we were doing at home, you know just in case because I was planning to confess after Zenia's birth."

He told last bit in small voice.

''Oh Damon!" she wrapped her arms around him. ''None of that right now, okay?" he nodded his head and she turned around to touch her blanket and felt arms encaging her in embrace as her husband settle his head on her shoulder. ''We brought crib and other stuff after you agreed to move in with me. Room was already painted and baby proofed so all there left was decorating it and we did that in few hours."

She was in aww seeing the length he and their friends took to re create this nursery. ''I am glad its you who shows me this room, thank you so much." She told him sincerely from heart and felt soft kiss on her neck.

''I was going to surprise you after her birth but when you said who will take care of her? Well see this room Elena our daughter is most loved girl on this planet and between us, our family and friends their is endless supply of love store for her."

She nodded her head and beam at her husband. ''You are right our daughter will always have people who will love and care for her, that's all I ever wanted for her Damon."

He turned her around and kissed her forehead. ''I can't promise everything but I can promise you that our child will get all kind of love in this world and she will never go through that pain like we gone through because there will be always someone to take care of her."

They both wrapped in each other arms standing in their daughter's room, Finally letting go of their painful past and revelling in promise of loving future for them and for their daughter.


	5. Gifts Part One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> False alarm and morning of Damon's birthday with his first gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after lot of searching I am still confused about Damon birthday on show so for my story I am just picking 24 June for Damon birthday and 22 August for Elena.
> 
> Also lots off thanks to my dear friend Carol who helped me in medical part of this chapter.
> 
> Thanks to my sis Starlight So who beta this chapter

Damon's P.O.V

Never gave much thought to this couple counselling, ever since the Judge ordained this as mandatory I had no way out of it, but I could never imagine to have this effect on our relationship.

Within these few days I could make out the changes that have taken place in our life.

It's not like we were emotionally close off as a couple before, infant quiet the opposite. We used to share are passion, dreams even memories but mostly we have exchanged cheerful moments and tried not to delve into the darkness inside our hearts, at least not intentionally.

However that night after our therapy we started opening up to those hidden sorrow.

I found myself talking more about my parents and she start talking about more the aftermath of her parents death.

Her tears didn't stop flowing and I knew she missed her parents more now with everything going on in her life, so to distract her I insisted her on planning my birthday brunch which worked like a charm.

Next few days she and her girl gang were over here to help her prepare while my whole staff was at her every beck n call.

To my relief she got along with whole staff, she even memorized their names and designation, although its still lot hard for her to let someone do her work she is trying hard to not interfere in their jobs .

She is always polite towards them and they absolutely adore her specially my head chef Albert Maurice who had taken my wife under his wings.

Elena spends at least few hours every day in kitchen learning various stuff from him and I have to admit she is carefree in those hours, not being repressed by her heavy surname, she's just Elena, the cheerful girl I fell in love with.

It helps her forget her back aches and heartburns for time being while at night I take care of her by massaging her back and swollen feet even though she won't let me do it as often as I'd like but I managed to distract her with conversation.

Everyone in my house took great care of her. Albert ask Palo to get thick padded chair to place in kitchen just for her comfort.

Sure enough like almost every other day since I introduced her to my chef, this evening after returning from work I found my wife sitting comfortably on her chair while attentively watching Albert cooking.

My star struck wife was so busy soaking Albert's words that she didn't even notice my presence when I walked up to her and stand beside where she is sitting.

Rest of our staff giggled as they watched my wife lost in Albert's cooking to not even be deterred by my presence and after five minutes I couldn't help but to gain her attention.

Faking a cough did trick and finally Elena graced me with her attention with a look of surprise. ''Damon when did you come back? You just left few minutes ago?"

Laugh escaped from my lips. ''That was three hours ago, I told you I will be back as soon the meeting is over." She bit her lip and I playfully narrowed my eyes at her.

''How long have you been in kitchen did you take rest at all?" a guilty look came across her face. ''Of course I had my rest, I had been here for just one hour."

She gave me nervous laugh while Albert and his helping staff snicker quietly giving her away.

''One hour really?" she made a huffing noise. ''Okay fine you got me two hours."

I raised my brow and she finally gave up and grunted like a small child who got caught . ''Okay! Okay!two hours and fifty minutes, geez how do you always find out but I swear I was bored after you left so I came here and just watched and sitting here resting on my chair. Albert won't even let me help him?" she complained making all of us laugh.

''Okay missy come before I banned you from kitchen." I helped her up and she put down her plate of fresh fruits on counter as we went outside.

Once we reached at our wing I took her to my study where she start complaining as soon we settled on couch. ''You are such a spoil sport, I was having so much fun and Albert was teaching me his caramel web technique, You know caramel is my weak point."

I stopped her ranting by covering her mouth with my hand. "God woman! You know how to talk ears off and still you haven't even asked me how my meeting went."

At least she had decency to look embarrassed. Removing my hand she finally asked with genuine smile . ''Sorry, how did meeting go?"

I started telling her about how new car was such a success and she looked happy for me.

''Enzo called from Seattle, the car show was equally hit just like everywhere else."

Elena nodded her head and I knew she already got details from her best friend. ''Yeah Bonnie is really enjoying their trip and sent me pictures, they will be arriving day before your birthday and so is Stefan and Caroline, they called after you left for meeting."

We continue telling each other about our day when suddenly she flinched in pain. ''Ouch!" she clutched her side of stomach in pain.

Rubbing gently her belly I ask. ''Elena? Are you alright? I thought cramping stopped this morning, should we call..." she held my hand while wincing little. ''Its okay, you know what Dr Joe told us yesterday at my check up, our daughter is preparingherself for birth. She Just shifted right now, she was active all day , I think she is trying to play but there is not enough space for our big girl in mommy's body."

She caressed that side of stomach with sweet smile where she felt her and then look up at my worried face. ''I am fine trust me just little uncomfortable when she moves, if it starts hurting too much then you will be first to know."

At her assurance I let it go but asked Mr Palo to bring our dinner up.

Her eyes shine when our dinner was served and in centre there sat two small glasses of Carmel pudding decorated with cream and caramel web she has been talking about.

''Aww look at this! Have you ever seen something so delicate and beautiful?"

I smiled at her adorable face. ''Yeah, I have seen you. Delicate and Beautiful."

She blushed at my answer but then gave me playful look and muttered a word I haven't heard in weeks. ''Goof." My eyes blinked in surprise but she was already eating her vegetables and fried rice.

We eat Chinese food and then Elena attacked her pudding finishing it in seconds before grabbing another glass that was clearly meant for me, meanwhile I still haven't finished my dinner yet.

''Sweetness is there some desert left for me?" I asked her teasingly when only few spoons of pudding left.

Realizing I am talking to her she gave me sad pout and her lips turned down little as if I asked her to handover her most priced treasure. ''Here take it If you want some." She told me in small voice while only extending her hand little.

Seeing her offering her precious desert like that I couldn't help contain my laughter. "Elena! I am just teasing baby, I don't want it so you can finish this up."

Delighted she finished her desert with beaming smile. ''Thanks." She told me afterwards.

After dinner we went to our bedroom but Elena was not ready to call night off. ''Hey let's watch movie." Nodding my head I handed her remote. ''How about you choose something good while I change into something comfortable."

I went to get quick shower and changed in sweatpants and shirt and went outside to see my wife who was watching start of Cinderella.

''Cinderella? Really Elena?" she rolled her eyes as I joined her on bed.

''It's nice movie." She told me defensively. ''Or maybe because Prince is played by that Rob Stark guy you liked so much and cried like crazy when he died."

She glared at me. "Don't tease Damon! Poor Rob was killed brutally and not to forget his pregnant wife that was so cruel." She shuddered before reverting her attention back towards screen.

Rest of movie went with me teasing her whenever she make googly eyes at hero. ''I mean come on! I am far more handsome and hotter than this guy, Am I right Elena ?" She choose not to comment but didn't deny and her blush was enough to sustain my ego.

We were nearing the end when suddenly she screamed and clutched her stomach. ''Elena? " her face was scrunched up in pain and then tears started flowing from her eyes. ''It's hurting Damon, ouch!" she stared at me in pain and looked so scared.

So without delaying one second I called Mr Palo and Emily up in my wing.

Thank God Elena was still dressed in her maternity dress that all I have to do help her up when knock came. ''Emily grab Elena's bag from closet it's already packed. Mr Palo tell driver to start the car and bring it up front." I barked orders while grabbing my stuff and helping Elena put her slipper who was panicking as her pain increased . ''It's okay baby just take deep breath." I kissed her forehead and led her outside.

''Why is it hurting so much?" She whimpered more while leaning in my arms for support. ''Hey, look at me everything is going to be alright. Just trust me."

Soon we were settling in car and I held her closer in backseat while driver started towards hospital.

With one hand I held her closer while texting Doctor Joe with another.

''Get her a wheel chair." I instructed my driver as soon we stopped outside hospital.

Once she was seated I all but rushed her inside. "Has Doctor Joe Parker arrived yet? My wife, Elena is pregnant and having sever cramps." I all but shouted at receptionist.

''Let me check sir." She dialled up a number and after dropping the phone called up to the nurse. "Guide Mrs Salvatore to the Ultrasound room ." She then stared at me. ''Dr Parker is arriving in few minutes but her assistant Doctor Macy Mitchell is waiting for you."

We went straight to get her ultrasound after checking everything up Dr Macy left to get reports.

''Damon is everything going to be okay ?" She cried looking so scared while stretching her hand out for me. ''Hey, relax, everything is going to be just fine." I tried to assure her taking her hand and caressing her cheeks.

We both sighed in relief when Dr Joe entered with Dr Macy.

''Hey, first relax because you are not in labour. According to your reports it seems you are having Braxton Hicks cramping but its normal because you are near your due date and your daughter is positioning herself for birth."

She show us latest report and everything was fine.

''According to these reports your baby has developed completely and any day you can go into Labour, so I want you to hear these symptoms carefully." She started explaining us again how to start timing if her pains are severe enough to pass as contractions.

Meanwhile while her assistant and nurse gave Elena lots of water to hydrate and heating pads for pain and told her breathing technique to calm herself during pains.

''Also feel free to bring her here if her cramps intensify." After that we stayed there two hours until her pain subsided and she was clear to go home but doctor instructed me to give her warm bath before she went to sleep.

Around one a.m. in morning we reached home and we both were completely worn out.

Once we reached our room I took her in bathroom and prepared her warm bubble bath and pored natural bath oils and salts for her.

''Hey, come here let me help you inside tub." She gave me tired smile as I helped her out of clothes, putting my nervousness aside but in that moment my wife's needs were more important then my nerves or desires.

She looked beyond exhausted but quietly watched as I undressed her, it's been so long since I saw her like this and I won't lie seeing her naked body stirred feelings inside me but I toned it down for her sake.

She winced little but soon comfortably laid inside bath tub surrounding by bubbles. ''Thank you, it's starting to feel better." She told me while closing her eyes and breathing In relief.

Her baby bump was peeking above water and I caressed it lightly with my hands. ''It seems like our daughter is finally sleeping ."

She smiled and put her hand above mine.

She stayed there for a while after that I helped her outside and cleaned her up then helped her in night clothes.

Once changed I help her settle comfortably in our bed and put heating pad where doctor instructed before laying beside her.

We were quite for while and then I felt warm hand holding mine, turning around I saw Elena was staring at me with teary eyes, unfocused seemed deep in thought.

''Why are you crying ? Are you in pain again ?" she shook her head and scooted closer. ''Then why these tears?" I asked her while wiping her tears away.

''Today You were so strong Damon, I panicked but you stayed calm and took care of me."

Smiling at her I finally admitted truth. ''I was scared too but at that moment yours and our daughter's well being was far more important than my fears."

She tilts her head at my confession. ''That still makes you strong in my book and I am so glad to have you near me at that moment because I knew nothing badwould ever happen to us."

Her smile got little bright after that. ''You know you remind me of dad at that moment, I remember Jeremy got fracture in his arm when he was six and mom and I were so scared and he was crying nonstop in pain it was total chaos but then dad came home and he was so calm and collected, in few minutes he rushed us to hospital and took care of Jeremy while assuring me and my mom that everything is going to be alright and Jeremy will be fine in no time and strangely at his assurance we all finally got relaxed enough to took care of Jeremy."

She kissed back of my hand. ''Tonight you were just like him when you took care of me, I am so sure he would have really liked you, my mom too."

Feeling flattered and respected by getting compared to her father, I couldn't say anything in return, instead giving her genuine smile I kissed her tear stained cheeks and then wrapped my arms around her to hold my wife closer who made me want to be strong for her.

############

Elena's P.O.V

( Twelve p.m. June Twenty four.)

Feeling excited I went to wake my husband for his special big day. Holding plate of red velvet cupcake I quietly entered our bedroom. Seeing my husband sleeping so peacefully made me almost change my mind.

It's been three days since we were shaken by the false alarm, I was so scared and if it's not for Damon's support then I don't even know how I would have handled things.

Since that day Damon didn't leave my side. He is always there to take care of my needs and if I so much as flinch he calls Dr Joe unless I assure him I am feeling alright.

I stared at his peaceful face while remembering every second spend in love and care, provided by this incredible man.

Reaching near I sat beside him and lightly touched his face and I don't know why but a wish came in my heart. "Please God make this birthday remarkable for my husband.'' I touched my belly and talked to it quietly. ''Wish you were here on his birthday Zenia, that would have daddy jumping with joy.''

It was wishful thinking so instead to dwelling on it I decided to wait few more seconds to get my fill seeing his calm face before its time to wake him up.

''Damon, Damon get up honey." At first few minutes I got no response so I tried again.

''Wake up Damon, it's your birthday." It was then his eyelid fluttered before revealing his marvellous blue eyes, He smiled and stretched little waking up completely.

''Hey good morning, how are you feeling today ?" warmth spread in my heart hearing him asking about my well-being first thing in morning.

Smiling I presented cupcake in my hand. ''First its good Afternoon, second I am feeling lot better today and finally Happy birthday dear husband!"

he smiled sitting up.

''Thanks baby." He took the cake from me and bit it before offering me some.

''Has Calvary arrived yet for this birthday brunch you so sweetly planned?" he asked once finishing his cupcake.

''Yeah, they are waiting for you downstairs in gardens so all you have to do is get dressed and then we can join others but first I want to give you my gift in private." Feeling nervous I grabbed my gift and gave it to him.

Damon turned square box in surprise. ''Sweetness you're already giving me the most precious gift, our baby, you don't need to get me this too."

Smiling at his thoughtfulness I shook my head and held his hand. ''Open it first, its not expensive at all I swear."

At my encouragement he start unwrapping his gift box, his eyes got momentarily surprised but then huge smile formed on his face. ''Elena?"

He lifts my gift out from box it's cute couple of stuff teddy bears. Male bear is in light blue colour wearing dark blue coveralls while female bear is pink wearing Red and white checked apron but what makes its special gift was both bears are joined together with one heart that has small bandage on it.

''I have been searching for a perfect gift every time I went out with girls but couldn't decide on anything. I mean I could buy you anything expensive but its notexpensive gift I want for your birthday, that's so not us."

He smiled in acknowledgment. ''So two days ago I was searching gifts online and then saw these cute little fellows and they remind me of us but I need something else so I search more and found this one."

I touched bandage on bears heart and then looked at my husband's face.

''These past few months were filled with heart break but there is something I realized..."

I trailed off unable to form right words, so he tilted his face little and ask ''What did you realize?"

Grabbing bears from his hand I held them close for awhile before I admitted. ''In this heart-breaking weeks out of two of us, you were only one who tried to mend my heart while I did nothing to mend yours."

He looked shocked by my confession. ''Elena.." he was about to object but I didn't let him. ''No Damon please! Let me finish first."

I waited few minutes and then he gave me swift nod. ''There have been so many mistakes made by both of us and while you did everything to fix this relationship, I on other hand didn't put much effort in fact my irrational attitude damaged our relationship way more than your lie."

He stayed quite even when I can feel how much he wanted to argue with me.

Giving him his gift back I joined our hands tightly. ''As your gift I want a chance to mend your heart but I also need you to do it my way."

He looked intrigued. ''Your way?" sighing I started explaining myself. ''After our baby is going to born, Rebecca and girls are going to help me, you know in my grooming as Elena Salvatore."

Realizing what I am saying his face got serious and little hard. ''Look I know that it doesn't matter to you but I want you to keep something in mind, my grooming in your society is not going to change me, please I want you to keep that in mind."

He looked down and ran his fingers on my palm. ''I don't want you to resent me Elena." I can feel his fears in his voice.

Touching his face I made him look at me. ''That's why I am giving you this gift because this year is not just allotted time for me to settle in your society. More important thing is that we work on our marriage, fix everything that is broken in our relationship and most importantly mend our broken heart."

Leaning in I wrapped my arms around him and laid against his heart. ''It's going to be hard year and I won't make any promises because you know promises are easy to break."

I looked at him and found deep emotions behind his blue orbs. ''So instead I am promising to try, I will try hard to mend your heart that I once broke and I will try to fill it with so much love that it will never break again. Will you accept my gift? Will you let me mend your heart?"

He stayed quite while I waited in anticipation.

Finally a brilliant smile formed on my husband's face. ''I love your gift baby and yes I accept your gift."

Joy and hope spread through me and all I could do is to hug him tightly to show my gratitude for giving me this chance.

He put my gift on bedside table before encircling his arms around me.

I felt him kiss my forehead and feeling brave I finally touched another important topic. ''So this means you won't get awkward around me anymore and we can show each other affections freely from now on?"

I felt him stiffen little before he relaxed again. "You noticed huh?" I heard his teasing voice. "Is that also part of your mending my heart gift?" he asked in return but I found hint of playfulness in his tone.

Peaking glance at his face I uttered one word. ''Yes!"

That word worked as switch as his lips descended down to touch mine.

For few seconds I just savoured his lips but then sparks started bursting through my body as his kisses ran like electricity through my veins.

He lifted me upright so now I am straddling his hips while he sat against headboard without even breaking our kiss.

At that moment I didn't care where we were or that something important is today because my dormant hormones suddenly were alive and kicking and all I want is to lose myself in his strong arms.

Clutching his hair I angled his head to kiss him deeper while I felt warm hands slipping under my dress as they gently caressed my thighs and made their way towards my hips.

Grabbing the hem off my peach dress he lifted it up, breaking our kiss for a moment to pull it off my body.

I gasped and moment of distraction was wisely used, he attached our lips again making me moan, since he slept only in his sweat pants while my dress has built in bra, so now I am straddling my husband in thin cotton panties and never I appreciate skin on skin contact as now.

Breaking apart to take much need air I found myself gasping for words. ''Damon!"

It Seemed oxygen was not important for him as he was busy getting reacquainting with my jaw and neck while murmuring only one thing.

''Don't make me stop baby, it's my birthday." Stopping? what is he talking about? my heart and body screamed while my brain that was shutting down with pleasure made me forget something important.

Clutching his head I lifted his face for kiss but he misunderstood my action and his blue eyes looked at me pleadingly while he begged. ''Please don't make me stop I really..." but I cut him off with a passionate kiss of mine and soon every doubt evaporated from his mind as he returned my kiss with more enthusiasm.

Leaning back he pulled me more closer and then I felt his hand on my panties. He bunched them together and then used his other hand to tear it from side.

I gasped in surprise leaving his lips I sat straight while he ripped my panties same way from other side.

Removing the drenched cloth between my legs I felt his fingers gently brushing through my core while his other hand held me steadily.

Like some crazy wonton woman I started moving in same rhythm as his fingers were moving inside me. ''So beautiful, so gorgeous, cum for me sweetness, cum for me Lena." He moaned in my ear.

I started frantically rocking against his hands while he laid kisses all over my jaws before shifting his attention to my breast.

''Ah Damon!" A high pitch moan escaped from my mouth when I felt his lips suckling my over sensitive nipples.

''Damon please." I begged without knowing what I want.

"What?" he urged while shifting his attention to my other breast.

With hazy mind I begged again in desperation. ''Please!"

I don't know what I wanted but somehow he understood me completely because I felt him shift and lift his body for few seconds and then felt warmth engulfing my body as his hand was replaced by something so much better. ''Fuck! I heard his passionate moan but then what followed was his gentle thrust but he was careful to not penetrate inside me instead he gently rubbed his member over my core making it both comfortable and pleasurable for both of us .

I was blinded by pleasure, my body was moving by its own carnal instinct, my heart was beating In synch with my lovers heartbeat, While my lips were naturally moving against his.

It's like every broken part of me was mending itself but this time I was not alone, he was right here with me, making us one body, one heart, one life and one soul.

I don't know who's tears were falling on my skin or who's breathing turned into pleasurable screams as we finally came together in each other's arms and I was delighted by his release marking my womanhood making me belong to him again.

For few minutes my whole body was flying in pleasurable high and nothing else exists except the feeling of fulfilment as emptiness disappeared from my body.

Finally my senses started returning one by one and I find myself still sitting flushed against my husband's body and it reminded me memory of our love making on our wedding night.

Lifting up I saw his head titled back with eyes closed but a huge smile was plastered on his face reminding me of an old memory of our first morning together.

''What's with theface?" I asked and his smile widened as he stare at me with his relaxed sparkling blue eyes. ''What face?" he asked playing along with hint of recognition about this question.

Smiling I leaned up to kiss his beautiful smile. ''That face?"

Removing the stray hair from my forehead he kissed on it before breathing his answer softly. ''I am happy." Feeling content with his answer I replied, ''Me too."

I felt his little kisses on my forehead when my phone start ringing, grabbing it from bedside table I picked it up without checking who it is calling but soon hear shrilling voice of Caroline.

''Elena where are you? It's been one hour since you left to wake Damon up."

Panicking I checked time and sure enough it's one past ten p.m. ''Danm it! Care you set everything up we will be down in few minutes."

Hanging up I tried to scramble on my feet but felt strong arms engaging me back. ''Where do you think you are going?" Damon complained with cute pout on his lips.

Leaning in I laid a soft kiss on his pouty lips before tugging his arms. ''Get up birthday boy,we need to get dressed and head to your birthday brunch, everyone is waiting for us for past one hour."

Standing up I saw my husband still staring at me mischievously. ''Or we could stay here and continue celebrating my birthday." He playfully wriggled his eyes at me.

Shaking my head I pulled him close, once he was standing in front of me I kissed his naked chest. ''How about we compromise a bit, first we attend your brunch and for rest of day we can celebrate your way,anything you want and I will give it to you."

He seemed to be contemplating his options before giving me huge smile. ''Okay let's do this!" laughing at his enthusiasm I pushed him towards shower so we can finally get ready for his birthday.


	6. Gifts Part Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday brunch and Damon get the best gift of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if I make mistakes writing anything medical related , I apologised in advance. Thank you so much Carol for helping me understand medical part of this story as always your advice always helps me to write better. So thankful to have friends like you.
> 
> Thanks to Starlight So my soul sis who not only make me happy by her comeback to F.F but also beta this chapter and support me so much with my stories. Lucky to have both you and Carol to guide me as my friends.

Damon's P.O.V

Pulling the light blue dress shirt over my shoulder and setting the grey jacket in place I watched my wife, brushing her long hair.

She also choose grey and light blue colour lace flowing summer dress that stopped just above her ankle.

''All done." She kept the brush on table and stared at me getting up. ''Ready to head down?"

As much I wanted to stay inside I couldn't ruin her days of planning. ''Yeah let's go." She stepped closer to grab my hand when she suddenly gasped. ''Ouch!" feeling alarmed I touched her belly and sure enough felt it moving. ''Is everything alright? Are you hurting!Danm it baby we just..." her face relaxed and she gave me small smile. ''Its okay, pain is gone. Listen Dr Joe is here for your brunch too, I will let her check me out if it hurts again."

At her assurance we went downstairs and she led me straight in to gardens.

''Happy Birthday!" I heard chant from my friends as soon they saw us arrive. ''Happy birthday Damon.'' My brother was first one to hug me followed by ever one else.

Everything was decorated beautifully in blue and white and in centre I saw cake in shape of my blue Camaro. ''Tell me you didn't make that?" she blushed little but then pointed at Bonnie. ''Bonnie and Albert helped me too."

Shaking my head I brought her closer. ''Thank you Elena, for this and for your gift. I will cherish you and them as long I live."

Leaning down I gave her sweet kiss when we heard camera clicked.

Turning around we saw Caroline who was clicking her camera. ''Nice picture guys, it's so going in your picture book. Oh! Happy birthday."

Shaking my head in amusement I heard giggle escaping from my wife. ''It's Caroline's job to take picture today." She confirmed my suspicion making me groan. ''Then God helps us."

Together we greeted our friends who wished me.

I helped her into chair and then sat beside her.

Our brunch was served few minutes later with various dishes of cheese burgers, Grilled Salmon Sandwiches three types of omelettes, pancakes, juices, waffle's and fruits and cheese platter.

After we finished eating my cake was served in front of me. ''Make your wish Damon." Elena told me handing me knife.

Blowing candle I made a silent wish. ''I wish to holdmy daughter soon, I pray, both my wife and daughter stays safe and healthy."

Cutting small piece Elena got first bite from my hand who ate it with smile and then fed me little from her hand before smearing rest on my nose.

''I am so going to get you later.'' She blushed at my warning growl while I wiped cake away from my face.

After that guys took me towards bar while girls stayed at table with my wife.

''So how's new life treating you both?" Enzo asked me as soon we got our drinks.

''Great! It's really great!" I told him but then saw everyone staring at me curiously.

''You seem different Damon." Stefan commented while Ric also agreed.

''Almost like old, happyversion of Damon we knew ."

Klaus and Elijah also stared at me. ''You seem relaxed." Elijah observes. ''Yeah not a grumpy man from past few weeks." Klaus added.

I couldn't help but smile more at there assessment and then Kol stepped near me with wide eyes. ''Wait a minute! He is smirking, also there is skip in his walk."

All my friends stared me and then burst together. ''You got laid!" their booming voice reached to conclusion.

''That's not only reason but yeah small part of it." I finally told them.

''What else is there to make you more happy?" Ric asked.

''Well Elena wants to give us genuine try to fix our relationship. Her gift was all about mending our heart." I couldn't help but smile more remembering the innocent gift she gave me today.

''Guys today at my birthday I finally got hope for our family and guys that makes this best day of my life."

We all raised our drinks to that and I couldn't help but add. ''I got everything I wished for this birthday, what else is there I can ask for more from today?"

Soon these words came out we all heard screeching sound from tables.

Forgetting our drinks we all rushed toward table and I saw all girls huddle around Elena while Dr Joe is checking my wife who was clutching her stomach in deep pain.

Seeing me she held out her hand to reach me.'' Its time Damon!" Dr Joe informed me while Elena screech again squeezing my hand in process.

''Dr Joe Please call hospital! Care get her bag ! Stef, car now."

Everyone started rushing while Bonnie and I helped Elena on her feet when she was able to move.

''We have to hurry up her contraction has started, bonnie I need to start time count between each contraction." Dr Joe instructed us as soon we settle in car.

''Breath baby, everything is going to be fine." I tried to comfort her.

Car was big enough that Bonnie, Dr Joe sat with me and Elena on back while Stefan drove along side Caroline sitting up front.

Rest of our friends followed us as we drove toward hospital.

############

( Fifteen past thirty minutes p.m.)

The cars halted in front of the hospital. One by one they all got out of their cars and they all huddle around pregnant women and her husband who was helping her to a wheel chair.

Soon they all made their way towards maternity ward when the Doctor among group stopped them.

''You all can't go inside In maternity ward onlyfew people are allowed in there.'' Joe informed them making everyone groan in frustration while hearing of family Elena remember someone she need right now.

''Davina please inform Jeremy.'' She cried out.

''Don't worry I will inform him and my parents.'' She assures her cousin.

''Bonnie can you come with us, we want you and Enzo to be God Parents of our child .'' Damon asked. Bonnie was surprised, with a slight nod and a wide smile she accepted the honour.

Feeling emotional she stared at her boyfriend, to witness having the same expression plastered on his face. ''Go Bonnie.'' He said before turning to Damon and squeezed his shoulder. ''Thanks mate.''

Damon started walking towards maternity ward with his wife followed by Joe, Stefan , Caroline and Bonnie.

''Guys I need to leave to pick Marcel and Evan from Airport, just keep me posted okay.'' Rebecca told her group and then left with Klaus for airport.

Rest of them made their way towards waiting room while Davina started making calls.

After informing her parents she called Jeremy who picked after third ring. ''Hello Jeremy, You need to come here as soon you can, Elena just went into Labour.'' She inform her cousin in one breath.

"What! But I thought there is still one week left?'' sighing she tried to explain. ''Well stuff like this happens but she is in labour now so get yourself on next flight.''

Once news set in her cousin he ask for hospital detail and promise he will arrive as soon he can.

"Kol I am just going in to inform Elena.'' She told her boyfriend before making her way towards maternity ward.

In maternity ward Elena have her own private room, where she, Damon and Bonnie already changed into hospital gown and scrubs.

They all were doing there best to make her comfortable.

Caroline kept bringing her ice chips while Bonnie and Damon stayed on her either side and whenever contractions occur Damon got his hand crushed while Bonnie rubbed her back or wiped sweat and tears from her face with cool wet cloth.

Luckily Davina just arrived when another contraction passed. ''Elena, I informed both Jeremy and my parents are going to get on next flight.''

Controlling her breathing she managed to smile. ''Thanks, please make sure to bring them here as soon they reach.''

She stared at Damon before touching his cheeks.

''Please don't be angry with them if they say anything, I need them too right now and I promise to talk to them as soon I can.''

Damon smiled in understanding at his wife's request. ''Hey don't you stress over that, just concentrate on getting Zenia safely in this world and then we will deal with everything.''

Kissing Elena's forehead Davina left while promising to pick their family herself from airport when they arrive.

After Davina left her contraction came and gone between fifteen to twenty minutes intervals while Dr Joe kept coming in to check her up.

After three hours she checked Elena who dilated four cm, she told Damon to take Elena for walk outside so it can help her water to break.

Slowly he helped his wife on feet and they walked outside where they saw Stefan and Caroline.

''Is everything ok?'' Stefan asked them with look of concern. ''It's okay Steff, just taking her out for little walk.''

Elena gave them tired smile as they moved pass them towards small garden outside.

''Damon tell me anything to make this time pass faster.'' He heard his wife begging who looked too tired and in pain to walk around.

"What do you want to know?'' She gave it long thought while wincing little.

''How about this, tell me the place that you wish to show me most?''

Smiling, the answer came on his lips faster than she thought. ''Italy where my grandparents lived."

Seeing the smile on his face made her insides warm. ''Describe that place to me please.''

Reaching end of garden they turned to walk back. ''Its in this beautiful city of Tuscan, their house is surrounded by beautiful landscape where you can see hills, lake and many kind of foliage.''

They both smiled but then she saw sadness behind her husband eyes. ''Unfortunately I only have few happy memories. When I was four before my mom got pregnant with Stefan, my father send me and my momfor two weeks vacations and that was best and last vacation I had with my mom and grandparents.''

He caressed her belly before meeting his wife's lovely eyes. ''I want to take you and our daughter there someday. I want to show you the most beautiful home in the world."

She nodded her head and hold his hand as promise. ''Sure Damon, we will take her to Italy as soon things settle down!Ah!'' clutching her stomach she almost fell to the ground her knees gave away but Damon got her tightly around his arms and felt puddles of waters down their feet.

''Danm it's broke, come baby lets take you back.''

Thankfully they already reached near corridor and he led her straight towards room. ''Care more ice chips! Steff go get Doctor! Bonnie help me get Elena on bed.''

With help of Bonnie and nurse they laid Elena on bed and Caroline rushed in with glass of ice chips and fresh fruits. ''Here, this will help her keep hydrated, give her water too.''

Thanking her he started feeding his wife fresh fruits when Dr Joe came to check her.

''Elena you have dilated five cm I am going to ask now, do you want epidural or natural birth?''

Elena answer came without any hesitation. ''Natural birth, I want to experience everything even pain that comes with it.''

Damon kissed her forehead. ''Are you sure baby? I don't want you in pain.'' Elena gave him assuring smile. ''I am positive about this.''

Outside in waiting room Davina stood up checking her time. "Kol I am leaving to pick Jeremy and my parents up please call me if anything happens.''

She was about to leave when Kol grabbed her hand. ''Hey let me take you to airport. Guys keep us posted.'' With that they left and few minutes later Rebecca and Klaus entered the waiting room.

''Hey you came back.'' Bree greeted them handing everyone coffee that she and Rose brought. ''Where is Marcel and Evan?'' Rose asked while handing coffee to Elijah.

"They were tired after long flight so we dropped them home. How is Elena doing?''

"We just checked on her. According to Joe she is ready and gone for natural birth.'' Rose told her.

''Ah natural Labour that's what I did when Evan was born.''She smiled remembering. ''I am so getting epidural next time and trust me guys so should Elena .''

It was around ten p.m. when Kol and Davina came back with Jeremy and her parents.

''She is in maternity ward now please Damon is in there so don't create scene specially you Jer.''

Jeremy and John both were about to protest but Jenna shot them down. ''She is right, Elena needs her family right now and believe it or not but Damon is part of our family so please behave yourself.''

With that Davina led them towards Elena's room who looked exhausted but her eyes lit up at sight of her family. ''Jeremy!'' seeing his sister made him forget all about his anger towards his brother in law.

''Hey, how are you doing mommy?'' She flinched sitting straight to hug her brother. ''I am about to bring whole person out of my body! How do you think I am feeling?''

That make her brother laugh. ''Well I for one can't wait to see my niece.'' Elena stared at Damon who was standing quietly beside her, holding his hand she turned toward her family . ''Thanks guys , for being here it means a lot to us.''

Jenna hugged her and uncle John kissed her forehead one by one. ''We will be here waiting for our granddaughter. ''

She saw them leave and sigh in relief. ''I am so happy Damon, my whole family is here to welcome our daughter into this world, it make this pain almost bearable.''

This time she screeched almost breaking Damon arms making him yelp in process. ''Elena!''

''Elena what!'' She snapped while breathing through pain. ''It's because of you I am here! At least you can do is support me and not complain while I am in pain you moron!'' Flabbergasted he stared at Bonnie for help who was controlling her laughter.

''I am sorry baby, I didn't mean that..'' but he was cut off when Elena growled at him.

''Yeah, your sorry is reason I'm here, I remember you insisting of having nonstop make up sex after Our first fight and that sorry led me to this pregnancy, so listen to me carefully Damon and don't say sorry ever!'' She screamed at him while clutching her belly.

Feeling helpless he grabbed a wash clot and wiped her face when she calmed down and sure enough Elena burst into tears and pulled him for hug. ''I am so sorry, please don't be angry with me! I am just talking crazy, I don't really mean anything!''tears were flowing rapidly and seeing her friends in distress Bonnie tried to intervene.

''Hey, Lena just relax and breathe.'' She tried to comfort her friend. ''He is not angry at all. He understood completely you are saying this stuff due to labour pain, Am I right Damon ?''

Damon eagerly nodded his head. ''Yeah baby, scream all you want, I won't mind one bit.''

Flinching Elena grabbed his arm again. ''Yeah! Okay you are terrible! How dare you seduce me with your ravishing body and that stupid smirk that knocked me up!''

His eyes shine hearing these things from his wife who growled at him. ''Stop doing that eye thing!'' She complained.

Damon couldn't help but smirk more but soon stopped when Elena grabbed him by his collar while screaming in his ear.

"Stop smirking you! Your baby, fuck… call Joe for God sake!''

Impressed and little scared off Elena's choice of swear words, Bonnie rushed outside where Stefan and Caroline were sitting. ''Get Joe guys before she strangles your brother.''

Stepping inside she saw Elena hunched forward screaming and swearing at Damon in high pitch while poor Damon is rubbing her back and taking every swear words like any loving husband.

''Damon! Its hurting! Please get Doctor!'' her face was contort in agony.

''Elena baby, look at me.'' She leaned on his shoulder crying her eyes out. ''Just breath baby, think about our baby, she needs mommy to be strong for her.'' Kissing her tears away he asked. ''Will you be strong for her? for me?''

She gave him tired nod while holding her husband for support.

Bonnie was overjoyed seeing her friends getting closer but even more happy when finally Dr Joe came with nurse. ''Hey let's see if you are ready to push or not.''

Elena stared at Dr with wide teary eyes. ''Oh, I am so ready! Trust me she want's to come out now.''

Damon grimaced at his wife tone and stare at Joe apologetically.

"Okay.'' Joe lift sheet to check her and sure enough found her completely dilated. ''Okay, that's it! Elena on my count start pushing.''

She saw couple ready as she start counting. ''One, two three push!''

Damon's heart shattered hearing blood curdling scream. ''Ahhaaaa!''

Elena started shaking her head. ''Its hurting! It's hurting!'' She keep screaming.

''Baby few more minutes, think about our daughter, you can do it!'' Damon encouraged her as she pushed again.

''You are doing good I can see her head. Push Elena now!'' Joe told her while nurse stand beside her grab clean towel in her hand.

''Okay head is out, Elena I want you to push hard enough for shoulders to out.''

Elena used all off her strength giving that push while crushing life out of her husband and friend's hand but none of that matter as she keep pushing with all her might and then finally a beautiful wail of baby echoed around them that rendered them in tears of joy.

Completely drain she felt her husband's lips. ''You did it! I love you so much!'' Damon kissed his wife in tears.

''Who is going to cut cord?'' Elena tiredly stared at Damon. ''Go.''

Wiping his tears away Damon went and saw the most beautiful creature in his life. ''Hey baby.'' He cooed his crying daughter before carefully cutting the cord.

Once nurse cleaned her fluids and wrapped her in blanket while Elena delivered after birth finally getting some relief even if she was beyond exhausted .

The nurse handed baby to her father who take her to his wife.

''Look Elena our Zenia is here can you believe it?'' She beamed while her husband put their daughter in her arms.

Kissing her baby's forehead who was still crying she opened her eyes making Elena gasp in delight seeing similar most beautiful striking blue orbs staring back at her.

''Hey baby, you listen to your mommy huh.'' Kissing her face again she stared at her husband with happy tears and brilliant smile before turning towards her friend.

''Bonnie whattime is right now?'' Surprise by her friend question she glanced at watch on wall. ''Itsfive minutes left till midnight , why are you asking?'' but then something clicked in her memory. ''Oh.''

''What?'' Damon inquired watching shock look on Bonnie face while his wife was beaming in delight.

"Doctor Joe can you inform my dear husband what time our daughter has born.'' It was nurse who answer her question quickly. ''Your child is born on Twenty four June around Twenty three hours and forty minutes.''

Hearing date and time hit Damon with tonnes of happiness. ''That's mean!''

Kissing his hand she showed him there daughter who resemble greatly her father right down to colour of her skin, her small tuft of raven hair and striking blue eyes. ''Your daughter arrived just in time to give you herself as gift, happy birthday daddy.''

For first time words escaped and if earlier he thought that nothing could make this day better than this surpassed any happiness he ever felt.

Not even caring that they have audience he tearfully pulled his family in embrace kissing both his precious girls in gratitude before finally admitting.

''Thank you so much girls, Today I received best gifts of my life.''

Holding his family together in his arms is certainly best Gifts ever in this world .


	7. Zenia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone welcome Zenia Salvatore.

Elena's P.O.V

Being a mother is exhilarating in every way possible. I have felt her grow inside me through out these last nine months, yet when I hold her in my arms, every time I'm in awe of this beautiful being.

She has wrapped us around her little cute fingers and Damon becomes spellbound every time he glances at our baby moving, he keeps touching her tiny fingers and gets panicked when she cries and wails aloud.

He was frightened to the core but I assured him she is just hungry.

The nurse came inside to help me feed her for very first time and all this time Damon hovered around me in his protective stance.

''See, she was just hungry that's all.'' I assured him with a smile but he merely nodded and rubbed our daughter's head gently as she feed from me.

As expected her cries stopped after she was fed. For few minutes she watched us with her beautiful blue eyes and then soon fell asleep again leaving us to admire our angel in silence.

Few minutes later we were jolted by a knock and Bonnie peeked inside. "Hey if it's okay with you guys everyone wants to meet her.''

Damon stared at me silently asking if I'm up for visitors?

With a huge smile I nod my head. ''It's okay Bonnie tell everyone to come and meet their niece.''

Bonnie gave us a beaming smile and was about to leave when Damon call her back. '' Tell everyone to come in groups and to wash their hands first.'' Damon remind her and I couldn't help but smile at fact how naturally he developed the role of protective father.

Bonnie gave him thumbs up and left, Damon took baby from me and covered her more securely in blanket. '' Be ready to meet your family Zenia, most of them are friends but to your daddy and mommy they are all family and they already love you so much.''

He told our daughter in gentle voice before turning towards me. ''They better wash their hands if they want to hold her.'' He told me sternly making me laugh. ''Don't worry daddy I'm sure they will.'' I tapped his arms and he smiled at me.

We heard knock again and I told them to come in.

One by one I saw Jeremy, uncle John and aunt Jenna enter inside.

"Elena! Sweetie how are you feeling?'' Aunt Jenna asked and I smiled at her. ''Little exhausted but mostly fine.'' She nodded before turning towards Damon. ''Can I hold my granddaughter?'' She asked gently.

I felt Damon contemplating with his protective fatherly urge for a few seconds but then he carefully placed Zenia in her arms.

''Aww she is so beautiful and got her dad's look but your nose.'' Jenna cooed at our daughter before staring at me and Damon. ''You guys bring cutest baby in this world.''

We both smiled at her and I stared at Jeremy who was standing in back as my aunt and uncle fawn over our daughter.

''Won't you say hi to your niece Jer?'' I saw Jeremy stepped forward and gaze at Zenia who was now in uncle John's arms. ''Hi baby girl I am your uncle.'' He told awkwardly to his niece. ''You can hold her Jeremy.''

He stared at me nervously and shook his head. ''I can't, she is so small what if I drop her or something.''

I was about to comfort him but Damon stepped closer. ''I know how you feel, even I felt scared before she is born thinking how can I hold a small child when the only baby I ever held was my brother?''

Jer stared at him as he gently take Zenia from uncle John's arms and bring her closer to my nervous brother.

''But you know what, all my doubts disappeared when I saw her for first time and it came natural to hold her. Here you go.'' Before he could say anything Damon carefully placed her in his arms and didn't let her go until Jeremy got hang of it.

Jer looked so surprise finally holding his niece and then stared at me in wonder. ''She is beautiful Lena.'' He turn to face Damon. '' Thanks for taking care of them both.''

Many emotions passed between them and I felt happy because our daughter is already mending broken relationship between her daddy and uncle.

''We should leave guys , we need to find hotel rooms and I'm sure others are waiting to meet her.'' Uncle John told us after few minutes.

"There is no way you guys are staying in hotel, you guys can head back to mansion.'' Damon offered them and before they can refuse him I added. ''Please, we have many spare guest rooms and I would love if you all stay with me for few days.'' I pleaded them and Aunt Jenna nods her head. ''Of course we will stay with you.''

Damon called one of his driver to take my family back home.

Jeremy handed my daughter back and kissed my forehead. ''We will see you both soon.'' He stepped away so my aunt and uncle can bid goodbye before leaving us alone with our daughter once again.

I held his hand and kissed it. ''Thanks for offering them to stay and for making Jeremy comfortable holding our daughter.'' He just smiled and said simply . ''They are my family Elena.''

My heart melts more at his kindness. ''Yes they are your family too.'' We heard knock and I smiled at him. ''Speaking of family.'' He stared at door telling them to come in.

Kol was first to enter followed by Davina, Rebecca, Bree, Klaus, Elijah, Rose and Alaric.

''My Niece!'' Kol screamed in delight and rushed towards us but Damon stopped him with making quite gesture before he can reach us. ''Did you wash your hands?''

Kol gave us his proud mischievous smile before showing his glove covered hands. ''Ha! I am more responsible than any of you and wear these sanitized hospital gloves just for my niece.'' Damon stared at him with shock face. ''Step aside daddy o uncle Kol is going to meet his niece.''

He make his way towards me with his twinkling eyes filled with excitement. ''Hey Lena can I meet my niece?'' He held out his hands for us and to all our surprise when I hand him Zenia he didn't get nervous and gently hold her in his arms.

''Hey baby girl it's your uncle Kol your coolest uncle ever.'' He told her with beaming smile and all this while all of us were staring at him dumbfounded.

''How are you so comfortable holding her?'' Klaus asked in disbelief.

He gave us his triumphant smile. ''Umm I have been attending child care session for this very moment ever since Damon told us about Elena's pregnancy. I knew it will come in handy.'' He gave me a triumphant look. ''You can call B.C.C baby caring centre, I have been certified of taking care of children's by them.''

After our shock wore off I turned to stare at my husband. '' looks like we don't need to worry about our daughter with him.''

He grimaced at me and then stared at Davina who nods her head and called Kol. ''Okay Nanny Kol, give me my niece its my turn now.'' Kol reluctantly passed her to my cousin who gasped seeing her. ''She is so pretty Lena! Hey I am your Aunt Davina and don't worry I won't leave you alone with crazy uncle Kol.'' Kol looked at her enraged. ''Hey! I am certified!''

Davina ignored him and passed her to Bree.

''Aww, she is mini Damon. Congratulations to you both.'' She told us and Damon beamed with pride hearing that his daughter resembles him.

Bree then passed her to Rebecca who gushes how beautiful our daughter is. ''You guys made a beautiful baby, she will be such a looker when she grows up Damon.''

Damon smiled but then got a worried expression on his face. ''I need to buy shotgun when that time comes.''

Klaus tapped his back while staring at his sister and our daughter. ''Don't worry I will frame any guy with mass murder if they so as dared to look in her direction.''

Rose rolled her eyes as she took Zenia from Rebecca.

''Don't you worry baby girl your mom and aunties will control your dad and uncles.'' She promised her and then took her to Elijah. ''Look how adorable she is! I want one too.'' She pouted at him and he gave her nervous laugh. ''We have to get married first my dear.'' Rose looked in deep thought and Elijah took Zenia from her.

"Hello darling I am your uncle Elijah, you are so beautiful and I bet you will be very smart too and I will help you learn any thing you want.'' He then passed her to Ric who laid kiss on her small head. " It's uncle Ric sweetie and you can come to me anytime whenever your Dad become tough to handle.

Damon and I watched as our friends fawn over her and then Klaus promises her with all kind of adventures and teaching her about art before handing her back to Damon. ''Here you go, take care of our princess will you.'' He kissed his finger and touched her heart. ''Bye Zenia we will see you soon.''

With that they hugged us goodbye one by one and left.

''Can you believe it? your uncle Kol got responsible because you are arriving in our world.'' Damon told her with a shake of his head and then knock came in our room for third time.

Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and Enzo entered, staring at us with happiness.

Stefan stepped closer and stared at us with so much emotion. '''Hey guys, how are you doing?'' He sit beside me and I held his hand. ''We both are feeling great Stefan.''

He nodded his head before staring at his brother. ''She is sleeping?''

Damon stared at our daughter before bringing her closer. ''She is sleeping Steff, do you want to hold her?''

I can see Stefan was as nervous as Jeremy but he held out his hand and Damon gently put our daughter in his arms.

Stefan stared at her with beaming smile before kissing her covered head. ''Welcome to the Family Zenia Salvatore.'' I touched his cheeks to gain his attention. ''Its Zenia Lilly Salvatore, I thought it's fitting she has another flower in her name and luckily this way I can honour your mother too.''

Damon and Stefan both looked surprised and honoured, since Damon left her middle name for me to decide, I knew Lilly is only middle name for our daughter.

''Thank you.'' Both brother told me with glazed eyes and I touched both of their hands. '' There is no need to thank to me.''

Caroline stepped forward and Stefan passed her Zenia. ''Hey Zenia you are so adorable! I am your Aunt Caroline and I can't wait to dress you up in all pretty clothes we brought for you.'' She stared at me with her bubbly look.

"Thanks Elena for bringing such a joy in our lives, I will help you anyway I can.''

We both stared at each other in understanding and I knew Stefan and Caroline will do their best helping us raising our baby.

Bonnie and Enzo both stepped closer and Bonnie take Zenia from Care arms and passed her to Enzo. ''I have already held her most so its only fitting her Godfather holds her now.''

Enzo happily took his God daughter in his arms and gently rocked her. ''Hello Gorgeous , for some crazy reason they make me your Godfather so in return I promised to teach you everything to know about life and cars and I will make you learn your tools too because frankly I can teach you better than your dad.'' He whispered the last part in her ear but Damon rolled his eyes and tapped his back. ''Between you and me she will build her first car in no time.''

I shook my head at their silliness. ''She's still a new born and you guys planning her career, maybe she would like to become pastier like me and her God mother.'' Bonnie nod her head in agreement but guys just laugh.

''Elena dear no matter what she decides she is going to love building cars with us, you will see.''

Damon's eyes were so hopeful that I let him be happy with that thought, after all from looks of it she is totally going to be daddy's girl and I know how much it will mean to him if his daughter share his love for cars.

They stayed with us for another few minutes before nurse stepped inside reminding them visiting hours are over and only one person can stay, so they all said their goodbyes and left us alone with our daughter.

Damon gently put her in crib after nurse showed him how to clean and change her diaper.

He then dimmed lights and sat beside me. ''Go to sleep Elena, you must be feeling so exhausted.'' He caress my face and looked at me with loving eyes.

''What about you? You look tired too?'' He didn't answer me but the way he glanced at our daughter gave his reason away.

''Damon she is sleeping peacefully and won't wake up for few hours, so don't worry about her.''

He still looked reluctant so I scoot away and make room for him in my bed. ''Come here Damon, I am tired and will sleep better with you by my side.''

Finally after staring at our daughter for few seconds he got up and slipped besides me in bed wrapping his arms gently around me.

I smiled and held his arm. ''I knew you were tired.'' But when I glanced at his direction he was already passed out.

Controlling my laughter I admired my tired loving husband before closing my eyes as sleep took over me.

############

Next evening everyone was gathered in living room where

Rebecca was in charge of organising the welcome party under Caroline's strict instructions for Zenia and apart of Stefan and Caroline (who went to pick Damon, Elena and Zenia from hospital) everyone was helping with decorations.

''Kol you moron! Why this banner says welcome home Kol's niece instead of welcome home Zenia?'' Rebecca screamed at him when she saw what him and Jeremy was about to hang in living room wall.

Kol had the decency to look guilty but everyone knew he was not.

Klaus came for rescue as he bring another banner. ''Here you go, original banner that someone deliberately left home.''

Davina grabbed it from him and pushed Kol aside. '' Thanks Nick, come Jer let's hang this before Kol does something to this one.''

Jeremy shook his head and helped Davina as they hang pink banner together.

Meanwhile Rose and Bree were hanging balloons with help of Elijah.

''El! Passed me other balloon.''

Elijah who seemed like his mind is somewhere else looked startled for few seconds before realizing what his girlfriend asking him. ''Sorry.'' He hand her balloons before getting lost in thoughts again.

Enzo who was arranging their gifts on table saw his friend looking lost somewhere else.

''Elijah! Man help me with getting toys from my car.'' He nodded his head as Klaus took his place and he went out with Enzo.

Once outside Enzo turned to stop him. ''Start talking? Your mind is clearly somewhere else, so tell me what's bothering you?''

He stared at his friend and never in life Enzo thought he will see Elijah gulping nervously.

He reached inside his coat and took out box before opening it and revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

''I was going to propose Rose yesterday at brunch but then I couldn't and now I want to propose to her more because last night at hospital she said she wants children and I want that but I am so nervous and this is Damon and Elena's day and I don't want to steal their moment...'' He said all this in one breath while Enzo tried to make sense of his rambling.

He held his hand up making him stop. ''Calm down mate before you pass out, and secondly propose to Rose with further ado, will you because trust me she is dying to marry you and everyone of us know that even Damon and Elena.''

Elijah looked hopeful as his nerves got better. ''You sure they won't mind?''

Enzo gave him incredulous look. ''They will mind if you won't propose her sooner, We friends are Rose's only family here since her parents lives far away in England and I can guarantee you nothing you will do make that moment more special if her friends are not there to share it with her.''

Elijah finally gave him gentle smile and tapped Enzo's back. ''Thank you for helping me out.''

With that they both went inside and helped everyone finishing decorating room.

Jenna and Bonnie were helping Albert in Kitchen when Bonnie got text from Caroline. ''They are here!'' She told Jenna excitedly before running towards living room. "Everyone get ready they are here?" She announced and everyone hide on their spots.

Mr Palo open door and greeted new family member of this house. '' Congratulations Mr and Mrs Salvatore and welcome home to little miss from myself and entire staff.''

Elena who was holding her daughter smiled at him. ''Thank you Mr Palo.''

Damon wrapped his arms around her and touched their daughter's cheek. ''Welcome home Zenia.''

Their daughter opened her eyes for few seconds before closing it again.

They all walked towards living room when Elena gasped as her eyes land on living room decorated in pink and purple balloons and huge pink banner in middle says. ''welcome home Zenia.''

Before she can get over this decoration she saw their friends emerge from their hiding places. ''Surprise!''

Damon was as surprised and overwhelmed watching his brother and friends welcoming their daughter with beaming smiles. ''You both knew didn't you?'' He asked his brother and Caroline who were cheering with others.

His brother stared at his girlfriend affectionately. ''Guys I can't take credit Aunt Caroline planned and everyone else just went with the flow!''

I tapped his arms and Care hugged my brother. "Credit goes to you too, I know how hard it's for you to keep secrets from your brother.''

She kissed his cheeks before turning towards parents. ''Now let's have dinner I am starving.''

Damon led Elena towards dining table they stopped when Rebekah came towards them followed by tall dark handsome man who was holding one year old boy that greatly resembled both his parents.

''Marcel.'' Damon gave him manly hug. ''So great to see you and Evan here.'' Damon touch young boy's cheek who give him toothy smile. ''Congratulations to you both and my best wishes for your parenthood.'' Marcel smiled at newly parents and stared at their daughter affectionately.

Once everyone settled Damon helped Elena in her seat just as Bonnie approach them. ''Elena let me hold my God daughter while you have your dinner.''

Elena passed her Zenia carefully . ''Thanks Bon.'' Who smiled before taking her niece towards her boyfriend so they can spend time with their God daughter.

After eating wonderful dinner that was prepared for them they all went back to living room when Elijah coughed loud enough to gain everyone attention.

''Since this is such joyous occasion as we welcome our new family member, I want to make this night more memorable for all of us.'' He gulped nervously as he made Rose stand up and then to everyone utter surprise he got down on his knees. ''Oh my God!'' Rose shrieked and sway little on her feet but Bree pushed her straight. ''Rose, darling.'' He took deep breath and begin. ''I had known you for years and even we were friends, there was something about you that always makes my heart beat fast and even though we are different entity I know that together we both complete each other and there is only one woman I saw myself sharing my life and that's you so will you do me honour and...'' before he can finished Rose dropped on her feet and kissed him hard. "Yes! Yes thousands time yes!'' Her and every other girl in that room were crying with happy tears as Elijah slipped diamond ring on her finger.

She turned to face everyone and screamed with joy. ''We are getting married!''

After that party got double with celebration as friends congratulate new engaged couple. ''Congratulations El, welcome to club.'' Damon hugged his friend while Elena admires Rose's ring. ''Your ring is gorgeous Rose sophisticated yet sparkling perfect combination of you two.'' She blinked at Elijah who smiled shyly at her. ''Thank you Elena, I was worried you guys will get mad...''

Damon clamped his mouth shut. Don't you dare, you proposing Rose makes this day more memorable for all of us, right Elena.'' His wife nod her head in agreement before embracing his friend. ''This will be nice story to tell Zenia when she grew up that her Uncle El and Aunt Rose got engaged same day she came home. Trust me she will love hearing that.''

At that moment Elena heard their daughter cry. ''Damon she needs to be fed.'' He nodded and excuse themselves from celebration before he take their crying daughter from Enzo's arms and led his wife toward their bedroom.

Once inside room he gave their daughter to Elena who settle on bed and unbuttoned top of her shirt and pulled her breast out of her bra before making her baby latch her mouth for feeding. ''There you go.'' She admired her daughter as she fed.

''Can you believe our daughter is here with us?'' She asked her husband who was watching them quietly.

''I know, it's still feel like yesterday when you told me you were pregnant.''

They smiled at each other remembering that thanksgiving night that change their lives forever.

After Zenia was done feeding Elena held her close and gently tapped her back to make her burp.

She was buttoning her shirt when Damon sat in front of her with antique looking box in his hand. ''Damon?'' He grab her hand and put box in it. ''It was my mother's, she wasn't much into jewellery but she sometimes where my grandmother pearls and few other jewellery that was inside it and even when she divided her jewel collection between me and Stefan she left her jewellery box to me and I want to gift this to you because you gave me the most special jewel in form of my daughter and honour my mother by giving our daughter her middle name.''

Elena eyes were filled with happy tears as she accepted his gift and before she knew it she was enveloped in Damon's arms. ''Thank you so much Elena, for everything.''

Damon voice was filled with so much emotion and love that all Elena could do kiss him and hold him tightly.

They stayed in their happy bubble for while until they heard cry of their daughter.

''Damon, I'll be in the nursery so I can change her.'' She was about to head for door when he grab her hand. ''How about we take shortcut?''

She looked surprised as he opened curtains left side of room revealing hidden cream colour door similar as nursery's.

''Damon is this door?'' He nods his head . ''It's attached to nursery, I kept few surprises for later.'' He smirked at her while he opens door that led to nursery.

''It's not just attached door to our rooms is it?'' Elena asked once she and Damon start changing their daughter into clean diaper and baby pink night clothes before tucking her in crib.

Damon kissed his daughter forehead before covering her with Elena's childhood blanket.

He then stepped closer to his wife bringing her in his arms. ''You see those cameras around rooms.''

Elena first stared at him in confusion before she saw small cameras in each corner of room that she didn't noticed before. ''They are so small! Like miniscule bugs on wall.''

Damon gave her proud smile. ''Its from our Tec Department. These are not just cameras they act as sound catcher too so if Zenia is wake up and in any discomfort the frequency is going to catch it and our Television will automatically turned on to inform us and if by chance we were not in room then same system is going to inform Stefan, Mr Palo and Emily. Isn't that exciting!''

Elena stared at him disbelief . ''What are you telling me feels familiar like I saw in those movies that guarding treasures in high Tec secure vaults.''

Damon shrugged and stared at his daughter with protective gaze. ''Well she is our most priceless treasure so naturally she will get most high security that is available.''

Elena just shook her head and wrapped her arms around him. ''Don't worry Damon, our daughter will always be safe because her daddy will be there to protect her.''

He kissed her forehead before tightly embracing her. ''I will protect you all, as long I will breathe nothing will ever hurt my family.''

She knew it was promise as they forget everyone and just stare at their daughter who was peacefully sleeping in family crib, wrapped in her mother's blanket and Elena knew that between them and their family nothing will ever harm their precious daughter ever.


	8. Mrs Salvatore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena learns how to be a mother and Mrs Salvatore.

Elena's P.O.V

It's been one and a half month since Zenia came in to our lives, blessing us with joys of parenthood.

It's certainly not easy journey and we found out soon that there is still so much left for us to learn.

First thing we found out is that babies have no regards for their parents routine in fact after she was born our whole routine revolves around her.

For first three days she slept through most of the night but then gradually she start getting up at odd hours.

A week later time held no meaning for us. We both took care of her every need and I was lucky that first two weeks Aunt Jenna stayed with us because reading all those books were not even close enough to prepare us with reality of taking care of our child.

My aunt helped us at times when we couldn't even understand what is wrong with her.

One night she cried nonstop and we couldn't figure out what was wrong with her at that moment my aunt came in and start taking off her night clothes which were too warm for her and changed her in more comfortable clothes.

To our relief she slept in an instant, like there was nothing ever wrong in her world leaving her dumbfounded and exhausted parents behind.

Aunt Jenna explains us few small things that books doesn't mention at all and under her guidance we understand little more how to take care of our child.

Rest few weeks was learning process and we suspect we will learn as we go.

Still each second of it was worth it because the happiness we get from taking care of our bundle of joy is priceless.

Zenia has already wrapped everyone around her little fingers.

After two days in to this world she smile for very first time. It was when Damon and Stefan was with her in nursery.

Damon held her in his arms while Stefan tried to fixed his gift to her, which was musical lights on top of her crib.

Caroline and I just arrive in time to watch Stefan finally switching those lights on.

Zenia who was watching her father talking suddenly shifts her gaze to colourful lights.

Her blue orbs stared at them in wonder for few seconds before a most beautiful smile appeared on our daughter face.

To say we were all mesmerised by this little angel just as much she was mesmerised by those colourful musical lights.

Luckily we also have lot of help from our family and friends but Damon is my constant support, in fact he took care of our daughter more than me sometimes.

Even though Zenia was inside me for nine months still her bond with her father is something on another level.

She is way more calm around him and quickly sense when he is not around and sometimes Damon is only one to calm her down.

Most of the nights I woke up to empty bed because Damon was in nursery with his daughter.

One time I woke up in middle of night and saw Damon sleeping on rocking chair that was moved to near crib but his hand was resting on top of our daughter's stomach who like her father was sleeping deeply. I grabbed my phone and took few pictures of both adorable Salvatore's and thought that nothing can be more adorable than this moment.

I was so wrong because few nights later I woke up to empty bed again.

Grabbing my robe I slowly walked towards nursery when I saw most endearing sight of my life.

(Flashback.

In dim lit room under colour full lights I saw my husband singing lullaby and his voice has already lulling into sleep not just our daughter but his brother as well who was passed out on rocking chair.

It's not that I never heard him sing before but this is first time I was hearing him singing so softly in Italian as he swayed our sleeping daughter in his arms.

'' Dolce dolce Zenia dormi stanotte

Le dolci stelle Zenia sono laminose

il mio bambino vedrà gli angeli nella notte

i suoi sogni si riempiranno di luce splendente.''

After he finished he kissed on top of her head before laying her down in crib and covering her with blanket.

He then grabbed another blanket from closet and covered it around his brother.

I saw Damon tenderly brushing Stefan's hair for few seconds and it was endearing to watch Damon with both Salvatore's.

He turned around and was surprise to see me but I held my finger on my lips, telling him silently to stay quiet.

He quietly reached towards me and pulled me in his warm embrace.

We watched our daughter and his brother for a while and it seems they both were in deep sleep.

Leading him quietly back into our room where my curiosity finally got best off me as I asked him. ''That's the first time I ever saw you singing to her. Your voice sounded so wonderful when you were singing.''

He looked extremely flattered when I touched his face. ''Where you heard that song? Did your mother used to sing that to you guys? ''

He shakes his head and looked little embarrassed when he told me. 'my mom used to sing many old lullabies but this one lullaby I wrote myself when Stefan was baby.''

He looked little proud at my awed look. ''She was the one who thought me Italian and she always encouraged me to learn more about my culture and songs.''

He smile remembering that old memory. '' She use to make up these small lullabies for me and then for Stefan, so one day I want to sing my own lullaby to him and she helped me with words.''

He glanced towards nursery before looking at me again. ''Tonight when Zenia woke up I went to check on her and few minutes later Stefan came too, he must have heard her cry through his monitor.

He helped me change her but then she was not going back to sleep. It was Stefan who suggested that I sing to her and to my surprise it's still works because in few minutes both her and my brother fell asleep.''

He laughed lightly as we laid back in our bed.

''What are meaning of those words?'' I asked once I was settled in his arms.

Giving me his wonderful smile he start singing it's translate version.

'' Sweet, sweet Zenia sleep tonight

Sweet , sweet Zenia stars are bright

my baby will see Angels in the night

her dreams will filled with shiny light.''

As soon he finished I applaud him and he grab my hand in his. ''It's so

Cute! I assume original version has Stefan's name instead of Zenia?''

He nodded shyly and I couldn't help but to kiss his red cheeks. ''That's so adorable Damon! you wrote this when you were five or six! no wonder you are best brother and best father to those two just like you are best businessman for everyone and best husband to me.''

Even though he deny it in his shyness I knew he truly is best in everything.

End of Flashback)

He just not only helping me with Zenia but also helped me settle down in this new lifestyle that comes along as being Mrs Salvatore.

After whole month of break Rebekah came over one afternoon and informed me that it's time to resume my training.

My husband first objected and insisted I need more time to adjust with our baby but then I remind him what Camille told us few days ago during our session.

(Flashback.

''Congratulations! She lean down to stare at our daughter inside of the pram where she was sleeping in. ''She looks really pretty.''

We smiled at her as she led us inside her office.

Once I settled down Damon parked her pram in between us before sitting down himself.

''So what is going on in your life since arrival of this little one?''

We both excitedly told her everything about our experience being parents these last few weeks.

''Well its great that you both are enjoying this new wonderful experience.'' She told us with genuine smile.

''Now usually during first few months after child birth, most couples first priority becomes caring for their child and for most parents it's became their only priority.''

She sit straight then and looked at us as if she is about to say something hard.

''Normally I wouldn't breach this topic but since you both are under counselling it's my job to point this fact out to you.''

We both braced ourselves to hear these facts.

''Please don't take offence on what I am about to say because it is crucial to your counselling.''

She waited for a while and once we both nodded she proceeds.

''Elena , Damon I want you both to find time not only for each other but also for yourself.''

We both looked at her feeling stunned. ''We both are perfectly fine..'' I began but she held her hand up to stop me.

''Listen guys I know you both are on cloud nine right now and being parents is your first and foremost priority which is totally fine but you both should also remember how delicate your relationship is right now.''

Her gaze then focus on me. ''Elena your life has changed so drastically in these last few months that I don't think you still got hang of things, I mean you both haven't even settled down with your new life and it's got changed again. ''

I felt anxious listening to her and felt Damon hands in mine.

Squeezing his hand back I stared at our therapist. ''So what do you recommend?''

She then told me to resume myself into learning what this new lifestyle means.

She wants us to balance our time so we can find some time to spend with each other to strengthen our marriage bond but also at least one hour a day we had to spend time away from each other to understand these new changes in our life.

End of Flashback)

After that he agreed to help me anyway he can.

Rebekah then hired their close friend Lexi , who was both trainer and nutritionist to help me loose my baby weight.

Rebekah then start teaching me about fashion and trends and how to dress up properly.

''First thing first you need to learn how to dress properly for certain occasion.'' Rebekah told me as she ruffled through my closest.

She gave me few dresses and asked me to wear them while Damon sat on chair watching me learn about how to dress up.

First she make me change into a white silk knee length cocktail dress.

''Now Elena imagine you are going in cocktail party so tell me how will you accessorise this outfit?''

I glanced at my jewellery section and choose pearl necklace with matching pearl earrings and from shoes section choose white heels.

She and Damon both waited as I finished my attire with matching white purse.

''So how do I look?'' I turned around and asked them.

Rebekah gave me a critical look before turning to face Damon. ''Tell her how she looks in your opinion?''

I looked at him expectantly and saw him nervously rubbing his neck. ''Um.'' His gaze roam over me from head to toe.

''Sweetness you look beautiful but it's too much white.''

My face fell so he quickly backtracked. ''Not that you don't look beautiful, I mean you can wear ugliest looking dress out there and still look breathtakingly beautiful.''

His voice sounds so earnest that it bring instantly smile on my face.

Rebekah however was not at all as biased as Damon. ''Damon no matter how beautiful she looked in your eyes but still you need to help her groom right way.'' She snapped at him not at all impressed by his partial judgment.

Damon looked little embarrassed at being scolded but remained quiet as Rebekah bring me in front of the mirror.

''Now Elena, first lesson of dressing up is Less is more.''

She took off my pearl necklace and earrings and purse, then asked me to take off my heels before heading towards my jewellery section.

''Here you go where these small diamond earrings.''

I hastily wear them and saw them complementing my attire more than my chosen pearl assemble.

''You see these cute little things? They makes your dress look brighter. Now lesson about shoes, Its all about what you feel comfortable in wearing for certain occasions.''

She went towards my shoes section and bring silver pumps with small heel.

''Here wear these.'' I wore them and to my surprise my attire looked simple yet elegant. ''This dress is for cocktails parties, now in our society these parties tend to stretch till late at night and you won't sit on tables instead mingle with other people. If you wear Sillito's then after one or two hours your feet will start hurting. So I will recommend to only wear them if you are staying for two or three hours but if it's more than few hours then these types of pumps are more ideal than those heels.''

She then faced me towards Damon. ''Now tell her how she looks.''

I blushed under his intense gaze. ''Perfect!''

Beaming at his honest comment I muttered. ''Thanks. ''

''Now he is right! Also remember this one simple tip. No matter what Dress you wear you should accessories it to enhance your look. If you match your colour then it will blend your whole attire and that's where this other lesson came, blending is boring. ''

I nodded seriously memorising her lessons before we moved on to other dresses.

Over next few days she helped me learn how to dress up, how to walk gracefully and how to make short conversations about certain business, political and other necessary topics while Damon gave me his honest opinion and help me anyway he can.

After that she gave me run through about people Damon mostly associate with, these people are his business associate and know his secret.

I was surprised to find so many people in that list and couldn't help but wonder how Damon's identity is such a well kept secret?

I asked her this question one day when all of us girls went out for lunch.

''We are Elite's of Elite's Elena.'' Rebekah explains kindly.

''I mean how many billionaires you think live in this country. Most of these people knew Damon since childhood while rest are his business associate in one way or another.''

Seeing I am still confused she explained further. ''Elena half of these people are equally rich, they don't care what goes in Damon's personal life, as for other half, they are his business associates and if Damon is dealing with them personally then at first Klaus make them sign N.D.A, plus as you know it's Alaric who is face of this company that's why his secret is kept hidden all these years.''

My eyes were widen hearing her explanation.

There is so much I have yet to learn about my husband's life.

''Don't worry.'' Rose tapped my hand gently in comfort. ''You will meet everyone at upcoming party.''

My head snapped at her direction as tremors run inside me. ''Party! What party?''

Rose and other girls were taken aback by my sudden outburst but it was Rebekah who answered calmly.

''Elena.'' Her voice was gentle as she tries to explain. '' Its easiest way to introduce you to our society and beside half of them already saw you on car launch.''

I tremble remembering that disastrous car launch that changed my life. ''They saw me!''

I was freaking out but Rebekah quickly comfort me. ''It's okay, none of them heard your confrontation, only saw it and after finding out that girl who slapped Damon Salvatore is actually his wife they just assume some sort of crisis.''

Her explanation was not enough and feeling of shame crept over me. ''They already had such a bad impression off me.''

To my surprise Rebekah, Rose and Bree start laughing while Bonnie and Caroline both stared at them with confusion. ''What's so funny about this situation.'' Caroline finally interrupted their laughter.

''Elena, that slap is tame to what these crazy rich wife do to their husbands.'' Bree explains with roll of her eyes.

''Bree is right Elena , compare to these Drama Queens what you did is nothing.'' Rebekah assures me.

''Plus they saw your pregnant belly and thought you were just hormonal.'' Rose added and hearing their confident tone makes me confident for this party but somehow Bonnie looked sceptical.

''Elena are you really sure you are ready for this party? Maybe we should wait few more weeks...'' but I cut her off with shake of my head.

''Now is good time as any, plus this party will help me adjust in this new lifestyle.''

I can see some doubts in her eyes but she refrain to comment any further as we indulge ourselves in discussion about my party.

############

Damon's P.O.V

For the first time ever in my life I'm feeling anxious over attending a party.

Today is huge day in our Mansion as we held party for both Elena and Zenia to introduce them into our world.

I just hope nothing goes wrong tonight because this will be first time Elena will step out from our protective circle of group.

My heart clenched at thought of this new life that placed on Elena's shoulders because of me.

That same lifestyle that corrupted my father, destroyed my mother and ruined mine and Stefan's childhood.

I just hope that it won't ruin my marriage anymore then it already does when my truth came out.

My eyes landed on my daughter who looked adorable dressed in red and pink strawberry colour summer dress.

She was watching me quietly from her crib as if she can sense how worried her dad is.

''Today is big day for mommy, so it's your and mine job to make sure she makes through this night.''

Her eyes blinked and I took it as a sign of her agreement.

''Lets shake on it.'' Grabbing her small hand in mine I start chanting. ''One! Two! Three! Go Salvatore's!''

She gave me one of her cute dimple smile.

''Ahem'. Hearing coughing sound I look up to meet amused stare of my brother and his girlfriend.

''Can we take her downstairs? Team has just arrived and they want to spend some time with her before other guests arrives.''

Sighing I lift my daughter and hand her to Caroline.

After they left I walked towards my room to check if Elena is ready.

Upon entering her wardrobe I was greeted with most memorable sight of my life.

My wife is dressed up in red strapless sweetheart mermaid dress that fitted her like second skin and then its ruffled skirt start flowing right from beneath her hips.

I don't think there is dress more suited than this one. It's wonderfully enhances my wife's new curves that she gets after giving birth to our baby.

''So? How do I look?'' Elena asked while staring at me nervously through mirror.

''You look breathtakingly beautiful and if I may add, extremely hot and this time I'm telling honest truth.''

She seems both flattered and little relieved hearing my praise and even blush appearing on her cheeks were prove of that.

''Thanks but can you help me with something?''

I stared at my wife's attire and saw something missing.

''You need help with your jewellery?''

Closing gap between us we both stared at each other through reflection of her mirror. ''You know for woman who looks as exquisitely beautiful as you look, well she deserves something equally exquisite to complement her beauty.''

With that I placed small kiss on her bare neck before quickly leaving to get my present.

It took me only minute to return but to my surprise I saw Elena was still standing in front of the mirror while her eyes were closed as she caress that spot on her neck where I just laid kissed.

Seeing this alluring sight I couldn't help but walk over and enveloped her in my arm.

''Damon!'' she gasps looking startled being suddenly in my embrace but then her eyes darken watching reflection of our bodies so close together.

''So Mrs Salvatore as token of my love for you I present you with this small gift and hope you wear it for me tonight.''

Bringing my gift in front of her, she finally saw red velvet box in my hand. ''Open it Sweetness.'' I whisper in her ear.

I can feel shiver ran down her body as she opened the lid and her breath hitched in shocking surprise.

''Damon! This is!'' She was unable to form words so I picked choker necklace that was made of precious glittering diamonds and rubies and placed it on her delicate neck.

''A necklace worthy for my wife.'' Clasping the lock securely I gently kissed on skin beneath it.

''Damon this necklace is so beautiful but it's looks so expensive.'' She began while her fingers brushed on glittering stones.

Laughing inwardly I turned my wife around to face me.

''Lena I brought this gift out of my love for you. So please don't ponder on things like how expensive this gift is.''

Her eyes fell for few minutes before she lifts her face. ''You don't need to buy me expensive jewellery to prove your love, you already given me so much and I can't gave you anything in return.''

I was about to object but She grabbed my hands in desperation. ''Then explain me this how can we call ourselves equals if I took these stuff from you without giving you anything back?''

Touching her forehead with mine, both of us tried to understand each other.

''Its just stupid necklace Elena, what you given me by doing this, by giving us another chance.'' Cupping her face we stared at each other. ''Well these few rocks can't even start to measure up to happiness and love you have given me.''

Before I knew it I felt soft lips against mine, we kissed each other for a while before pulling apart.

''You just know how to say right thing.''

She then touched her necklace. ''Also, I love your gift. It's as precious as your love for me.''

Feeling relieved that she accepted my gift I offered my arm. ''Shall I escort you to this party Mrs Salvatore?''

Arching her eyebrows she joined our arms together. ''It will be my pleasure Mr Salvatore.''

Giving her my best smirk we kissed each other again and then I was ready to introduce my wife and together we stepped into my world.


	9. Through The Looking Glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to My friend Carol and Sohela who helped me through out this chapter. I love and respect you both and so glad to have you people as my friends.
> 
> (Important note:
> 
> So over this past year all of my readers asked why Elena have such prejudice against rich people? in fact she never even considered dating or marrying a rich guy, reasons behind her angry reaction and then her irrational decisions. So now this chapter will be start of discovering core to that very reason, I written this story in a way that none of my readers can guess until I want to reveal certain aspect of our characters life. From here on it will get little tricky and we will discover more about her past and how it affected her life, over this and next two chapters but to understand what will happen from now on I will recommend that you read marriage built on lies and previous chapters of richer or for poor again and concentrate on Elena's character. It will help you understand this and upcoming few chapter, if not then ask me any question if you got confused and I will answer them. So now I will stop talking so you can enjoy this chapter.)

Tonight the Salvatore Mansion was hosting party for the Elite that came from far and wide.

All these guests are looking forward to meeting the elusive Mrs Salvatore, who captured Great business tycoon, Damon Salvatore's heart.

''What's her name?''

''Where did she came from?''

''From which family does she belong?''

''Where did they met?''

''When did they get married?''

'' Did he marry her just because she got pregnant with his child?''

These kinds of rumours were circulating around the party.

Every guest is impatient to see the girl who hit jackpot by marrying one of the richest guys in the world.

Those who got glimpse of her A few months ago at the car launch can't describe her features well. All they saw was a simple looking girl slapping Damon Salvatore and it all happened so fast that none of them can understand what happened until much later.

Alaric Saltzman came back to offer an excuse on Damon's behalf and apologise for cancelling rest of the launch because Mrs Salvatore was hospitalised.

Among those guests, stood a blonde women alone in the bar.

She also heard the conversation among guests and observed their curiosity.

Tonight like many other guests, she is also invited but her reasons are different from theirs. Her main focus tonight will be Elena Salvatore as she steps into this new environment.

She ordered another glass of water when someone came to stand beside her. ''I want bourbon.'' He ordered to bartender. ''The wine those waiters are serving is not doing it for me.'' He told him before his eyes fell on girl.

She blushed as her eyes met with his water coloured ones that are shades of blue and green combined.

THE Bartender hands him his drink and he took one sip before turning his attention towards this gorgeous blonde beside him while giving her his famous charming smile. ''It's nice to see such a fresh face amongst same old crowd. I know almost everyone at this party so it's surprising to see such beautiful girl and it's a shame I don't know her.''

Camille tried to not roll her eyes. ''That's the most used pick up line ever. I really wish you could do better than that.''

He stared at her appraisingly before grabbing her palm. ''Then let me start with introducing myself. I'm Klaus Michelson and you are?''

Appreciating his well mannered behaviour she replied. ''Camille O' Connell.''

Klaus then kissed her palm and offered her A drink which she refused. ''Sorry but I don't drink during when I'm working."

Klaus stared at her in confusion so she explains. ''I'm Dr O' Connell, Damon and Elena's therapist.

Today I came to the party to observe them.''

She saw the look of understanding dawn on his face so she continued. ''You are Damon's Lawyer?'' at this question he raised eyes so she hurriedly elaborates. ''I remember reading his lawyer's name on their file. Klaus is short for Nicklaus I presume.''

Feeling relaxed Klaus nods his head. ''My mom was high on meds at time of my birth, that's why she choose Nicklaus for me.'' He scoffs but then watching the sympathetic look on Camille face, he bursts into laughter.

''Relax I'm joking, it was A name she read from A novel although I suspect the meds part may be true to some extent.'' He told her teasingly.

She laughed and Klaus watched her mesmerised. ''Will you give me honour to have a dance with me?'' when she hesitated in replying he continued. ''Let me guess, you are going to deny me because of your work policy?''

Shaking her head she leaned closer to give him THE real reason .''You are really charming fellow but I'm afraid that I don't easily fall for guys like you..'' she smile sweetly before adding. ''See you later Nicklaus.'' With that she left, waving at him leaving A stunned looking Klaus behind.

Feeling disappointed by her rejection Klaus went to join his group where his sister and brother in law were having a serious discussion.

Rebekah was stressing out while her husband tried to calm her nerves down. ''Don't worry darling, you did your best.''

Rebekah however was now second guessing this party. ''I don't know, Elena is good listener and a quick learner but yet I have this nagging feeling that I missed something and because of it something will go wrong.''

She looked up to see her family and friends. ''Maybe this party is being held too soon, so guys make sure that Elena is not left alone for even one second tonight.''

They all nodded in agreement and then turned towards the staircase in front of party where now Alaric stood.

''Ladies and Gentlemen the moment has finally arrived that you've all been waiting for, so now It's my pleasure to introduce you to our very own Damon Salvatore and his beautiful wife Mrs Elena Salvatore!''

Everyone's attention was fix towards the stairs as they saw most beautiful couple begin to descend down them.

They saw Damon Salvatore looking dashingly handsome in a black tuxedo, his power and confidence can be seen with one look on his face and every guest knew that in their world he is type of person you never mess with.

The woman in his arms was his equal in looks but there was certain innocence on her face. She looked divine, beautiful in her red mermaid style gown, her eyes don't hold power nor are they proud. Instead her eyes were curious and had a little bit of nervousness as she stared at them.

In truth Elena was feeling on verge of tripping but Damon held her tightly in his strong arms.

Once they reached Alaric they saw Stefan and Caroline joining them and Stefan handed Zenia to Damon.

''Ladies and gentlemen thank you all for joining me tonight. So please grab a glass as I make toast to introduce the new members of my family.''

Waiters handed everyone glasses of sparkling champagne as they all waited for Damon to make toast.

'' With great joy I present to you my beautiful wife Elena Salvatore and my lovely Daughter Zenia Salvatore.''

A loud Applause is heard throughout the hall as they all welcome newest Salvatore members.

Zenia who got disturbed hearing all this noise starts crying. Damon quickly swayed her while Elena asked Caroline to call Emily.

Emily and April came and once his daughter calmed down he handed her to Emily who took her back to nursery along with April who was carrying Rebekah's son Evan in her arms.

Once the kids were gone, He led his wife forward to introduce her to his business associates.

''Elena I want you to meet our D.S.S partners.''

He introduced her to group of three men and two women. ''This is Julian Armand our French associate and this is Malcolm Mayer our German one.'' Elena shakes hands with them. Julian and Malcolm both have blonde hair yet Julian seems really charming as he kissed the back of her hand. ''Magnifique''

''Your wife is as beautiful as her name.'' He told Damon in his thick English accent.

Elena blushed at his complement and then Damon introduced her to the women. ''I want you to meet our Australian associate Charlotte Brown and This is Cade and Selene Ambrosia they are our Mediterranean associates. Selene's sister, Sybil looks over South African business.''

Damon then frowned and asked Selene. ''Where is Sybil?''

Elena observed that Selene and her husband stare at each other uncomfortably but soon compose themselves as she answered. ''Her flight got delayed but she will arrive soon.''

Damon who was oblivious to their discomfort changed topics and for a few minutes he told His wife about their company and how they came to be his associates.

Meanwhile on other side Camille was watching them and can see how smoothly Damon is introducing his wife and how he maintains contact by touching her back to keep her comfortable.

Elena on other hand feels relaxed under his touch and politely listens to their conversations.

''Umm' excuse me?'' She turned around and saw a girl who was earlier standing with their group of friends. ''Yes.''

''I am Bonnie Bennett.'' She held out her hand. ''Klaus told us you were here so ...can we talk''? she asked while pointing towards the corner table.

Camille nods her head and once they both were seated Bonnie flexes her fingers in nervousness. ''Miss Bennett you want to talk about something?'' Camille reminds her gently.

''I don't know from where to start, plus I don't want to interfere with their therapy but...'' she trailed off nervously and Camille understand her predicament.

''Miss Bennett I am here to help your friends and if there is something that is important and can help them to salvage their relationship then please don't be hesitant in telling me about it but if its something that you think can betray their trust on you then I will suggest you keep it to yourself and discuss it with them first and they can tell me later.''

Bonnie think hard and then watched her friends from far. ''It's about Elena.'' Bonnie finally told her.

''What about her?'' Camille has feeling what this conversation is about but she needs to hear her first.

''I think for some reason She is pushing herself for all this.'' When Camille didn't interrupted she continued.

''Look I know Elena for almost as long as Damon, we are not just best friends. We both studied together and we are co-workers too.''

She glanced at Elena who was now in Damon's arms as they mingle with few celebrities.

''Elena was really mess without Damon and yes she only wanted Divorce because back then she convinced herself that she was not enough to be wife of such a successful businessman.''

Bonnie sighed and then looked down. ''Thankfully Rebekah was managed to convince her to give this life a try but my concern is she is trying hard but only to make Damon and everyone happy. She is not ready but still pushing herself just to please everyone.''

Bonnie can see their therapist was listening to her carefully. ''I'm sure she knows her limits...'' but Bonnie cut her off. ''That's the problem Dr, when it's come to Elena there are no limits she won't cross! Elena don't love or even hate in measures, for her everything is either black or white and worst part it that she has no clue how to manage her emotions for herself and for others.''

Bonnie looked at her desperately to understand and to her surprised Camille smile in understanding way and took glass of red wine from passing waiter. ''Here Miss Bennett drink this to calm yourself.''

Once Bonnie finished her glass she tapped her hand. ''You are good friend to her and I assure you not one word you said is going to sabotage their trust on you, in fact what you told me is going to help me treat her in much better way.''

Standing up Camille tapped her shoulder. ''So thank you for having courage to start this conversation and word of advice stay close to Elena tonight.''

Bonnie watched her walk away speechlessly, not knowing what their therapist makes out of this conversation.

As the night progress Elena was centre of everyone attention.

To Damon and their friends relief so far anyone who meets her instantly likes her.

After that they all start enjoying party without stressing over anything.

Damon led his wife to Dance floor and when he twirl her in his arms her smile grew even more wider.

''Have I told you how sizzling hot you look tonight.'' Damon asks his wife while swaying her in his arms.

She stared at him mischievously while leaning close enough to kiss his earlobe. ''You already told me but I won't mind hearing more complements.''

She felt Damon hands roam over her back igniting her desires for him. ''I swear this dress feels like your second skin, I can feel your luscious body through it .''

Lust and love was pouring from his voice that was making her shiver to core. ''Elena I swear, I never saw women as breathtakingly beautiful as you are.''

She blushed hard after hearing her husband's praise.

Laying her head on his shoulder she tried to hide her red cheeks from prying eyes. ''Don't shy on me now baby, you know I speak only truth in fact it's so hard to behave myself when all I want is to worship my beautiful wife.''

Elena shudder hearing deep longing in his voice. ''Damon we can't, let's get through with this party first.'' Lifting her head her eyes shine with desires. ''After this party you can do anything you want with me.''

She then glanced towards Jo who was dancing with Alaric on other side. ''A week ago Jo gave me green signal to resume certain fun activities.'' She whisper in her husband's ear.

''She recommend me shots instead of pills, I am good for upcoming three months.''

Damon groaned and without caring about audience kissed his wife passionately.

The couple were engaged in passionate kiss missed out arrival of new guest.

Eyes turned around as this women descend stairs gracefully in her classic royal blue gown, slit on her left thigh was displaying her toned long legs that were strapped in silver high heels.

There was anger and malice in her eyes when they landed on couple who were kissing each other lovingly.

She didn't even notice when her sister joined her.

''Sybil thank God you came, Damon was asking about you.'' Selene informed her sister who didn't even spare one glance at her direction because her attention was solely on couple dancing in middle of dance floor.

''So it's true he finally tied knot?'' Sybil asked calmly but Selene can detect storm brewing behind her calm voice.

''Look Sybil whatever fling Damon and you had in past was just a fling. He never promised you any kind of commitment and you knew that but still carry on being with him.''

She roll her eyes at that reminder. ''I was not just any random fling Selene!'' she snapped at her sister and then left before she can stop her.

Grabbing drink she watched as couple danced and laughed without any care to their surroundings.

''I should be the one in his arms.'' She think to herself while fuming inside seeing him this happy with another woman.

The woman is certainly beautiful but she lacked confidence to be a wife of such a powerful man.

In her mind she knows how to show her type of people their rightful place.

Oblivious to her envy eyes Damon suddenly couldn't ignore his desires anymore.

With one glance over now crowded dance floor he grabbed Elena and start moving away from the crowd.

''Damon where are you taking me?'' he heard his wife as he successfully sneaked her outside without getting noticed by anyone.

Damon led his wife towards gardens and straight into nearby green house.

Once inside Elena was mesmerised surrounded by so many colourful Roses.

Their pleasant aroma was overpowering her sense of smell when her other senses got overpowered by her husband who wrapped his arms around her.

Before she knew it, she was backed against glass walls while her husband towered over her. ''My beautiful Elena, these Roses are nothing compared to your beauty.''

He plucked red rose nearby and start touching her with that flower as if she was canvas and he is panting on her.

She can feel each petals touching her bare skin that was not covered with her dress.

Once she felt rose brushing her lips she couldn't contain herself and boldly kissed it while still maintaining eye contact with her husband's smouldering blue eyes.

Damon watched in fascination as her wife kissing that flower and before he knew it she grabbed flower from his fingers and crashed her lips to his.

He moaned while pressing himself into her so she can feel how much he was affected by her.

He parted his lips to give her better access and felt his wife moaned when their kiss grew more heated.

In frenzy she grabbed his hand and pressed it on top of her right breast.

He mentally thanked Rebekah for choosing this sexy red gown for his wife. He can easily fondle her breast through soft material of her dress.

Elena moans grew even more when she felt Damon's hand playing with her breast which were nowadays extra sensitive and one touch was enough to set her on fire, plus Damon is fascinated with them which was another bonus for her.

Gasping for air they pulled apart and Damon couldn't help but caress her swollen rosy lips. ''I love you so much baby.''

Moans slip from her lips as she held her husband closer. ''I love you too Damon.'' She breathed against his skin and felt his arms tightened around him.

He kissed her jaw and neck before asking her question that was bothering him for days. ''Baby tell me are you comfortable with this party?''

He felt her body stiffen in his arms so he looked at her. ''Look party is almost over we can leave now If you want...''

To his surprise he was cut off by his wife's soft lips that were moving gently against his lips.

Pulling herself apart she gently stroked his jaw. ''Are you happy Damon seeing me tonight as I became part of your world?''

Damon watched her quietly for few seconds before nodding his head. ''Then If you are happy then I'm too and besides as you said, Its only few hours left to party so let get through with this.''

Feeling beyond relieved he continues kissing his gorgeous wife. His hand roam over her perfect behind as he feel her up. ''I can't wait to peel this dress off you!'' He growled in her ear making his wife shiver. He can feel her getting weak under his spell.

Few seconds later Damon was thinking about sneaking her upstairs when he felt buzzing sound from his pocket. ''Save by the bell.'' He breathed against her lips.

Reaching inside he took his phone out and found Emily's text. ''Our Daughter is hungry.'' He read message to Elena who hurriedly fixed her hair and dress.

''You go back to the party while I check on our daughter.'' She told him while straightening his bowtie but before she can left Damon hold her back. ''Will we continue this tonight?''

The way he asked her so hopefully melts her heart. She reached up to gently kiss him before playfully biting his lower up. ''You better be prepared for rocking night Mr Salvatore.''

A huge smile form on his face as he saw his wife leave, just before leaving she turned around giving him seductive wink that held promise for rocking night.

He looked like love struck fool when he return back to the party.

Thank God none of his friends saw him or he was sure to endure endless amount of teasing from them.

Feeling little alone without Elena he decides to passed his time with drink.

''Bourbon.'' He ordered bartender and then smirk when he felt hand on his shoulder. ''You came back soon Mrs...'' He turned around but to his surprise instead of his wife he saw someone he wasn't expecting at all.

''It's wishful thinking to be called as your Mrs.''

Damon smirk at her snarky remarks before giving her friendly hug. ''Great to see you too Sybil.''

Sybil smile because he was happy to see her, maybe there is hope for her after all.

''One vodka.'' He ordered Bartender who hand him his drink.

''You still remember my poison?'' Damon shrugged handing her drink. ''Its hard to forget when you drank entire bottle and then jumped naked from our yacht party.''

They both laughed at old memory and then felt Sybil touching his arms. ''I was not alone Damon and if memory serves what we did at side of that Yacht was far more memorable.''

Damon flinched inwardly at that memory. His life before Elena was not something he likes to remember.

Still feeling her heated gaze on her he tried to change conversation. ''So, how is your boyfriend? Ethan Maxwell am I right?''

Sybil face dropped as he mentioned her boyfriend. ''I broke up with Ethan before New Year's.''

Feeling sorry to see her sad he couldn't help but ask. ''What happened?''

The sadness vanished when her eyes flared up in anger. ''What happened!'' she snapped so loudly that few heads turned towards their direction.

''Let me see, um yes! You were the reason why I break with all my boyfriends just before new Year's for these last four years!''

Damon stared at her in confusion when realization dawn on him in painful way.

Four years ago at new year's eve he signed business contract with Cade and at celebration party he slept with Sybil for first time. For him it was casual relationship with no strings attached but still every time he went back to celebrate his company anniversary he somehow found himself in her bed.

'Sybil I swear I never realize...'' he was cut off when she desperately grabbed his hand. ''That I have been waiting for you every new year and after you left I will desperately wait for next New year!''

Damon didn't know how to react and she didn't even gave him chance. ''Like every new year, this year I was waiting for you but you never came and it broke my heart.''

She start crying and everyone near them were watching him. '' Sybil please stop crying.'' He hand her glass of water.

''Listen Sybil I'm really sorry if I lead you on any way but truth is I always thought things were clear where you and I stand.''

Sybil dabbed her eyes with tissue. ''I know but when every year you came back to me, the moment we spend were best part of my life and they gave me hope.''

Damon shake his head feeling more helpless, for him it was casual arrangement but he never new she took it for something more.

Drowning his drink he tried to clear things between them one last time. ''Look Sybil I am really, really sorry for causing you pain but truth is that Damon you knew is not here anymore. I met this beautiful innocent girl that changed my life with her love, making me better man than I ever was.''

Sybil did her best to hide her scowl after hearing him talk so lovingly about his wife.

''I'm so lucky to found love of my life and sincerely hope that you found your love too.''

With that he tapped her arm and gave her apologetic look before leaving her.

As soon he left Sybil wiped her fake tears as anger took place of sadness on her face. ''Don't you worry Damon by the time I get through with your wife, I will get my love and her place in your life.''

To forget disaster run in from ghost of his past Damon tried to distract himself by mingling in crowd.

The conversation he had with Sybil and the life he was part of felt like smokescreen. Like he is looking through the glass and watching someone else.

Truth is that he left that version of himself when he fall in love with Elena and will never be that man again.

While he was busy remembering his past life, his past saw his wife re-joining the party.

Sybil watched Elena enter alone and then to her delight all Damon's friends were on dance floor while Damon was busy conversing with few Japanese businessmen.

With twisted smile she turned toward her two friends. ''Lets go girls I want to meet famous Mrs Salvatore.''

Sybil and her friends walked towards buffet table where Elena was standing alone tasting small lemon tarts.

Elena felt little hungry after feeding her daughter and when her eyes fell on lemon tart she couldn't help herself. She was in middle of stuffing her third tart when three women approached her.

Embarrassed she wiped her mouth with napkin before greeting her guests. ''Hi I'm Elena.'' She held out her hand.

The girl in middle grabbed her hand and shake it little harder than necessary. ''I am Sybil Scott, Damon's South African associate and these are my friend Marilyn from Cartier and Jessica here work at Ralph Lauren.''

Elena shook hand with both these girls meanwhile trying her best to ignore the inkling that Sybil is staring at her menacingly.

''You are really beautiful Elena and I must say that necklace is complementing your beauty even more. Am I right girls?''

Both girls nodded back but somehow Elena felt there is hidden meaning behind her complements. Her sweet voice was exact opposite to sourness behind her eyes that were making her uncomfortable.

Looking around she saw her friends were still dancing but then she saw Damon across the room.

''Thanks. Umm you should enjoy refreshments. Excuse me but I saw my husband.'' She was about to leave but found her path blocked by Sybil.

''It must be really heavy necklace? Marilyn was just explaining how expensive this necklace is.''

Elena was unsure what is going on so she tried to smile. ''I know it's expensive but it's gift from my husband and we have rule to not dwell on gifts price.'' Although this gift was her first expensive gift and the rule was created today but she didn't need to explain herself any further.

Sybil on other hand found exact opening for her attack. ''Of course you won't dwell on fact that you are wearing necklace that was once worn by Swedish princess or that it cost a fortune to buy two private island.''

Elena flinched at her tone and start feeling anxious to be alone with her.

She desperately looked around just in time to catch Bonnie's eyes on her.

''You are wearing Ralph Lauren dress right? I'm sure you don't even dwell on things like how much it's cost or even know from which collection does it belong!''

Elena was shaking from her roots, she was utterly mortified at her inability to stand up to these people who are humiliating her in her own house. ''Does it matter if I know these things or not?'' she finally asked naively in small voice.

''It not matter to people like you who don't have any class! Sybil taunted her in venomous voice while towering over her.

''You know Elena? You can learn how to dress up or to act that you deserve to be known as Mrs Salvatore but truth remains still that what you are doing will always remain an act and no matter how much you learn about our world this world will never be yours.''

Sybil was satisfied as she saw how crushed Elena looks.

Tears were falling rapidly from Elena's eyes because her worst fear came true. Sybil words were like slap on her face that reminds her that she don't belong here.

Elena lifts her face just in time to see Damon rushing towards her through crowd.

She couldn't bare to see him watching how much failure she is as wife so she did only thing that she knew.

Damon watched Elena turned around as she start running towards where elevator is. He rushed towards her by passing Sybil who was laughing with her friends, he will deal with her later.

Elena was near corner of hall when she collided with waiter who was coming with tray full of red wine glasses.

To Elena's horror huge amount of wine spilled on her ,staining her dress and necklace.

''Elena wait!'' she heard her husband's voice but still didn't stopped to face him.

Damon saw her reaching at elevator as she stepped inside.

''Damn!'' he watched gate closed but now is not the time to stop.

He ran back towards stairs ignoring his brother and friends who was behind him.

Upstairs in their bedroom Elena was totally messed up in her head as she tried to unzip her dress in frenzy.

She ran into bathroom and saw her reflection but couldn't see Elena or Damon's wife in fact she looked like person she known long time ago.

A girl that was hidden in deepest part of her memories has now resurfaced again.

Elena stepped back horrified seeing her reflection resembling with that girl.

The same girl whose life became example for her and Elena promised herself that she will never be in her place and yet now watching herself through the looking glass Elena has taken her place.

''No! I am not her! I am not her.'' She told herself repeatedly while trying to unzip her dress but then her eyes fell on shower.

She yanked open glass door and turned shower on not caring if water is cold or hot. She furiously pored body wash over stain and start scrubbing her dress with it In attempt to clean mess on her expensive dress and necklace.

By the time Damon reached he can hear shower noise.

''Elena?'' he gently called his wife before stepping inside and what he saw was the most heart breaking scene he saw in long time. ''Oh baby.''

Tears form on his eyes as he watched his wife collapsed inside shower as she tried to clean herself while she was muttering something in low voice.

Stepping inside he turned off shower before reaching for his wife who was shaking but still trying to clean her necklace. ''Elena, sweetness, stop it okay.''

He tried to reason with her but she shakes her head. ''It's clean Damon look I wont ruin these expensive things.''

She rubbed her necklace but Damon grabbed her hand. ''Stop it baby! Please you are hurting yourself.'' Sure enough he can see deep red mark where she rubbed her neck to clean her necklace.

Seeing concerned look on his face Elena burst into tears. ''I am so sorry! I am such a failure. I tried Damon I really tried!''

He hugged his wife tightly who was still apologising. '' I failed you and everyone. I even failed myself.''

Damon felt her moving away. Her eyes were bloodshot and filled with despair. ''I promise myself long ago that I will never be like her but today that's what exactly I became!''

Damon couldn't understand word that comes from her mouth. ''Her?''

He saw Elena face changed that scared him more as she clutched his shirt and start wailing in high pitch. ''I became just like her Damon! I am her! I broke my promise! I became Vicky!''

Elena's scream died as she gasp and her eyes rolled back before she collapsed in his arms.

''Elena! Baby!'' he scooped his unconscious wife and led her outside only to met with worried face of his brother and friends.

Rebekah gasp when she saw Elena. ''Oh my God!''

Stefan stepped forward to help his brother who laid his wife on bed. ''Damon what happened to her?''

Damon who was on verge of breaking down tried to compose himself. ''Go get Doctor here now!''

Stefan left and Rebekah stepped forward. ''Damon I'm so sorry I thought she was ready but...'' Damon shakes his head cutting her halfway through apology. ''Its my fault if I haven't left her then Sybil couldn't get her chance.''

They all flinched when they saw murderous look in his eyes. ''Rebekah, Rose! go kicked that venomous snake out off my house and Ric, Klaus I want to take every Damn contract from her and her sisters company! She messed with wrong family!''

He saw his four friends left and Rebekah told Elijah, Kol and Enzo to send everyone home.

''Damon we should change her.'' He heard Bonnie's voice.

''Yeah.'' With help of Bonnie he was able to change his wife clothes while Caroline and Davina clear the mess and change their wet sheets.

''Care please go and check on Zenia.'' Caroline smile and left towards nursery while he laid his wife on bed again.

Downstairs the party was over and Camille heard enough to know what happened.

She then saw Klaus who was coming back from front entrance with angry look on his face. ''Klaus!''

He looked up and stopped for her to catch up. ''I heard what happened. Where is she now?''

''She is in her room but unconscious.'' Klaus told her and saw worry on their therapist face.

''I need to see her.'' To her surprised Klaus didn't ask any questions and told her where to go but before she can left he grab her hand. ''Please help my friends out.'' Camille was touched watching similar concerns in his eyes that she saw in Bonnie's eyes.

Camille promise him to do her best and then made her way towards Elena's room.

She reached just in time to see Damon's brother Stefan leaving with man she recognised as Doctor Wes.

''Dr Wes.'' She greet him. ''Camille what are you doing here?'' she looked at Stefan who nod his head. ''I'm their therapist. How is she?''

Wes stared at Stefan who nodded his head. ''You can tell her.''

''She fainted due to stress, her blood pressure was unstable plus stress of this party and incident that happened with her were too much for her to take. To make matters worse she was found under cold shower and got little fever but if she take rest then she will get well in two, three days.''

Camille was not surprised about stress part and then turned to Stefan. ''Stefan if its okay can I go inside and see her?''

Stefan hesitated a bit but then remember she is their therapist and maybe can help them out so he told her to go inside.

Once they left she knocked on the door before opening it .

Upon entering she heard Damon's voice. ''Who is Vicky?''

Damon asked Bonnie and Davina while he saw their therapist walking inside.

''Vicky?'' Davina repeated the name which sound familiar but she couldn't remember who it belong to. ''Vicky? It sounds familiar But why are you asking?''

Damon stared at his wife and remember her screaming this name before she fainted. ''Elena was muttering this name and something like she broke promise and became like this Vicky and it's first time I ever heard this name from her.''

Davina looked dejectedly at him. ''I'm sorry Damon but I can't remember where I heard this name before...'' but Bonnie gasp as her eyes fell on Elena.

''I heard this name before! during your separation Elena used to have problem with sleeping and sometimes when I stayed with her, she use to say this name and stuff like she will never be in her place.''

Damon looked at her surprised because with him Elena never once talked during sleep. ''That's what she said too before she collapsed, do you know anything about her?'' he asked Bonnie because he needs to know why this name caused his wife such distress.

''I asked her once but she flinched hearing that name and only told me that Vicky is someone she knew years ago and it's not her place to talk about her.''

Camille who was hearing this conversation quietly understand this situation more than anyone.

Her eyes fell on Elena and

she can now understand why everyone around is so protective about her.

Elena looked so fragile that even she wanted to shield her from any harm.

Still she is their therapist and need to compose herself. ''Mr Salvatore can we talk somewhere alone?''

Damon didn't even lift his face away from his wife to answer. ''No, I'm not leaving her. Everything else can wait.''

Camille who was expecting this answer stepped closer to them. ''It's important that we talk now. It's about your wife's well being.''

That was enough to gain his attention. He gently kissed Elena's forehead before looking at Bonnie. ''I will be in study, call me as soon she opens her eyes.''

He then led Camille outside and saw Stefan approaching them. ''Everyone just left although it took guards to escort Sybil out, Cade is horrified and Selene is ashamed when they heard what happened, they asked Ric to arrange meeting so they can personally apologise but Ric completely refused their request .''

''Thanks Ric for me and tell everyone to make sure that I don't see their faces ever again.''

Damon instructed his brother before turning towards Camille. ''Shall we?''

They both continued to walk towards his study. Once inside Damon abruptly turned around. ''Look Doctor I understand you are counselling us under court orders but what happened tonight was just set back, it doesn't mean our marriage is falling apart.''

Camille can see fear and stress are getting to him. She opened her purse and took papers and packet out. ''Have one and take seat.''

Whatever he was expecting, he did not expect her offering him chocolate.

''Trust me it will calm you down. Now take it and sit down.'' She breaks half of bar and hand him one.

Taking small bite he sat down and mentioned Camille to take seat.

She opened some papers and read them for a while, nodding to herself as she turned page after page.

Finally she looked up to see Damon watching her quietly with worried expression on his face.

'' What are you reading?'' he asked.

Bracing herself she fold papers before facing him. ''Damon what I am about to discuss with you is really important and I need you to hear it with clear and calm mind.''

When Damon nods his head she asked. ''Can you describe Elena to me. I mean describe her personality traits.''

Damon have no idea why she asking him this now but nonetheless he start describing his wife. ''She is extremely beautiful but even more kind hearted , she is passionate, hardworking, she value sentimental things over material things, easily make friends and blindly trust because she see good in everyone. She love to bake but even more making everyone happy and most importantly that she loves passionately.'' He smile little as he describes love of his life.

''You describe her qualities Damon now describe her flaws.'' She asked Damon who looked taken aback with this question. ''Flaws! Dr my wife is perfect...'' but he trailed off when he saw her shaking head.

''She is perfect in your eyes because you love her so much but I think you and I both know that is not the case. So now tell me what are her flaws.''

He gulped because he never saw any flaw in her but deep down he knew the answer. ''She is sensitive and highly emotional, she sometimes react badly to situations.'' Each word that spilled from his mouth were bitter to him because he knew it's true.

''She lash out worse way possible and then if she feels guilty she took it to another level, like our divorce she couldn't find middle ground its either one way or another.''

He stopped talking because he can't bad mouth Elena anymore and need to defend her arises inside him.

''She is still perfect to me, I was the reason of her anger, my lie hurt her and even now this life is hurting her too much.''

Camille can see Damon was trying to defend Elena so she intervened.

''Damon first of all stop blaming yourself because we are here to talk about Elena.''

He merely stared at her so she continued. ''The qualities and flaws you use to describe your wife well..' She took deep breath before explaining herself. '' That makes your wife different then others and I suspect that's the reason why your wife did certain things in her life and I also suspect its affected your marriage too Mr Salvatore.''

''What do you mean? Please say it clearly!'' He was getting agitated with this Doctor riddles.

''Very well, In clear words your Emphatic.''

Silence fell between them as Damon tried to process her words. ''Okay so my wife is sensitive and shows empathy every now and then but is it necessary to label her as ?'' He stared at her pointedly before throwing her words. ''What you called her? An Emphatic!''

Camille was afraid he will understand her wrong. ''Damon, please calm down, I'm not labelling your wife, it's just what I observe ever since I start your counselling. If you let me explain without interrupting me then you will also understand that my observation is correct about her and together we can help your wife.''

She can see internal battle that Damon is having on but in the end Elena well being won.

''Like every personality trait we have there is fine line to keep it normal otherwise if that line is crossed its heighten that traits. For example difference between angry and furious, happiness and ecstatic, sensitive and over sensitive, sadness and despair well these few traits determine how we live are lives and how it affects us and those close to us.''

Damon was listening quietly but there is no trace of anger in his eyes, so she carry on.

''Now having empathy is one thing but in Elena case it heighten when her parents died. The energy she used to forget about her own feelings as she considers her brother feelings and making it her first priority, well I think

that was start of when something inside her changed which caused her Emphatic abilities to heighten. These types of people can't be distinguish because most of the time they or other people are not affected by this trait but if something big or in Elena case life changing happens then these people are unable to balance their or others emotionas.''

She then opens Elena's papers and hand it to Damon.

''Remember in our second session I asked her to sign permission slips to transfer her pregnancy reports from her hospital to my office?'' Damon nodded remembering that day.

''I need those reports to understand her case better and what I discovered that during her pregnancy because of the hormonal changes Elena's emphatic abilities got heighten like her other personality traits but in some situations which cause her stress it's starts to clash her mind and body which causes harm to her nervous system.''

Damon eyes widen as he grab papers and sure enough her reasons behind fainting episodes were caused by pressure on her nervous system due to rising of stress level.

He remember few other times she collapsed and even tonight.

He felt horrified while understanding this new information. ''You mean her being Emphatic is causing her both mental and physical harm?''

''I'm afraid yes but there is more.'' Damon close his eyes because what more is left.

''After discovering she is Emphatic I consulted her condition with expert on Empathic and Empathy related studies, Doctor Vincent. He explained me about different kind and from of Emphatic and based on what I observe from our sessions and tonight at this party, Its my theory that your wife is Emphatic with people pleasing traits she also adopt someone bad experiences and think so deeply that as if she herself is experiencing it.'' She sigh while admitting it.

'' There is also great possibility that most of her own decisions are not her own and she only made them to protect herself from other people bad experiences.''

After that they were quite because Looking at Damon she want him to process all this information .

''How are we going to help her? Is it really bad to have so much empathy for others.''

She knew what Damon is asking is right question. ''Look as I explained before having personality traits is one thing but too much of it became harmful. Right now her nervous system is getting attacked and if we wont control it then God knows what will happen.''

Damon felt scared because he has no clue how to help her. ''Look I already start process when she grieve for her parents, for first time she showed empathy to herself and that's only start but I think there is other trigger too and I can bet that's this Vicky. If we figure out what is story behind her then maybe we can...'' she was interrupted by sound.

Damon took his phone out and read text.

Camille can see distress on his face. ''What happened?'' she asked.

''Apparently Davina remember who Vicky is. She is Matt older sister and used to baby sit her and Jeremy on summer holidays but that's all Davina knows about her.''

Damon closed his eyes. ''Which means that aside from Elena only Jeremy and her Ex boyfriend Matt can tell us about her.''

Camille knew all about strain relationship he had with Elena's brother. ''Look we need this information one way or another so as soon Elena get better I will do separate session with her while I need you to get Jeremy or Matt talk about this Vicky. I'm sure for Elena sake you both can put your differences aside.''

He nodded his head and stared at Doctor. ''Of course Dr for Elena I will do anything.''

He is not sure about many things right now but for Elena he will make sure to do anything he can.


	10. Her Pain Part One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon.went to visit Jeremy and Matt and learn truth about Vicki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Important note.
> 
> In last chapter drama begins as Elena being Empathic and Vicki is key of that past came out in front of Damon and you readers. Now in part one we will see her past so most of it will be in story form and next chapter will be Elena separate session with Camille and Vincent and her and Vicki's Flashback so stay tuned as her story is unveiled. Once again if you have any questions do ask me.)
> 
> Thanks to my new beta Nuha who beta this chapter for me.

Damon's P.O.V

It's been three days after that disastrous party, well almost disastrous party.

According to Ric by the time incident happened most of our guest left already and those who were there were too drunk or busy dancing that didn't notice anything, there were only few people who witnessed that scene and thankfully they were only caterers and our close friends.

Still gossip was in the air that D.S.S and Ambrosia's partnership was over because of Mrs Salvatore, and people in our inner circle are unsure about reasons of their fallout.

I on the other hand blame myself. Never in million years I've thought that my past lifestyle would come back to haunt me like this.

What I thought as a once casual and fun arrangement has now ruined the progress my wife has made. Her spirits have been crushed and only I'm responsible for her pain.

I tucked my daughter back in her crib after Elena fed her. For three days I have been taking care of her while Stefan and Caroline helped as Elena recover from her fever.

To make things even worse Doctor Wes limited Elena's time near Zenia because of her weakened state. Now she can only feed our daughter and hold her for a few hours but other then that she needs rest to recover.

Limited time with our child was causing her more distress, but at my insistence she complied to get better first.

Sighing, I watched my daughter who was sleeping peacefully ignorant to the world around her.

For a minute, I envied her and wished I could be in her place, but I can't. Especially not when her mother's wellbeing is now my first priority.

Kissing her forehead, I walked back to our room where Elena was waiting for me.

''You put her to sleep already?'' She asked in a rough voice as she tiredly watched me.

''Zenia was up all evening playing with her aunt and uncle,'' I explain while settling beside her and touching her forehead. ''Your skin temperature feels almost normal, let me check your temperature.''

Grabbing the thermometer from the side table, I checked her temperature.

Few minutes later I smile in relief. ''It's normal.''

Elena eyes lit up and I watched as my wife tried to sit up, but fell back due to weakness.

''Relax baby, give it day or two to get your strength back.''

Her face fell as she stared at the nursery with teary eyes. ''I miss my daughter, Damon. And I want to hold her for more than a few hours.''

Unable to do anything I pulled her in my embrace as she cried in my arms which is now often occurrence since that night.

''I'm such a failure!'' she began before I stopped her before she can upset herself anymore. ''Shush! Stop it okay! you are not a failure and I promise the next time she wakes up I will bring her to you and she will spend the whole day with us.''

To my relief, that did the trick as her face lit up with a brilliant smile.

Ever since the party I tried my best to distract her, which was easy because she was so sick to even think about the party, but a few times when she was lucid enough to ponder over things I quickly distracted her.

I was doing this under Doctor Camille's instructions because she wants to discuss her psychoanalysis with Elena herself in their next session, and in order to do so Elena needs to be stress free.

''Can we have small picnic at pool outside? I'm fed up with staying in.'' She complained while wrapping her arms around me.

I watched as her eyes dropped little but she kept them open for my answer. ''Fine we will have picnic, now go to sleep, Elena.''

She opened her eyes and I can see the same pain behind her eyes that was three days ago.

She opened her mouth to speak but I quickly covered it with kiss.

''Now sleep or I will cancel your picnic.'' She cutely huffed but closed her eyes. ''Good night, Elena.''

Her eyes were moving around her closed eyelid but she didn't reply.

Knowing she was annoyed with me I switched off lamp but before I can drift off I felt soft lips against my neck. ''Good night.'' she murmured and snuggled herself more closer to me while I wrapped my arms around her as we both fell asleep.

Next morning as promised we had small picnic at pool and to my delight Elena laughed and took our pictures while I swam around with Zenia, who was making cute noises as water touched her feet while I held her tightly even if she was in her inflatable pool ring.

''Baby come in! The water is warm enough, I swear.'' To my disappointment she shook her head. ''I just got better Damon, maybe some other day and besides I am having so much funtaking your adorable pictures.''

She took one again while I played with our daughter some more.

After thirty minutes, Elena called us out and I gave her our daughter. While she left to change her I swam a few more laps.

Floating on my back, it felt nice to just drift away and my eyes closed in relaxation.

Truth is, after the party my mind was all over the place and it felt like my life is a house of cards that at any moment something will go wrong and make it come crumbling down.

Lost in my thoughts, I heard footsteps and sure enough Elena came back and watched me quietly with a sad expression on her face.

She sat down at the edge of the pool and beckoned me towards her.

I swam towards her and lifted myself out to sit beside her. She handed me a towel to dry myself. ''Thanks.'' I told her and started to dry myself with it.

''It's nice to see you having so much fun with her,'' she told me while caressing my wet hair.

''Yeah, it was fun but it would be more fun if you joined us.''

Once my hair was dry I turned to stare at her but Elena was looking ahead and seemed to be deep in thought.

I knew she was thinking about what happened at party, and now I can't use her sickness to avoid this topic but I have to. So bracing myself I began before she could speak.

''Elena, there is something I have to tell you.'' She turned her face to stare at me so I continued. ''Something important came up and I have to leave for day.''

She got a worried look on her face. ''You are leaving? But why?''

Pulling her in my arms I tried to assure her. ''It's just for day and I will be back at night but it's important otherwise you know I wouldn't leave you two.''

She nodded her head but then suddenly lifted her face. ''Tomorrow is our appointment! You can't go!'' I shook my head as I told her, ''Actually tomorrow is your separate session. The reminder came yesterday from Doctor O'Connell's office, which is why I'm leaving because you will be busy with Doctor Camille.''

She looked at me anxiously and I fear she suspect something. ''What about Zenia? She never stayed without you. She will miss you.''

Maintaining my smile I pulled her closer. ''What about Zenia's mother? Will she miss me too?'' I asked her playfully, making her smile in response. ''Don't worry baby, I will be back before Zenia or her mommy can get chance to miss me.''

With that I kissed on top of her head as we both enjoyed rest of our day with our daughter.

############

Driving through empty roads of Mystic Falls he prepared himself for things he is about to learn today about his wife and for that both Jeremy told him to come at Mystic Falls.

He still remembered how hard it was to convince Jeremy to meet him.

He called him that very night and at first he didn't even picked his phone so next day instead from his phone he called him from Elena's number.

(Flashback)

He picked up call instantly. ''Hey Lena.'' Smiling inwardly I told him, " It's Damon actually, and don't you dare hang up on me.''

The line went silent and then Jeremy asked. ''What do you want? Just because I was civil with you during Zenia's birth doesn't mean that I forget what you did to my sister.''

Closing my eyes I tried to calm myself down. ''Listen, Jeremy. You have every right to hate me because the truth is I also hate myself for the pain my lies caused her.''

He didn't say anything but didn't slam the phone down, which I took as good sign.

''Still you can't deny that we both love and care for her equally, and I know that you will do anything for her. So please, for Elena, just hear me out because it's important that I meet you and Matt soon.''

After long silence I heard him taking deep breath. ''Okay, what is so important that you need to meet me and why do you want to meet Matt as well?''

So I proceed to tell him what happened at party and our therapist's speculation about Elena being empathic.

''Empathic! What does that even mean?'' I knew he was confused, just as I was when I heard this stuff so I explained it to him just like Camille did for me. After I was done, his voice sounded a little shaky.

''I always thought something changed after their deaths but...'' he trailed off, probably processing this discovery about his sister. Then he asked. ''Your therapist thinks Vicki is another factor? Have you asked Elena about her?''

Leaning back I retold what she told me. ''Thing is that empathic people don't realise that they have heightened empathy and right now Elena has a high stress level that is harmful for her nervous system. So Doctor Camille and some other specialist on empathic people are going to break this news to her in their next session. They will try and ask Elena to open up about Vicki, but in case they fail she wants me as backup to get that story from you guys so it can help in her treatment.''

After that I waited and then Jeremy finally said. ''I will talk to Matt, but you need to come meet us at Mystic Falls if you want to know the story behind Vicki.''

(End of Flashback)

At least the love we both have for Elena is the reason why we both are meeting here. Although I missed my girls and was scared about how her session would go today, I needed to get focused on getting through with this day first.

Soon I arrived at the familiar white house that was my wife's childhood home.

Parking my car, I prepared myself for what was waiting inside for me.

Jeremy and Matt were both sitting on the couch in deep discussion when I entered. Both their heads turned to meet my eyes, but they didn't look hostile or even spare me a glance for more than a few seconds.

ln fact, their eyes were filled with grief and their expressions were of mutual concern for each other and probably for Elena's pain, which made me feel a little left out as if I'm some stranger intruding onto someone else's grief.

Clearing my throat to gain their attention which I got because Matt stood up. ''I just arrived hour ago and Jer was filling me in...'' he sighed before taking step closer. ''Listen, he told meabout Elena and before we tell you anything you need to know that we all were going through hard times and trying to get our life together, but we never saw Elena suffering because she never gave us any indication that she was in pain.''

I can see Jeremy scowling behind him, probably not appreciating how he was defending himself.

''Look guys, I'm not here to blame anyone for her condition. The truth is according to the doctor it's hard to figure out when and how these things intensified but Vicki, I mean your sister, is one of reasons besides her parents' death. So tell me what is the story behind her.''

We all stared at each other when Jeremy motioned us to sit down and left.

Few minutes later he came back with an old journal.

''You know Vicki as Matt's sister, but their mom was best friends with our mom so we all grew up together. However, for Elena she was her older sister, friend, cheer captain, but most of all someone she looked up to. Someone she idolised.''

He opened the journal and sure enough there were childhood pictures of Elena, Jeremy with Matt, and a girl who was few years older than them, sitting together by the lakeside.

''Vicki was two years older than me and Elena.'' Matt told him while touching another picture of just the three of them. ''She was extremely popular too despite our low status in town. She was the queen of our school, cheerleader, straight A student and then Miss Mystic Falls. To say every girl in our town wanted to be just like her and Elena was an understatement.''

He had a faraway look as they show me pictures of Elena and Vicki in cheerleader uniforms. ''Elena was so happy when she became cheerleader, but even happier because Vicki trained her the entire summer and was so proud of her when she got selected.''

I looked at each picture and couldn't help but frown. ''Why has Elena never mentioned her before? If she was such an integral part of her life then why didn't she...'' I paused when I saw the agony in their eyes.

They both stared at those pictures and both were containing themselves to keep control when I realised something.

''Guy's what happened to her?''

To answer that Jeremy pointed at picture of Vicki standing with handsome looking guy. ''That's Mason Lockwood, our mayor's son,'' he spat his name venomously.

''They were dating since junior year and by the time they were about to graduate they were deeply in love. They were star couple of Mystic Falls.'' Matt told him but then scoff. ''Every girl in our town including Elena wants that kind of love they share. They even made ship name for them, Vickson,'' he added bitterly.

Nodding my head, I stared back at the pictures. Vicki looked extremely beautiful but there was innocence to her. Mason on other hand was dashingly handsome and his face exuded power.

It was then I realised that's how him and Elena looked together and then I registered their earlier words.

''Wait a minute! You guys are saying that Elena wanted love like they had, but the Elena that I know never wanted a rich guy and I presume this Mason is from a rich family in town. Then how come she first dreamed of a rich guy like him, but later changed her opinion and dated Matt instead?''

Jeremy and Matt stared each other and then he stood up. ''Come there is something you need to see before you understand what changed for Elena.''

Matt and I stood up too and followed him outside where his Jeep was parked.

He drove with Matt in front while I sat in the back. When we passed near town square he turned and soon we entered a huge estate where a mansion stood not as big as mine but impressive enough for a small town like this. ''This is Mayor Lockwood's mansion and compare to this our house is little bigger than their garage.'' Matt explains before Jeremy start driving again.

Finally he stopped and when we get out we were in graveyard.

Dread filled inside me as we walked together and even if I had suspicion why they bring me here part of me is hoping to be wrong.

They stopped at gravestone and I blinked as my suspicion came true because the writing on stone said: Vicki Donovan- Beloved daughter, sister, and friend.

My heart clenched when I read the year of her death. It was a few months after Elena's parents died.

I looked and saw grief in both Matt and Jeremy's eyes as they gazed at her grave.

"How did she..." I couldn't carry on but they understand. "Vicki and Mason both got into N.Y.U and everyone was happy. Well, not everyone because Mr and Mrs Lockwood were hoping that once they left for college, they would break up. To their disappointment, not only were they accepted by the same university, but Mason proposed to Vicki at their graduation ceremony in front of the whole town. Vicki, being in madly in love, accepted it." Jeremy told me.

Matt sat down in front of her sister grave and touched her grave. "My mom was ecstatic for this match. We and Vicki were so happy while we prepared for the wedding, but the Lockwood's were not happy at all. Over the entire course of their relationship, they tried to break them up. Vicki knew they hated her and our family, but still Mason's love was enough for her to ignore his parents' prejudice against her."

He sighed gravely before continuing where he left. ''They got married before they left for New York, and for a year they didn't come back. My mom and I thought everything was alright and that she was happy. She called us once a week and sent pictures for the first few months, but then slowly it stopped. It had been three months since we last heard anything from her.''

Tears fell from his eyes as he cried silently, unable to carry on.

I felt sorry to see him like this and read the gravestone again. ''I know you are wondering why 'beloved wife' is not written here.'' I stared back at Jeremy who was watching me notice the missing detail on the gravestone.

He joined Matt and gestured me to sit down.

''They came back for Mom and Dad's funeral, and for the first few weeks none of us figured out that something was wrong between them. The once happy couple didn't look happy at all, until one night a huge fight happened between them at the Grill.''

At this Matt stared at me pointedly. ''You could imagine Mason's lavish lifestyle. In a small town like this he was forced to stay under control because of his family's reputation, but in New York he was free to enjoy his new life. My poor sister couldn't handle this new Mason, who instead of giving time to his wife or studies was busy partying with his new rich friends. He was drinking, gambling, and worst of all cheating on her. All while my sister was trying to save her marriage.''

I looked away from his accusing stare. ''I love Elena...'' but he cut me off with a sarcastic laugh. ''That's what Mason used to say, but during that fight in front of the whole Grill he called my sister an annoying bitch and that he made the biggest mistake of his life by marrying a low-class, ungrateful girl like her. And all this because my sister was trying to stop him to drinking too much, so he crushed her reputation in front of everyone!'' he spat the last words at me.

Words got stuck at the back of my throat, while Jeremy avoided looking at me but continued. ''Things between them spread like a wildfire. In small town, gossip is normal. After that fight, Vicki had enough so she filed for divorce. And you know what the Lockwood's did? They tarnished her reputation by spreading lies that she married Mason for his wealth and status, that she was an undeserving wife who couldn't fit in their high society.''

He finally looked at me and I flinched seeing the anger in his gaze. ''They were the most respectable and rich people of town, plus his father was mayor. So by the time divorce was finalised, almost everyone here believed their lies and Matt's family was shunned and became social outcasts. Not that they mattered before, but after the divorce they were totally ostracized.''

Hearing all this, part of me understood why Elena was so against the whole idea of being with a rich person and her fears after knowing my true identity.

Matt ,who was wiping his tears, took over. ''My mom couldn't handle losing the small amount of respect she got after their marriage, so she took off three days after the divorce was finalised, leaving her son and destroyed daughter behind. Vicki went into depression and couldn't go back to New York, while Mason left as soon the papers got signed. With Mom gone we needed money. So I asked my manager to give her a job, but it was a mistake because the Lockwood's and their close friends humiliated her at any chance they got.''

His face was filled with anguish as he continued. '' My sister, who had so many hopes and dreams, was now shell of person. Although Elena, Jeremy, and I did our best to help her we couldn't do anything for her.''

Jeremy squeezed his shoulder as more tears fell from his eyes. ''To escape her depression she start mixing with the wrong crowd, who hooked her on drugs. We didn't figure it out until Christmas that year, when Mason came back home for Christmas with his new girlfriend. He flaunted his rich girlfriend around town and his parents approved of his new, far better choice than the town's outcast girl.''

He took deep breath, his face filled with remorse. ''Vicki went missing and I saw her last time leaving with a dude who I thought was her friend. I wished now I stopped her because two days later, the hospital called Matt. Vicki was admitted for a drug overdose.''

My heart dropped after hearing the pain in his voice. ''None of us had enough money to send her to rehab, so all three of us took turns to stay with her. Elena took care of her the most, and she tried to cheer her up the best she could but there was no life left inside Vicki.'' Jeremy's face dropped and his face reminded me of when he punched me after Elena was hospitalised. For the first time, I could understand his anger and hatred completely.

''You know they say the last moment of anyone's life are important and their last words leave the greatest impact on us?''I nodded, dreading what he was about to say.

''Matt and I were at shift when Elena called, she was crying so hard that we can't understand word until we finally understand. Elena was looking after her when Vicki asked for Mrs Flowers's pastries. Elena was happy that Vicki finally talked after such a long time, so she rushed to get her some pastries, but when she came back she found Vicki on the verge of death and an empty pill bottle by her side.'' His voice shook little as he said, ''Vicki died in my sister's arms, and Elena had to watch another loved one leave this world.''

I blinked back my own tears while cursing myself to not know such huge pain of my wife's past.

We all sat there quietly as I waited for them to compose themselves.

''Something changed in her after Vicki's death, she demanded that I move in with her and Jeremy. She took care of everything, from funeral arrangements to taking care of us. I don't know if she ever told you, but we got together after my sister's funeral.''

My eyes widen at this discovery, Elena never went into detail except he was her first. ''You mean got together as in...'' Jeremy was flinching like I was, and Matt awkwardly nodded his head as an answer.

"We start dating and somehow, thanks to Elena, we were able to move on. She never told us what her last words exactly were, but only that Vicki's last wish was to never speak about how her life ended or to suffer for her death and for us to move on.''

Jeremy and Matt looked at each other before Jeremy turned to face me. "Elena made that journal we showed you back home, but after that she used all her energy to make sure Vicki's last words were honoured. For rest of the town we were grieving children, but inside our house we were living as a family where Elena was taking care of our needs. Cooking, laundry, Matt's college applications, my exams you name it and she was doing everything to help us.''

It was then I noticed Matt looked ashamed. "At first I was happy being part of a new family, but slowly everything started suffocating me. This town, my job, and I hate myself to even say it...but at that time even mine and Elena's relationship was suffocating me."

I felt anger flare inside me. How can he use suffocating and Elena together? Apparently they both noticed because Jeremy intervened. ''Damon, you weren't there so you can't understand but after Vicki's death she... she was smothering us by doing everything. She even gave up her scholarship. Even when Uncle John offered me to move in with them, she still refused anyone's help.''

I couldn't help myself as I screamed, "Your sister took care of you even when she didn't need to! Don't you dare forget that!"

Jeremy looked down guilty but Matt shook his head. ''You said it yourself, that she didn't need to take care of him and that's what I tried to explain when she gave up her scholarship. I told her that her aunt and uncle could take care of Jeremy, but she told me flatly that she wouldn't abandon her brother.''

He sighed little. ''She decided to stay until Jeremy graduated but I couldn't stay here anymore, And when I told her I was leaving she was sad but encouraged me to follow my dreams. So we broke up. I sometimes think that Elena never loved me but stayed because I was the safe option for her and because I was happy and moving on from the pain of my past. But when it was time to let go, she wasn't in much pain to say goodbye, just like me. So we broke up, but I will always remember that her love and support made me the man I am today."

I couldn't help but smile at him before turning to stare at my brother- in-law. "I'm so sorry, Jer. After hearing all this I finally understand why you hate me so much." To my surprise he shook his head.

''I don't hate you because you are rich.'' When I stared at him in confusion he explained, "For as far I can remember, my sister was taking care of everyone. Even when my parents were alive and especially after their death. And when she told me about you, I was scared of another person being added onto that list.''

His eyes so much like his sister, soften a little. ''My fears disappear when I met you in person. For first time ever someone was taking care of my sister not the other way around, you always make her happy and I thought being with you is best thing that happened to her.''

My eyes widen at his last words. "Is? You mean you still think so?"

He nodded in return. "I was angry because seeing Elena in that hospital brought back old memories, but I was hurt that you broke our trust. I feared that she would suffer the same as Vicki did, but you never gave up on her. After watching you with her and Zenia, I know you would never hurt them anyway.''

A huge burden lifted off my chest but then one thing still bothered me. ''You trust me with her, but you are still angry with me?''

He gave me a small smile. "I saw my sister in hospital because of you, Damon. That image will take time to fade away, but it will go one day and from the looks of it a lot sooner than you think.''

I smile back as I told him. "Call me when that happened so I can apologise again."

We both smile at each other in understanding before he asked. ''So now that you know about Vicki, will it help?''

I think hard before answering him. "Many things are now clear where your sister is concerned, but I think those last moments with Vicki is the main reason."

I looked at the gravestone again and told him what I hoped for. ''I hope Dr Camille has better luck finding out what happened in those moments that make Elena what she is today.''

And I really hope she figured it out because I couldn't lose her to her own caring heart that is now causing her so much pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes.
> 
> So here is Vicki's story, next chapter will continue from same day but in Elena's POV. It will be her session with the therapist and Flashback from her past with Vicki. 


	11. Her Pain Part Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena meet a new therapist and open up about herself for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Important Note:
> 
> This chapter will carry on as same day as the previous chapter, and most of it is Elena's session with her therapist but with a few flashbacks from her past with Vicki. So enjoy next chapter.)

Elena's P.O.V

I watched from bed as Damon got ready to leave. He didn't pack anything because he promised me he would be back tonight.

"My phone is switched on. So call me anytime okay?" he reminds me once he was ready to leave.

"I will but come back soon, okay?" I requested him. He smiled, but I could feel he was anxious to leave me alone.

He pulled me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. "I will see you soon and best of luck with your session."

He gave me a sweet kiss and then we both went to the nursery.

''Hey, princess.'' He picked our daughter up, who was watching her father and smiling while waving her arms to reach him. "Now daddy has to go for the day so take care of your mommy for me, okay?

He touched her hand and shook it, making her smile.

Giving her to me, he kissed her forehead and then mine. "See you soon, my princesses."

With that we went down and saw him off as he drove away in his car.

I watched him until his car disappeared, then went inside to change my daughter's clothes.

"You don't worry, we both will stay busy and your daddy promised to return tonight." I kissed her little fingers and dressed her in lavender ounces and a matching cap.

Once she was ready I picked a purple top and cream skirt to dress myself.

Grabbing the baby bag and my purse, I quickly stepped into my white pumps and picked my daughter up before heading downstairs.

Making my way towards garage I hop in my new car with the license plate Z.E.D. It's the same car I watched at car launch and Damon gifted me three days after I moved in as a homecoming present telling me that it was always mine to have.

Tucking my daughter inside her car seat, I hopped in and started driving not towards my therapist office, but towards Manhattan Central Park.

Once I reached the destination, I parked my car and took the pram out from the trunk, settling my daughter inside covering her with the blanket.

Grabbing its handles, I walked towards the lakeside and sure enough, Doctor Camille was standing there waiting for me along with someone else.

Once she saw me she waved and reached towards me with her companion.

''Hey! It's great you made it. Hello Zenia!'' She leaned down to see my daughter. ''I must say she is getting more adorable as the days pass by.''

She looked up to watch me and then turned towards man beside her. "This is Doctor Vincent Griffith, my fellow colleague. Today he is going to observe and assist me in our separate session."

I felt confused by both the change of location and having another therapist, but I held my tongue because perhaps it's court protocol or something. Nonetheless, I shake hands with him. "It's nice to meet you, Doctor."

He smile kindly and said. ''Please, call me Vincent.''

Together we start walking as Camille told me why she arrange session here. ''It's a nice day. Since you said Zenia is with you, I thought she should get a little outing while we had your session.''

I smiled and my gaze fell on Zenia, who was enjoying her surroundings, her curious blue eyes darting around everything that passed by.

''Thanks, even I like a change of scenery and Zenia prefers the outdoors more than anything.''

We walked for a while when my eyes fell on a bagel stand. I remembered how much I enjoyed eating them the few times when Damon bought me some on our dates.

I was about to suggest others to get some when I saw Vincent's eyes on me but then his face contort into a disgusted look as he stared at that bagel stall. ''Look Camille, isn't that the same bagel stall where you had eaten last year? Didn't you get food poisoning so severe that they had to pump your stomach empty?''

I flinched while Camille stared at Vincent with pain etched on her face. ''Yeah I remember, God! I can't forget the amount of pain I suffered only because of some bagel.''

She looked at me with determined eyes. "After that I swore off from all stall food. Especially this one."

I felt sorry for her suffering but before I could convey my feelings, they started walking ahead with one last longing look at that bagel stall I followed them while deciding in my heart to never have those bagels again.

"So Elena, you mentioned during one session that Damon used to bring you here for your dates?" Camille asked and I nodded with a smile.

''Yeah, we had a lot of picnic dates here and sometimes we just came here to take a stroll along the lake. I told him once how much I missed lake back home so he brought me back here."Being here takes me back to happier times when our lives were so simple.

"Where else did he used to take you?" I looked up surprised because it was Vincent who was asking me this question.

''Um, you know, regular dating spots like movies, clubs, bars, and restaurants.''

At that Camille cut me off with her intrigue. ''Restaurants? Must be hard for him to find cheap restaurants since he was hiding his true identity.''

She looked curious not judgemental about my husband deception, which is why I answer her in calm voice. "He never once took me to a cheap restaurant. I remember asking him how he could afford bringing me to these restaurants. He made up something like he got a bonus from work, but then I told him to not spend money on me. So then whenever we went out we divided the check, much to his annoyance, but he soon learned how much I'm against spending money on unnecessary expenses." I rolled my eyes remembering how irritated he used to get. Looking back, I now understand his irritation.

"Still, even when we were living a simple life, he always found ways to treat me like a princess."

As I say this my heart clenched because he never once treated me any less. And yet, not only did I treat him so badly when the truth came out, I even failed to keep up my promise and humiliated him again in front of his society.

"Hey, Elena." I heard Camille gently calling me out from my distressing thoughts. ''Come, let's sit down.''

We walked towards nearby bench and settled down since it's weekday I can't see that many people which is nice because I like how quiet this place is right now.

''You said that you don't like spending money? Is that habit stay with you now that you are wife of billionaire?'' she asked me while Vincent lean in close with interest to hear my answer.

''My dad was a physician and we lived a simple life. It was one of his values that we should always be careful with our money and where we spent it." I remembered how his teachings helped me when they were gone. "After they passed away, his insurance money was enough for us. However, to make sure we wouldn't become broke, that's when his values helped me manage my life and since then they became my habit But now, I am trying hard to make exceptions sometimes when Damon gave me a new credit card or gifts. Still, I can't help feeling a little uncomfortable in those times. I guess it's hard to change your habits."

I looked up to meet their eyes, but they were looking at each other quietly.

Then Vincent started asking me about my life. "Describe to me in three words how you were before and after your parents' death."

Thinking hard I replied. ''Fun, caring, and sensitive.''

Then I thought to describe myself after their death. ''Caring, sensitive, and emotional at times but mostly I valued life and the people around me.''

"So you start feeling for others more after your parents' death?"

I was taken aback with his assessment but nodded my head in answer.

After listening to my answer, he was quiet for a while but then stood up. ''I'm a little hungry, how about I get you something." He left and I stared after him in confusion but Camille smiled seeing confusion on my face. ''Don't worry, he gets hungry during serious conversations."

Few minutes later he was back and sat next to me handing me and Camille wrapped items. "Thanks."

They opened their sandwiches but when I opened my package instead of a sandwich, I saw a cheese bagel from the same stall we passed by earlier.

"Um, Vincent I am sorry but I can't eat these." I grimace in embarrassment but he just stared at me.

''Why? I saw you earlier looking at that bagel stall with interest, that's why I bought it for you.''

Now it's my turned to feel confused. ''But, you said yourself earlier, that Camille got food poison last year?''

They both gave me serious look. ''Elena, you were looking at it with interest have you ever tried them before?" Camille asked.

"Yes, Damon bought it for me a few times," I answer, not understanding why we were discussing a bagel.

"Did you ever get sick when you had eaten them before?" When I shake my head in answer she asked me gently. ''If I am correct, you liked these bagels until you heard from Vincent how it caused me pain."

"So, just because someone said something bad happened to them are you going to take their word so seriously that you make decisions about avoiding these things? Just based on someone's else bad experiences?"

I think hard and looked down at the forgotten bagel in my hand. Deep down realised that this conversation is not about these bagels anymore but something much more important.

"I didn't decide, but is it bad to take caution?"

I asked in an unsure voice.

"Elena, every person is different from each other and so is their personality, behaviour, and taste which led them to have different experiences in life." Vincent tried to explain me.

''Now, tell me when you heard about Camille having food poisoning. How did you feel about her suffering?" he asked me while observing me closely.

I think hard and remember how I felt sorry for her pain. "I felt sorry for her suffering."

He nodded as if finally we are having meaningful conversations. ''Now Elena, think hard. You enjoyed this bagel in the past, but when you heard that someone you know suffered from this stuff how did you feel?" I looked at him and the answer came instantly. ''I felt cautious about eating them againand when you offered me I decide to not eat it so I won't suffer like her.''

Even when I said these words they sounded ridiculous to me, but it gained the interest of both therapists because then Camille asked me another question.

"Elena, think back in your life and tell us how many times you gave up on things that you once liked, enjoyed, or dreamed of doing but stopped just for the reason that someone else suffered because of the same things?"

The impact of this question hit me hard as I thought back on my life.

My hands start sweating as my heart beat got fast because one by one I recapped one of many moments of my life.

''I was eight or nine years old and used to love riding my bicycle but when my brother got fractured while we were riding our cycles, watching him in so much pain I decided to never ride again."

I frowned at that memory. "Funny part was that soon as he got better, Jeremy started riding it again but I never sat on my bicycle ever again. Even my parents encouraged or motivated me but that was last time I ever rode.''

Then another incident came in my mind. "In middle school there was guy named Rayan. My friend

Carol and I both had a huge crush on him, but I hid my feelings because I knew Carol liked him too."

Shaking my head on that particular memory. "It was a girls' choice dance and she asked him out, but he refused her. Carol was deeply hurt so we skipped the dance because she was so distraught to even attend."

Sighing sadly, I continued, ''Her father got transferred soon after, and she left still hurting over Rayan. After that, Rayan tried to talk to me, but I decided to never talk to him again even when he asked me out and told me how much he liked me. I refused his advances and never talked with him again."

After that, I told them about quitting my habit of chewing bubble gum because once it got stuck in Davina's throat and she almost choked until her father came and tapped her back hard.

I told them a few more stories and each story is surprising me as well. "Camille, why I am like this? Is that why you guys bring me here to tell me something is wrong with me?" My eyes were filled with tears as I realised the worst possibility of me being psychotic.

"Here stop crying, there is nothing wrong with you!" Camille passed me napkin and I wiped my tears away.

''You know what I'm specialised in?'' When I shook my head Vincent told me, "I am specialize in studies of Empathy and Empathic, or Empaths."

I didn't know what to make out of his specialisations. "Empathic or Empaths? What do you mean by that?"

He stared at me while he explains himself. ''Look, there are sensitive people and there are those who are sensitive to other people's emotions or experiences. Now Empathic people, or Empaths, are sensitive beings with highly intensified empathy for those close to them and sometimes without knowing they absorb other people's painful emotions or bad experiences. These type of people filter their world through their intuition. Most of the time, their decision's are not created from their own experiences but to protect themselves or prevent bad incidents that people closer to them have already gone through.''

My mouth hung open as I let his explanation sink in. Then I realised how close his words described me.

My voice was barely stable as I asked. "You mean…" I fidgeted but tried to stay calm, " You mean I am Empathic?"

"Yes Elena from what Dr. Camille observed, based on my own observations, and what you have told us...it's safe to say that you are an Empath."

I felt different kind of emotions all at once and some strange kind of thoughts invaded my mind but one disturbed me the most. "Am I?" I gulped as the words came out in a fearful voice."I mean, does this make me mentally ill or a psychotic person."

I stared at my daughter and freaked out that her mother is destined to be a mental patient.

''Elena, hear us out first before you jump to conclusions.'' Camille gentle voice brought me out from my dark thoughts.

''You are not mentally ill. Don't even think about it!'' Vincent started reassuring in his kind but firm voice.

"Now as I said, empathy is one of our personality traits and in your case it affected your life when it got intensified by particular times."

He stopped to see if I understood and only proceeded to explain when I nodded my head in understanding.

''Now we have different emotions inside us. For example: happiness, sadness, anger, fear, jealousy, and empathy.

"Now sometimes these feelings get heightened. There are times when we are ecstatic when our deep desire comes true, we go in despair when it does not, we get furious, we envy someone in the extreme, we are highly sensitive, and sometimes we show deep empathy when the situation arises."

I wasn't crying anymore as I listened his explanation. "How did you guys figure it out? I mean no one ever told me and I never guessed…" I trailed off, thinking about the people closest to me.

"Elena, first, we are therapists and it's our job to figure these things out." Camille replied with a smile.

"As for your second question." Vincent carried on with his explanation. "Empathy is not your average emotion. We don't use it much in our daily day-to-day life and I am afraid to say but some people don't use it at all. But you, Elena, are a kind and gentle individual and on some occasions empathy affects you more than any other traits you have. Like when all those occasions someone close to you suffered, you felt and consumed their pain so much that you forget that it's not your pain. Elena, there is a defence mechanism in our mind to stay cautious. Well in your case, your mind makes a decision based on other bad experiences that you observe through empathy. So, you decide to stay away from those things that cause hurt and pain to your loved ones so you won't suffer just like them."

He stopped again and I let his words sink in words and the impact I felt after hearing them. "Earlier, you guys said I decide to protect myself?" they both nodded their head in answer.

''So does this mean...that every decision I made...they weren't mine?" My voice wavered at the end and he grabbed my hand to gain my attention.

''You didn't listen, Elena. I said sometimes, not all your decisions are because you are Empathic but yes, a few of them are.''

I looked away then stared at the lake ahead. Suddenly, this calm place is not bringing me peace anymore. So now I know I am Empathic, but what does it mean for me? What am I going to do about it and what about Damon? How will I tell him?

"Elena, the reason I figured it out in the first place is because I think one of your decisions made you detest rich people. It's affecting your marriage and your adjustment to your new life."My head snapped towards Camille's voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked her not knowing why she thought that.

"Elena, before I explain you anything it's important that you tell me this, after your parents' death your empathy heightened and for a long time it has stayed with you. Now, tell us did something, like an equivalent incident, occur in the same timeline of your life?"

If our earlier conversation shocked me then, what she said now shook me to the core.

I felt numb as their words sunk in. Even without wanting it, that image came in my mind. The image which I always hid in deep inside of me.

In all turmoil I heard soft voice of my therapist as she asked. "Elena, Damon told me that you said

Vicki before you collapsed, will you tell us who is this Vicki?"

Shaking my head I averted my eyes from them. "She is someone I knew and lost years ago. It's not my place to talk about her besides she can't be reason behind any of my decisions because I haven't thought about her in years."

Looking up I told them in firm voice. "It was her wish that we won't mourn for or even think about her. We were to move on with our lives and I did my best to honour her dying wish."

Apparently they didn't agree, because Vincent shook his head. "Elena, if I am guessing correctly, Vicki died soon after your parents?"

I couldn't say it so instead I nodded my head. ''Also, it seems like you were really close to her and something huge happened before that became the cause of her death? So please Elena, tell us what happened so we can figure out how it affected you. In fact, it's still affecting you."

My hands tremble while I open my mouth but no words came out until I felt Camille holding my other hand. "It's okay to open up because I am sure Vicki wouldn't want you to suffer either."

And just like that, the lock clicked open as hidden memories start to resurface from my mind as I tell them about Vicki.

"Vicki's mother, Kelly, was the best friend of my mom. We all grew up together but to me Vicki was the older sister I always wanted and she felt same too, I used to look up to her and always come to her when I had problems that I couldn't share with my parents. As I grew up, I wanted to be like her. So when I told her about my dream to follow her footsteps to be cheerleader, she helped me by training me the whole summer."

(Flashback: Mystic Falls Cheerleaders Try-outs)

Waiting with the other girls, I was feeling nervous as one by one the girls try out in front of the team.

They only selected five girls so far from fifteen. When they took their break, I looked at other seven girls standing with me who would compete with me for the last three positions.

Four of them were warming up and looked so flexible and pretty that I started doubting my chances.

Feeling defeated already I was about to leave, when my path was blocked by the brunette who trained me all summer for this day. Her hazel eyes were peering through my nervous ones and I knew she realised I was quitting the try-outs.

"Where do you think you're going? After break it's your turn next and the team won't wait around if you don't show up when your name is called."

Feeling little ashamed I admitted. ''I am quitting Vicki, look at all these girls there is no chance that I will get selected.''

I felt her lifting my chin up but instead of looking angry or disappointed she looked at me with understanding.

"Look just because you have better competitors doesn't mean that you are not better yourself. I trained you because I believe you can do it. Now you are going to show everyone how good you are."

We both smile as she wrapped her arms around me. ''Listen kiddo, just give your best in everything you do and never dwell on success or failure because then you won't enjoy life challenges.''

She wished me luck and left while I found my inner strength again.

End of Flashback)

I smiled remembering how proud she was when the coach selected me. "I got selected and she was so proud that she jumped in happiness and hugged me in front of the whole crowd."

Looking back I wished I told her what she meant to me. ''Everyone in school knew me as Vicki's little sister and Matt her brother used to clarify with them that he is her sibling and I am their friend but Vicki told him she loves me more and would love to trade places with Jeremy anytime.'"

Memories after memories came in my mind until my smile changed into scowl.

''Our happiness was short lived but I never knew at that time. I wished to have the power to go back in time so I could stop my parents' accident and to warn Vicki to stay away from Mason, her boyfriend."

(Founder's Day Celebrations:

I entered the Lockwood Mansion for the first time behind my parents. It's my first time attending the Founder's day party because according to Mom now I am old enough to attend town parties with them.

''Elena look Matt is standing there alone.'' My mom pointed him out so I went towards him while my parents went ahead to mingle with crowd.

''Hey Matty.'' Hugging him I looked around. ''Where is Vicki?'' he stared at door before replying.

''She told us she will be arriving with her new mysterious boyfriend.''

I felt giddy because we were helping her sneaking out for past two weeks whenever she needs us to cover for her.

''Finally we get to meet him! Did she told you his name?''

He smile but shake his head. ''Well we will find out soon.''

As I said it soon Vicki appeared in yellow dress and mine and everyone eyes widen in surprised because the guy she arrived with is none other than Mason Lockwood our Mayor's only son.

Soon people were gossiping everywhere but I can see Vicki was so happy and she looked so good with Mason as he introduced her to his parents.

Aunt Kelly was beaming in excitement while poor Matt is trying to control his mother but I am happy and the way Mason looks at her in that moment I wished someone would look at me with so much love.

End of Flashback)

I was so childish to not hear how some people were disgusted by them , how I failed to notice scowl on Mr and Mrs Lockwood faces.

''Soon they became talk of town and star couple of our school. All of us girls would gush when Mason kissed her or send dozens of Rose's to her during class.''

I stared at them as I told them. ''He not only just wooed her by his charms but entire female population of our school including me and even though I never fell in love with him I fell in love with his loving personality and at that point my dreams of prince vanished because now I wanted someone like handsome, loving, rich guy like Mason in my life.''

Letting open door of memories was one thing but now I have to revisit bad memories that I never want to remember.

''They dated throughout and on their graduation day he proposed her in front of whole town and it was most romantic thing I ever see at that point in my life. I was one of her brides maid and she was beaming with happiness that day.''

( Flashback wedding day:

The Lockwood mansion was filled with guests, which I noticed as I carefully climbed the stairs in my mint green dress.

Upon reaching bride's wing I can hear laughter.

''Oh My God Vicki! You look so beautiful!'' I cried out when I saw beautiful bride in ivory princess cut gown.

She gave us her mega vault smile as she twirl in front of mirror.

I reached her and took small box out of my purse. ''Vicki I bring you your something old.'' She watched as I bring silver pendant that she gave me on my eleventh birthday. ''Oh Elena you never took it off in years.''

I nodded my head as I put it on her. ''I remember you first call me your little sister and now you are going far away so I want you to always have that is something important to both of us.''

She touched her pendant and hugged me tightly. ''Thanks Lena, I will always keep it close.''

Our moment was disrupted when Mrs Lockwood came inside in her cream silk slit gown and diamond necklace. ''Vicki! You look like Cinderella about to marry her prince!'' the way she said it didn't seem like compliment at all.

She walked around her until she noticed her neck. ''Why are you wearing such a cheap pendant!'' we all flinched at her tone. ''I gifted her Mrs Lockwood.''

She gave me dry smile before turning on her. ''This is your wedding day Vicki and there are certain expectations on you so take it off and wear this necklace.'' She opened box and inside there was diamond necklace.

She looked at me with apology in her eyes as she took her pendant and wear that heavy diamond necklace but as soon Mrs Lockwood left she wear pendant again.

''Let her notice my cute pendant hidden inside this monstrosity.'' She said while giving me wink.

With that we left and as I watched her getting wed I dream of similar wedding with my own dream guy, who will make me happiest girl on earth just like Mason is making Vicki happiest girl.

End of Flashback)

I was quite then lost in my own thoughts, so much has changed since then. If only I knew how all our lives going to change forever.

''Vicki got married, so what happened afterwards?'' Vincent asked making me look at him.

I didn't realise tears were slowly falling but this time I didn't stop them from flowing.

''A year later my parents died in accident and I saw them again at my parents funeral.''

Looking back I remember how not even once they talk with each other.

''At that time none of us noticed that something was wrong between them and I was busy dealing with Jeremy that I didn't notice they were not that romantic pair anymore that I once idolised until one day.

( Flashback Grill)

It's been busy day at Grill I came to check on Jeremy who return to work today few weeks after funeral.

I smile when his shift was over and he sat beside me while Matt came with plate of burger and fries in his hand. ''Compliments from the chef and manager.'' I watched the manager Logan waving from behind the bar and I smiled back before eating my dinner.

The three of us chat when we noticed loud noise from corner.

''Isn't that Mason and Vicki's table?'' Jeremy asked Matt and sure enough everyone saw Mason towering over Vicki who was trying to calm him down.

''Don't you dare tell me calm down you worthless low class piece of shit! How dare you humiliate me in front of our friends!'' he pushed her away but Matt got his sister.

''Vicki? Mason what is going on?'' he asked them while everyone watched this scene.

''I tell you! Your sister is a narrow-minded, annoying bitch! She is an ungrateful brat whom I've given everything, a perfect luxurious life in a big city, but she has to complain about unnecessary things!" Mason screamed at Matt which angered Vicki in return.

''Unnecessary! So your gambling, drinking and whoring around whole New York is Luxurious life I am ungrateful about! You spending your parents money for your fun lifestyle is ruining my life our marriage and I can't even complain!''

I held her shoulder but she wasn't done yet. ''I thought coming back here will return my old Mason back but now I realise you were always like this man! Pathetic! life destroyer rich guy and the Mason I knew was just Mask that lifted as soon we left for big city! So listen to me rich bastard! You created this scene just because I stopped you from drinking but now you can drink your life out because I don't give a damn about you or your snobby family.

I am leaving you Mason Lockwood!'' she pocked his chest as she screamed. ''I want divorce and take this ring and shove it up in your rich ass!''

She slipped her ring off and threw it on his face then left breaking illusions of perfect marriage between rich and poor.

End of Flashback)

I stopped talking when I heard my daughter cries, picking her up I swayed her gently in my arms, being mother I know now that I will always protect my daughter from any harm but it also reminds me of mother who failed her children.

''The day after Grill incident rumour mill started and even those who witness it seems to forget because according to Lockwood's it was all Vicki's fault, that she was undeserving from start to be part of such a prestigious family, they even labelled her as gold digger who trapped their son and thank God they make her sign document or else she would have bankrupt them.''

I still remember Kelly screaming at Vicki for being so stupid to sign document without reading on her day of wedding.

''Aunt Kelly was outraged to found out that not only they lose the little bit of respect they got in town but they didn't get penny from Lockwood's to compensate. She wanted to file case but Vicki refused because she wanted nothing from them.''

Hugging my quite daughter in my arms I vow to myself that I will never abandon my children when they need me most.

''She took off leaving her son and broken daughter behind and we never heard from her again even when Vicki died she refused to come and be humiliate again. Hearing this Matt sever his tie with his mother forever.''

I looked down and Zenia was finally sleeping peacefully in my arms. I touched her close eyelid and feel happy that at least she is free from lives pain and trouble.

Putting her back in pram I covered her in blanket before I turned my attention back to my therapist as I resume my story.

''Matt tried to encourage Vicki to resume her studies but she was so devastated that she couldn't go back plus that city was reason all this started.

So now Matt is taking care of his sister and home but Vicki realised it was too much of a burden for him to bear so she took job at Grill and for a while we thought things will get better.''

I remember how we all were trying to get back to life and naively thought that worse was over.

''Of course nothing was better, Being a social outcast and target of the Lockwood's wrath took a toll on her and she start mixing with the wrong crowd, but none of us figured it out until Christmas.''

( Flashback Christmas:

The Grill was more crowded and in festive mood but Jeremy and I were in not mood to celebrate so instead we decide to help Logan out at Grill. Vicki tied my apron and we both went out to take orders.

It's seems like most of town came here after festivity to mingle and drinks and I was glad to distract myself from pain of first Christmas without my parents but also I felt glad helping Logan out who was so kind to mine and Vicki's family.

I was busy serving coffee when door opened and Lockwood's step inside but with them was Mason and in his arms a blonde girl who wore extremely expensive designer dress.

I heard gasp behind me and to my horror Vicki also saw them.

They all settle on table with other rich founding families and then to my dismay Mayor's snapped his finger at Vicki to take their order.

''Vicki stop!'' I blocked her path. ''You don't need to go there, just leave okay and I will take care of their order.'' She glanced at their table and then looked at me with tear filled eyes. ''Thanks.''

She left to changing room and I went to get their order.

''Hey Kiddo so nice to see you! Meet my girlfriend Jewels.'' I glowered at him with hateful eyes but replied in firm tone. ''My name is Elena, now what I can get for you?'' that shut him up instantly and they quietly place their order.

I left to inform Matt when Vicki appeared in her normal clothes ready to leave but in that moment we heard laughing loud voice of Mrs Lockwood.

"Finally, our son choose girl that matches our class." Mrs Lockwood then gave evil stare to Vicki as she continued. ''Trust me Jewel you are just Jewel to our family not like cheap low class trash my son bring in our home out of his loving heart, glad he finally come into his sense.''

They all cheered loudly but Vicki couldn't hear it anymore and she left but in those cheering noises her spirit shattering sound reached into my ears.

End of Flashback)

''Two days later she was found with drugs overdose at first we were shocked because none of us noticed but doctors informed us that she had been taking low doses of drugs but on Christmas night she start overdosing to extent that led her to hospital.''

I felt emotionally drain and exhausted but words keep spilling from my mouth.

''Matt couldn't afford to send her to good rehab and our insurance was not enough to help them so we did next best thing and continued taking turn to look after her. I cut my bakery job hours to stay with her.

With school and our job it was hard but we managed yet no matter what we do she was not getting better and all was left was shell of person we once love who was passing her days but stopped living long ago.''

With gasp I start crying earnestly not caring if anyone saw me , I can only feel both therapist hand who were listening to me patiently for so long.

''Its okay Elena.'' Camille touched my shoulder and it gives me strength to carry on.

''She stopped talking since we bring her home for Christmas and it's been weeks until one day.''

( Flashback Matt's house:

I entered and saw Vicki leaving her mom's room, it's first time she went in there since her mom's left and I was shocked to see her moving around.

''Vicki? What are you doing out of bed?'' she looked surprise to hear my voice but then she smile at me.

''I was tired of that bed and thought to move on.''

Hearing her voice makes me cry of happy tears as I rush towards to hug her. ''I am so happy to hear your voice! This calls for celebration!''

I beamed at her as she caress my face. ''You are right, how about you go and bring me my favourite pastries from Mrs flowers.''

I frowned because it's little far and I just come back from bakery after my shift was ended. ''Vicki you should called me when I was there.'' She smile and touch my face. ''Sorry Kiddo, but for me can you go back?''

I feign annoyance before burst into laughing. ''Okay I will be right back.''

With that I left and start my car. The bakery was thirty minutes away but I made it in twenty minutes.

Mrs Flowers was surprise to see me but when I told her about Vicki she happy, She and Logan were only people on Vicki's side and they support our families. '' It's good news dear I told you everything will be better in time, just wait ten minutes I will just bring fresh pastries out and we both can do her favourite icing.''

She left and it took fifteen minutes but I managed to left with freshly made pastries.

As soon I reached back I opened door and call for Vicki but no noise came.

''Vicki?'' I placed box on counter and walked towards her room.

Upon opening her door I saw Vicki sprawled on bed with foam coming out of her mouth her eyes barely opened. ''Vicki!'' I rushed towards her slapping her face to wake her up.

I then noticed empty bottle of pills on bed beside her hand. ''No! No! Oh God Vicki! '' I called nine one, one when I heard her shaky voice. ''Kiddo.''

I inform authority and scream to hurry up. ''Vicki hold on! Help is coming.''

I was crying as I hold her in my arms in desperate attempt to wake her up.

''You are just like me Kiddo but Promise me you will never end up like me. Promise me that you will find honest , hardworking guy not rich manwhore like Mason who ruin lives of sweet girls like us just for their sick games. Tell Matt I am sorry that I am abandoning him.''

She coughed more her breathing was flattering. ''Please Vicki.'' I cried more.

''Please try and move on in your lives. I don't want you guys to remember me like this. Just find happiness and I will be in peace.''

With that she coughed more violently and I heard paramedics. ''Here! I screamed at them. ''Vicki they are here look.'' But when I turned around she was not moving at all and her eyes were vacant but I can see trail of dry tears on her cheeks, her last tears ever.

End of Flashback)

She was gone and once again I did what I did after my parents death. I put all my energy into taking care of Matt.

''After I informed Matt I insisted he moved in with us, since his mother refused to came back I took care of everything even Matt.''

Wiping my tears away I compose myself to finish rest of this story. ''After Vicki's funeral Matt and I start dating and in time we become like family trying to move on with our lives. We were dating happily and somehow managed to graduate despite the hardship we face.

Matt managed to get basketball scholarship in Berkeley and wanted to move away from town that held so many bad memories for him. I was also offered few scholarships including Berkeley but I refused them because I can't leave my brother alone. So we decided to part are ways.''

Sighing I admitted something I never before. ''I guess I was never in love with him that's why it was easy to let him go but he will always be my friend and I am happy that I kept my promise to Vicki. Well almost.''

''What do you mean by almost?'' I looked up when Camille asked me this question.

''You were at that party Camille, you saw what happened. I became just like Vicki, married to rich guy but unable to handle his lifestyle.'' I admitted feeling ashamed at myself.

''Elena you are not Vicki and deep down you know Damon is not Mason but what happened with her is making you believe that you are now in her place.'' Vincent told me gently.

I couldn't help but feel angry at his words. ''Oh! I get it so now you guys are going to use death girl tragic story to ease my conscious!'' I all but snapped at him and I was about to get up when he raised his hand.

''Please Elena hear me out we are not disrespecting your friend's memory but making you see reason how her death play vital role in your life.''

He sounds so earnest that I nodded my head.

''Now tell me about all your favourite fictional characters before and after your parents and Vicki's death?''

I stared at him in confusion after all this what kind of question is he is asking?

I stared at Camille who gave me encouraging smile.

''Um, Prince Charming, Prince Eric from Cinderella and little mermaid.''

I raked my hair as I continued. ''Mr Darcy, Laurie, Rhett Butler, John Big, Christian Grey, Rob Stark...I mean why does it matter?''I asked in frustration.

To my surprise Vincent was staring at me with smile.

''Elena you didn't notice that despite your doubts of not handling your rich husbands lifestyle somehow all your favourite fictional characters are rich guys in their stories.''

My eyes widen in shock as I hear these words. How is it possible for me...''But that! I mean...''

I stopped talking because my mind was not grasping this new but old fact.

''Now will you listen to me?'' Vincent asked in patient voice.

Feeling unsure I just nodded my head.

''Now after your parents died your empathy was intensify and soon after with what happened with your friend affected you more than anyone close to her. Slowly you were absorbing her pain making it your own.''

He stopped as I let in his words sink and thinking back I remember crying in hidden corners because she was in pain.

''Now Elena people with Empathic traits not only absorbed their pain but also do everything in their power to make people close to them happy or something to please them.'' Camille intervened making me understand.

''She is right Elena, Vicki last words hit you hard and instead of grieving you once again used all your energy taking care of your brother and friend and you did your best to honour her wishes so much so that you never say her name again not even to your husband because as you said it was not your story to tell.''

I felt strange as if I knew these things but now I am understanding them for first time.

''You guys said Vicki is reason behind my decision but how is that possible?''

Nodding his head he tried to explain me. ''You may have stop saying her name but her last few days and words stay with you.

As I explained before Empathic people sometimes make decision from protecting themselves from things or people that cause their love ones harm. In your case Vicki last word( to not trust rich guy like Mason) became your coping mechanism , from what I observe after that you start dating Matt because he was safe option totally opposite from Mason and then you choose your husband who was pretending to be honest hardworking common guy.''

He stopped when I stared at him horrified. ''No I love my husband from my heart not because he was some coping mechanism of my brain!''

He shakes his head. ''You misunderstood me. I am saying you chose to date him because of that decision, but trust me you fell in love on your own and that feeling of love is the reason you feel a tug-of-war between your conscience and your sub consciousness.''

My mouth open agape because I remembered that feeling during our separation.

"Just like subconsciously you still carry on a for bitterness towards rich people but at same time other part of you like rich fictional characters, so just like that when your husband truth came out a war started in your brain, you remember Vicki's suffering and part of your mind is protecting you from same fate and categorize Damon as Mason. However, then there was your love for your husband that defended him that makes you unable to hate him completely or to sign those divorce papers."

He stopped talking then as I let in sink all these information and feelings behind them.

''I...I remember feeling divided in half but never in a million years did I think...''

I couldn't speak anymore as I cried in my hands.

''It's okay, Elena. We understand all this is lot to process. Now that you know, we can work together to help you in the best way possible and trust me it will help you getting adjusted to your new life as well."

I wanted to feel hope as they explain new techniques and exercises to help me, but in that moment all I wanted was my husband so I can tell him how much I love him. Especially on my own.

############ Damon's P.O.V

Parking my car in garage I made my way towards my room.

Physically I felt fine but emotionally I felt drain.

Returning back I got text from our therapist that today's session was success and I for once felt grateful because after hearing about Vicki I knew it's not my place to discuss her, I would have for Elena sake but now all I have to do is be with my wife and support her as she goes through all this.

I passed my daughter nursery and smile as I watched her sleeping peacefully.

I then went inside my room and saw Elena sitting outside in our balcony.

Taking my coat off I went towards my wife and wrapped it around her making her turned to face me.

My heart breaks as I watched her tear stain face and red cheeks.

Before I knew it she was in my arms sobbing uncontrollably while I rubbed her back saying soothing words in her ear.

After who knows how long her tears stopped but she still clutched me tightly.

''Its okay baby, let it all out because now everything will be better.''

I felt her nod against me and after few minutes she looked at me. ''Thank you for talking with Jeremy and Matt, I know it must be hard for you to convince him.'' I wasn't surprised she knew, Camille already told me they told Elena about where I was.

''It wasn't that hard because for you we will do anything.''

She gave me teary smile and rest her head on my chest. ''I am still processing a lot, all my life, my decisions but..''

She lift her face to stare me and I was struck by seeing so much love behind them. ''But one thing is clear that I love you Damon, Jackson or Salvatore, Richer or Poor I love you Damon so much! Please never forget that or even let me forget it.''

Now my eyes were wet but still I told her in strong voice.

''I promise to love you as long I live and even love you after death wherever I go.''

Because even when we are surrounded by problems, doubts and pain one thing is binding us together and that's our love for each other.


	12. Rewind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Chance to re write old memories with truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Important note:
> 
> So after last two intense chapter things from this chapter will start on healing and moving forward but with little trip down to memory lane. As for you all angst and drama lover out there we will have some in far future chapters until then enjoy this chapter and story.) P.S read first chapter of marriage built on lies. It will help you guys understand and enjoy this chapter

In late evening a girl was sitting in Cafe alone eating her sandwich.

She looked around at cosy looking Cafe and remember first time she came here and her life changed forever.

She then remember one of the happiest day in her life that also happened here and now after all these months she is sitting here again remembering old memories but also reconstructing old memory into new one.

She got distracted when door opened and most handsome guy stepped inside, he looked like model of Calvin Klein in his black designer jacket, black shirt and pants fitted him wonderfully and she thought how dashingly handsome he looked.

Butterflies flutter in her stomach as she saw him walk inside and then he order sandwich and coffee, he turned and looked around and his eyes fell on her.

She blushed under his intense gaze and pretend to eat her sandwich but from corner of her eyes she knew he was approaching her.

Once he reached on her table he clear his throat to gain her attention. ''Can I sit down here? Everyone else is full.''

She stared at his beautiful blue eyes and gave him nod with soft smile.

Once he seated he smiled at her. ''Thank you, I am Damon, Damon Salvatore.''

He held out his hand and she shakes his hand before telling him.

''I am Elena, Elena Gilbert.''

To her surprise he gently kissed back on her hand before saying with deep voice. ''Its really nice to meet you Elena.''

She hid her smile when he stretched his name in loving manner and his eyes gave him flirty look which makes her inside warm with desires but she managed to control them.

Smirking in delight he can see blush on her face as she took her hand away and they continued eating both thinking same reason that bring them here today.

( Flashback three days ago:

Damon woke up late in the night or it was almost dawn but he didn't care because he heard cries of his wife.

He knew today was hard on her just like it was on him but the pain she is suffering and to what extent he can't even comprehend.

Still he knew that only he can provide her comfort at this time, so with that in mind he shifted towards her and wraps his arms around his wife.

Elena gasp as she felt her husband's arms but then she turned around and buried her head against his chest as she cried more and more.

This time Damon held her but didn't said anything in fact he knew that his silence and embrace is exactly what she needs and after few hours his wife tears dry out and she fell asleep from exhaustion but sleep didn't came to him easily as he laid awake thinking how will he help her?

For rest of the day Elena was quite lost in her own mind as she contemplates about her life , her decisions, her condition and most importantly her family and its future.

She watched her husband and daughter as they took stroll in their gardens while she sat quietly on bench.

''Baby let's go out.'' Her husband suggests trying once again to distract her from despairing thoughts but she shakes her head in refusal and looked away.

Sighing he walked towards her and put their daughter in her pram before sitting beside her as he implores earnestly. ''Look I know you are going through a lot and I won't claim to understand what you are feeling but I do feel your pain because it's mine so please I beg you to don't shut yourself out and just share your pain with me.''

Elena looked up and saw concern and love in her husband's eyes.

''I don't know what I am feeling.'' She finally told him. ''Its seems like my whole life's control was out of my hands and I never realised it until now.''

She grabbed her head in frustration as her words spill out. ''What will I do Damon? How can I lead a normal life with normal family if I am not normal myself?''

As she said this she burst into tears and felt arms around her as her husband hold her again.

After a while he led her and his daughter back inside and once they reached their room Damon give his daughter to his wife who automatically held her daughter closer in her arms. ''Don't you ever say you are not normal! you are just going through some stuff and I promise I will help you deal with it anyway I can.''

Elena gave him small smile and she knew in her heart her husband will support her as she face this hurdle in her life.

For next two days she and Damon mentally prepared themselves for their next session where Camille and Vincent are going to discuss Elena's treatment and next stage of their marriage counselling.

That day they both entered Dr Camille's office and Damon saw a man who greeted his wife before turning towards him with his hand stretched out.

''You must be Damon Salvatore, I am Doctor Vincent Griffith.''

Both guys shake hands and then four of them settled down.

Damon and Elena waited for one of therapist to speak.

''Now the reason I called you both here after so soon because we can discuss about treatment that can help both Elena and your marriage right away but first Vincent here will explain Elena's treatment.''

She stared at Vincent who cleared his voice. ''Now Elena in your last session we discuss about you being Emphatic and how it's affecting you emotionally but today before we discuss your treatment I want you to understand and be aware of how being Emphatic affected you physically.''

Taking deep breath Vincent starts his explanation.

''Well as I already explain how your empathy in emotional state affected your mind which contributed in consuming negative and painful emotions around you and when it's highly intensify it caused you stress which is not good for you and its harmful for your nervous system and body, that's makes you faint some times in past and if ever in future your stress levels go out of control it can harm you both mentally as well physically.''

He waited until they understand him but then Elena asked in confusion. ''I only fainted few times in my life?''

It was Camille who answer her. ''Yes and that happened because your pregnancy hormones contributed to your state.''

Vincent then nodded his head. ''On bright side you are not pregnant anymore but in future when ever you two planned another child you guys need to make sure you stays stress free at all cost or it can affect not only you worse way possible but your child as well.''

Elena and Damon nodded their heads in understanding and then Vincent carry on. ''Now as for your treatment, knowing about your condition and its problems and most importantly accepting them makes lot of difference and that acceptance plays important role in any form of therapy.

Now first thing I want you to do is question your emotions and thoughts before you react, for example you write journal?'' She nodded her head. ''Very good, Elena from now on as you write about your day I want you to make points and think about what you should do in particular situations. Don't react instinctively instead took time to analyse situation first from each and every angle and if situation arises to someone close to you then listen carefully but in end hope for best instead of making things better yourself.''

Elena looked doubtful but he smile. ''I know it's seems hard to go against instinct but in your case your instincts are ruled by your empathy so you need to start think rationally in future and fight your instinct if you feel torn or doubtful over certain situations.''

She knew how irrational she had been so she understand his words. ''I will try my best.''

Vincent gave her encouraging smile and then continued. ''Also read your previous dairies and I want you to rewrite separately your alternate rational reactions and decision in those situations.''

Damon looked curious as he asked. ''How will that suppose to help her?''

''Yes it will help her to look at things in different perspective and in future it will help her think and make decisions more rationally and she will be able to control her empathy in much normal and natural way.'' Vincent explains him as best he can.

Elena was now feeling more better after hearing these solutions as she asked. ''What else can I do to control my Emphatic condition?''

Vincent then hand her few papers. ''These are research notes on Emphatic or Empath people it will help you learn more about your state, also I want you to spend time with yourself, you love baking right? well then I want you to bake alone for hour or two and you can do outdoor activity as well like you should do yoga, meditation always helps in cleansing of mind also I will recommend to start working on gardens, you can grow, plants, flowers or create an orchard so that you can connect with yourself in more natural environments.''

Elena looked little unsure about spending few hours alone but Vincent assure her. ''When we are closer to nature we sometimes let out negative energy from our body and mind in doing something naturally constructive and in that process we find way to be connected with ourselves.''

He then handed her a card.''Also once a week I have support group class for two hours so you can attend and meet other people who are going through same stuff as you.''

He then looked at Damon. ''At every end of that month we invite close family members or spouse where we discuss about how they can provide help and support to their partners or relative that are Emphatic, Also from now on I want you to be firm with her whenever you feel her empathy is controlling her. Trust me our partner support helps us most in our low times.''

He then lean in closer and give her serious look. ''Last but not the least I want you to remain strong Elena if any kind of doubts creep in your mind and they will in course of your treatment but you won't let it get to you, discuss your doubts with your husband or us or even your close trusted family or friends but don't deal with them alone and find your inner strength whenever you can.''

Elena smiled in gratitude as she took card from him and her and Damon thanked him for all his help and advice.

After that Camille clear her voice and looked at them. ''Now let's get back to both of you.''

She can see both their attention diverted on her. ''Now I want both of you to do something for a whole month so listen carefully.''

Both of them stared at each other not knowing what she wants them to do.

''I want you guys to rewind the first month of your relationship.''

Elena frowned as she tries to understand. ''First month of our marriage?'' but she was cut off when their therapist shakes her head. ''No, I mean the first time you both met with each other and the whole month afterwards, only this time there will be no lies.''

Damon finally understand what she was saying. ''You mean we have to recreate memories of our first month?''

Camille smile and said. ''Yes, and Damon this time you will do things as Damon Salvatore's way so that we can analyse Elena's reactions, it will be both exercise and test to see how she would have handled Damon Salvatore, this time both of you can redo those foundation that was built on lies and make it more strong with truth.''

Damon was excited to get chance to fix his past mistakes and Elena was excited but little nervous as she asked. ''Will it help us specially me considering my current condition?''

It was Vincent who answer her.'' Yes Elena it will help you a lot, now that you understand that you never really had any problems with rich person or his lifestyle, recreating those moments will help you gain different perspective that will help not only your relationship with your husband but you will feel more comfortable in adjusting and accepting your new life, just remember that person next to you is Damon Salvatore not Mason Lockwood and I can assure you that you will like Damon Salvatore same as Damon Jackson now that your mind is clear about your past aversion towards rich people.''

She ponder little and suddenly this whole rewind idea sounds appealing to her as Camille explains more.

''So for upcoming month you both will recreate your memories of first month and at end of night you both will discuss both past and present memories and in between you guys can carry on with your normal routine.''

After she was done explaining the earlier tense atmosphere turned into excitement.

Damon couldn't help as he was smirking at them. ''It will be just like roleplaying.'' He quipped excitedly.

He then looked at his wife mischievously before whispering. ''I guess you finally got to experience that fifty shades style of life huh?

Elena blushed hard understanding his roleplaying reference and then whisper back. ''You will be my very own Mr Grey.''

''You can call me Mr Salvatore.'' He reminds her with wink before turning towards their therapist who was watching their exchange with amused eyes.

''So when do we start?'' he asked excitedly.

Camille looked at her watch and session was almost over. 'well there is no better time then now so If it's okay with you both then I want you to recreate your first meeting starting tonight.''

End of Flashback)

So here they are after few hours sitting together in same Cafe where they met for first time.

Both of them were nervous but excited too as they sat and recreated their old memories.

Damon was nervous because he want to do right by her this time. All those times he wished to go back in time and fix his mistakes, well now he finally got his second chance and he won't ruin one second of it.

He is super excited to date and woo his wife again but this time in Damon Salvatore style and that prospect is making him giddy inside.

Elena on other hand is nervous to be in unknown territory as in past she never dated out of her own taste and comfort zone but ever since her Emphatic revelations come out she knew her past decision and taste are unreliable and she has to recreate her whole outlook towards life and people.

She has no idea how she will rewind her first meeting with her rich husband.

This is a whole new territory for her,she has no idea how he used to date as Damon Salvatore and even more so how she will date Damon Salvatore? but she pushed her worries aside and try to think rationally.

She reminds herself he is still the same man she loves, her husband and father of her child . His techniques maybe unknown but she is confident that he is still same Damon she met first time.

So with that she slipped back into her role as she start her conversation with him.

''So you came here often?''

Damon looked at her and smiled inwardly because this time he knew how to answer her. ''No, this is my first time here, the place I used to eat has horrible management, they fired this beautiful girl just because she stood up for herself.''

Elena's eyes widen but he still continued. ''It's safe to say I won'tbe going there anymore and the reason I'm here so I canapologise to that girl personally on my idiot friend behalf.''

The way Damon said it so smoothly made her speechless and she knew how much he really means those words even if that idiot friend is now like a brother to her.

Damon watched her momentarily stunned until she looked down and said. ''So you saw that huh?''

Damon leans closer and tells her earnestly. ''We all were truly sorry for what happened. My friend is an idiot and flirt but I can assure you he or none of us meant any harm to you.''

Once again Elena felt how true his sincere words were and she couldn't help but smile. ''Thanks, it's nice of you that you come here to apologise on his behalf and tell him I am sorry too for kicking him so hard.''

He couldn't help as he burst into laughter making few heads turned around their table. ''Don't apologize, trust me that kick will do him more good then damage and by the way that was some really good kick.'' He wink at her making her blush in return.

He was surprise how easy it is to talk with her and wondered if it was because they were roleplaying or because he is more comfortable now because this time he is saying true things.

''So Elena, do you came here often?'' he asked slipping back into his role.

''It's my first time here too but unlike you I just moved here so every place I go is new for me.'' She replied with smile.

''If you don't mind me asking but why do you move here?'' He asked feigning curiosity.

''No its okay, I don't mind. You see I go to Culinary program at I.C.C . I moved from small town called Mystic Falls. So are you from here?''

He couldn't help but smirk at his wife as he re told her. ''I am born and brought up here in New York although my family moved here from Italy hence making me Italian.''

Elena couldn't help but blush remembering how much she liked his Italian heritage.

''Italy really? I always want to go there and Italian food is my favourite.''

He couldn't help as he asked knowing answer beforehand. ''What about Italian men?''

Elena give him amusing look while replying. ''That depends on man.''

He have to give her points for her confident remarks.

''So Damon what job do you have?''

This time he gave her true answer. ''I am owner of D.S.S franchise, I have various other business investments but we mainly manufacturers cars.''

He didn't hesitate once and Elena looked at him in wonder.

Composing herself she tried to speak. ''Wow! I mean I've heard good things about that company, and from looking at you its truly amazing that you created that company so young, it's truly inspiring for me.''

She is not sure if she would have reacted same hearing this in past but now she truly admires how this man achieves so much at such a young age.

''It looks like we both are passionate people, you love cars just like I love baking.''

He couldn't help but smile in agreement because that is something they both are still passionate about well after each other and their family.

He gave her a dazzling smile. ''Looks like we have something in common.'' Among many things he thought inwardly.

Just like last time she blushed and his mind went how far her blush usually spread but he snapped himself out of his lustful thoughts.

''Look our food is finished and we didn't even realise it. Um, so I should go it's getting late and I have to get back home.''

He remember how panicked he got at prospect of her leaving him soon when she stood up like this and waved at him.

''Hey wait! I am leaving too, how about I dropped you home first?''

Elena bit her lip remembering how much she contemplates going alone with stranger but deep down she trust him then too and now... Sure.''

They went outside and Damon led her to his car Audi A4.

Damon saw her eyes widen because he called one of his drivers to bring this car here.

She then gave him questioning look and he gave her swift nod before asking. ''I hope you won't mind fast cars?''

She won't, ever since she moved in with him she has driven in all types of cars that all her previous nervousness of fast cars has disappear.

''Its okay as long you promise to drive carefully.'' He gave her assuring nod and open door for her.

Once she settled he hopped on and start driving his car but at her preferable speed.

Elena was quite but feeling content being with him like this. ''Tell me more about yourself, about your family.'' She asked breaking their silence.

''I have younger brother and close friends that are like family to me, what about you?'' He asked just like first time.

''I have younger brother too and uncle and aunt and cousin in my family and few good friends who are just like my family.'' She had to add that because her family is not complete without their friends in it.

''Last and not the least cutest little family member I just had almost two months ago.'' Damon added much to her delight and surprise. ''She is so adorable that anyone who meets her fall in love with her.''

She couldn't help but smile at his beaming face. ''That's great! I would love to meet her.''

They both stared at each other affectionately thinking about their angel back home.

The rest of their ride they chatted just like their first time and soon they reached their destination only this time it was not her dorm but their home.

Like gentleman Damon opened her door as they start walking up steps.

They reached towards front door when he grabbed her hand. ''Elena I really had great time with you. I know we just met but you don't seem like stranger to me so if you don't mind can we have lunch tomorrow?''

He knew this time she won't say no but somehow he still feel nervous as last time.

''I don't know, I usually don't go out with guys as rich as you.''

She saw his eyes widen not expecting this answer from her but she wants to know what he will say to convince her otherwise.

Damon can see how much his next words are important for her, he then stepped closer and said what came from his heart.

''I understand you are hesitant going out with me but please take one chance on me because I believe deep in my heart that you and me could be something spectacular and I promise you won't regret this lunch with me.''

Elena gasp when he grabbed both of her hands in his and gave her most adorable look as he pleaded. ''Please Elena, will you go out on lunch with me?''

She looked deep in his eyes and slowly smile at him. ''I will be free at 2 PM so if you came here by then, we can go on lunch tomorrow.''

He felt relieved as he give her dazzling smile. ''Thanks for giving me this chance I'll see you tomorrow.''

Elena thought like last time he will say goodbye but instead he stepped closer and then she felt soft lingering kiss on her cheeks.

Damon thought to end this memory in his little seductive style but somehow that innocent kiss on her cheeks fuel his desire and when he looked at her Elena's eyes matched the same need that he felt for her.

They both stared at each other rocking on their feet, leaning closer then moving away.

Their skin were heated up and they can feel that by their joined hands.

Their eyes filtered between staring at each other faces and focusing on each others lips.

They were leaning in closer and before they knew their lips connected.

Elena couldn't help but moan when she felt his soft lips against her. He keeps breaking it but then coming back for more lingering kiss.

Damon couldn't help as he kept kissing her softly but with passion and then he lost it when he felt hands on lapels of his jacket making him unable to pull away, not that he was able to leave in first place and when he grabbed her face to kiss her more deeply she moaned softly against his parted mouth.

What ever resistance they have broken with her moan as Damon lift her in his arms and stuck his tongue inside her mouth.

Elena felt her back touching something hard and felt doorknob poking her back while her husband was trusting his hips to her clothed core meanwhile kissing her neck.

''Damon!'' she gasp as she tried to form words. She pulled his head to stare at his face as she managed to say. 'Damon please take me to our room!''

Nodding his head he then realised that they were wrapped around each other outside in open.

His wife chest was heaving as she watched him but didn't let him go from her arms.

Shaking his head to clear it he reluctantly put her down only to hold her close as they opened door and stepped inside.

She laughed when he all but ran with her towards elevator and kissed her again when door closed.

The second they reached their wing both of them stumbled out of elevator wrapped in each other arms as they kissed each other frantically.

Somehow they managed to make their way inside their room and Damon kicked their door shut.

They both started making out in middle of the room and somehow she was able to shrug his jacket off while still kissing him desperately.

Damon walked them towards their bed and laid her on middle of bed.

Elena watched her husband staring at her intensely.

He was standing like predator watching their prey and in that moment she surrender herself completely to be hunted by him.

He stared at his wife deliciously laid out in front of him ready to be taken.

Laying down he hover above his wife as he touched her plump lips. ''You have no idea how much I want you.''

Elena couldn't help but kiss that finger on her lips as she said. ''Then take me already.''

His blue eyes darken as he descends on her and took her lips in passionate kiss.

She moaned when he ripped open her shirt and fondled her breast through lace of her bra. ''Ah!''

He felt her pushing him on her back as she straddles him.

She took off her ripped shirt and moved her long hair away on her back while he get rid of his shirt.

Elena rolled her hips making him groaned and she can feel how hard he was inside his pants.

She reached out and managed to unbuckle his belt pulling it out off his pants but then she reached for button and that little movement make him groaned so long and in next second she was flipped on her back while he was devouring her lips and mouth again.

''I love you, I love you so fucking much.'' He told her passionately while rubbing their clothed pelvis together in frenzy. ''It's been so long since I was inside you! Please tell me you want me too!''

She gasp hearing all this and realised how long it's truly had been since they were together.

His birthday even though they made love but he was so careful that he never penetrated inside her and now her need to feel him inside her ,being connected to him reached ten folds more then before.

''Why are you waiting? Just take me already, please!'' She begged in desperation.

He reached out to unbutton her jeans before taking it off her.

He had to admire how innocent yet sexy she looked in white bra and panties.

Her hair was spread over bed, her lips swollen from kissing him, her body looked flushed as red blush was covered all over through her body just like he used to imagine the first time he met her.

In that second something snapped like someone poured ice water on him making him staggers backwards as he remember first time they met and what he wanted to do then.

Elena watched as her husband admires her with heated gaze but then next second something changed in his eyes because he suddenly moved away from her looking little guilty.

''Damon?'' she called him in confusion but he shake his head still breathing heavily.

Trying his utmost to calm himself and his desires down he picked his discarded shirt from floor and give it to her so he won't be tempted to take her as he explains himself but to his horror Elena start crying as she took his shirt to cover herself.

''Elena?'' she sniffle as she managed to wear her husband's shirt but her tears were not stopping at all.

''I am sorry for looking so hideous that it ruined your mood.'' She told him in small voice unable to meet his eyes.

''What!'' Damon asked in shock but then realised how she interpreted him stopping so suddenly.

He wants to punch his stupid face but first he needs to comfort his wife who is jumping to wrong conclusions.

Sitting beside her he lift her face and cursed himself for his stupidity when he saw her doe eyes shining in tears. ''I'm so sorry Damon, I know my body is not as much appealing to you as it was before but I swear Lexi promise to me I will be back to my previous shape in few weeks...''

Before she knew it she was cut off by her husband lips, toppling them both on soft bed again.

He kept kissing her ignoring her sudden protests which soon turned into moans of passion when he start kissing her lips, neck and jaw.

He was such an idiot for making her doubts for his own reasons, no matter how noble they were but he will explain himself later , right now he needs to make his wife feel what he felt about her.

Elena was confused and aroused at same time by her husband who was kissing her with more heated passion than before.

He then lift himself off her only to take his shirt off her luscious body before laying kisses over her cleavage.

He then stared at her and Elena's breath catch in her throat when she saw so much love in her husband's eyes. ''Baby, I am so sorry to make you doubt yourself but truth is completely opposite then you think.''

He then reached at her back and unclasp her bra pulling it off her throwing it away.

Elena felt him fondling her harden peak before he leaned down kissing it. ''Do you know how much crazy I am about your new body, your breast are now more soft and tender and I love how sensitive and more responsive they are to my touch.''

Elena couldn't take it anymore between his soft lips and loving words she is slowly losing her sanity.

''Damon what?'' she began but her husband did that eye thing that render her speechless. ''My ignorant wife thinks that I don't see her desirable and I am just proving her how much wrong she is.''

He then dipped lower and kissed her stomach for few minutes. ''I absolutely love your new stomach and curves, they were home to my daughter for nine months and I watched it changed so beautifully and these marks.'' He caress her stretch marks before kissing it lovingly. ''These marks are prove that transformed my loving wife into loving mother and I absolutely adore it and find them really sexy on you.''

Elena giggled when he tickles her side with wink making her squirm beneath him.

He then moved more down and kissed her hip bones while squeezing her behind before looking at her seriously. ''Lastly I forbid you to try and losing these sexy new curves.''

Elena stared at him in amusement but he lightly pinched her behind as he ordered playfully. ''I am serious Mrs Salvatore! I will spank that delicious behind of yours if I felt even one inch loss, understood?''

She nodded her head while composing her laughter and before she knew it her husband took her panties off and then dived in between her legs kissing her thighs for few seconds before he started licking and sucking her women hood and sweet spot while his fingers works wonder inside her body.

Damon felt her trashing in throes of passion but he managed to hold her down.

''Ah!'' she screamed when she felt her walls clenched around his fingers as he doubled his effort and then he move his fingers touching her sweet spot over and over again that made her shattered while screaming his name. ''Damon!''

Damon licked her sweet essence like he has been thirsty for ages and once she has calm her breathing down as she returns from her high he lift himself off her.

Elena was coming down from her pleasurable high when first thing she noticed was her husband's proud smirk on his beautiful face.

She tugged his hand and made him fall in her arms as she kissed him. ''Thank you, thank you so much.''

Damon understand her gratitude and kissed her back. ''Promise me you will never doubt yourself ever again.''

To his surprise she shakes her head before smirking at him. ''Sorry no promises because I like your ways of assuring me.'' She winked at him making him laugh.

He managed to get them under covers but when Elena tried to unbutton his pants he grabbed her hand and kissed on it. ''Not tonight.''

Elena felt confused because why he is stopping so suddenly when few minutes ago he was so keen to take her. ''Why?''

He laid on his back before pulling his wife in his arms.

''This evening we just rewind our first memory and I managed to fix everything that I did wrong that night.''

Elena kissed his chest as she nodded her head in understanding. ''I know even I felt that too, you know differences between then and now.''

He was glad they both think same about tonight and thank his therapist for coming up with such a brilliant idea.

He then kissed on top of her head. ''There is still something I did right that night which I won't change at all even now.''

She lift her face looking at him questioningly. ''What?''

Giving her soft smile he told her. ''I am glad I didn't seduce you that night into sleeping with me and that's why I stopped earlier.''

Elena's eyes widen because she wasn't expecting this in fact she didn't know what to expect either. ''Damon, before me how you used to date?''

Damon understand her curiosity and he now can tell her complete truth. ''I never lied when I told you that all my past affairs or flings never lasted more than week.'' He looked little ashamed but still continued.

''It was open and casual with no string attached kind of arrangement with these girls or so I thought.'' He thought bitterly to himself while thinking about whole Sybil fiasco.

''It was great for a while but then slowly it wasn't enough and I felt something missing in my life I wanted something serious then just meaningless sex but by that time my track record with ladies was spread far and wide even in some countries I was known as richest Casanova.''

Elena listen him carefully as he opened up more. ''What makes you change?'' She asked.

''Rebekah got married and for first time I felt something really missing in my life. I remember envying Marcel that day seeing how much happy he was and in that moment I felt emptiness in my life that made me realise I was following same destructive path that my father was on and you know how much it's scared me to be like him.''

She nodded her head in understanding and he hold her tightly in his arms. ''So after that I decided to stop meaningless flings and affairs and start to date seriously.''

He remember few girls he dated before Elena. ''I dated few times but felt no connection or spark with them and I knew I wanted to feel love like I saw between Uncle Michael and Aunt Esther and then Marcel and Rebekah but somehow I didn't even felt more than physical attraction with those girls.''

He remember how he almost gave up on hope of finding love in his life until one night his life changed forever.

''I was so jealous when Stefan told me about his new girlfriend Caroline and told me she is the one for him while I was still living my meaningless routine of work, drinks ,parties and girls. I almost gave up on hope for love when I saw you and for first time something stir inside me because I never saw so much of innocence in someone face and I knew I have to had you, I even called Stefan after returning home that night about my intentions of making you mine.''

Elena blushed as he said it all with such intensity that warmed her heart but then she asked him. ''If you wanted me so much then why did you waited for days? Why didn't you seduced me that night?''

He gave her shy smile as he answer her. ''Because for first time in my life I met girl who I wanted to make love with and I didn't want to rushed things by seducing you even now I felt same after rewinding our entire first meeting that's why I stopped myself before things progress even more further.''

Elena was so touched and felt so special by his declaration and his reason behind stopping but then few seconds later she jolt up with anxious look on her face. ''So that means you will make me wait for two weeks!''

Damon burst into laughing by seeing horrified look on her face that turned into scowl. ''Its not funny!''

Controlling his laughter he pulled her back in his arms while prepping kisses all over her cute face. ''Sweetness, I may have stopped myself tonight somehow but I'm not saint and you know how much it's impossible for me to stay away from you.''

He felt her giggling as she relaxed at his assurance.

Turning lamp off he was about to fell asleep when he heard her sweet voice asking. ''When?''

He knew what exactly she is asking, kissing on top of her head he told her. ''Soon beside I have special plans for us.''

She lift her face in excitement but when she saw his close eyes with smirk on his face she knew he won't said anything anymore.

She huffed loudly but settled in his arms. ''You know something?''

She looked up at his face when no response came but she knew he was awake so she lean up closer to his ear. ''You invaded my dreams from very first time and did sinful things to me in my dream that made me needy mess in morning.''

He didn't said anything but she felt his arms tightened around him. ''You surpassed above any of those dreams or fantasies so in a way thank you for making it special for me.''

She kissed his cheeks before settling down and he heard her clearly as she said. ''I guess anticipation is not so bad after all but promise me you won't make me wait long.''

She then finally heard him. ''I promise.''

And as they drift off she smile feeling content because there is hope for her future and despite everything she knew he will always love her and keep his promises to her.


	13. Patience Is Sweet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena's birthday celebration that start sweet and end with loving night of reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks;
> 
> Thanks to Cassidy ( Copperfishy) who beta this chapter. Please do check out her wonderful stories.

On the morning of August 22, Damon woke up early and went straight to kitchen. He prepared blueberry pancakes and brewed a steaming cup of coffee. Once he was done, he took fresh whipped cream out and added it to the coffee and made a smiley face on top of the pancakes.

Emily then entered the kitchen with a bouquet of red roses in her hand. ''Here, sir, the gardener sent these roses from the greenhouse.''

Smiling, Damon thanked her and grabbed flowers, making sure his gardener removed all of the thorns. Once satisfied, he carried the breakfast tray and flowers up to the bedroom.

Elena was still sleeping soundlessly, the sheets hiding her sheer blue negligee from his eyes.

Damon smirked remembering his wife's various attempts to seduce him for the past few day since that night .

She wore the sexiest lingerie he had ever seen in his life and it was a miracle he managed to control himself while he took care of her needs. She had been trying so hard to seduce him and he would die before he left his wife unsatisfied. Still, he somehow managed to stop her every time she reached for his belt buckle and remind her to have patience because he wanted it to be special for both of them.

He was excited today because it was finally the day when they could enjoy the fruits of sweet patience and he picked today specifically for their special night.

Putting the tray down on the side table, he picked up the roses and plucked few rose petals to drop all over her.

Elena cutely sniffed the few petals that landed on her face before groggily opening her eyes. She swiped her cheek and stared at the petal caught between her fingers. ''What?'' She asked sleepily before looking at him questioningly.

At this, Damon gave her the rest of the roses and sang with a happy smile, ''Happy birthday Elena!''

She beamed and pulled him in for a hug, then he grabbed her face and gave her the sweetest kiss before peppering her face with small kisses, making her giggle.

''Stop it!''She squealed, then glanced towards the nursery. ''Is she up yet?''

Damon nodded his head and went towards the nursery where April was looking after her. ''You can go April,'' he said as he picked his almost two months old daughter up from the crib. ''Lets go and wish Mommy happy birthday.''His daughter smiled and touched his cheeks, making him smile back.

Elena was now sitting up when she saw her husband and daughter joining her on bed.

''Happy birthday Mommy!''Damon wished her on behalf of their daughter as he gave her to his wife who kissed her forehead.

''Thank you, both of you, for being in my life.''Damon wrapped his arms around his wife as they watched their daughter play with Elena's golden necklace that he gave her on Christmas.

A few minutes later, their daughter started crying and seeing as she was already changed, she must be hungry. Elena easily pulled her strap down and started feeding their daughter.

Once she was fed and burped, Elena handed her to her husband and got out of bed. Damon couldn't help but admire her morning glow and that sheer lingerie that perfectly hugged her curves. Even her messed up hair contributed to her beauty.

She caught her husband ogling her attire and snapped him out of his haze, ''Stop gawking or else you will drop our child.''

He glanced at their daughter who was perfectly safe in his arms. ''She is perfectly fine; you on other hand, go and change fast before I do something that messes up my plans.''

Elena shivered at his tone and was glad that she had same effect on him that he had on her. She did her morning routine and changed into a green top and jeans.

Damon was now lying on the bed while their daughter laid on his stomach. As they played with each other, he watched his wife looking beautiful in a simple top and jeans as she settled back on bed with her birthday breakfast.

Once she was finished, she put the tray away and found a vase for her roses. ''These are really beautiful,''she told him as she inhaled wonderful aroma.

''They are from that greenhouse, remember you saw them when we were there.''

He saw his wife blush but then her eyes became sad and he cursed his stupidity for bringing that night up.

''Baby I...'' he began to apologize but his wife shook her head.

''No it's fine, I am dealing with those events and therapy is helping me too, it's just a slow process, that's all.''

He motioned for her to come on the bed and once she reached him he pulled her into his arms. ''Take all the time you need, there is no rush.''

She smiled at his assurance before taking Zenia in her arms. ''Mommy's angel looks so pretty today,'' she cooed at their daughter.

Damon reached out and grabbed a small square box from the bedside table. Elena saw him bringing the black box in front of her. ''Your gift.''She made sure Zenia was securely held with her other arm before taking her gift.

Damon then opened the box for her and she saw a beautiful gold pendant with small diamonds in shape of a Z. She then realized the pendant was same as the D pendant on her neck.

''I ordered it from the same jewellery shop where my Pappie bought my mom's pendants and chain. I asked them to make a Z pendant to add on your chain.''

Elena's eyes were brimming with tears as she hugged her husband before turning her back and pulling her hair away. She felt her husband kissing her neck before unclasping her chain and sliding the Z on to join the D.

As soon Damon clasped her chain back together Elena turned to face him.''Thank you! This is a truly wonderful gift.''

Damon smiled and gave her a chaste kiss. ''Happy birthday Elena, and by the way the surprises are not over yet.''

She gave him a questioning look but he just shook his head. ''Now excuse me, but I have to check on a few things.''

''Wait! I don't want a party!'' She shouted out before he could leave.

''Don't worry, it's just going to be us, our daughter and family.''He assured her before leaving their room. He hurriedly went downstairs just in time to see Palo opening the door as their friends walked inside, one by one.

''Thank God you came!'' He said ashewatchedeveryone enter. They weredressedcasually, evenElijah,whowasin agreyshirtandjeans.

Damon told everyone to go into the living room and asked Palo to inform Stefan and Caroline about their guests.

''Okay gang listen up!'' He called everyone's attention and they watched him quietly. ''As you guys know, it's Elena's birthday and according to Jeremy she hasn't had a big birthday since their parents' deaths and afterwards she only celebrated her birthday with Jeremy and Matt by having a picnic at her lake house, and in the evening after dinner and cake they used to watch old family movies.''

Everyone was quiet until Bonnie spoke up, ''That's sounds like Elena.''

''Yeah well I am not going to break her birthday tradition but I can improvise to make it memorable for her.''

Everyone looked confused until Caroline asked, ''How?''

To that he answered, ''Just follow my instructions and leave everything to me.''

############

Damon came back half an hour later and saw his wife was busy playing with their daughter. Zenia was laughing and making cute noises as her mother blew raspberries on her stomach. ''You are so cute and chubby I am going to eat you!''She changed her voice a little deeper making their daughter shriek more.

''I didn't know you used to eat children.''

She looked startled by Damon's voice before laughing as she picked up their daughter. ''Have you seen her? She is so cute I could eat her.''

Shaking his head, he walked towards the bed and settled beside them. ''Sorry Zenia, I didn't know mommy was a monster.''

''Hey!'' She huffed in annoyance. ''I was in character and you ruined our game.''

Zenia saw her mother's frown and waved her arms to reach for her. Picking her up straight, Elena turned her to face him. ''Daddy is Mr. Meany.''

Damon scrunched his nose as he asked, ''Me!? Mr. Meany?''

Elena nodded as she explained, ''I am Hungry Elena, you are Mr. Meany and Zenia is Princess Berry and we both will eat her up.'' She then blew a few more raspberries on her stomach, making her laugh and shriek again.

''Okay.'' He pulled his daughter away to save her from his wife's attack and settled her in his arm as he asked his wife. ''Since it's your birthday how about we choose a nice dress for lunch.''

Elena beamed but then asked, ''Casual or formal?''

He simply told her to choose anything casual for all of them.

They first picked a yellow summer dress for their daughter when Damon told her they would be outdoors. Then Elena picked a vanilla colored flowy dress for her and for Damon a beige shirt and jeans.

Once they were ready he grabbed Zenia and together he and Elena went downstairs. Elena was confused when Damon didn't lead her to the garage but instead towards the big pool outside.

''Damon, what?''

She then heard voices. ''Happy birthday Lena!''

Jeremy was standing with Matt and behind them the rest of the gang who then began watched his wife tear up as she rushed towards her brother, hugging him tightly before turning to embrace Matt. ''You both!? How?''She asked, still surprised by their sudden appearance.

''Your husband called and asked how you used to celebrate your birthday and then he invited us for your party.''

She turned to face Damon who answered with a shrug. ''I can't bring the lake to have a picnic at but I can improvise with the pool for your traditional birthday picnic.''

Shaking her head, she reached towards him and wrapped her arms around him. ''This is wonderful, more than I can ask for.''

Kissing the top of her head, he called Bonnie. ''Hey Bon, take your friend and god-daughter so they can change into their swimwear.''

He handed Zenia to her before looking at his wife. ''Go change.''

He went into the other room to change into his navy blue swimming trunks. By the time he was back almost everyone was in the pool while some were sitting on chairs in the corner having drinks and cocktails.

Diving into the pool, he did a few laps and then stopped mid-lap when his eyes fell on his wife. Elena was in a red two piece suit with a silver triangle holding it together, giving it the illusion of a one piece. Damon had to hold back a moan. His wife looked deliciously hot and surpassed all of those Baywatch actresses that were the stars of his teenage dreams.

She stopped on edge of pool, smirking at her husband, when all of the sudden a ball hit the side of his head, making her laugh as it broke whatever trance her husband was in.

Damon rubbed his head and looked around to see Kol, Jeremy and Marcel laughing at him. Throwing ball back at Kol he cursed, ''Dick!''

Elena watched the exchange in amusement as her husband swam towards her. ''Hey Gorgeous!''

Elena blushed under his heated gaze, ''Did you pick this out?''

Damon nodded his head as he eyed her up and down. ''Red suits you. Besides, you look so sexy in it.'' She arched her eyebrow while he held out his hand, ''Come here, let's swim.''

She sat down on the edge and Damon lifted her by her hips before diving backwards with his wife in his arms. When they surfaced, they were both wet and laughing.

''Hmm, seeing you in this bikini is really turning me on.''He captured her lips in a heated kiss, making them both breathless and even more turned on.

Elena gasped as he squeezed her pert bottom while guiding her near his hardness. Pulling away, she managed to say,"Damon, behave, there are kids here too.''

Giving her one last kiss he asked, ''Where is Zenia?''

She pointed at a small inflatable kid's pool where Bonnie and Rebekah sat and took care of the children as they swam.

''Seems like she enjoys being inside water as much as Daddy.'' Elena said, seeing how much fun she was having in Bonnie's arms.

''Well that's another Salvatore trait she got,'' he motioned towards his brother who was swimming with Caroline.

''Come on, let's beat my brother in volleyball.'' She then swam towards Jeremy and caught the ball from him. ''Okay everyone time for a pool volleyball match.''

They divided into two teams: Salvatore vs Mikaelson. On team Salvatore was Damon as the captain, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Enzo, Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt. On team Mikaelson, Elijah was the captain with, Rose, Klaus, Rebekah, Marcel, Kol, Davina and Bree.

Alaric volunteered as referee while Jo sat beside him to watch and keep score while holding a kid in each of their arms.

Before the match started Damon swam towards Zenia and kissed her. ''Wish Daddy luck.''He grabbed her small hand and shook it thrice. ''Go Salvatore! ''

Damon swam back and on Ric's whistle he hit the ball and the match began.

Stefan hit it hard towards Kol who was unprepared but saved it because ball hit his head and bounced towards Klaus. ''Hey foul!''He screamed.

''It's not a foul you moron! You didn't hear the whistle because you were busy ogling your girlfriend!''Ric yelled back which earned Kol an angry glare from his team.

Bonnie then served the ball in Rebekah's direction and she covered her face and yelped, ''My face!''

Luckily her husband Marcel saved the ball and hit it towards Matt before turning to face his wife who was still shielding her face. ''Bex, you do know that we are playing volleyball, right?''

She shrugged before answering, ''If you think I'd let that ball bruise my face then you don't know me at all.'' This time when ball came she managed to hit it and send it towards Caroline. ''I am perfectly aware of what we are playing.'' She reminded him saucily and he laughed while shaking his head. He could never win an argument with his wife.

It had been half an hour and both teams scored four points, so it was only getting more competitive.

''Stef! We need to find a weak spot!''Damon shouted at his brother.

Stefan surveyed the other side and saw Kol trying to flirt with Davina. So when ball came at him he hit it hard towards the distracted couple.

Too engrossed to see ball, it splashed between them with enough force to make them lose their balance. ''Foul!'' Kol screamed again only this time Ric ignored him while Klaus hit him on his head. ''You up front now!'' he scowled like a child but swam towards Elijah.

The game resumed and Damon was happy with his team. Elena and Jeremy were a force to be reckoned with. It was making him so hard every time his wife jumped to save the ball or hit it hard.

''I didn't know you could play so well.''

She laughed and hit the ball that was coming towards her before answering, ''Matt and Jer thought me play every sport I know.''

He had to admit both Jeremy and Matt were brilliant players, as good as he and Stefan were.

''Mate, this game won't stop in a century!'' Enzo screamed behind him as he and Bonnie both collided but somehow managed to save the ball.

He was right; an hour and a half later both teams were playing hard and gaining points because now the score was thirty five for both teams.

Damon said, ''El! Let's give it five more minutes or call it a draw!''

Elijah looked around his team and like him they looked tired. ''Okay whoever scores the next point wins.''

Jo handed the children to Emily and April who took them away. ''Okay everyone the next round starts now!''Ric whistled and the point started. Bree hit the ball towards Damon who returned it to Elijah. It sailed towards Matt and Jeremy but Enzo managed to save it and hit it towards Rebekah. She bumped it to Caroline who almost missed but she managed to send it towards Rose. She passed it to Davina who hit it towards Elena, and Elena jumped on Jeremy's back and sent the ball towards Marcel who sent it towards Bonnie. She set it up for a spike and Damon jumped and smashed it back towards Klaus. Klaus was ready to save the ball, but a certain blonde named Camille happened to walk towards the pool in a white summer dress.

Splash!

The ball smacked hard onto his chest, making him topple backwards into the water. As he emerged, team Salvatore screamed in victory. He felt someone hit his head and heard his younger brother's angry voice. ''You could totally have saved that ball!''

Ignoring Kol's ranting, he swam towards Camille who was watching them with amusement.

''Some game huh?''She asked when he approached her. She couldn't help but admire his wet physique but managed to control herself.

Climbing out of the pool, Klaus walked closer to her. ''My team only lost because someone distracted me with their beauty.'' He watched Camille shake her head but her lips twitched into a smile.

''Mr. Mikaelson, one day you will realize your flirty comments won't get you anywhere with me.''

She was about to leave but her path was blocked by him as he asked. ''Then will the request of a lunch date suffice to gain your attention?''

She simply stared at him as he waited nervously before she answered, ''Pick me up tomorrow from my office and I am allergic to shellfish.'' With that she left, making Klaus smile. He finally got a date with her.

Damon was helping his wife out of the pool and he securely wrapped a towel around her when they heard voice behind them. ''Happy birthday Elena.''

Elena was surprised to see their therapist with a small rectangular wrapped gift in her hand. ''Camille!''

Camille stared at the birthday girl who was surprised to see her. ''Damon invited me and Vincent but unfortunately he was out of town but he sends his regards and this gift is from both of us.''

Elena took the gift from her as she said, ''There was no need for this, you both already did so much for me.''

Camille held her hand as she told her, ''Word of advice, never refuse gifts, especially on your birthday.''

Elena smiled as her husband wrapped his arms around her, ''Camille, please excuse us while we change.''

Damon led her back to their bedroom where they quickly showered and changed back in to their previous clothes.

Once everyone changed, they settled in at the long dining table set up between the pool and garden.

Elena eyes lit up when she saw Mr. Palo and Albert with the entire staff joining them as two of their workers carried a cake in the shape of a chef's hat. ''Happy birthday Mrs. Salvatore,'' they all wished her.

Damon, who was holding Zenia, passed her a knife. ''Make a wish!''

Elena blew out all twenty four candles as she made a wish in her heart. I wish for love and happiness for everyone here.

She took piece of cake and gave it to Damon who took a huge bite before meshing their lips together.''Damon!''She playfully growled before grabbing a tissue and cleaning her mouth.

Albert and his cooking staff prepared all of Elena's favorite dishes for lunch and to her delight she saw her husband's special cheeseburgers there too. ''You made these!?''she asked while grabbing one and he kissed her cheek.

''Yes, what's Elena's special day without her favorite burger?''

They enjoyed their lunch with small talk and after dessert was finished Damon stood up. ''Now everyone let's head to the other part of this birthday celebration.''

To Elena's surprise, everyone stood up and she stared at him in confusion. ''Where everyone is going?''

He didn't answer, but instead offered her his arm. Elena took it as she stood up and he led her inside the house. Damon took her to the media room which looked like a theatre but instead of rows of seats there were rows of comfy maroon couches. Everyone was already settled in their seats as Damon led her to the middle couch and laid their daughter in her carry cot before sitting beside her and wrapping both of his arms around her and their daughter.

''Damon what are we watching?''

Instead of answering he just smirked, ''You will see.''

Two of their staff members came inside with boxes of popcorn, candies , hot dogs and peanuts and Damon took boxes as two more staff members came with trays of red wine and bourbon. Elena took red wine while Damon took bourbon and as soon the left lights turned off a screen lit up.

The movie started and he saw his wife's face lit up as the first video started saying 'Elena's Home Videos: Part One'.

Grayson Gilbert and his wife appeared on the screen bringing Baby Elena to their home. ''Welcome home Elena!''Her dad's voice boomed happily as he focused the camera on Baby Elena who was looking at the camera with curious doe-like eyes before closing them again.

Elena turned around and saw her brother touching her shoulder. ''Did you bring these videos?''

He nodded before pointing at her husband, ''Your husband was keen to see your baby videos.''

She turned to face Damon who replied with a laugh, ''We can't forget all of your embarrassing videos.''

Elena stuck her tongue out as they continued to watch the movie.

Scene after scene changed as they watched her growing over the years. Her first time walking, her first words, her first day of school, Jeremy as a baby and little Elena watching him, her birthday parties, her ballet lessons, riding a horse, learning to ride a bicycle, family videos of when they visited her Uncle John, summer holiday videos and various pictures and videos with Davina and lake house videos where Matt and Vicky were swimming and fishing with them.

Elena baking cookies for the first time with her grandmother.

Elena taking care of her brother when he broke his leg.

Christmas and Thanksgiving videos and Damon could see a lemon pie in front of his father-in-law.

''Guys this is the best part!'' Jeremy suddenly announced and Elena groaned, covering her face.

''I hate you, Jer.''

The screen changed and a thirteen-year-old Elena in two braids was standing in front of the mirror in a grey skirt, a white shirt that she tied in knot around her stomach and a blue sweater.

''Oh My God!'' Damon screamed in excitement as his wife's younger self started dancing to the hit Britney Spears song Hit Me Baby One More Time.

''It was for a talent show!''She complained defensively as Teenage Elena danced around in her room, unaware that someone was making a video.

She grabbed some guy's picture and started singing to it.

''Who's that!?''Damon asked as thirteen-year-old Elena kissed the picture with dreamy eyes.

It was Matt who answered, ''That's Kurt Fell, he was four years older than us and the quarterback of the football team.''

''Not to mention Elena had a huge crush on him,''Jeremy added, making Elena throw an empty box of popcorn at him.

''You jerk, you videotaped and blackmailed me to do all of your chores and homework,'' Elena growled, back making everyone laugh.

She settled back and saw a pout on her husband's face. ''You never danced for me like this.''

She couldn't help but kiss his cheek. ''I promise I will make it up to you.''

That made her husband smile and they laughed when Teenage Elena figured out Jeremy was recording her and started screaming and chasing him with a golf club.

Videos and pictures continued as they watched her cheerleading videos and Vicky was in them too. Camille was ready to take care of Elena but to her surprise she didn't break down. She looked sad as she laid her head on Damon shoulder, but wasn't crying as Camille expected so she took it as a good sign that Elena was finally healing for real for the first time.

They all felt the difference in the videos when they celebrated birthdays, Thanksgiving, Christmas, prom and graduations without their parents and all the while Damon and Jeremy were holding Elena and she felt their support through their touches.

Then the video ended and Elena thought they were finished when the screen lit up again and this time it said 'Elena's Home Videos Part Two' with Elena's video of an old Instagram post when she arrived in New York.

There was a video of Elena attending orientation class at I.C.C and the camera zoomed in on Elena sitting with other students when she introduced herself to Bonnie.

''How?'' She asked in wonder and her husband answered.

''I've got my ways, baby.''

Then there were a few pictures of Bonnie and Elena along with her roommate Liv and a few other friends. Elena looked at Bonnie and both friends stared at each other while watching the beginning of their friendship.

Then the picture changed to her and Damon's first date in a restaurant and then pictures and videos of their countless dates at restaurants, parks, clubs, concerts, movies, carnivals and of course Bree's bar.

''Pay attention guys, this is the first time Damon brought her to my bar.'' Bree told everyone and they saw a video of a very drunk Damon and Elena dancing provocatively in the middle of the dance floor.

''That was some weekend, right?''Damon whispered as they watched various pictures of them in their apartment.

Elena watched memory after memory but for the first time it didn't feel like a different life. In fact, it felt like beautiful memories of the past because now she was starting to accept her present reality in a way she couldn't have a few weeks ago.

As the memories changed, each member of their gang started showing up.

The first one was Bonnie and Enzo with them at a Halloween party. ''I still can't believe we dressed up for these girls,''Damon told Enzo who agreed as he watched himself in a wizard costume.

''The things we do for love.''

They had few more pictures together until the picture changed to Bree's bar's Punk Rock night. Elena watched her and Damon but then she noticed five punk rockers behind them who were staring at them instead of the band.

Camille's eyes zoned in on the blonde guy in the middle when Jo screamed, ''What the hell are you wearing Ric!''

Ric looked flustered as he explained, ''We went in disguise to watch Damon and Elena ourselves.''

Klaus saw Camille watching him in amusement while Rose's voice rang, ''Well I think El looks sexier in leather. Maybe that should be a dress code at the wedding.''

''I will kill myself before donning that pathetic excuse for clothing, Rose Marie!''Elijah's voice boomed with a hint of finality making Rose pout and everyone laugh at their expense.

Then came the pictures of their first Thanksgiving and both Damon and Elena stared at their daughter while she touched the engagement ring on Elena's finger. There were many pictures with Stefan and Caroline, and a few with Jeremy in Mystic Falls.

''I forgive you, brother.''Damon heard his brother-in-law's voice and he looked at Jeremy with gratitude before kissing Elena's forehead as they watched pictures and videos of their Christmas.

Then came a video of Damon crashing the Bachelorette party and everyone clapped loudly as guys danced and when Elena kissed him.

The girls cried as their wedding video and pictures appeared on screen. ''I can't believe something so simple can be so wonderful.'' Rebekah commented as she watched her friends dancing.

''Wish you were there,'' Elena told her before looking back as she threw the bouquet only to land in Elijah's hand.

Rebekah watched Elena before standing up and quietly walking out of the room before anyone could notice. Marcel was surprised when Rebekah suddenly got up and left so after a few seconds he handed their son Evan to Bree and went after his wife only to find her sitting alone in the living room.

''Bex?'' Rebekah heard her husband calling her name and sighed when he sat beside her. ''What's the matter, Darling?''

Looking up, she finally confessed, ''I messed up Marcel! I thought I could help Elena fit into this new lifestyle and for a moment I succeeded, but then I don't know what went wrong. All of my training and advice were unable to help her in front of that snake, Sybil!'' She grabbed her hair in frustration as she asked, ''Where did I go wrong?''

Marcel understood her frustration and he started talking in his calm, soothing voice. ''First of all, stop blaming yourself because you did a wonderful job with her.'' Rebekah was about to object but he silenced her with his finger on her mouth. ''Listen to me first.'' When she nodded her head he continued, ''You did a wonderful job, yes, but what you lack in understanding is the perspective of an outsider. You were born into this society so somehow you were biased to its negative side. Elena needs someone who can understand that and teach her to how deal with the negative part of this society without losing herself in process.''

Rebekah watched him dumbfounded as she said, ''So you mean...?''She gulped, unable to complete her thought out loud, making her husband laugh in understanding as he nodded his head.

''If you want Elena to win the war with this society then you need to bring the big guns to help you both.'' With that he kissed her and went back, leaving his wife who took her phone out as she made a call.

''Hello, it's me. There is something I really need from both of you.''

Back in the media room, they were now watching videos of Elena's arrival in the mansion. Elena watched how nervous they both looked but then slowly day by day they started getting closer again and then videos and pictures of Damon's birthday showed how happy they both looked.

She felt Damon laying a kiss on her neck as he told her, ''You made that day so memorable for me.''

Elena blushed and kissed him before settling back as they watched photos of her in the delivery room screaming at Damon. ''Yikes! Who took these pictures!?''Elena inquired.

Caroline shot her hand up, ''Sorry, I was standing outside and you were entertaining us through the open door.''

They watched a few pictures of Zenia as soon she was born and a few that were taken hours later when she was wrapped in her blanket. Then the video played of when they brought her home for the first time.

There were many pictures of Zenia with everyone, even one video in which she and Stefan were sleeping while Damon sang a lullaby to them.

''Aww Stefan you looked as adorable as your niece.'' Caroline cooed at her boyfriend making him blush.

There were pictures of Kol sneaking away with Zenia only to be found by Davina. ''I still can't believe you won't trust me with her,''he complained to his girlfriend.

Finally the picture came of Elena and Zenia passed out in Damon's arms as they laid together on the bed. The picture said 'The Story Is Not Over Yet.'

Once the screen turned off and the lights came on, Elena was beaming at her husband. ''Damon this is the best surprise ever!''

Damon watched her for few seconds before saying. ''The surprises are not over yet.'' She looked confused but he grabbed her hand. ''Come.'' He called Stefan to take Zenia and Damon led Elena outside while everyone followed them.

Once they reached the driveway Elena gasped because there stood a brand new red bicycle. ''Damon!''She gasped in wonder.

''I know how much you love riding but you stopped for some reason. Well, now is your chance to embrace those long forgotten dreams and hobbies again and as your gift you can start with this bicycle courtesy of D.S.S.''

Elena was speechless but she hugged her husband tightly to convey her feelings.

They said goodbye to their friends as they left until only Bonnie and Enzo remained. ''You guys can take the guest room in our wing,'' Damon told them as they went inside and took Zenia with them.

Stefan and Caroline left towards their wing leaving Damon and Elena behind. As they walked towards the stairs, Elena turned to face him, ''It's nice of you to let Enzo and Bonnie stay tonight.''

To her surprise he gave her a mischievous smirk. ''They are going to perform their godparent duties while I will be busy performing my husband duties to you.''

His wife's face lit up in excitement as they reached the nursery where Bonnie was taking the extra monitor from the closet and checking it's frequency with Enzo who was in the guest room opposite the nursery. ''The sound is perfect love.'' Enzo's voice came from the speaker, making Bonnie sigh in relief.

''All set, guys. Goodnight.'' She winked at them before leaving as Damon waved at her and Elena finally felt more excited about her husband's arrangements for tonight.

They tucked their daughter in when she was fed and changed and as soon as she was asleep they both kissed her forehead before Damon turned the lights off and turned on colorful musical lights.

Hand in hand, they left the nursery and reached their room. Elena found the room decorated in candlelight, giving it a beautiful glow, and vases were filled with red roses.

Egyptian black silk sheets covered the bed and on the bedside tables were bowls of strawberries, chocolate syrup and a bottle of red wine with two wine glasses.

She felt a kiss on her neck and she tilted her face up to catch his lips. Damon kissed his wife for few seconds before wrapping his arms around her. ''Tonight is the night that we finally get to reunite after so long.'' Elena could feel his desire dripping through his voice and yet he seemed more in control than ever.

''Now baby, this is also the first time we will make love after the baby and It will be a cold day in hell before I do something to hurt you while getting pleasure out of it.'' Elena couldn't help but shiver at his tone but his care for her well being touched her more.

''Damon, don't worry, every woman goes through some discomfort...'' her husband cut her explanation off while holding her closer.

''You are not some woman, you are mine and tonight I want you to trust me as your husband and as the father of your child as I tend to your needs.''

Words escaped her as she heard her husband's intense voice and only nodded in agreement. He then led her towards their wardrobe and stopped in front of the mirror. They stared at each other in the reflection as Damon unzipped her dress. ''You know, a few nights ago there was this girl who doubted her beauty.''Her dress fell and she stood in her vanilla colored bra and panties. ''Well how about tonight I show her how I see her through my eyes?''

Her heartbeat fluttered as he stripped off her remaining clothes, leaving her naked to his hungry eyes. Damon left her for few seconds and returned with a Victoria's Secret bag.

''Here is another gift that we both will enjoy,'' He whispered in her ear and then took the sheer blood red silk baby doll lingerie and thong out from the bag.

Elena held out her hand but he shook his head as he started dressing her up himself. Once she was ready, she stared at her reflection and blushed at the seductress staring back at her.

Her attire made her bachelorette dress look tame.

The red garment in barely stopped above her navel and its flowy frock was unable to hide her hips and legs. The flimsy thong was clearly visible for her and Damon's eyes.

Damon grabbed her hair brush and started brushing his wife's hair, making it more wavy and soft. He then picked out a rose red lipstick and started applying it on his wife's lips. Once he was done, his wife looked like a vision of beauty and innocence that held so much desire.

Damon then grabbed her favorite perfume and sprayed it on her. He then grabbed her rose-scented body oil and pulled his wife with him. ''Come.''

He led her to the bed and made her lay down. Elena watched as Damon poured a few drops of oil onto his palm and started applying it to her body. First he massaged both of her arms and hands. He then lifted her lingerie up a little bit and poured a few drops on her stomach.

Damon watched her breathing change as he started massaging her stomach and took his sweet time massaging her chest. He then slowly massaged her neck and shoulders, making her groan in delight.

''Mmm! It feels so good.'' She moaned as her husband's fingers worked magic on her body.

He turned her around and repeated the same process on her shoulders and back and smiled every time his wife moaned or hummed in appreciation.

Turning her around, she saw Damon sitting between her legs as he put one leg over his shoulder and started massaging it thoroughly before switching to the other leg.

Elena was wet beyond imagination by the time her husband was done giving her the best massage of her life. She could see the heated looks he was giving her but somehow he hadn't even kissed her yet.

Once he was done, his wife laid boneless as he lifted her a little so she was laying in his arms. Damon then poured the wine in the glasses and handed her one before he said, ''To my Elena, the love of my life.'' They clinked their glasses and drank together.

For a while they both drank wine while feeding each other strawberries dipped in chocolate and it reminded them of their honeymoon. Elena was a little buzzed but it only created more pleasurable results mixed with the chocolate strawberries.

She teased her husband, eating more seductively while moaning at each bite.

Damon watched his wife with amusement as her body relaxed under the influence of the wine and her inner seductress came out to play as she took time eating her strawberries, making their juice drip down the side of her lips.

Before she could lick it away, Damon leaned down, licking that stray drop, before claiming her lips in a heated kiss.

''Hmm you taste like strawberries and smell like roses,'' he moaned as he moved down, peppering kisses all over her jaw and neck. He then gently made her lay down and slowly kissed her forehead before opening his side drawer.

Elena watched as he took a bottle of organic lube out.

Damon watched his wife eye the bottle with curious eyes. ''It will help me to make this more comfortable for you.''

Elena's heart melted seeing him so prepared for her pleasure but she was not surprised, after all nobody could love her like Damon. ''I trust you with my life.''

That was all the permission he needed as he kissed her again and again. She clutched him closer while yanking his shirt off his body. Breaking their kiss, he pulled himself away as he quickly shed his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers. Elena then pulled him back and was about to touch his boxers when he pulled away a little but not completely out of her embrace.

''Sweetness let me take care off you first,'' he said, but his wife shook her head.

''You have been taking care of me for days! Please let me have you.''

She desperately tried again but her husband pinned her underneath him and grabbed both of her arms. ''I thought we agreed you will trust me tonight.''

He could see his wife's eyes darken as she rubbed their pelvises together, making him hiss. ''Oops! Seems like someone missed me a lot.'' Damon hurriedly grabbed the lube and coated his fingers with a generous amount. ''Behave woman! Let me take care of you first.''

The way he said it left no room for argument and somehow his commanding tone turned her on more. Damon then used his other hand and gently pulled her thong off and felt how wet she was.

''Now relax, okay?'' He assured her while brushing his lubricant coated fingers against her entrance, making her more slick and wet than she already was. Two of his fingers massaged her inner walls for a few minutes, making her stretch deliciously to take more fingers.

When Elena showed no signs of discomfort, he started scissoring his fingers inside her which earned him a high-pitched scream as she withered beneath him.

''Ah Damon, do that again!''She managed to gasp between her moans.

Her husband complied, making her arch her back as she clenched her inner muscles around his fingers.

Damon began to kiss her in tune with the speed of his fingers when he noticed wet stains on the cups of her bra. He quickly lowered her straps before getting rid of her lingerie all together, causing her naked breasts to spill out, and watched, mesmerized as her breast hardened and milk started leaking from its peak and at the same time she started cumming around his fingers.

Elena felt her husband lick her breast ravenously as she came down with a hard orgasm and before she knew it Damon was down between her legs, sucking and licking her sweet spot as the last of her orgasm passed, leaving her more fulfilled than ever.

Once he was done cleaning every drop of her sweet essence He climbed up and watched as a huge satisfied smile appeared on her face and he gently kissed her lips. It took a few minutes until she calmed down enough to focus her eyes and she saw her husband laying beside her, kissing her hand, especially her ring finger.

''Hey.'' Damon looked up and couldn't help but smirk at the blissed out look on her face.

''Hey.''

Elena giggled as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and pulled him in for a 'thank you' kiss which soon turned into a steamy make out session as they rolled around on the huge bed in a tangle pair of limbs.

Finally, Elena got on top of her husband and helped him get rid off his boxers before straddling his naked body as she gave him her sexiest, most devious look. ''I'm going to ride you so hard.'' She breathed seductively before biting his earlobe.

Damon held back his moan but it escaped when he felt his wife dripping against his member. Kissing her harshly, he grabbed her curvaceous behind as he lined himself up at her entrance. They both looked at each other and then without breaking eye contact he slipped inside her.

''Fuck!''Damon groaned, feeling how tight she was.

''Oh Damon!''She cried out, making him stop as he checked her face for signs of discomfort but found none.

''Sweetness, you okay?''

Elena's eyes were wet but not because of pain; in fact she hadn't felt this complete in a long time. ''I'm fine,'' she gasped as she moved her hips getting used to his length, urging him to thrust inside her.

''You feel so good!'' She leaned down to kiss his neck while rotating her hips. ''Just love me, Damon! Take me!'' She begged.

Damon felt a happy relief that his wife was not in pain and her sexy moans gave him all the Invitation he needed. Elena saw something shift in his eyes as his hands trailed down her spine before squeezing her behind, making her moan. His grip tightened on her as he started thrusting upwards while moving his wife with a matching pace.

Once Elena started moving on her own, he began groping her breasts while kissing any skin he could reach.

The sound of moans and skin slapping filled their room as both lovers reunited in passion under the dim glow of the candlelight.

In a few minutes, the friction of their bodies caused sweat to build up, helping their bodies slide more sensually. Their hair was messed up as they both clutched each other's heads while devouring each other's lips.

''God baby, I missed you! I missed this so much!'' Damon cried out as he arched his back, brushing her sweet spot and making her moan louder.

She leaned down and kissed his chest before sucking the skin where his heart was thundering in pleasure. Damon held her tighter while snapping his hips repeatedly as Elena bounced on his member.

''Damon! Ah! I'm cumming!'' She gasped as her body arched back.

Bringing his hand between them, he started rubbing her button, ''Cum my love.''

Damon felt her walls squeezing the life out of his member as she came with high-pitched scream which got muffled as her husband kissed her passionately. Damon slowed his pace a little while her orgasm passed and then he flipped her beneath him as he start thrusting hard and fast inside her. Elena clutched him closer, gasping and moaning as her husband fucked her with reckless abandon.

''Lena! Lena!'' He screamed while snapping his hips into her in a frenzy.

They both clutched each other like a lifeline as they came together in pleasurable bliss joined every way, heart, body and soul.

Damon collapsed on his wife who hugged him tightly in her warm embrace. Their eyes were wet as they held each other while rejoicing their reunion. Time passed as both laid connected, neither moving away from the other.

Finally Damon lifted his face enough to gently kiss all over her face before kissing her lips gently. Elena watched as her husband caressed her face with love and reverence in his eyes.

Damon watched his wife's beaming yet flushed face, sparkling eyes and even with swollen lips and messed up hair she looked like a divine beauty.

They say 'actions speak louder than words' and as both husband and wife stared in each other's eyes, no words were necessary because the depth of their love could be easily seen in their eyes.


	14. Meeting In-Laws.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena met two people who were like parents to her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cooper Fishy who beta this chapter for me.

As September approached, life in the Salvatore household finally settled into a normal routine.

Stefan Salvatore was now in his fourth year of residency and even though it was hard work he was learning a lot. Caroline finished her studies and was now working in an art gallery as a curator. Damon, who was working mostly from home so he could take care of his wife and daughter, had resumed his previous routine on his wife's insistence. He threw himself into the upcoming projects but managed to find some time to work as a D.J. with Enzo.

At his return after a long absence, many of his superiors from different departments were thoroughly disappointed because they thought Mr. Saltzman finally fired him. To their dismay, Damon was actually on extended leave because of the birth of his new born daughter. Enzo and Damon secretly laughed when their bosses openly show their disappointment. They wondered how they would react if they ever found out that they were actually bad mouthing their boss all these years, they just can't imagine that scenario without laughing hard.

Finally, out of all the members in the Salvatore family, it was Elena's life that changed drastically in the span of a few months, but for the first time in her life she felt more balanced and settled down. She started her next semester with a bang and got great news on the first day back. In three months there would be a great baking competition and the team that wins gets sent to Italy for six months, in a special patisserie course.

The only drawback was that each team was composed of three students and while she got Bonnie on her team, she also got Liam Davis, her class's snobby, know-it-all Mr. Perfect. He was her biggest competitor in class and was always criticising her. She knew that he would try to boss them around but her and Bonnie already decided they won't let him bully them.

Apart from her studies, her therapy is now part of her routine. Along with Camille, she also met Vincent in a support group and did her best to follow all of his advice.

Every morning she now started her day with yoga and it was greatly affecting both her mind and body in good ways; in fact, her husband was benefiting the most with her new yoga learnings. The other advice that was helping her the most was spending time in the gardens. She spent at least one hour every day in the gardens and during that time no one disturbs her. She was growing different types of fruits and some vegetables and she happened to find it quite fun yet peaceful.

So in between her family, studies, baking classes, gardening, therapy and wedding planning of Rose's upcoming wedding, she found a lack of time for anything else but somehow her husband managed to find time for her bike-riding lessons. To her dismay, they were on Sunday, her only day off nowadays where she just spent time with her family without indulging in any other activity in her busy schedule.

''Damon!'' She whined, making a pouty face at her husband who was putting a helmet on her head. ''It's Sunday and you are ruining it for me.''

Damon couldn't help but roll his eyes while his wife gave him a look of annoyance. '' Baby it's been weeks since I gifted you this bike and how will you ride it if you won't learn to ride it first?''

She couldn't argue with his logic but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

Seeing as he was busy strapping her kneepads on, she decided to go for a different approach. Caressing his raven locks, she lifted his chin up. ''You know we could use this time for me to ride something else,'' she told him in a sultry voice.

He watched her give him a seductive look and it took all his willpower to not carry her upstairs for the ride she just graciously proposed, but he could detect her hidden agenda.

Getting up, he pulled his wife into his arms and whispered in her ear, '' You can ride me later but now get your sweet ass on that bike before I spank it.''

He gave her behind a small tap and led her towards the red bike.

Giving her basic instructions, he watched his wife try to sit on it as he held it from behind. Once she was settled, she started pedalling while he kept a firm grip as she rode slowly around their driveway.

A few times she lost her balance, but her husband always managed to hold her tightly before she fell. Finally, after half an hour, she got the hang of it and started pedalling a little faster while Damon jogged behind her.

''That's it baby! You're riding!'' He encouraged his wife and then slowly let go so she could ride herself.

Elena felt exhilarated as she rode her cycle after so many years. The wind was blowing her hair but she didn't care as she screamed in joy. ''I'm riding! Look Damon I am...Damon?'' She realised that her husband was not running beside her and soon excitement turned into panic as she started losing her grip. ''Damon!''

''Pull the breaks!'' Damon screamed as he watched her lose her balance and to his horror she started going faster instead of stopping.

''Damon help me! I can't stop it!'' He heard her scream as he ran after her, trying to catch up.

She was reaching the gates when suddenly they opened and a car came inside the driveway and before either could hit each other the car halted with a screeching noise while someone grabbed her and moved her bicycle in the opposite direction, making it fall along with her and her husband.

Damon helped his wife up and it was a miracle that no harm came to either of them or her cycle.

''Baby you okay?'' He asked as he checked for any injuries, but aside from looking a little shaken she was physically fine.

He was so busy assessing his wife's condition that he didn't realise when the car door opened and two people stepped out, looking at them with concerned eyes, until he heard a soft voice behind him. ''Are you both okay?''

Elena watched her husband turn around towards the voice and they a saw man and woman above fifty years old looking at them.

''Uncle Mikael!'' Damon gasped in surprise. ''Aunt Esther!'' He beamed as he stepped forward and one by one embraced his aunt and uncle who were like his second parents.

He then turned around and motioned for Elena to come closer. ''Elena meet my aunt and uncle Mikael Mikaelson and Esther Mikaelson. This is my lovely wife Elena.''

Elena suddenly felt a little nervous; his uncle and aunt looked good for their age and both appeared to be sophisticated yet powerful.

His aunt Esther resembled Rebekah so much when she stepped forward towards Elena. ''Your pictures didn't do you any justice; you are far more beautiful in reality.''

Elena couldn't help but blush at her compliment. She was in simple jeans and a red shirt so she was touched by her kind words. ''Thank you, and now I get where Rebekah got her beauty and kindness from.''

Esther gave her a sweet, motherly smile before her husband stepped forward. ''You certainly found yourself a beautiful wife.'' He beamed at them proudly before looking towards the mansion. ''Now where is my granddaughter? ''

They led them inside and asked Emily to bring Zenia from the nursery.

''So Elena, tell me, is your husband treating you well?'' Mikael asked while mock glaring at Damon who smirked at his wife playfully. ''Do tell him how well I treat you.'' He wriggled his eyebrows, making her blush.

''Stop it you two and stop teasing this poor girl,'' Esther scolded them before tapping Elena's hand. ''Don't mind them, Darling, they like to tease.''

Just then Emily arrived with Zenia and both of the elders' hearts melted at the sight.

''She is so adorable! Come here, princess.'' Emily handed her to Esther and both her and her husband cooed at this sweet angel.

''I can't believe this adorable little angel is your daughter.'' Mikael told Damon before explaining himself to Elena. ''Out of all the children, he was the wild one.''

Damon laughed before tapping his shoulder, ''Yeah and as far I remember, you love me for my wildness.''

Esther shook her head as they dwelled on old memories. ''My husband used to live through

Damon's pranks but he loves him more for it.''

Elena felt nice seeing Zenia get doted on by her grandparents. Damon always talked about them with respect and fondness and she knew they would treat her and Zenia with the same love which they bestowed upon Damon and Stefan.

They stayed until dinner and before they left, Esther turned towards Elena. ''Elena, please have lunch with me tomorrow and bring Zenia with you.'' Both Damon and her looked surprised, but she waved her hand. ''Relax both of you! I just want to spend time with my new daughter and granddaughter, so I will see you tomorrow.''

Elena gave her a nod and with that they left, leaving Elena to wonder what her mother-in-law wanted to talk about.


	15. Tips.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena has interesting lunch with Esther .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Cooper fishy who beta this chapter for me.

Elena's P.O.V

When I first met Esther Mikaelson, my first impression was that she was the most humble and kind woman. But now sitting here in the country club with her, I am experiencing a totally different side of her.

There is a certain grace and strength surrounding her personality and I can see other people being intimidated by this side of her.

For me, she's Aunt Esther, but for others, she's Mrs. Mikaelson: wife of a business tycoon.

We were drinking tea in the club's restaurant and I was astonished to watch the acknowledgement she gets from everyone who sees her.

''It's so good to see you Tania, here let me introduce you to my new daughter in law, Elena.''

The woman Tania gave me a genuine smile as she extended her hand. ''I know all about her Esther, my daughter Victoria was invited to the Salvatore's party, she told me all about this beautiful woman who finally made an honest man out of Damon Salvatore.''

I couldn't help but blush while both women chuckled before Aunt Esther nodded her head in agreement. ''So true, she does bring out the best side of him.''

She introduced Zenia to her old friend and I quietly watched both ladies gushing and cooing over my daughter. Soon she left and we continued enjoying our refreshments. I couldn't help but observe how the club staff treated us with top class services and they made sure that everything pleased aunt Esther.

''What are you thinking my dear?'' She asked, making me jump in my seat.

Feeling a little bit embarrassed, I finally shared my thoughts, ''It's just that people here really respect and admire you and I couldn't help but notice there is a certain aura around you that makes heads turn in your direction.''

She smiled in understanding and looked around us before finally looking at me, ''You know this aura and respect you perceive didn't come overnight. It took me many years to earn this kind of respect. Damon must have told you our family originally came from Europe.''

When I nodded my head she continued, ''When we got married, Mikael used to own small businesses in England, and by the time Kol was born our businesses expanded to new heights.''

She sipped her tea before continuing her tale. ''Kol was around nine years old when my husband got this big opportunity to expand here in America and after a lot of long discussions we decided to move here.''

She stopped talking for a while, probably lost in her own thoughts while I pondered what she must have felt uprooting her whole life at the time.

''How did you manage starting over in a new place in unknown surroundings?''

Her gaze, similar to Rebekah's, raked over my curious face. ''I won't lie to you, at first it was extremely hard and I never felt so out of place when I attended parties and social gatherings with my husband. You wouldn't believe me, but even at that time there were many snobby women who looked down at me with their haughty, judgemental eyes.''

And it was truly unbelievable for me after watching the treatment she got from people around here. I couldn't imagine a time where she was treated the same way Sybil and her friends treated me.

''But then you can understand, after all you have gone through a similar experience a few weeks ago.''

I kept my eyes down as I admitted my own doubts. ''But you were new and unprepared to deal with the high society of this country whereas Rebekah prepared me and yet still...''

I was unable to continue as tears formed in my eyes. Aunt Esther kindly smiled at me while handing me tissues.

''Don't let that one experience bring your spirits down my child. You know my daughter informed me about your predicament and that's why I arranged this meeting. So I can give you a few tips to help you adjust to your new life.''

Feeling quite hopeful, I stared at her in anticipation. "What tips?''

''Well first of all you need to accept your role as Mrs. Salvatore in this society.''

Confusion must have marred my expression because she started explaining, ''Elena, you can be prepared, but for this society you won't fit in until you have confidence in yourself and your new identity.''

She leaned back and pointed towards the crowd. ''When these people look at you they won't just see you as Elena, no, here you are an important businessman's wife and that doesn't necessarily mean your own identity is not important. In fact, being Mrs. Salvatore is now part of your new identity.''

I let her words sink in before a question popped into my mind. ''Wouldn't accepting this new identity overshadow the person I really am? I'm afraid of losing Elena in this new world.''

Aunt Esther tapped my hand in understanding, ''Well it's really up to you my child, we women are blessed with many roles in our lives, we are daughters, sisters, wives and mothers.''

She reached out and caressed Zenia's cheeks. ''It's really up to us how we tackle these roles while also staying faithful to our own identity. Once I accepted this I didn't care about others' opinions and slowly I created respect not just for my own name but also my image as Mrs.

Mikaelson.''

She then stared at me with the same wise expression that her daughter gave me that day in court. ''My one and only tip for you is to be proud of your name and the name that you get by being Damon's wife. Once you gain confidence in your new identity then you will truly understand its power and trust me from that moment no one else's opinions or harsh words will be able to bring you down.''

Tears spill from my eyes as I promise to use her tips. ''Thank you Aunt Esther, I will never forget these tips.''

She looked at me affectionately before continuing, ''Well we will know soon because Mikael and I are planning the Mikaelson ball next week to celebrate Elijah and Rose's upcoming nuptials and we want you and Damon to play host at that party.''

My mouth fell open in shock but she pushed my mouth shut. ''Don't fret dear, this time no one will dare to mess with you and you know why?'' When I didn't say anything she carried on, ''Because this time you know who you really are and you won't let them mess with Elena Salvatore.''

I couldn't help but smile at her confidence in me. Now I really wish I will be confident enough to face this society again.


	16. Mickelson's Ball Part One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween at Salvatore Mansion and Elena learn more about rich society under Esther guidance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to Cooper fishy who beta this chapter for me.

October was almost over and cool winds made the weather pleasant as people prepared for the upcoming Halloween festivities.

For the first time ever, the Salvatore Mansion was decorated for Halloween and Damon didn't know if he should be enthusiastic or concerned because his house was now completely transformed into something like Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory meets the Princess and the Nutcracker.

Elena and Caroline went overboard with the decorations and treats. His poor brother's medical suggestion fell upon deaf ears as Caroline muted him by stuffing his mouth with homemade chocolates.

Yet Damon was feeling on top of the world as he watched his little angel dressed up in a sparkling white sugar plum princess tutu.

He was dressed as Willy Wonka, giving chocolate and candies to the children they invited from Lily's Shelter for the Homeless.

''Why am I dressed up as an umpa lumpa?!'' His brother complained again while adjusting the strap of his orange and yellow coveralls. ''God I look so ridiculous!...handsome! I really look handsome in this.'' His tone changed brightly as the girls approached dressed in pink and purple tutu dresses with matching stockings and ballet pumps.

Elena was dressed up as sugar plum fairy to match with their daughter whereas Caroline decided to be a ballerina princess.

She beamed at Stefan before pinching his cheeks. ''You look so adorable, a little tall for an umpa lumpa but still adorable,'' she gushed while Stefan grimaced.

''You certainly look dashing too Mr. Wonka,'' Damon heard his wife's praise as she checked him out in his purple and green suit.

Tilting his brown hat, he kissed the back of her hand. ''Thank you, and you look so sexy in this costume, I can't wait to rip these stockings off you.''

Elena shushed him before looking over at the children around them. ''Behave yourself Mr. Wonka, there are children present.''

He appeared a little sheepish as he looked around, watching the children have time of their lives. Their daughter sat in her cot, soaking up all the attention she was receiving from kids and elders alike.

''Fine, I will behave for now, but promise me you will treat me later for my good behaviour?''

Elena looked at his pleading eyes and then slowly nodded her head making him smile. With a quick kiss he left to hand out more chocolates, pulling broody Stefan away from Caroline so he could assist him.

''It looks like those stockings won't survive the night,'' Caroline commented as both guys left to perform their duties.

After the staff served burgers and pizzas to their guests, everyone gathered around in the gardens where Damon and Stefan arranged a mini circus show for their guests.

Children enjoyed watching the clowns and jugglers while Zenia's eyes were focused on a group of dancers dressed as animals. Damon had a hard time containing his daughter who was shrieking and jumping in his arms in excitement.

In the end, their guests left with smiles on their faces while he watched Stefan sneaking leftover chocolate into his pocket.

Shaking his head, Damon looked down at his tired daughter who was yawning and on the verge of sleep.

''Come on Elena, let's put our princess to bed.''

By the time they fed and changed her clothes, she was already sleeping soundlessly in her mother's arms.

''Happy Halloween Zenia,'' both parents wished their sleeping daughter before kissing her goodnight.

Once they entered their room, Elena turned around to face him with a playful smile on her face. ''So someone had a really hard time behaving himself.''

Before she could move another muscle, Damon pulled his wife into his arms while taking her lips in a passionate kiss.

Elena gasped as she felt the wall behind her as her husband fumbled with her panties and stockings. He tried to peel it off her legs but ended up ripping it off just as he promised and Caroline had predicted earlier.

''Damn baby! Do you have any idea what seeing you in these stockings do to me?'' He bit her neck as he pulled his pants down. ''How can you expect me to behave, especially today of all days! We created our daughter this very night last year.''

Elena moaned while shaking her head. ''We didn't conceive Zenia that night...'' but Damon cut her off with a kiss.

''We conceived her after our first fight and of what I remember Halloween preparations started that same week so it's the same thing Sweetness.''

Elena couldn't help but laugh at his logic but soon she moaned loudly as her husband slipped inside her warm heat, taking her fast against the wall.

He tugged her dress straps down enough to reveal her breasts and took one out of her dress and attacked it with his mouth.

''Damon, unh!" Elena groaned and her head rolled back as she gave up control to her husband, who was taking her as if his life depended on it.

In a frenzy, she ripped open his shirt, making its buttons fly away. She clawed his skin in the throes of passion, leaving marks on his chest. Damon couldn't take it any more after that and somehow managed to drop her down on their bed.

''Strip!'' He ordered while taking the rest of his clothes off him.

In a haze, Elena fumbled with her zipper but somehow managed to get out of her dress. Once naked, Damon laid on top of her before slipping back into her heat.

Elena all but screamed as her husband kicked it up a notch while wrapping her one leg around his waist while the other draped over his shoulder.

She screamed and moaned as her husband continuously touched her pleasure spot. ''That's it baby!" He licked her ear. ''Cum for me, sweetness!'' He loudly groaned in her ear as he thrust deep inside her and in the next second she came, screaming and clawing at his back.

Damon's hips snapped in a frenzy as his wife's orgasm passed. He pulled her flush in his arms and rolled over, urging her to ride him.

''Again,'' he breathed against her lips and Elena thrashed in his arms while her hair stuck to their sweaty skin. ''Please baby,'' he all but begged and then she clenched tightly around him, taking him with her as they soared to pleasurable heights.

They both collapsed, feeling sated and blissed out after their passionate love making.

Elena quietly watched the sated look on his handsome face as they controlled their breathing and beating hearts and after a minute or two Damon pulled his wife into his embrace and kissed her lips gently. ''You okay? God! I got so rough with you...''

This time his wife cut him off with a kiss. ''That was perfect for me Damon and sooo hot as you ordered me around!''

Damon looked a little embarrassed but proud as he watched his wife's eyes shine playfully with a satisfied look on her face. ''Seriously Elena, tell me if you are feeling okay,'' he tried again but to his surprise his wife straddled him again and stared down at him with mischievous eyes. ''How about I show you how okay I really am?''

With that, she took him as she wanted again, leaving no doubts as to how she really felt about their passionate moments.

#############

Two days after Halloween, the Salvatore family arrived at the Mikaelson Mansion.

Upon arriving, Esther took Elena and Caroline away leaving Damon and Stefan behind with Mikael. The eldest man grabbed Zenia and led them towards his study where the rest of their guy gang was seated. ''Let's leave the arrangement to the ladies, meanwhile you guys tell me what is going on in your lives.''

In the great hall, preparations were in full swing as Esther explained their duties. ''Bree dear, please select wine and champagne for today's toasting, and don't forget to select a white sparkling French wine for the Senator's wife.''

Bree gave her a thumbs up before leaving for the wine cellar.

''Rebekah, pick up the dresses, jewellery, and suits for tonight's ball that we ordered for everyone and take Rose and Elijah with you for fittings.'' Rebekah called her husband as she left with Rose leaving Elena, Caroline, Davina, and Bonnie behind. "Bonnie dear, you will accompany me in the kitchen and help me out with tonight's menu while Elena, Davina and Caroline look over the decorations."

Elena looked around and felt overwhelmed by this responsibility but Esther just smiled at them. ''Don't worry dears, if you need any assistance just find me in the kitchen and I will sort out anything you need but I don't think that will be necessary.''

They were taken aback with her trust in them but she merely smiled and ushered them to get on with their tasks.

True to her word, Aunt Esther was always there to guide them but for the most part she confidently left them to work on their own. By the time evening rolled around, all of the preparations were completed.

''Well done girls! You all did a splendid job. Now let's get dressed before our guests arrive.''

Elena went upstairs with Rebekah, who showed her Damon's old room. It was indeed Damon's room because it was still decorated with vintage and sports car posters and old posters of the model Cindy Crawford.

Her eyes then fell on the picture frames. There was one picture of a young Damon and Stefan with their mother and in other various pictures Damon and Stefan were with the whole Mikaelson family. She then grabbed picture of an older Damon looking every bit as handsome in his graduation robe and cap with Aunt Esther and Uncle Mikael on both of his sides, smiling and looking so proud of him.

''His university graduation picture. '' Elena turned around and saw Aunt Esther stepping inside with a garment bag in her hands. She carefully laid it down on the bed before standing beside her as she looked at the picture in her hand. ''I still remember how proud he made us that day. He graduated with flying colours and was looking forward to a bright future that he already established.''

Her face fell then and Elena saw sadness in her eyes. ''We were ready to retire because we knew our kids would be alright on their own. Even though Stefan and Kol were young, we trusted Elijah and Damon to look after them.''

Her shoulders slumped as she sat down on the bed. ''We still blame ourselves for what transpired between Damon and his father. We thought we did our best to ease their pain but that day we figured out how much he resents his father. But he resents himself even more because some part of him still loves his father. I guess we were ignorant about how much he missed his parents. Especially that day. Part of me wonders if he would have wished his own parents on his side instead of us.''

Elena sat beside her as she watched tears spill from her eyes. She held her hand in hers to bring her some sort of comfort.

''Please don't blame yourself, Damon loves and respects you both so much and whatever happened in the past will definitely hurt him if he hears that you blame yourself for what happened with his dad.''

She sadly nodded her head before looking up at her. ''I know that, my dear, but try and understand, that day we lost part of Damon and I feared we lost that part for good until you came along in his life and gave us not only our old Damon back, but also his best version.''

Elena's cheeks reddened as she heard her words. ''I can't take all of that credit Aunt Esther, he is a great man and trust me I am the lucky one in this relationship to have found him.''

Esther looked at her with a thoughtful look before gently touching her face. ''You underestimate your worth in Damon's life, my child. What happened with his father made him believe he was unworthy of love and happiness. Then you came along, bringing not only hope and love back into his life, but he also started believing in himself again.''

Elena's eyes fell as she remembered all of the hardships they faced, and apparently Aunt Esther picked up the meaning of her silence.

''Stop feeling down dear, loving someone is easy but marriage is hard, you give your whole being to your soulmate, merging your lives into one and that is scary yet the most exciting feeling in the world.''

Elena couldn't help but smile in agreement with her words.

With that, Aunt Esther stood up and presented her with a beautiful black and gold ball gown.

''This is so beautiful! '' Elena gasped as she felt its soft material.

Esther then turned her towards the mirror and put the dress in front of her.

''I know your fears about tonight, my child, but I promise you after tonight if people remember one thing it will be what a remarkable and magnificent woman Mrs. Elena Salvatore is.''

And as Elena stared at herself in the mirror, somehow she felt this new confidence inside her that made her believe the words that were said by this incredible woman standing proudly behind her.


	17. Mikaleson Ball Part Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena finally rise up to the occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Cooper Fishy who beta this chapter. Here is part two of previous chapter I hope you enjoy it.

The gates of the hall were opened as guests filed inside, looking their best according to the theme. Esther and Mikael Mikaelson received their guests while men waited in the bar for their respective ladies to arrive.

They were busy chatting when suddenly Kol pointed towards the door. ''It seems like Klaus finally convinced your therapist to be his date to the ball.''

Sure enough, they watched Klaus with Camille who was wearing an ivory gown as he led her straight towards his parents. They watched with great amusement as Klaus introduced her to his parents.

''I'll be damned!'' Ric voiced his astonishment. ''This is the first time I've seen him bring a girl home let alone introduce her to his parents.''

Stefan nodded his head in agreement. ''He looked nervous. That means he is serious about her.''

Bree joined them in the bar while they were busy discussing their friend. She was dressed up in a dark blue gown and grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. ''So that means I am the only single person left in this group, that's totally awesome!'' She raised her glass in delight.

Damon couldn't help but smirk at her. ''Don't Celebrate yet Bree, one day when you least expect it, you will meet someone and be totally...'' His eyes then fell on the beauty dressed in black and gold, her hair bunched up in waves on her side, and her eyes shined when they fell on him. She walked gracefully towards him with her girl gang beside her. ''Stunned.'' He breathed that word out as his wife completely captivated him.

Elena felt every bit beautiful under her husband's intense gaze and even though every eye was on her as she slowly strolled across the hall, Elena only had eyes for her husband who looked extremely dashing in a black tuxedo.

Leaving his friends behind, he bypassed the girls and met his wife halfway. They both halted in front of each other while appraising their better half's attire and forgetting about everyone else.

Elena watched as her husband reached for her hand only to lay a kiss on the back of it.

''I have no words to describe how beautiful you look today, my lady.'' He then kissed her blushing cheeks.

She felt it really endearing the way he praised her and the way he called her his lady, in fact looking around it seems like she stepped into a fairy tale and she felt like a princess meeting her prince.

Grabbing the sides of her gown, she dipped a little in a curtsy. ''Thank you for your kind words, my dear husband, and I must say, even I was rendered speechless when I saw how dashingly handsome you looked this evening.''

He wrapped his arms around her and playfully whispered in her ear, ''Just this evening?'' His wife giggled and straightened his bowtie without breaking eye contact with him.

''No, not just this evening, you always look this dashingly handsome.''

They laughed and then he offered Elena his arm, which she took with a smile on her face. Many eyes were on them as they joined their friends and start indulging in conversation.

Some time later, Mikael and Esther joined them, each holding a child in their arms. ''You all look so wonderful!'' They both complimented as they watched the girls in beautiful sparkling gowns and the guys in their custom made tuxedos.

''Elena, dear, it's time.'' Esther reminded her while she tried to tame Evan's hair. ''Take Damon with you and announce Elijah and Rose's entrance, we will join you soon as these two are presentable enough.'' She pointed towards Evan and then at Zenia who keep fussing in her pink gown in Mikael's arms, making her matching pink bow fall from her raven locks.

''Oh for God sakes! Mikael let's switch our grandchildren and fix their hair.'' She said while exchanging the children in their arms and instructing their group to take their respective positions on the circular stairs.

Taking a deep breath, Elena nodded towards her husband who clinked his glass in order to gain everyone's attention. When everyone turned to stare, she began. ''Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us on this glorious occasion as we announce the engagement and upcoming wedding of our dear friends Elijah Mikaelson and Rosemarie Watson!''

Everyone started clapping as Rose and Elijah descended together while their parents joined them up the stairs with their grandchildren in their arms.

Damon then called for the waiters who offered everyone a glass of champagne. He then toasted, ''Please raise your glass to Elijah and Rose, two completely opposite people that were brought together by friendship and love and in two weeks they will be joined forever as they exchange vows in matrimony.''

Wrapping his arms around his wife, he cheered for his friends. ''To Elijah and Rose; may you find every bit of happiness that I came to find in my marriage.''

Everyone cheered their names and then Esther stepped forward. ''Now I ask my son to take his lovely fiancée and start this event with a traditional waltz.''

Then Mikael came to stand beside his wife as he announced, ''Please, everyone, join our family on the dance floor.''

As everyone headed down, Damon offered his hand to Elena, ''Shall we dance?''

Smiling coyly, she grabbed his hand, ''It's tradition, after all.''

The song Give Me Love started to play and everyone formed lines as the waltz began.

Elena and Damon danced gracefully in circles, lost in each others' eyes. They were oblivious to the fact that many eyes were on them and specifically on Elena, but Esther noticed this with narrow eyes. ''These people are staring at that innocent girl like vultures staring at their prey.''

Mikael looked at where his wife was watching and sure enough he saw a group of rich socialites' daughters staring at his new daughter with quite disgusted looks.

Shaking his head, he looked around at the happy faces of his children. ''We are lucky to have ended up with decent kids and Kol.''

Esther smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as she swayed in his arms. She watched over Damon and Elena who glided past them.

''I saw myself in that girl, Mikael, and I won't let these good for nothing brats destroy her confidence.''

She felt a kiss on her forehead. ''We won't let anyone destroy her confidence, my dear. After a long time, Damon is finally in a good place and I won't let anything destroy that happiness,'' he vowed while staring at the boy he loved as much as his own son.

With that agreement, he twirled his wife and continued with their dance.

The song changed, hinting everyone to switch their partners so Damon reluctantly twirled Elena towards his brother and found Caroline in his arms. ''Hello Cinderella.'' Caroline rolled her eyes because she really felt like Cinderella in her blue and silver gown. ''You are a brilliant teacher, Care, I am glad to see that my baby bro is dancing and its seems like your feet survived. You trained him well.''

Caroline looked proudly at her boyfriend before answering his brother. ''Well for your information, I happened to be Miss Richmond last year and your brother was my escort and dance partner in that competition.''

Damon suddenly dipped her before pulling her up. ''I know.''

The evening continued as people danced and mingled with each other. Esther reintroduced

Elena and Caroline to some of their closest friends and important acquaintances. ''This is Elena Salvatore, Damon's wife, and this is Caroline Forbes. She is our Stefan's girlfriend. Girls, meet an old friend of mine, Kelly Tully, wife of Senator Lawrence Tully.''

They shook each others' hands and Kelly gave them an appraising look. ''I must say, Salvatore's have impeccable taste if they managed to make these two fine beauties their life partners. Let me introduce you to my daughter, God knows she needs to be in good company.''

On the other side of the hall, Damon was busy conversing with Ric and Enzo when Stefan rushed over to them, looking quite nervous. ''Damon! Damon!'' He stammered, unable to form words.

''Calm down mate,'' Enzo handed him a drink which he took gratefully.

''Thanks Enzo. Damon please help me out! I just saw Valerie walking towards where Aunt Esther, Caroline and Elena were standing. I didn't know the Tully's were invited or I would have warned Care beforehand.''

Damon looked at him with confusion for a minute and then it clicked. ''Wait a minute, Valerie as in crazy V card Valerie? The one who takes your virginity and then claims you are her soulmate and her future baby daddy?''

Stefan flinched, remembering his one and only mistake and the reason behind why he swore off of girls and stayed celibate until he met Caroline. ''Yeah, that very same vicious Valerie, who threatened to cut my manhood if I didn't run away with her! Now please help me out because if she finds out that Care is my girlfriend, she will do everything in her power to insult her and create a scene.''

Imagining the whole Sybil fiasco, he didn't want Stefan and Care to suffer the same way and his protective instincts arose after seeing the panicked look on Stefan's face.

Putting his drink down, he tapped his brother's shoulder. ''Come on, let's rescue our girls from another brat.''

By the time they reached them, they saw a large crowd watching where Aunt Esther, Kelly Tully, and their girl gang stood around Elena and Caroline. The two girls stood with their heads held high in front of Valerie.

''Look Valerie, I don't know much about you and my brother-in law's history, but I do know that Stefan loves Caroline and they are really happy together.''

Damon watched as Elena gently placed her hand on Valerie's shoulder. ''So no matter how angry you felt with Stefan, that still doesn't justify the way you just treated Care or calling her a gold digger and I would appreciate it if you apologised to her right now.''

Valerie's mother looked embarrassed at the hostile look appearing on her daughter's face who shrugged Elena's hand off her shoulder. ''Of course you would side with her, after all you are a gold digger yourself.''

That snapped Damon's and everyone's patience but as they were about to burst out together, Elena held her hand up in to silence them.

''Valerie Tully! A gold digger is someone who lives off her husband's or boyfriend's money, which I can assure you I am not and neither is Caroline who happens to be a curator at the National Art Gallery and I am a student as well as a patisserie...''

This makes Valerie scoff at them. ''Patisserie! Really!? You are saying that Mrs. Elena Salvatore is making cakes and cookies for a living?''

Camille, who was standing close, noticed that Elena didn't even flinch. In fact, she moved closer without breaking eye contact with this woman who was doing her best to intimidate her. ''Yes she is, and I am a really good baker too, you should come by if you have any sense of taste.''

Esther smiled triumphantly while Rebekah beamed at her friend as she continued with newfound confidence.

''I am proud of my job just as much as I am proud of being Damon's wife and for your information, yes, Mrs. Elena Salvatore likes to bake for a living just as Aunt Esther and Rose are interior designers or like Rebekah is a fashion designer, or Bree, who owns her own bar, or just like your mother who in spite of being a senator's wife, is also the headmistress of a school.''

Kelly gave her a smile before glowering at her daughter. ''You should be ashamed of yourself Val, and should be inspired by these independent girls instead of living off your parents money!''

Valerie's face fell in shame and Elena sighed and placed her hand on her shoulder again. ''Baking is my passion and I believe you have one too that makes you happy. So find your passion, Valerie, and then you won't feel the need to humiliate anyone to make yourself feel better.''

Valerie nodded her head and then stared at Caroline. ''I am sorry, mine and Stefan's breakup was my own fault, you both are lucky to have found each other.''

With that, she wished them luck and left with her mother who apologised again.

After they left and the crowd disappeared, Elena took a deep breath and turned around only to find her husband reaching for her as he kissed her passionately.

''I am so proud of you, Mrs. Salvatore.'' He then hugged her tightly and Elena saw the proud look on her friends' and Aunt's face. ''Well a wise person advised me to be proud of my identity and I am really proud of being Mrs. Salvatore.''

Damon smiled over her head and mouthed thank you to his aunt who raised her glass in acknowledgement.

''Come, let's dance with our daughter.'' Damon led Elena towards Dance floor and took Zenia from his uncle.

Esther watched from afar as Damon and Elena danced and laughed together with Zenia in their arms.

''That was really nice advice.'' Esther turned around and saw Camille who was watching the same scene in front of her.

''Elena always took care of people but she lacked someone to guide her in life.''

Camille then looked at her, ''Now she has you and it's truly remarkable the progress she's made because of you.''

Esther stared back and she could see the pride and confidence on Elena's face as she celebrated her first successful night in this high society.

''So now Elena has succeeded in her new life. Does this means their marriage will also succeed?''

Camille was quiet because she didn't want to say anything out of her professional

confidentiality but still she kept staring at the couple in question as she hinted, ''Their marriage will succeed if they conquer their fears.''

With that cryptic answer, she left, leaving Esther pondering over her words.

She was still thinking hard when her husband joined her, ''Congratulations, dear! It looks like our new daughter has finally conquered her fears!'' Mikael's voice boomed joyously but something he said made what Camille hinted at earlier click.

Esther looked up at Elena and Damon and her face changed as realization dawned on her. ''Oh My God!''

Mikael looked concerned at his wife's sudden outburst. ''Esther?''

She turned around to face her husband as she whimpered, ''Elena has conquered her fears but Damon's fears remain to be conquered!''

She then felt her eyes water as she watched her son's beaming face as he danced with his wife and daughter.

''What are we going to do?'' she asked her husband knowing that neither had an answer to the question that could either make or break Damon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes.
> 
> Dun! Dun! Dun! Told you drama was not over yet but you have to wait for it. 


	18. Liam Davis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon teaches Elena to lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cooper fishy who beta this chapter.

A few days after the ball, Elena's life got busy to an extent that she barely had time for herself, let alone her family.

Rose and Elijah were getting married in two weeks and while Aunt Esther, Rebekah, Bree, Davina, Jo and Caroline were helping out Rose for most of the preparations, Elena and Bonnie were left with baking their wedding cake and helping Rebekah in planning the bachelorette party.

Aside from the upcoming wedding preparations, Elena and Bonnie were busy with preparing for next week's competition. It would be a lot easier for them if it was just the two of them on a team, but unfortunately that was not the case.

To their dismay, the guy they both despised was on their team. Liam Davis: the bane of their existence and the top student in the class.

Teachers often called him a patisserie prodigy and he was totally smug about his name and looked down on the rest of his classmates.

So two days before their competition, Elena called Bonnie and invited her over to the mansion so they could practise together in the kitchen fully equipped with modern stainless steel appliances.

She didn't want to invite Liam into her house because no one apart from Bonnie knows that she is living in the Salvatore Mansion or that her name was Elena Salvatore. In university, she was still going by her maiden name.

So when Bonnie pointed out that they needed to practise with Liam if they wanted to win the competition, they realised the dilemma of how they could invite him to the mansion without risking exposure of her husband's secret.

That night after she hung up her call, she walked towards her bedroom and saw her husband trying to calm their daughter down who was crying her eyes out.

''Damon!? What happened to her?'' She rushed towards them and grabbed her baby whose face was red and blue eyes were glistening with tears.

''I don't know, she was fussing all day and I have already fed her and Emily has changed her diaper but she still won't stop crying and look she is getting warm.'' Elena looked up and saw her husband's eyes fill with worry.

Sighing, she kissed the top of Zenia's head while rocking their daughter in her arms as she realised what upset her little girl so much.

To Damon's amazement, Zenia stopped crying instantly and held onto her mother who now had tears in her eyes as she said, '' I am so sorry baby, I know I am a bad mommy who was neglecting you.''

She looked up and stared at her husband with remorse in her eyes, ''I am really sorry for neglecting you both! I promise it won't happen again.''

It was then Damon enveloped both of his girls in his embrace and gently rocked them until they were both calmed down.

''There is no need to apologise, I understand with the wedding and upcoming competition you have a lot on your plate. I guess we missed you so much, especially our angel, but please don't apologise for something that is not your fault.''

Elena wanted to object but Damon kissed her, cutting off any apology that was about to come out of her mouth.

Once their daughter was sleeping, Elena whispered in his ear, ''I want her to sleep with us tonight.'' Damon led them both into their room and kissed Zenia goodnight as they gently placed her between them on their bed.

Elena quickly changed into her night gown and joined them in bed where both parents fell asleep with their daughter sleeping peacefully in between them.

It was early in the morning when Elena woke up to her daughter's cries and she quickly began to feed her. Once she was fed, she took her daughter to the nursery where she changed her into a fresh diaper and clothes.

Elena smiled as she watched her daughter's eyes actively watching her. She was quite lucky to have a baby who barely threw tantrums like some babies do. As long as her schedule is not messed up, she remained a sweet, innocent, angel-like baby.

Right on time, Emily came in and smiled, seeing Zenia ready for the day. ''I think our princess is ready for her morning stroll.'' Elena kissed her daughter's cheeks then hand her to Emily who took her towards the gardens.

After Emily left. Elena walked towards her room and saw her husband awake and rubbing his eyes. ''Good morning.'' Elena wished him while giving him a morning kiss. He smiled into their kiss and then looked around. ''Where is Zenia?''

''Taking her morning stroll,'' Elena replied while thinking of the best way to broach the Liam topic.

''Since our daughter will be busy for an hour or two, how about we enjoy a bath together?'' She suggested. For a second, she feared he saw her hidden agenda with the way he watched her with curious eyes, but then he gave her a flirty look. ''I love baths, especially with you in it.'' He licked his lips while staring at her mischievously.

Hearing his voice full of need for her made her insides warm with desire. She grabbed his head and sweetly kissed him. Damon led her to the bathroom and as he prepared the bath, Elena got undressed.

Damon turned around and his eyes darkened as he took in his wife's naked form. She gave him a sly smile as she walked towards him with an extra sway in her hips.

''Why are you still dressed, Mr. Salvatore?'' She inquired while tugging his nightshirt down and kissing his neck.

Holding back his moans, he grabbed her pert behind and lightly spanked her, making her jump in delight.

''Undress me, woman, before I take you on the counter and forget all about my romantic plans of making slow love to you in the bath.''

She shivered because both ways would ensure her satisfaction. While she loved nothing more than to be taken on the counter, she did want to make sweet love to her husband who has been taking such good care of her and their daughter.

After pulling his shirt off of him, she made quick work of yanking his pyjama pants off.

As she moved away to slip in the tub, she playfully spanked his behind, making him jump in shock. ''Get your sexy butt here.''

Damon joined his wife, both of them sitting on the edge facing each other. Grabbing his wife's legs, he pulled her closer so they met in an embrace. ''You are quite bossy this morning, sweetness. Is there something you want me to do?'' He inquired while laying a kiss behind her ear.

Elena shivered because she wanted so much from him, but right now she wanted to give him more for being the incredible husband he is.

Leaning even closer, she moved them until Damon sat on the edge while she straddled him. Thank goodness the tub was large and wide enough for this particular activity.

Once situated, she grabbed his hardened member and slipped it inside her, making them gasp in delight. ''Right now all I want is you to make love to me.''

Smirking, he gave her a mock salute. ''Yes ma'am!''

She giggled and reached out to kiss him again as Damon started moving inside her in a slow and gentle pace.

Elena moaned against his lips as he brushed his fingers over her sensitive breasts. She arched her back so he could easily trail kisses down towards those breasts that were dying for some attention.

''Yes! Baby, right there!'' She groaned loudly as he kissed one while gently squeezing the other.

He shifted and gently bounced his wife whose body was wonderfully draped around him. All his senses were fixed on his wife who looked glorious in his arms. Her wet body made her look like a siren and her moans hypnotised him to solely keep his focus on her.

It could have been seconds or years but time lost meaning when they both were joined together like this as if they were one whole being.

After some time, she felt her walls clenching as the tell tale signs of her orgasm approached.

''Damon I...'' she couldn't finish as her husband kissed her passionately and started moving faster inside her.

He kissed her jaw and nipped where her neck and shoulder met as he breathed against her skin, ''Together.''

He then squeezed her behind while he sucked on her neck as their hips snapped in a frenzy and in the next second they both hold each other tighter than before as they shattered together in each others' arms.

For a few minutes, everything seemed to stop as they calmed their breathing down. Gently, Elena kissed his lips before peppering his face with sweet kisses. ''Thank you, thank you so much for everything, I love you so much.''

Damon gave her one of his gentle smiles as he kissed her back and then hugged her closer. ''I love you more.'' Elena wanted to object but he kissed her again and then smirked at her knowingly. ''Come, let's get cleaned up and then you can tell me all about what favour you are going to ask from me.''

#############

''No! No! Absolutely not! Under no circumstances will you be inviting your snobby classmate into my house!'' Damon pointedly refused as soon as she finished explaining her situation.

Elena fumed and stomped her foot, which made him a little scared. ''This is my house too, Damon Salvatore, and I can invite whoever I damn want!''

Okay, he had to admit, his wife claiming their house as her own was super hot! And a major turn on, but he couldn't let that distract him.

Sighing, he took a deep breath to calm himself down. ''Listen Elena, you know how I feel about bringing outsiders here who don't know about my true identity. Plus, you always complain about how much of a snob and show off this guy is to you all and I know you and Bonnie totally despise him so why do you want to bring a person like that into our house? Can you trust him to keep our secret?'' He asked as gently as he could.

Elena's face fell; she felt frustrated with this whole situation. ''It's not my fault he is on our team and I would have taken them to the bakery for practice but it's being remodelled and half finished right now and we have to wait until Rose comes back from her honeymoon to complete it.''

Even he could see her dilemma here. They decided to renovate Delicious Bakers last month and turn it into Zenia's Delight so Elena could take it over once she came back from Italy after her course is finished (If she won first place thanks to Liam being oblivious about Elena's true surname)which brings them back to their current problem.

As he dwelled on the pros and cons, he felt his wife's soft hands on his face, her doe like eyes pleading for him to understand. ''Please Damon! Try and understand that I need Liam for practice plus I have all the appliances in my kitchen that we will need during the competition. Please! Please! Please! I really want to win and I won't ask you for any favours ever again...''

She was cut off as her husband covered her mouth with his hand and leaned in so their foreheads were touching. She waited in anticipation and finally he smiled in defeat. ''Fine, you can invite him over, but first you have to make him sign an N.D.A.''

Elena beamed and jumped on him, kissing him senseless. ''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! And don't worry I will make him sign his death certificate if you want!''

His wife was bursting with excitement and he couldn't help but feel all this trouble was worth it just to see her beaming face.

#############

Elena and Bonnie called Liam to the cafe to meet them first where Elena asked him to sign an N.D.A. As they expected, he got a shocked look on his face and refused point blank to sign the papers.

''Are you both in some kind of secret service, or worse, the mob?''

Bonnie laughed while Elena rolled her eyes, giving him a sarcastic answer. ''Yeah right, and we sell drugs in dairy as a cover.''

Bonnie laughed harder while Liam didn't know if she was telling the truth or humouring him.

''Listen Davis, you don't like us or anyone in our class and unfortunately we are stuck with the last person we want on our team,'' Bonnie told him plainly which made him burst in anger.

''Oh please, you both are lucky to have me on your team and if it was a single contestant competition then I could easily beat all of you!''

Bonnie was about to throw coffee into his smug face when Elena grabbed her arms and seriously scolded him, ''Well unfortunately for all of us, we are stuck together as a team and if we want to win that scholarship then we have to work as a team!''

Liam stayed quiet, probably realizing the wisdom behind her words, and then nodded his head.

Elena breathed in relief and then pointed towards the papers, ''As I was saying, we need to work together and the competition is two days away. We need to practise hard so we can be familiar with each other's techniques, strengths and weaknesses and at this moment I have all the necessary appliances plus a full pantry and huge kitchen where we can practice together.''

That got Liam's attention. ''How huge?''

It was Bonnie who replied, ''Like the kitchen of every chef and patisserie's dreams.''

Liam's eyes widened and got a faraway look, probably imagining her kitchen, so Elena passed the papers to him. ''If you want to see it yourself and win this competition, then sign these papers.''

Liam stared at her and then Bonnie who handed him a pen and then he signed the papers quickly. ''Thanks, let's go now.''

Bonnie and Elena got in Damon's old Camaro while Liam got in his car and started following them. He watched them drive and to his surprise they stopped at a huge mansion and the gates opened for them as they drove inside.

Once they stopped in the driveway, two men stepped forward and one opened Elena's car door while the other opened his. ''Welcome sir, can I park your car in the garage?''

He hesitantly gave his keys over and followed the girls up the stairs as they arrived at the front door. It opened and an old man stepped out, apparently waiting for them, dressed in a suit. ''Mrs. Salvatore, Ms. Bennett, welcome home.''

Elena smiled before turning around to face him, ''Mr. Palo, this is Liam Davis, he is my classmate.''

The elderly man gave him a kind smile and shook his hand before ushering them inside. ''Welcome to the Salvatore Mansion, sir. Can I take your jacket?''

He watched both girls take their jackets off and he followed their suit. Mr. Palo took their jackets and neatly hung them in the closet.

Elena then asked Liam to follow her and they walked until they reached what Bonnie mentioned, the kitchen of every chef and patisserie's dreams.

''Liam, do you want some refreshments?'' Elena asked as a girl stepped forward in uniform with a tray full of juice and fruits.

He accepted the juice and took a few gulps before he finally asked, ''What is this place, and most importantly, what are you both doing here? And why did that man greet you as Mrs. Salvatore? Have you divorced that Dominic Jackson guy?''

He saw Elena flinch at the word divorce while Bonnie tapped her friend's arm before glowering at him. ''She is still married to the same guy, only his full name is Damon Jackson Salvatore, not Dominic. I mean really you don't even remember her husband's name even when you saw him around so many times!''

He couldn't help but scoff, after all why would he remember his classmate's husband's name? He had better things to do, but then he realised something. ''Wait a minute. You mean to say that Gilbert here is married to the Damon Salvatore!? Creator of D.S.S. Industries?!''

Elena was about to answer when he heard a strong voice answer him, ''Yes, Elena Gilbert is married to me and that makes me the luckiest guy in the world.''

He turned around and sure enough it was the same man he often saw around Elena, only this time he wasn't dressed in casual clothes. In fact, he was dressed in a dark grey designer suit and wore designer shoes which he knew cost more than his entire wardrobe.

Damon Salvatore gave him a sharp look, making him gulp because he felt so intimidated by this guy-no man, he felt intimidated by this man.

He then saw Elena rush into his arms and his whole demeanour changed, making him look like a soft and cuddly teddy bear.

Elena was so happy to see her husband that she kissed him and whispered in his ear, ''Don't worry, he signed them.''

Damon kissed the top of her head and smiled towards Bonnie. ''Hey BonBon, your boyfriend is here too. We will be with Zenia while you both practice and stuff.''

He then gave Liam a sharp look before kissing his wife again. ''Practice well sweetness, I want you to win too.''

With that he left and they started practising together.

#############

The practice ended with a lot of disagreements between Liam and the girls. As he blabbed on and on about his superior baking technique, Bonnie wanted to stuff his big head in the hot oven while Elena wants to call Albert over to rub it in his smug face that she knows Albert Maurice and that he teaches her a lot, but then she didn't want to stoop to his level and for most of the night she tried to handle both her teammates.

In the end, she reminded him again and again that they had to work as a team if they wanted to win. After that reminder, they practiced together in a sort of peaceful way and were satisfied with the results.

''Well let's wrap this up and Liam you can come back tomorrow afternoon so we can practice more.''

Liam grabbed his jacket and turned around to have one last word before he had to leave. ''I don't know why you are wasting your time in this competition,'' he sneered at Elena. ''From what I can see, your husband is more than capable of spending money for this course.''

Elena was shocked and Bonnie was more than ready to punch him but Elena stepped forward as she opened the door, ''My husband could easily afford my educational expenses, but unlike you, he understands that this is something I have to earn for myself and I know he loves and respects me for that.''

He was stumped by her outburst and before he could say anything else, Bonnie led him out of the door. ''Goodnight, Davis, we will see you tomorrow.'' With that she slammed the door in his face.

''What a prick!'' Bonnie called loud enough hoping he would hear. She turned around and saw Elena shaking in anger. ''Hey Lena you okay?'' She asked tentatively and watched as her friend closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

''I'm fine,'' she assured her friend who was staring at her with concern. ''Let's go and find our guys.''

And they found them in the nursery; Damon was holding Zenia in his arms who was watching her godfather as he showed her some toy tools and was demonstrating their use. ''And this Zenia is called a screwdriver to unscrew pointed screws.'' He rotated it left and right on a toy car. ''This is a car, say car,'' he insisted while moving it close to her.

''You do realise she can't understand one word you are saying?'' Bonnie asked, making him jump while Damon smirk at Bonnie and winked at Elena.

Enzo looked sheepish before grabbing another toy tool. ''I was just seeing if she would be interested in cars or not and you know she is quite interested in this stuff.'' He explained with a hint of excitement and pride. ''If you don't trust me ask Damon.''

At this Damon nodded his head in confirmation. ''She was crying and we tried everything from feeding to changing, we even sang and danced to her favourite lullabies but nothing worked until Enzo here took out the tool set he gifted her. You both thought she was too young to play with it.'' Damon then looked proud as he kissed the top of Zenia's head. ''Well the moment Enzo started talking about tools and cars, she stopped crying and I swear she has been listening to him with interest. ''

As both friends fist bumped each other, Elena shook her head at their triumphant faces while Bonnie looked highly amused. ''Look at these two, they are training a five month old about cars, you mark my words, her first word will be car if they have any say in it.''

This made her laugh as she stooped down to sit with her husband and grabbed their daughter in her arms. ''If she said anything before dad then I know this man will mope for life.''

Damon nodded seriously and then leaned in towards his daughter, ''Daddy first and car later.'' He heard his wife cough and quickly backtracked, ''I meant Daddy and Mommy first and then you can say car and cakes.''

Elena sweetly kissed him for adding cakes into the list of words.

For the next hour, Bonnie brought out a toy baking set and to their surprise Zenia listened to everything her godmother had to say.

That night, they bid their friends goodnight as they walked towards the guest room, Damon then place their daughter in her crib and Elena dim nursery lights. After changing into their nightclothes they settled down in bed and Damon reached out to hold his wife in his arms as he asked, ''So how was practice with Mr.

Snobby Davis?''

Elena was quiet for a while but when he urged her again, she told him everything that went down and his remarks at the end which made her husband fume. ''What a prick!''

Elena laughed and told him, ''That's what Bonnie said too but Damon, how can we carry on with these practices? How can we win with such a man on our team who we can't respect let alone stand his presence?''

She watched her husband who had his eyes closed but then he took a deep breath and rubbed his hand over her back in a comforting way.

''Listen Elena, and listen to me carefully. Sometimes in life we meet people we can't stand but they have certain abilities that we need.''

He huffed as he thought about a few of his own experiences. ''There is this guy, Malachai, or as he likes to call himself, Kai. He was a super genius when it came to automobiles and yes, he could outrun me in business if only he had certain abilities.''

That gained her curiosity and she asked, ''More than you?''

He felt embarrassed but still he nodded his head. ''In our last year he was teamed up with Ric and me and two other classmates for our group project. He complained about everything and criticised us at every step and more than once he and I ended up fighting with each other. Well, it was mostly me delivering blows as I am far stronger than him.'' He looked smug and winked at his wife. ''He was a total sociopath and we would have happily killed him ourselves because he was such a pain in the ass!''

They laughed and Elena couldn't remember Damon ever telling her this story. '' You've never talked about him?'' She asked once they composed themselves.

''That's because that time was only bad experience of my university days. Once that project was finished we didn't have to deal with him again and last I heard he was still unemployed because no one wanted to work with a person like that, no matter how much of a genius he is.''

Damon then gently lifted his wife face so she could look at him. ''The moral of the story is that sometimes we need to deal with people to get the job done. No matter if they are annoying like Kai or a smug prick like Liam, we have to tolerate these people when we don't have a choice.''

A frown appeared on her forehead but he kissed it away, ''Good and successful businessmen or women know how to deal with all sorts of people. In the real world, it won't matter how great of a car maker or baker you are unless you know how to deal with people you work with. You need to treat them with respect, honesty and yes, sometimes show them a firm attitude.''

He playfully kissed his wife's nose. ''So Mrs. Salvatore, as a future successful businesswoman, how will you deal with people like Liam?''

Elena tapped her chin as if she was thinking and then shot her fist in the air. ''Firm attitude!''

And as Damon watched the next day, Elena was firm with Liam and didn't tolerate his nonsense as they practiced together and under her leadership they came out as victors at the end of the competition.

Damon clapped loudly along with Enzo and his whole family who cheered loudly for Elena and Bonnie. They collected their prize and Elena was shining like the stars and moon while her eyes kept catching Damon's proud gaze among the audience. That pride grew even more as Bonnie and Elena hugged each other and then Elena pulled Liam into a group hug. At first, he looked shocked, but then he returned the sweet gesture.

Finally, Elena rushed down from the stage and ran straight into her husband's arms while brandishing her trophy in the air. ''I won! I won!'' She kept chanting as she grabbed her daughter from Caroline. ''Mommy won!''

And as he watched his wife surrounded by family as they congratulated her, Damon couldn't help but be proud of her victory. He held his wife close and whispered in her ear affectionately, ''Now that's my businesswoman.''


	19. A Joyous Occasion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all celebrated Elijah and Rose wedding festivities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great thanks to Cooper Fishy who beta this chapter.

The music was blaring at its highest tempo and the dance floor was getting heated as peopledanced wildly, swaying their bodies with the beat . Among them, a group of girls stood out from the others as they danced together in their short designer dresses, enjoyingthemselves without any care .

A brunette in that group suddenly saw someone staring at her from across the bar and sheshook her head to clear her dizzy mind, but then she couldn't see the familiar face that shesuspected was watching her seconds ago . Excusing herself from her friends, she walkedtowards the bar and ordered tequila shots. That was when she felt someone pressing hishard body behind her .

"You know you are the hottest woman around here? In fact, seeing you in this tight black dress is making the guys here wish they could have you but they can't and you know why?" She shivered as she felt a kiss behind her ear. "It's because you belong to me."

Turning around, she came face to face with blue eyes that were getting dark as they roamed over her beaded black off-the-shoulder dress, his eyes frozen on her cleavage where a dusting of golden glitter was spread.

Wiping that glitter with his thumb, he narrowed his eyes, "So Rose threatened us over strippers but she had strippers for her own party, how is that fair? And to think, you, Mrs. Salvatore, were one of the planners and yet you let this injustice happen."

Elena bit her lip as she saw her friends surrounded by their respective partners who apparently crashed their party again.

"I couldn't help it, a girl needs gorgeous, handsome, naked men dancing for her to boost her confidence before she ties herself forever to one man." She then wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "Besides, I remember this gorgeous stripper who gave me one of the best nights of my life at my bachelorette party."

Damon mocked a shocked look while pulling his wife flush against his body, "You slept with a male stripper?! How could you?"

His wife contained her laughter as she replied in her seductive voice, "We didn't just sleep together, in fact, I slept blissfully once he was done satisfying me, oh I wish he would make an appearance tonight."

She then peeked at her husband who's hands felt so warm on her naked shoulder as he pulled her face in for a passionate kiss.

"Dance with me then, and I swear you won't be able to remember your name let alone anything else."

He led his wife towards the dance floor just as the next song started, One Kiss by Calvin Harris and Dua Lipa. He moved her towards where their friends were dancing and then twirled her in his arms so her back was flush against the front of his body as they began to dance.

Elena swayed her hips sensually in her husband's arms, enticing him with her bold grinding, and she felt such an amazing rush as she felt evidence of his arousal on her backside.

Damon didn't care one bit what anyone else would think if they saw their sex-like dance because at that moment his entire being was focused on the seductress in his arms. He truly felt like the luckiest bastard in the world.

They danced for a few more songs and with each song their bodies were getting wild with desire.

Elena, who was now dancing face to face with her husband, kissed his collarbone as he tightened his arms around her. She tilted her face and he eagerly kissed her while his hands gently squeeze her behind.

"Stop sucking faces you two!" Rebekah screamed over the noise and grabbed Elena's shoulders. Rebekah was dressed in a short maroon dress that hugged her curves perfectly. "Now come on, Elena! It's your first kid-free night out and we are going to do more shots."

Marcel pried his wife away as Elena laughed in excitement and dragged her husband towards the bar.

Once everyone had their glasses, Elena, who was perched on Damon's lap, cleared her throat as she raised her glass. "To Rose and Elijah; for bringing us tonight on this joyous occasion, although you guys crashing our party is now becoming tradition." At this, all the girls nodded their heads and Elena continued with the toast. "Anyway, I wish you both love and luck for your upcoming journey and I hope you both have all the happiness in the world."

Rose was in tears as she hugged Elena and soon all the girls joined in for a group hug before pulling the guys into their group hug as well.

By the time they arrived back at the Mikaelson Mansion, everyone was completely drunk except Stefan and Ric, who were their designated drivers.

They stumbled inside and saw Esther waiting for them with a book in her hand. She took her reading glasses off and stood up, watching her grown children giggling like teenagers as they snuck inside. "Do you people realize what time it is?" She called them out, making them jump in alarm.

"Mommy!" Kol squeaked while hiding behind Davina who was trying to hold Bree for support.

"Mom, why are you awake at this hour?'' Rebekah slurred while her body slumped in her husband's arms.

Esther looked at them with amusement and shook her head, "Never mind, come now, off to bed you all, tomorrow is the rehearsal dinner and I want you lot fresh and sober if possible."

They all were too drunk to feel anymore embarrassment but found themselves following her order as they went towards their bedrooms.

Esther watched them leave and then made her way towards her bedroom where she saw her husband waiting while both of their grandchildren were sleeping peacefully in the cribs that once belonged to Elijah and Rebekah.

Her husband looked up from his book as she checked their grandchildren, "Have the children arrived yet?" She nodded as she settled down beside him and laid her head on her husbands chest.

"They were completely drunk but it seems they enjoyed their night." Mikael smiled and turned off the lamp when his wife grumbled, "If they don't wake up in time then I will pour ice water on them."

At this he laughed hard and kissed his wife's forehead, "Then I hope they wake up late." At special times like this, it felt great to be among family.

############

At nine a.m. Esther was expecting her family at the table, but when fifteen minutes passed and no one showed up, her husband deliberately asked one of their staff members to get more ice for his juice while his eyes sparkled in mischief. Esther gave him an annoyed look at which he feigned innocence. "What!? You know I like my juice cold."

"That's it!" His wife got up and ten minutes later he laughed hard as he saw the disgruntled and shocked looks on their children's faces as they shivered while munching on their breakfast and drinking hot coffee to sober them up.

"Your aunt reminds me of the prison warden," Enzo whispered in Damon's ear. "In fact, she looks even scarier than them when she's angry." Damon nodded in agreement as he felt his wife pinching his arm.

"This is all your fault!"

Damon looked at her outrageously. "How this is my fault?!"

Elena rubbed her hands while snuggling closer to her husband's warmth. "You kept me up late, she warned us the consequences before we left for our party but you guys had to crash our party and then you wouldn't let me sleep after we returned..." She stopped when she realized everyone was listening to their conversation.

Elena was blushing in embarrassment as everyone snickered and then Esther came to her defence, "Oh shut up you lot! Like you didn't shack up as soon you close your doors!" At this everyone groaned in protest.

"Mom! Aunt!"

But Mikael diffused the situation by reminding them to hurry up so they could prepare for today's dinner. With that, everyone quickly finished their breakfast and got busy with their tasks.

Just before dinner was about to start, Aunt Esther told them to get dressed.

"Elena dear, I want you, Caroline and Rebekah to attend our close business associates' wives during dinner." She told her as she was about to leave to get dressed.

Elena nodded her head and walked towards Damon's room where her dress was waiting for her on the bed.

Damon entered his room with his daughter and his eyes fell on his wife who was dressed in a blush pink cocktail dress and struggling with the strap of her nude heels. "Need help, Cinderella?" He asked while laying his daughter on the bed. Elena gave up and looked at her husband for help.

Damon bent down in front of her and grabbed her feet. He easily strapped them into her heels, making his wife sigh in relief. "Thank you my prince, you truly saved me from this strap nightmare." She gave him a quick kiss before grabbing their daughter. "Come here, little princess, let's get you dressed," she cooed as she carried her daughter towards the bathroom.

Once dressed, they went downstairs and the rehearsal dinner started. This time around, Elena and Caroline were able to handle the other socialites on their own, but they still saw Esther and Rebekah's eyes on them.

Rose was beyond ecstatic as she hugged her parents who were beaming at their daughter's big day while embracing Elijah into their family. Elena felt tears in her eyes as she watched the scene and somehow wondered if her parents would have reacted like this if they were alive.

"Elena, dear, are you okay?" She turned around and saw Aunt Esther staring at her with concern. She nodded her head while hiding her tears away but Esther realised the reason behind them. "Oh, dear!" She pulled her into her arms and ran her hand over her hair in a comforting manner. "We parents, never leave our children. Even in death, our spirits look out for them and I am sure they feel happy for your happiness and sad when you are in pain." She then made Elena look her in the eye and gently wiped her tears away. "So always be happy and I am sure that will bring peace to your parents."

Elena nodded her head and gave her a genuine smile as Damon came over and dragged them away for pictures.

############

The next day, everyone in the Mikaelson Mansion woke up early for the big day. While the girls were hyped up, the guys remained calm and composed and mostly found themselves calming the nervous groom, who for the first time ever, couldn't tie his tie.

"I am telling you, people, something is definitely wrong with this tie!" He threw his tie away and sat down in frustration.

Klaus grabbed it from the floor and quickly tied it around his neck before straightening it.

Damon gave him a small shot of bourbon to calm his nerves. "Relax El, if you let your nerves control you then you won't be able to enjoy this joyous occasion."

Marcel then helped him into his jacket and tapped on his brother in law's back, "Damon is right, and besides, once you see your bride at the altar, all your fears will disappear." That made him smile and Kol came in to inform them that everyone was ready.

Elijah arrived at the altar and stood waiting with Klaus as his best man while Kol, Damon, Ric, Stefan and Enzo were his groomsmen.

Music started and Marcel walked first, carrying Evan who was the ring bearer. Then Davina and Bree walked out dressed in dark purple velvet dresses while carrying Zenia and a flower basket as she was dressed in a light purple dress as the flower girl.

She walked and saw Kol blowing kisses towards her until Klaus hit him before his own eyes fell on Camille who was sitting in the second row behind his parents.

Even Ric couldn't help but stare at his girlfriend as Jo walked towards them. Then Caroline walked out dressed in a similar purple dress to the bridesmaids and Stefan smiled at her, then Bonnie walked and Enzo winked at her.

Then Elena walked and for a few seconds, Damon was transported back to his own wedding. He felt proud that this beautiful, brilliant woman was his wife. Elena smiled at her husband as she reached the altar, and she remembered her own wedding jitters. They faded away the second she saw him at the altar.

They were lost in each other's eyes until Rebekah joined them and lightly touched Elena's arm, breaking their spell. "Stop having eye sex with your husband, we can ravish our hot husbands later once they leave for the honeymoon." Both girls laughed as the music changed and Rose walked towards them in a pearl white princess wedding gown.

For the rest of the ceremony, both the bride and groom couldn't tear their eyes away from each other. When the pastor announced them as man and wife, Rose all but jumped in her husband's arms and kissed him passionately, and he kissed her back with equal passion.

The rest of the ceremony went smoothly as the reception started and Rebekah and Marcel announced their entrance as Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson.

After pictures were taken, Elena and Bonnie brought out the six-tier wedding cake which consisted of raspberry mousse, chocolate fudge, and vanilla cream.

They clapped as Rose smeared cake on her husband's face while everyone cheered for them, then Rose tossed her bouquet and it soared really high until it landed in Bonnie's hand, making Enzo whoop loudly for his girlfriend. "Looks like it's our turn next, babe," he told her and then kissed her lovingly in front of their friends who cheered for them.

After Klaus and Rebekah gave their speeches, it was time for the first dance.

Elena, who was lost watching her friends dancing their first dance as a married couple, felt nostalgic as she remembered her own wedding. Despite everything that happened since then, she knew one thing: nothing could diminish that wonderful memory.

She saw Camille chatting with Rebekah when Marcel asked his wife for a dance, leaving her alone.

"Hey, look after Zenia please, I will be back in a few minutes." She handed her daughter to Davina and stood up to make her way towards Camille.

"Hey Elena, what a wonderful wedding, and this cake is delicious." Elena smiled and sat down beside her.

"You look really beautiful and blue really brings out your eyes." Camille smiled at her compliment because those were the exact words Klaus said when he saw her in the sky blue dress.

"Thanks, and you girls look beautiful too in purple." Elena smiled nervously in return and Camille's therapist instincts kicked in as she asked in a serious tone, "Is everything okay with you."

Elena gave her a surprised look and nodded her head, " Yes! Yes, everything is okay, l mean everything is going wonderful in my life."

Elena's eyes landed on her husband who was now dancing with their daughter as the father/daughter dance began. She felt warmth spread inside her heart as she saw the happiness on her husband's face.

She realized that her therapist's eyes were on her and they were filled with compassion and understanding which gave her the courage to ask, " So, you remember the request I made in our June session?" She took a deep breath when Camille nodded her head. "What I really want to ask is, at that time you rejected my request because you thought I was too emotional and vulnerable and maybe you were right, but..." She sat straight and her voice sounded strong and sure as she continued. "Look, I am not that same Elena as I was before and I know Vincent still thinks I need to improve my rational side but he also said I am improving in taking control of my emotions, so please Camille can you reconsider taking my request seriously this time around?"

Elena didn't care if she pleaded in the end, she just wanted her therapist to understand how badly she wanted her to approve her request.

Camille was lost in thought and Elena almost gave up when she heard, "You've clearly shown improvement since your revelation, so yes, I will reconsider your request." Elena beamed in happiness and was about to thank her but she cut her off with a serious look, "But I need some time before I give you my approval, okay?"

Elena felt a little let down, but then she felt hope rise inside her because now there was a huge chance that she will have her approval soon.

"Thanks, and sure, take your time to evaluate whatever you want, in the end what matters most is that you are going to think about it."

Her therapist couldn't help but smile at her newfound optimistic attitude and then they were interrupted by Damon and Klaus as they asked them for a dance.

A classic waltz music was playing as a couples dance began.

Elena swayed in her husband's arms, feeling content and happy with her head laid on his chest when she heard, "You know I am quite jealous of them."

She lifted her face to meet his eyes but saw them shining in humour. "Why are you jealous of them?"

In response, he pulled his wife close so he could whisper, "I am jealous because I wish we could go on our honeymoon again, do you remember our honeymoon?"

He heard a moan come out of her mouth as she nodded with a red blush creeping along her cheeks.

"I remember the beach and rocks, and that comfy bed where we made love as the sun rose which marked the beginning of our marriage."

She kissed his cheek and gave him a loving smile. "I remember watching whales with you as you took me sailing, I remember watching the sunset on top of rocks where you carried me on your back, I remember all the fun activities we did but my favourite memory was when my husband brought stars and the moon down to my feet." She then wrapped her arms around him and smirked at her husband, a habit she picked up from him. "So yes, I remember every beautiful moment with you and you shouldn't feel jealous at all because..." She trailed off while leaning closer to whisper in his ear, "My dear friend Bonnie accidentally spilled yours and Enzo's plans for our upcoming trip."

Damon's eyes widened before he glowered towards his friend who was dancing a few feet away. "We were going to surprise you both on Thanksgiving, but it looks like the cat is out of the bag."

He pouted adorably and Elena couldn't help but kiss his pout away. "Don't be sad, you have no idea how happy I was when Bonnie told me that the company's yearly retreat is going to held in Italy! I know you planned this so you and Enzo wouldn't have to stay away from us during the course and the fact that you included our friends into your plans makes me love you even more."

And just like that, she saw an all consuming love in her husband's eyes as he admitted, "I know what it feels like being separated from you and I don't want to feel that way ever again, nor would I wish it on someone else. That's why I asked Enzo to join us in Italy."

Elena realized that just when she thought her heart couldn't take this much love and generosity from this amazing man, her husband would do something to prove her wrong and her heart grew even more with love and respect.

She couldn't find the words to thank him so she kissed him with love and prayed on this joyous occasion that this love between them never diminished. She also prayed with her whole heart that by the time they left for Italy, Camille will have approved her request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and their happiness because angst is about to come. 


	20. Denial.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving and one past memory raise questions in Elena mind about her husband behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you are looking forward for angst and guessing his issues, well this chapter will give you hint but those readers who read both part you will understand his issues were quite visible in last part. Without revealing anything here enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Special thanks to Cooper fishy who beta this chapter.

Elena and Caroline were in the kitchen discussing the menu with Albert for the upcoming

Thanksgiving dinner. She was extremely excited because not only was it her first Thanksgiving as a married woman in her new home, but it would also mark their first engagement anniversary.

This year she was hosting a great Thanksgiving feast with the Salvatore, Mikaelson and Gilbert family in attendance.

They were almost finished with the menu when Damon and Stefan strolled into the kitchen. "Great, you guys are here. So Damon, you will make pasta and burgers and Stefan you will make sweet potato salad and regular salad," Elena instructed them while crossing things out on her list.

"Hey, I want that berry pie on the menu," Stefan told them while wrapping his arms around

Caroline. "And Care, please make those pepperoni pizzas you made me once."

He gave her an adorable look which makes her heart melt. "Okay fine, Elena, add pepperonis in the list too."

She added pepperoni before staring at her husband, "What about you? Do you have any requests?" He gave her a serious, thoughtful look before smiling slyly at her. "Lemon pies! It's tradition after all and I would love it if you made it especially for me."

Elena felt touched because he remembered this little Gilbert tradition and even wanted her to make it on that day. She gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Just for this I will make extra so we can lick it off each other when we celebrate our engagement anniversary that night." Damon immediately felt himself harden and he discreetly stood behind his wife to hide his growing arousal as he tried to control himself.

Once the list was finalized, they decided to go grocery shopping. Even when Albert said that staff members could handle it, Elena refused. "No Albert, we will do the shopping. Besides, I already gave instructions to the staff to prepare the mansion for that day."

She and Caroline left to go shopping, leaving both Salvatore brothers behind.

"Hey, I need to call Care's Mom to invite her over here on Thanksgiving, she will be so surprised to see her," Stefan said.

Damon watched his brother rushing excitedly towards his room and he made his way towards his study to do some work.

He passed by his daughter's nursery and found her napping in her crib with Emily sitting nearby, folding his daughters clothes. "Mr. Salvatore." She stood up as he walked closer to caress his daughters cheek. "She just fell asleep a few minutes ago," she whispered to him. "Let her sleep but bring her to my study as soon she wakes up."

After giving his daughter a kiss on her forehead, he walked towards his study to do some work.

When Elena returned home, Emily told her that Damon was waiting for her in his study. She quickly helped Care and Emily put the groceries away and grabbed one of the bags before running towards the study.

"Look what I got!" She announced excitedly while waving her bag as her husband and daughter watched from the couch. She settled down beside them and took out three identical looking dark green shirts with a turkey print in the middle. She handed the dad turkey shirt to Damon while taking out a small shirt with a baby turkey on it and placing it on their daughter and then lastly showed him the mom Turkey shirt for herself. "Cute huh? We are going to wear them on Thanksgiving."

Damon gave her a horrified look, but before he could refuse his study door burst open and his brother stomped inside followed by his girlfriend looking as bit outrageous as he felt. "Did you see this?! Please tell them that we are not wearing this." He then showed him his own shirt with uncle turkey on it.

"Yeah, Elena just gave me mine too." He then watched his wife who was raising her eyes at him.

"Tell him how much you like it." She ordered while folding her hands.

"Um, sweetness, we love your gifts, but is it really necessary for all of us to wear these shirts?"

To answer, both his wife and Caroline glared at them. "Yes, we will dress up in these shirts on Thanksgiving as a family, we even bought them for everyone else," Elena told him while folding their shirts back into the bag.

"Come on guys! Just think, it will be so great for us to be dressed up identically!" Caroline pleaded her case while Stefan kept shaking his head behind her.

Damon's eyes flitted towards his brother, Caroline and finally on Elena and somehow he couldn't say what he really wanted to but instead... "I think it's a great idea."

Both his wife and brother's girlfriend jumped in triumph while his brother glare at him as he muttered, "Traitor."

He repeated the same words as they sat together in identical shirts on Thanksgiving day, to which he gave him the same reply while eating his food, "Don't brood brother, and remember this old advice: a happy wife means a happy life."

Stefan glared at him but then his eyes landed on Jeremy who was scowling too while attacking his mashed potatoes and somehow the look on his face calmed Stefan down. "At least my shirt is not a size too small. Poor Jeremy can't even breathe in that shirt." He whispered to Damon who tried to control his own laughter, "He really looks like a stuffed uncle Turkey."

Damon then asked Mikael to do the honours of cutting the first turkey and Damon cut the second one. The feast was filled with delicious food and enough for everyone. Elena even made some more to take it later to Lilly's shelter for the Homeless.

The shirt idea was a hit and all their guests wore it, a few easily while a few reluctantly, but in the end, it made a nice picture when all of them sat together as one big happy family. They even Face Timed with Rose and Elijah who cut their honeymoon in the middle for a few days to spend Thanksgiving with Rose's parents.

Once dinner was finished, the staff brought out dessert and Jeremy felt emotional when the lemon pie was served to him by his sister. "It's Gilbert tradition after all."

They then saw Damon helping himself to a huge piece while correcting his wife, "Actually, it's Gilbert-Salvatore tradition."

After the feast was finished, they all went to the shelter to distribute food and spend some time with the children there.

After some time Elena realized that Damon had left with Zenia, probably taking her to his mom's old room, and sure enough, that's where she found them. Her husband was showing old pictures to his daughter, "And here your Nona was teaching me how to make pasta."

He smiled when he saw his wife staring at them through doorway. He tapped the space next to him on the bed and Elena closed the door behind her as she joined her husband and daughter on the bed.

Together, they continued looking at many pictures and then she noticed an old baby picture. "Aww you were so cute!" She cooed at the picture while her husband shook his head.

"Wrong brother, this is baby bro." He then showed her a picture of a woman holding a baby boy in her lap and Elena gasped while bringing it closer.

"This is you, God! It feels like I'm looking at Zenia dressed in boys clothes." She matched the picture with her daughter's face while her husband kissed the top of his daughter's head. "You two have the same eyes, same hair, even the same features," she added while touching his cheeks.

Her husband gave her a soft smile as he wrapped his arms around her while staring at the old pictures. "I wish she was alive, she would have loved you both so much."

She wished too that her parents and his mother were here today. He absentmindedly turned the page and one picture came out that made him freeze.

Elena traced the picture in album and it was her husband around the age of four or five with a man who greatly resembled Stefan. They both seemed to be working on a go-kart while someone took their picture.

Before she could say anything, he closed the album with a loud snap. His whole posture hardened as he averted his gaze and then stood up. "Come on, let's go home," he told her stiffly but then he managed to fake a smile as he grabbed her hand, leading her out.

For the rest of the ride back home, Damon was quiet and she felt like his body was here but his mind was far away. He was quite still as he took their daughter to her nursery and Elena followed them.

After they put Zenia in her crib, they made their way towards their room but with a tense atmosphere, Elena knew her plans for celebrating their engagement anniversary had to be put on hold.

She quickly changed into her nightgown and slipped beside her husband.

When the silence stretched on, she couldn't take it anymore. Sitting up, she pulled his chin to face her. "Damon, talk to me please." He sighed and sat up and somehow he looked so distraught that Elena held him tightly in her arms.

"I don't know what got into me, I thought that he wouldn't have any effect on me but somehow seeing his picture affected me more than I ever thought." He turned his face away as he admitted more to himself then to her. "I guess I was in denial all along."

He then took a deep breath and turned to face his wife with as big a smile as he could muster. "Don't worry sweetness, I won't let that man affect my life, especially on such a happy occasion, a day where not only I got you but news about our daughter too."

Elena knew he was going to avoid any conversation about his dad's picture and before she could discuss more on this topic she found herself beneath her husband who was kissing her breathlessly.

"Damon!" His wife managed to gasp but he shook his head vehemently.

"Please Lena, don't let that man ruin our happiness," he kissed her neck as he breathed. "I won't allow him to affect me anymore, I swear," he said with a hint of finality in his voice while kissing her again with both love and passion, making her submit to their need for now.

##########

Camille P.O.V

Her phone was ringing when she woke up and it was nine a.m. Usually, she would take the day off because yesterday she spent Thanksgiving with her family, but still, the call came on her work phone so she took it immediately, thinking about her patients. "Hello," she said groggily while rubbing her eyes.

"Hello Camille, It's Elena Salvatore, I am sorry to call you this early especially on your day off."

She smiled and then assured her, "It's okay Elena, I have given you this number so you can call me whenever you need me, so tell me what can I do for you?"

The line went silent and then she heard, "Actually it's about Damon."

She listened quietly while Elena filled her in about Thanksgiving day and Damon's reaction to his father's old picture.

Camille sighed because his reaction didn't surprise her at all. In fact, it's time that they seriously discussed his issues out in the open. "Don't you worry about this anymore Elena, leave everything to me."

She assured her everything would be alright before hanging up. She then called her assistant and she gave her instructions, "Call Damon Salvatore and tell him to come alone to his next session."

It's time she has a separate session with Damon Salvatore.


	21. Identity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon comes face to face with some harsh reality of his past life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to cooper fishy who beta this chapter.
> 
> Warning.
> 
> As promised I am updating next chapter soon but beware this chapter therapy will feel more like bandage approach where Camille will make him face some truth even if he doesn't want to do it and you will read rest.

Camille was going through Damon's old therapy notes as she waited for him to arrive. She knew the outcome of today's sessions since today she was going to breach uncharted territory of Damon's life that he never allowed her to touch before.

She was prepared for anything and even warned Elena in advance to be ready for Damon.

A knocking sound came and then she went to open her office door, "Come in Damon, take a seat."

Once they settled down, she observed Damon who looked calm but the way he was tapping his foot indicated some nervousness about being there alone without his wife. Camille cleared her throat and gave him a reassuring smile as she began, "So Damon, tell me. How is everything going since I gave you that one-month rewind technique?"

Damon couldn't help but give her a grateful smile, "Everything is going great!" He was excited as he elaborated, "Elena and I are in a really good place because of your advice. To experience all those moments again with my real identity and to see how much she accepted me as Damon Salvatore lifts a huge burden off my shoulders."

He watched something shift in Camille's face, yet her next words came out in similar pleasant voice, "Do you think that rewinding those moments helps your wife to adapt to her new life?"

He thought hard for a few minutes before replying, "In a way, yes, but not entirely. I think her emphatic revelations, your and Vincent therapy, support from me and our family, and Aunt Esther's guidance played a huge part in her adaptation." He then looked proud as he added. "Most importantly Elena's own will and determination to be Mrs Elena Salvatore. It's quite remarkable how she accepted these new roles as a part of her identity."

"Tell me, Damon, why you lied to her in the first place?" She asked at which he sighed, probably expecting this question to come up at some point. "As you know when we first met Elena has pretty strong views about rich people so that's why I lied."

She observed how he is trying to sound convincing as he answers her. "Okay, given Elena's mind-set one can argue that if you didn't lie at that time then she wouldn't be your wife today but according to our previous session D.J has been part of your identity since the very beginning."

He gave her a small smile as he explains. " D.J is the reason I found true happiness so yeah I am glad it's part of my identity.

She couldn't help but notice the irony behind his own words as she pointed out, "What about your true identity, Damon? Can you say you are pleased with it?"

He was taken aback by this question and for a few minutes, he stared at her. It took him a few more minutes to find his voice and ask, " I don't understand? Why wouldn't I be pleased with my identity, to begin with?"

The way his tone got defensive told her this would be one hard session.

"Damon, before I answer your question can you give me an answer with honesty?" She waited for a few seconds and then he gave her a swift nod. "Why did you create a whole D.J. persona? Why did you lie about your identity to almost everyone you work with?"

Damon couldn't find words to answer her, in fact, he didn't want to and suddenly felt suffocated, as if his brain was shutting down. He grabbed a glass of water and almost dropped it with the way his hands were getting sweaty.

"I...my brother wanted a simple life so, I kind of lied and then it just stuck with me." He fidgeted and couldn't meet her eyes as he uttered the words, "As for Elena, I told you already I just wanted to have a chance to strengthen our bond first and after that she got pregnant..." He trailed off, unable to carry on and Camille could clearly see how agitated he was starting to get with the question.

"You say you lied so your brother could have a normal life, and then you lied to Elena to strengthen your bond with her." She then sat straight as if peering right through his soul. "Are you sure it has nothing to do with your own desires to have a normal life? Or most importantly, are you trying to prove something?"

Damon's eyes flared up at this point, "Prove what?!"

"That you are not going to end up like your father or was it another way around, where some part of your mind is forcing you to think you are just like your father.," she replied in a calm tone.

Damon, who was barely holding himself together suddenly saw flashes off that night bound on the bed when he saw what kind of monster his father become. Shaking those horrifying memories away he sprang up to his feet as he shouted, "Don't bring that man up! He has nothing to do with anything!"

"On the contrary, he has everything to do with how you lead your life," she told him sternly while motioning for him to sit down. Once he was seated, she started making him face the truth. "Let's be honest Damon, his lifestyle and suicide left a deep mark on your life but if I am correct in my analysis something traumatic happened with you, I don't understand the depth of that trauma but I can clearly see It affected you so much that to an extent that you are consumed by the fear of ending up like him. Hence, you created this whole new identity of D.J. not because of your brother or because of Elena but to keep your true identity in check so you wouldn't end up like your father."

He was breathing harshly as she uttered those words and they both knew each one was the truth. But he was not going to back down easily.

"You think having a degree in psychiatry gives you the right to judge me to analyse my pain!?" He mocked but Camille ignored his jibe.

"I am not here to judge you, Damon, instead I am here to help you with the inner issues that were slowly eating you out destroying your life and you don't want to acknowledge this truth let alone accept it."

At this point, he was beyond himself as he exclaimed, "Destroy what!? I agree my lies caused some problems in my marriage but it is not ruining my life nor did it hurt anyone else apart from my wife but even she is happy now!"

It was then she decided to show him a clear picture, "Do you really think your lie is harmless? Well let's do a headcount, shall we?" Damon glared at her but didn't interrupt as she began, "First of all, the day you started this lie you split your identity knowingly where Damon Salvatore is living his life, proving his biggest fear, that he was just like his father, while D.J. is a person you truly wanted to be and by doing this you live an incomplete, unsatisfied life. You may be a successful brother, friend and businessman but personally, you led a hollow, meaningless life until you met Elena."

She waited for him to deny it but when he didn't she continued, "Your friends and brother lied to many people to keep your secret which is morally wrong. While in Elena's case one can argue that your friends wanted to prevent hurting a pregnant woman, you can't deny that you put them in a position where they had to lie and deceive other people again and again and this guilt causes an added burden on your conscience."

Damon's hands clenched and unclenched in an effort to remain calm as he asked pointedly, "Okay, you are right! I have some identity issues. Now tell me what you want me to do?"

She saw his stiff posture and without any doubt knew it was difficult for him to acknowledge these truths when she pointed them out to him in the open.

Preparing herself for his worst reaction, she began, "Before I tell you what to do, I first need you to open up about your father, what truly happens and how you truly felt after he died."

As she expected he sprang on his feet, his face contorted with pain and anger, "I told you before! That man had nothing to do with anything I did in my life." He took great, heaving breaths to calm himself down but he saw flashes of his father faced as he hovers on top of him.

Camille saw him trembling as he whispered in a harsh voice. "I am sorry but I can't talk about him without losing my mind! I just can't, Goodbye."

She watched him head towards the door and before he could touch the handle she uttered the words that had to leave some impact on him, "Will Zenia have to change her life because of her father as your life changed because of yours?" Damon turned to face her, his face looked pale. "You need to talk about him or otherwise sooner or later what affected you will affect your children through you and then what? Will you keep being ignorant your whole life even if it affects your family!?"

His lip quivered at the thought of Zenia getting hurt by him but he couldn't make himself stay and go through something that he avoided all his life. So he did what he always did, he opened the door and ran away, ignoring his therapist's voice and the fact that his lies and decision have now come into the light. The truth he was never ready to face was right there and so he ran away to the only person who could ease his pain.


	22. Fears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Elena have huge fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick special thanks to cooper fishy who beta these chapter so fast. I won't say enjoy today just don't hate me afterwards please. Think rationally as you read and review.

Elena was pacing while looking over at the balcony every now and then, but so far Damon hadn't arrived yet.

Camille called her as soon Damon left and neither were surprised by his reaction. Elena trusted Camille completely and agreed that it was time he faced his fears and issues about his father and dual identities.

Elena still remembered his distress after their first session and then what happened at Thanksgiving. He was in pain after just seeing his father's picture and then he refused to even knowledge that pain.

Elena was about to call him when suddenly she saw the gates open and to her relief, it was her husband's car that pulled up. She rushed towards her daughter's nursery. "Take Zenia to Stefan's wing, tell Caroline to keep her there until I come for her," she instructed April who left with her daughter.

She then walked back towards her room and waited to greet her husband. She only had to wait for a few minutes as the door burst open and her husband stormed inside. She stepped back, feeling a little scared by the way his face was contorted with anger and pain.

He didn't even notice her standing there as he shrugged his jacket off and threw it across the room with so much force that it knocked a picture frame off the wall.

Elena flinched as the glass shattered and it was then he noticed his wife standing there watching him with wide eyes. "Elena! I, I..." she didn't let him finish and before he knew it she crossed the room in a few strides and enveloped him in her embrace.

He took deep breaths to calm himself down. The last thing he wanted was to scare his wife away but for some reason, after a long time, his anger was getting out of control.

"Damon talk to me, please. Tell me what is causing you so much distress." She gently held his face but he didn't meet her eyes and stepped away from her comforting touch. "Damon?" She tried again but he shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just can't so please don't ask me anything."

A part of her wanted to respect his request but then she remembered how he was there for her in her darkest time and now it was her turn to be there for him.

She grabbed his arms and led him towards their bed. She kneeled down in front of him and held his face so he could look at her. "Damon please talk to me, remember all those times when I was in distress? It was you who listened to me, you listened as I talked all about my pain and it was you who chased away all my fears and doubts."

Her husband was barely responsive so Elena kissed his hand. "Please let me do the same thing for you Damon. Give me a chance to chase away your fears..."

She stopped when suddenly he laughed but with a dark, cold look in his eyes. "On the contrary, me denying these fears is the biggest issue of my life." He stood up and started pacing while fuming inside. "Just because some people have a degree, it suddenly makes them wiser than others. She thinks that my fears caused some kind of identity rift and to fix that I have to open up about that man whose blood runs in my veins!"

Elena never heard so much venom spill from Damon's mouth but still she let him vent.

"Camille thinks she understands my pain but you know something?! No one can understand what someone else's pain is!"

He saw his wife shaking her head as she stood up and reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Now that's not true, you understand my pain." But Damon shrugged her hand away. "Did I? Elena I can sympathise with what you've been through but I can't imagine or even feel that pain so how can anyone imagine mine?"

He was desperate for her to understand but he could clearly see in her eyes that like Camille she couldn't understand his logic. "She said that I am using D.J. to be what I truly am while Damon Salvatore is a product of my fear but she is totally wrong!"

He took their first month anniversary picture that got shattered and showed it to her. "D.J. kept me grounded. He didn't let Damon destroy his life, like that man ruined his and our family life in a haze of riches and luxuries."

Elena eyes flitted from the picture to her husband's face and suddenly she figured out the missing piece that Damon hadn't seen before.

She carefully took the broken frame out of his hands. He watched his wife set it aside before turning to face him. "I don't agree with you." She told him in a gentle voice. Damon was about to protest but she covered his mouth with her palm. "Yes, I don't agree with you and you know why? Because the man I met in that cafe, the man I fell in love with and married is the same man that is standing right in front of me."

Damon blinked his eyes in confusion and felt even more confused when she cupped his face. "You said that Damon Salvatore and D.J. are different. That your one identity confirms your deepest fears while the other keeps you more grounded and protected. But do you know I fell in love with D.J. and married him but when the truth was revealed and I came to this mansion, I saw the same kind, caring and loving person in Damon Salvatore and now without all the misunderstandings and lies my love for him grew even more, so tell me, where is this Damon Salvatore you claim to fear? Because I never met him once."

He was stunned by his wife's assessment and as he racked his brain he couldn't remember a time when Damon and D.J. were different people. He sank down as he processed this revelation about himself. He realized the moment his life changed and his identity was just mere name. "The day I met you," he whispered more to himself than her.

"Yes, everything changed for the better the day we met," she told him with happy tears, glad that her husband was finally understanding.

Damon just watched her but then clouds of doubts covered that light his wife just showed him. "Maybe you are right, maybe not, but if I let go of these identities then what is the guarantee that everything will remain the same as it is now? What if I slip and my other part is not there to control me?"

He felt suffocated as all kinds of thoughts took his newfound revelations and replaced them with doubts and fears. "No, I can't take that chance, talking things out may have helped you but nothing can help me." He shook his head, feeling resigned. "I will not change anything, I don't care about Camille's psychosis, my identities protected me and my family and they will continue to do so." He kissed his wife's forehead in reassurance. "Don't worry Lena, I know what is best for us not that therapist! In fact, I will ask Klaus to draw up a petition to look for some other couple's counsellor."

Giving his wife a reassuring smile, he stood up with determination to call his friend when his wife grasped his arms.

"Tell me something. If Camille is so wrong and you are so right then answer this one question." His wife gave him a hard look as she asked, "Will Zenia have to lie too? Will she have to make her friends sign an N.D.A. too? Just like you made me do with Liam? Will our children lie and hide secrets all their lives just because you can't face your fears?"

She dropped his arms and he stepped back as she towered over him with more determination on her face. "Your friends and close associates lied and kept secret for you and even I can't tell anyone in my university about my new surname but that's okay as long as you don't have to face your fear! Will our children will grow up in this world of lies and secrets? Will that be the foundation of their lives!?"

It was his turn to roar in anger as he shouted. "Stop it! Don't drag Zenia or any of our future children into this! My dual identities protected my brother as he was growing up and it will protect my children too..."

"Yeah, your same brother who lied too, I know all about Stefan and Caroline and his lies." She took a deep breath to control her emotions as she tried to make him see sense again. "Cant you see, your fears are unnecessary! Camille is right, if only you acknowledge them and face your fears like I did with mine then all our lives will be much better than before."

"My life is more than better! It's perfect!" He all but roared at her but she didn't scare away, in fact she felt sad.

"If your life is so perfect Damon Salvatore then why did you need another identity to control it? Your life, our marriage and this family cannot be perfect unless you let go of this illusion and accept what your truth is."

"Then go! Leave me if I am so imperfect in your eyes!" He all but screamed and for the first time he saw fear in his wife's eyes but he was too far gone in his anger to notice her trembling.

"You-you don't mean that?" She asked in disbelief at her husband's words.

Damon's heart was screaming at him to shut up but then the picture of his father came into his mind as he spat venomously, "Oh I mean it! Leave if you want, after all, it's not the first time you left me."

It was a low blow and as soon as those words spilled out so did tears from his wife's eyes and she flinched as if he slapped her.

He felt frozen, horrified at what he did in his anger and didn't move as his wife walked away from him and out of their room, closing the door behind her.

It took a few minutes for the darkness to fade away and shame and despair spread throughout his body. "What have I done?"

He all but ran out towards the elevators and saw it heading down. "No! Fuck! No!" He punched the wall and made a mad dash towards the staircase.

By the time he reached downstairs, he found the elevator empty. Cursing himself, he ran towards the front door and yanked it open. The driveway was completely empty with no sign of his wife and in desperation, he all but screamed in the night air. "Elena! Elena!" Yet his beautiful wife didn't appear, not even when he collapsed on the porch and cried for his wife. "Elena! Come back! I am so sorry."

But there was no one to listen to his pleas, just like he refused to listen to his wife. While today he successfully ignored all of his fears, there was one fear he couldn't ignore anymore and that was Elena leaving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note.
> 
> I know all my readers have taken out pitchforks! But as I promised to you all, Here you go another angst-filled chapter and who can think Damon would lose his temper with Elena. Also sorry for leaving this chapter at this cliff-hanger. Tell me, readers, what do you think. Will Elena gave up and leave her husband? Do send me your reviews and keep me motivated to write more and more because there is more to come next plus a special appearance from our favourite villain, you know what they say I kept A card for last .


	23. Skeleton In The Closet Part One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husband and wife talked about his issues. Elena ask her In-Laws for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next three chapters will be really important so stay tuned as we now get to know Damon's deepest secret that was root of every problem in his life.

He sat there numbly looking out in dark night but when he couldn't see his wife anywhere he had to admit his worst nightmare came true, that he finally made his wife leave him. He then thinks of calling her but as he checked his shirt and pants he remembers his cell phone is inside his jacket which he earlier threw across his room.

Wiping his tears away he ran upstairs at his wing.

As soon elevator door open he ran towards his room and found his jacket laying on the floor. Picking it up he searches for his phone when suddenly he heard the soft crying voice from the baby monitor that doesn't belong to her daughter.

Slowly walking towards his Daughter's nursery he felt his heart shattered a million pieces as he saw his wife shaking with sobs while hugging their daughter closer to her chest.

"Elena?" She looked up hearing her name and saw her husband in a dishevelled state, staring at her with teary-eyes and remorse etched on his face. " I am so sorry for saying those things. I also know you are too much angry right now and that's why you said those things. So don't worry I will stay out of your way until you are ready to open up about everything."

She turned herself away and kisses her daughter's head. "I will sleep here with my daughter but don't even think that I will listen to that crap about leaving you..." She was unable to complete her sentence when suddenly he crossed the distance between them and drop down on his knees in front of her, pulling her and their daughter in his arms as he broke down in gut-wrenching tears. "I thought you left me!"

Watching him so broken even broke her heart as she hugged him back. "Damon do you really think I will leave you just because you lashed out? How can I ever leave you knowing how much you love and supported me during in my darkest moments."

He nodded his head numbly still clutching her tightly as if she is figment of his imagination.

Lifting his face up she wiped his tears away while he felt soft hands of his daughter touching his cheeks as if she can sense her father distress.

Zenia keep touching his cheeks and he kissed her hand as few more tears drop on their daughter's palm. Elena realizes the humongous pain he felt today and how much he needs both of them right now. "Come on Damon let's go back to our room where the bed is big enough to accommodate all three of us."

Like a child, he rubbed his eyes and tiredly stood up to follow her back in their room.

They all settle down on their bed where Zenia stayed in Elena's arms while Damon laid his head on top of her stretch legs.

She hummed a lullaby to her daughter while running her fingers gently on her husband's raven locks.

Damon watched quietly as his daughter finally fell sleep in his wife's arms, he waited as his wife carefully laid there daughter and when she turned to face him he crawled up and hugged her waist tightly as he cried in her chest for forgiveness. "I am so sorry baby, please forget about all that crap I said in anger!" He looked up pleadingly as his words came out in whimper. "I won't ever want to hurt you but promise me that you will never pushed me again into talking about that man, I almost lost my head today, what if I hurt you like he used to hurts me and my mom or?" He then looked far gone as he shake his head. " No, he died and he can't hurt us anymore." He said more to himself then her.

Elena didn't know what to do or even say because he wasn't making anymore sense as he hid his face in her arms and kept mumbling thing about his father won't be able to hurt them anymore.

After hour or two she felt her husband body finally relaxed as he fell in deep sleep. Gently moving him away she laid his head on pillow and quietly went towards nursery.

Closing door behind she went to grab her phone and make call. "Hello, Aunt Esther can I come over tomorrow? There is something really important I want to talk with you and uncle Mikael."

"About what? Is everything alright with you dear?" Aunt Esther asked in worried voice.

"I am fine, it's about Damon actually and I really need to discuss his issues with both of you."

"Okay dear, don't worry and meet us for lunch." Elena thanks her and then hang up and then returned back to her room where to her relief, both her husband and daughter were still sleeping soundlessly.

His usually peaceful face held some kind of strain and she finally knows how can she protect him with horrors of his past. The answer was simple, he once reached out to her brother and friend when she needed it most and now it's her turn to reach out to those people who were there for him in his darkest moment.

Now all she hopes to get some answers to help her husband out but most importantly understand his pain.

############

Next day when she woke up Damon appeared to be normal or more like pretending to be as he made breakfast for everyone, he acted as if nothing happened last night .

"Come on Stefan! It's been months since you visited D.S.S, how about we all go together?" He stared around the table and saw Caroline shaking her head. "Sorry guys, I can't we had new paintings delivered today, so I will be busy but take Steff with you, he barely gets a day off." Stefan groaned as Damon turned to stared at her. "What do you say? I can finally show you my office." He wriggles his eyebrow playfully.

"Sorry, but I already have lunch plans with Aunt Esther, she wanted to discuss some charity event." Her husband looked disappointed so she added. "I may be able to joined you guys later in evening."

Thank God he didn't suspect her lie but he did seem little let down. "Fine, seems like it's only tree of us Salvatore's going to visit D.S.S." he complains in Zenia's ear making her laugh, probably because she felt ticklish by her father's breath.

As soon breakfast was done they all left and Elena waved them goodbye then drives over to Mickelson Mansion.

As soon she reached their Butler usher her towards study where her aunt and uncle were already waiting for her. "Good morning Aunt Esther, Uncle Mikael." She greeted them while giving each one of them hug.

Once she settle down on couch with her aunt and uncle Mikael settled in big arm chair he asked. "Elena, Esther told me you want to discuss something about Damon? Is everything alright?"

She felt unsure how to begin but then when she felt her aunt smiling in assurance she begins. "As you both know the circumstances that almost ruined mine and Damon marriage and our almost Divorce."

She looked up ready to see some bitterness in their eyes but instead found understanding. "Carry on child." Mikael told her kindly so she won't feel intimidated by them.

"Well I don't know if you know this but that day I was too scared to make any sort of rational decision and thank God Rebecca talked with me and reminded me what marriage and vows truly meant, it was actually her idea for one year time period clause and couple counselling. I own her great depth for saving my marriage that day."

Esther couldn't help but point out. "Elena you rushing out of that judge's office proves you too didn't wanted that divorce to happen otherwise my daughter couldn't be able to convince you."

She nodded her head remembering her own messed up feeling. "Still I own her so much, she helped me settle down in Mansion and at moments of doubts she was always there to assure me."

Elena felt so fortunate to have all these great people in her life. "It was not just Rebekah, all our friends played an important part but above them all, it was Damon who was always there for me. In the next few weeks, I realized what a horrible mistake it was for filing that divorce and that realisation came to me after the first month of our therapy sessions."

Mikael looked surprised but not Esther because she understands how much this girl loves her husband and once her anger and insecurity diminished so did that decision she took in anger.

"It was around time Damon's birthday was coming up and my due date was near. My daughter was going to born any day and I didn't want to bring her in that world where her parents marriage was on one year trial period. You can't even guess how much guilty I felt when my love for Damon grows a hundred fold more. I wanted to find those paper and ripped them into million pieces before burning them away but both copies of files were in custody of our lawyers."

Esther knew she is referring to Klaus and Bonnie's grandmother and somehow she felt hope. "Elena, what are you trying to tell us?"

Elena stared at her aunt as she finally admitted secret she kept for months. "I asked Grams to rescind the divorce petition back in June."

"What?!" Esther exclaimed in surprise while Mikael looked so happy. "That's great news!" Elena couldn't help but smile at both elders before she continues. "Unfortunately it was not that easy, The judge said that it was too soon for me to rescind case and I have to get a letter of approval from my therapist as prove that this decision is not rash or forced. I felt little let down and begged the judge to not inform my husband or his lawyer until I get approval letter from Camille."

She remembers how determined she was to fix her huge mistake. "That same evening I went to visit Camille and found her just in time because she was about to leave."

(Flashback two weeks before Damon's birthday.

Camille was surprised to see her as she begged. "Can we talk, please! It's really urgent!" She nodded while opening her office door for Elena. "Come in Elena, let's sit down."

As soon they settled Elena didn't waste time and made her request while Camille listens to her quietly without making any comments.

Elena then takes papers out and hand it to her therapist. "So will you sign it? This case is a huge mistake I ever made and I want to rectify as soon as possible. Damon's birthday is coming up and I really want to tell him that day about me rescinding this case."

Camille took papers and read it for few minutes before folding them back and instead of signing or returning back to her she put it in her desk drawer.

Turning to face her she gave smile to Elena who was watching her in anticipation. "I am happy that you don't want to divorce Damon anymore and I would be more than happy to sign approval papers that can revoke this case."

Elena was about to beamed in happiness when she said. "Unfortunately I can't sign these papers today."

All hope in Elena's heart shattered as she asked. "Why."

Her therapist sighed as she come to sat down beside her. "Elena a blind man can see love you and your husband share and I am your therapist who found it really amazing to see the love and respect you both have for each other ."

She tapped her hand which brings small smile on Elena face. " As I told you in our very first session it's rare when a marriage counsellor found couple, where their marriage is affected by their own individual issues then common combined marriage issues. In your case it's my opinion that both your deep unresolved issues caused disturbance in your marriage."

Elena felt confused because she couldn't understand what type of individual issues can destroy marriage.

"So Elena I promise to sign these papers if you give me some time to solve your both issues, If I sign these papers today then those issues will remain unsolved. At this stage you are too much emotional and vulnerable to make this request, So as your therapist it's necessary for me to solve these issues and make sure you are with sound and rational mind before I grant your request."

Elena thinks hard and while part of her wanted to act impulsively and made a demand to sign these papers but then part of her listen to the wisdom behind Camille's words. "Okay, I can wait until you solve whatever issues Damon and I have because I really want to save my marriage more than anything in this world."

End of Flashback)

After she was done telling her aunt and uncle everything they both seem quite stunned and then Aunt Esther broke their silence. "I have to admit but Camille is right to not sign those papers right away."

"I knew Klaus always prefers brains over beauty." He remarks mentally tapping his son back for choosing this brilliant therapist to date.

Esther rolled her eyes before turning attention back to topic. "Elena dear, last night you talked about some issues related to Damon?"

She nodded her head as she explains. "As you know Camille helped me with my issues and at wedding I brought up my request again but Camille wanted more time."

When both her aunt and uncle asked why she told them reason. "Apparently during our first session she, realizes that we both have individual issues that affected not just our lives but our relationship too. Later on she figure out my issues were my parents and my friend Vicky's untimely death that triggered my empathy, As for Damon well Camille thinks it is much more than what he let on about his past, specifically his father."

She saw sadness in her aunt's eyes but then she noticed her uncle's face and he got same hated, loathing look on his face that she saw in her husband's face whenever his dad was mentioned.

He flexed his hands while controlling his emotions when he heard his daughter in law how that wretched man still messing with Damon's life even after his death.

"Damon lashed out when she deliberately bring up his father just to see how he will react and when on her insistence I tried to push him into opening up he even fought with me and even though he apologise later he still refuse to acknowledge about anything related to his father. How can we solve his issues if he deliberately keep his Skeleton hidden in the closet?"

It was then her uncle finally spoke up. "Elena some secrets are more painful than others."

He saw questions in both their eyes but he shake his head as he carried on. "Damon has gone through many things and even though the outside world may think he lived a privileged life but the truth is far more opposite then one can think. I for once won't wish that type of childhood on my worst enemy, the childhood he suffered. Mine only regret is that I should have sooner saved them from that vile man's clutches."

Both women were speechless after hearing these heated words. "Mikael! Please don't say bad things about death person."

At this he scoffed. "So it's okay to do horrible things to your family while I can't say horrible stuff about that man! You can't even imagine what he did to his son!"

"What kind of things! Please uncle tell me so I can help my husband out." Elena begged finally.

Mikael rubbed his face because this was not his secret to tell, the horrifying truth that he kept from everyone even his wife.

"Before I tell you anything you both have to promise me two things, first not one word will go out of this room. I will speak with Damon to open up with his therapist but other than that no one can know."

Esther felt scared about things her husband kept all these years while Elena feel great concern for her husband, the truth be must be really horrifying if it's break calm composer of Mikael Mickelson.

"What is your second condition." She asked her uncle who looked devastated as he replied. "You both under, no circumstances would ever judge him of things I am about to tell you and always remember that he was a victim in this sisituation."

Esther gasped while Elena felt tremors run inside her. "What happened to him, uncle?!"

He was quite disgusted and felt his anger rising as he began. "It happens a few months after his mom passed away, there are four people who till this date know what truly happen and only two of those four people are alive. The first person as you can assume is Damon and the second one is me then that wretched man who was Giuseppe and.."

He closed his eyes as he breathed a name no one has ever heard before. "Katherine Pierce."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes.
> 
> Tada! You guys really thought I will forget to use Katherine?! but in this story, her face won't resemble with Elena, I chose Leighton Meester to be Katherine, so can anyone guess why she is in this story? Do send me your guesses in your reviews and keep me motivated to write more and more.


	24. Skeleton In The Closet Part Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikael arranged special session at his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Note.
> 
> I know some of you are disappointed or thought it was predictable that I used Katherine but I wanted to clear that I just used character name. The Katherine in this story bare no resemblance to Elena or T.V.D Katherine and she is part of Damon past but not main root which you will see in this and next chapter. So in that in mind, I present you today's chapter.

Damon P.O.V

After spending better part of the day with Enzo in his department the four of us head towards canteen to have lunch where many of my co worker couldn't help fawning over my daughter.

"D.J why did you brought your kid at work?" I heard creepy voice of Wes Maxfield, The uptight In charge of finance department and my archenemies, while everyone gave up he is still trying to get D.J fired and some of his passionate request went to my Italian branch, where he wrote directly to Mr Salvatore to fire D.J because according to Wes "D.J is a virus for D.S.S and complete nuisance for each in charge of this esteem company." So naturally next day his screams were heard not only because his request got rejected but also someone (me) toilet papered his entire cabin.

Turning around I hand my daughter to my brother before answering him. "It's not uncommon for workers to show kids their workplace and besides I have permission from Mr Saltzman."

He scowls and was about to reply when I cut him off. "If you have another ridiculous complaint about me then take it directly to Mr Saltzman but remember this, my next transfer will be at your department." Wes literally cringe and left with disgusted and defeated look on his face while I wave at his back.

"I wonder what will happen if he figured out that all this time he was actually threatening his boss?" Stefan wonder out loud which earned him kick under table from me. "Keep your voice down." I looked around and felt relief to find no one was near us.

After lunch, we said bye to Enzo and head back to the upper offices. "Holly brings those blueprints in my office," I told my assistant and then open my cabin door.

It was the most magnificent looking cabin ever. The whole left side was filled with glass windows giving me a spectacular view of skyline and thousands of building.

A large glass circular table at the end with chairs and in middle I have couches export from Italy and sleek, polished wooden cabinet on right side wall plus attached bathroom and closet that held both my suits and D.J's work clothes My office has private elevator which I used to remain discreet. This room is the most wonderful part of this company after the Auto department of course.

Stefan took a seat in front of me while I settled in my big black C.E.O chair.

"I have surprise for you brother." It was then Holly stepped inside and spread blue prints on my table. "What is this?" Stefan asked once she left as he touched those print to get a better look.

"Its S.J.S (Sofia, Jackson Salvatore) Hospital project blueprints, in honour of our grandparents, by the time your residency is complete so will this hospital."

Stefan was speechless as I showed him my further plans for this hospital. "Ric is going to announce this project in three weeks at our annual Christmas party, also you have complete control over everything from construction to medical-related stuff because you are in charge of this project along with Kol."

"I think that is a spectacular idea!" We heard Uncle Mikael's voice from the doorway as he stepped inside followed by my wife.

"This will be a good project for Kol and with our Stefan here we don't have to worry about him going out of control." He tapped his hand at Stefan back while looking over the prints.

It was then his eyes fell on Elena and there was strange kind of sadness in her eyes which she is trying to mask as she enthusiastically asked details about the project from Stefan. He wanted to ask her if she was okay but then thought better to wait till later.

"Boys, how about you all come over for dinner tonight, Esther wants to discuss Christmas plans since we will be celebrating here this year." Uncle Mikael asks and we both accepted dinner plans.

"Great, let's go." With that he picked Zenia in his arms and left with my brother. Elena was about to follow them when I grabbed her hand. "You came late? Plus you missed all the fun, I was hoping to give you private tour myself. "

Elena finally stared at me and it's seems like she is holding herself together, her eyes were glaze with wetness as if tears threatening to spill from them.

"I am really sorry Damon." The way she said it doesn't feel like apology but more like pity or condolences. "Hey it's okay, I was just teasing you." She shake her head but then averted her eyes as she took deep calming breath and then managed to smile. "Come, they must be waiting for us."

I tried to stop her but she was already out and went straight to elevator where everyone were already waiting for us.

After that Elena was unnaturally quite and only talked when I or someone asks her something.

It was not just my wife but Aunt Esther hugged me tightly once we reached there until uncle pried her arms from me and make a comment about her missing Elijah too much.

"Dinner is delicious aunt Esther." I compliment her in hopes to cheer her up but she gave me a small smile in return. "What is wrong with her?" I whispered in Rebekah's ear who shrugged in response. "Its probably El, since he won't be back after Valentine's. Apparently Rose and my brother are enjoying their honeymoon way too much."

He looked back at his aunt and somehow watching sadness behind her eyes he felt that It's not that type of sadness that came with missing her child.

In middle of dinner Klaus joined us and as he greeted all of us I saw him giving swift nod to Uncle Mikael.

After dinner was finished Klaus, Kol and Stefan left to discuss the project, Rebecca and Marcel took Evan to bed while Elena took Zenia in my old bedroom to feed and change and aunt Esther followed her to help.

"Come Son, let's go to my study for drinks." Uncle Mikael suggested and as usual, I agreed.

The moment we reached his study Uncle Mikael gives me his kind smile and then push open the door and there on the couch I saw Camille sitting there who didn't look one bit surprised by my arrival as I felt staring at her.

"Take a seat Son, this young lady is here to complete your session and for once you will listen to what she has to say."

"Take a seat, Damon," Camille told me and before I can refuse her, uncle Mikael led me inside. Reluctantly I took other couch while he sat on his armchair.

A few seconds later door open again and I saw Elena enter the room and quietly she sat beside me.

I stared at my wife then my uncle and finally my therapist. "So is this is some sort of intervention?!" I accused them in a bitter voice.

Camille shake her head and give me kind smile. "First of all I want to apologize for pushing you in our last session." I couldn't help but glare at her but she ignore my hostile look. "In my defence you were so adamant of ignoring about certain bits of your past that I have to push you little to acknowledge them and please don't be mad at Elena because she did same at my insistence."

I couldn't believe my ears as my eyes fell on my wife who held my hand in hers. "You once reached out to my brother for my issues, even when you were not in good terms with him yet for me you went to great lengths and for you so did I." At that, she glances at my uncle and suddenly it clicked in my brain.

"You told them?" My voice was hoarse as I felt betrayed. "I only told my wife and yours and I think it's high time you lose this burden off your chest, that's why I arranged this session, at my home instead of some office."

I felt air escape from my lungs and then I looked at my wife who finally gave up the pretence of being alright. "You knew?" She burst into tears and hid her face on my shoulder and nods her head. "I, I..." She whimpered unable to make any coherent sentence and she didn't need to because I can clearly understand her pain for me.

"I don't know how to talk about my deepest pain." I finally admitted. It was then she looked at me with deep understanding. "Its never easier and I can understand that more than anyone but once I finally let it out my life becomes so much better than before and I want the same for you."

Glancing up at other two people and watching their sympathetic face finally made me safe or safe enough as my own pain breakthrough from the deepest part of my heart and words start pouring out one after another.

"It was summer, same year after my mom died, in few weeks I was about to turn sixteen when we heard about my Pappie passing away."

I blinked back tears as memories of loosing those two people within year ripped open old wounds.

"Even though my father banned us from seeing him, my grandfather kept in touch through letters. His last letter came three months after my mom passed away in which he expressed how much he regretted of not taking us away when my father got exposed, or to unable to convince mom into leaving him . He asked me to move in with him along with my brother as soon as I came of age."

He saw guilt in uncle Mikael's face because by the time he and his family came in our lives, we all were to scared to take their help against my father. Like me he wishes too that my mother founded courage to accept his offer then maybe our story would have turned out differently.

"So here I was, for the first time being hopeful and I wanted to leave my father sooner rather than waiting for two more years. I applied for student exchange program in Italy, and Stefan for special science program so my father couldn't suspect a thing , but with my mom passing away my grades have fallen down which became hurdle for me to be send as exchange student despite the fact that my Italian was way fluent then other students. My headmaster suggested private tutor for me to improve my grade and that's how I met."

At that point words stuck in my mouth and I couldn't say that one name that I haven't said in long time.

My eyes fell on my uncle who understand my silent pleas. "His school arranged private tutor for him, A twenty five year old teacher Katherine Pierce."

Elena squeezed my hand when she felt them shaking hearing that name. Camille who was watching my reaction passed me glass of water which I finished it in one go.

Putting that glass aside I looked back when she clears her voice. "I know this is hard for you but please try to let it all out, talking about bad experiences may not lessen its pain but it's gives us the courage to have a closure that we needed to move on."

I looked down because part of me is not so sure but then I felt my wife caressing my cheek with great tenderness. "Talking about Vicki helped me with closure too, and you need to talk about that stuff too because if anyone deserves closure from those memories it's you."

Nodding at her I thread our hands together for extra support, which I really needed to continue. "She was not just a brilliant teacher but the most beautiful and kind-hearted person I met. She understands my struggles and did her best to help me improve my grades and with her help, my grades approved way better than before."

Few tears finally escaped as I remember, another tragedy strikes in my life just when there was hope in my life. "Pappie passed away at end of May and we only found out when uncle Mikael's brother informed us. My father even refused to attend his funeral just like he did when my Nona passed away but this time I didn't listen to him and so Stefan and I left with Mickelson's family to attend his funeral.

I wiped my tears away and stared at my uncle. "Uncle Mikael and Aunt Esther took care of all funeral arrangement and He sat down with me and my brother as my grandfather last Will was read to us in which he left us everything he made in his life."

I couldn't help as a bitter laugh escaped from my lips. "My so-called father didn't even call for condolences to a man who practically raised him. When we returned and I told him about his Will he just laughed and taunted that my Pappie was a fool, who worked all his life and yet build a small house and restaurant to leave it as his legacy, while he created an entire empire in just a few years."

Closing my eyes I tried to control my anger. "For the first time ever I snapped and spit at his face as I promised that one day I will burn his empire down that he prided so much."

Pulling my sleeves up I showed them an age old burn mark that you have to see closely to make out and yet revisiting those memories make this mark burn again. "As you can see I suffered my father wrath after that and thank God Stefan was at Uncle Mikael's place or else he would be next to suffer that man wrath."

Elena gasp and grasp my arms as she traced that Mark. "You said it came because you accidentally touched hot cylinder!"

"No sweetness, it was cigar Mark and I lied because I didn't wanted your pity, or for you to think me as a victim." He explains to his wife while wiping her tears away.

"But you were a victim of domestic violence, can I ask why didn't you or your mother ever informed authorities?"

Damon felt drained so he stared at his uncle with pleading eyes. " Giuseppe was not just a brilliant businessman but also a shrewd and cunning man who knows how to manipulate and control other people. People from law and Government were in his pocket at that time and that's why neither his mother, grandfather or he ever file any complaints or take any steps against him and she made me swear too to never go against him because she didn't want Giuseppe to forbidden my family presence in her and boys life. So far I kept that promise even when Lily passed away, until.."

He stopped and then looked at me as I continue. "Two days later Katherine came for a visit to offer her condolences and unfortunately for her she saw my fresh bruises as my father's special doctors were tending me up.

I guess it was then she realized what I really meant when I mentioned my struggle and two hours later my father was escorted by police because of her complain."

"I was out of town because I took Stefan and Kol to their science exhibition in Connecticut when Damon called me I immediately left kids with my wife and start looking for flights back home but due to rain all flights were cancelled so without wasting any time I chose to drive to get Damon from that place before that man can get bailed."

My uncle wiped his own tears because that night luck was just not in our favour. A night that not only destroyed one but two innocent lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes.
> 
> Sorry for leaving at cliff hanger again but this is three-part chapters and I want to build little bit more suspense. So any guess what did happen?


	25. Skeleton In The Closet Part Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark past has been finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special warning.
> 
> This chapter will contain physical abuse, Explicit language and rape so please read it with caution or skip to the flashback part.

( Flashback;

Damon was busy packing his and Stefan's stuff as he kept looking over his window for Uncle Mikael to arrive. He still can't believe that he is finally going to leave this hellhole forever.

His eyes fell on his mother picture and he grabbed it to bring it closer. "He is in prison mom, can you believe it? Miss Pierce wasn't bound by your promise nor she was afraid of Dad and she is the one who files that complain, now everyone will know what kind of person he is."

Kissing her picture he packed it with his stuff and shut his bag.

As he went out, he called for Joseph his Butler but no one came, frowning he walked out and called various staff members name until he saw Joseph running towards him in the corridor, Mister Damon please come with me."

He felt alarmed as suddenly Joseph grabbed his arms and start dragging him upstairs at west wing, He finally stopped outside of one of the guest room. "Joseph what's going on?!" Instead of answering him, he opened the door and pushed him inside.

Damon felt confused for one second but then he noticed other presence in the room. His father on an armchair with two police officers who were holding Miss Pierce standing beside him, she looked as scared as he felt in that moment.

"Well done Joseph, here is your reward." He indicated towards the bag of money Which Joseph grabbed greedily. "Thank you so much sir, is there anything else you needed?"

Giuseppe just sips his drink his malic eyes fixed on his son. "That will be all, just closed-door behind you and pay these officers for their services as you see them out and make sure that no one disturbed us anymore."

Joseph left with officers and they were finally alone, Damon wanted to run out but somehow his feet were frozen to the ground as earlier hope changes into fear.

His father finished his drink and then finally stood up but instead of approaching him he walked towards the liquor cabinet and grabbed a full bottle of whiskey.

"You know Damon every man wanted that his son grew up to be his image and that's what I wished too." He sighed as he opened the cap of the bottle. "Unfortunately I gave birth to eunuchs instead of sons I dreamt of."

Damon felt as if his anger was boiling like lava ready to burst at any moment. "If your sons are eunuchs then I wonder what does it make you." He taunted his father to get a rise out of him and sure enough in seconds, he was hit by glass bottle as it shattered on his left shoulder, a huge chunk of glass piercing his flesh.

"Aha!" He dropped down with pain as he felt the blood flowing out of his shoulder where glass cut him most.

"Damon!" Katherine rushed towards him as she looked out for injury and took out the glass that was stuck deep into his skin but then she screamed as she was yanked back from her hair and thrown on the floor near the bed as Giuseppe towers over them. "Stay where you are bitch! It's time I teach this pathetic bastard what it meant to be a man!"

Giuseppe then kicked his son a few times aiming at his ribs and stomach. He picked Damon from his collar and then punch his face a few times. "You are weak just like your pathetic grandfather and your worthless mother, they didn't have the courage to stand up to me and so did you because you are weak too!"

Damon cursed his father as he shoved him away but in doing so the pain in his shoulder increases.

Giuseppe took advantage of his pain and squeeze his shoulder with all his might making Damon whiter in pain. "Stop! Dad, please stop!" He cried out as he tried to pry his shoulder away from his father's clutch.

He finally pushed his son away who landed on the bottom of the bed where Katherine knelt down to clutch her student. "Pathetic! Good for nothing bastard, You are not even man enough to handle pain." Giuseppe spat while cleaning his son's blood off his hand with a handkerchief.

"You monster! Stop it, he is your son for God's sake!" Katherinescreamsm while pulling Damon upright. "Oh, another skirt for this eunuch to hide."

He walked towards them and leaned down to touch her cheeks. "Why don't you tell my son, why you took your complaint back?"

Damon looked shocked as he stared at his teacher who was whimpering in tears. "Ms Pierce?"

Katherine burst into tears and looked ashamed as his father laughed like a maniac. "Not so great as you thought huh? Ms Pierce needs money to pay for her father's tumour surgery and her substitute teacher and private tutor job is not enough for the bank to give her that big loan. Now thanks to deal I made with her mother, she has more than enough to not only save her father and pay all her previous medical debt but also have a better life for herself and her family."

He roughly grabbed her chin and then her neck as he squeezes it. "You see Damon how I bring another woman down to her knees because I am the richest and powerful man and no son of mine will ever need to hide behind these weak bitches."

Damon has lost a lot of blood by that time and felt too weak as his father roughly picked him only to push him on the bed. "I have been too soft on you boy but I guess now it's time to take help from your teacher as I teach you how to be like a real man like me."

With that, he ripped the front of Katherine's dress as she screamed. "Now, Now Ms Pierce, if you want to save your old father life how about you do your job and do exactly as I instruct."

He roughly pushed her on top of Damon and instructed. "Take his pants off and suck him, I know a young thing like you have plenty of guys to practice. Do it or see your father die!"

"Please, I took away my complaint and I won't meddle again but please don't make me do this," Katherine begged him.

He grabbed Katherine by the hair and slapped her hard as she falls on Damon again. "Don't test my patience bitch, your bitch Mother has already sold your morals so do as I say!"

" Father don't do this please," Damon begged him weakly as he tries to remain conscious.

His father spits at him and then bend down to take his pants off. Once Damon was naked waist down he struggles with Katherine and starts beating her until he manages to rip her panties off but Katherine managed to kick him in his leg. "You fucking slut!"

He punches her hard in the stomach and drops her face down behind his son who was still struggling to get his bearing.

He saw his teacher struggle as his father face hover above them and then she screamed while Giuseppe groaned in pleasure. "Ah, you are virgin huh! It's my pleasure to make a slut out of you." He then sped up ramming his hips into his teacher as he turned to see his son watching him in shock. "That's what man supposed to be, don't worry son I will make a man out of you."

He pulled out and shoved Katherine like a rag doll as he put her face on Damon lax member. "Suck him before you fuck him." He gripped her neck making her choke open her mouth and at that moment Damon felt bile rising as he lifts his body and vomited on his father monstrous face.

Some vomit went in his eyes and Damon useda little bit of his strength to kick his father in between his manhood making him howl in pain.

"Ms Pierce run!" he gasped at his teacher who in spite her bad condition helped her student up.

She grabbed Giuseppe coat to cover herself as they run towards door but Giuseppe grabbed her leg which makes both of them fall and while Damon falls on the floor, Katherine hit her head on table corner with such an impact that she didn't move after that. "Ms Pierce!"

Damon screamed and in that second door burst open as Mikael came inside and took in the entire scene. "Giuseppe! You fucking Monster!" he stormed towards him and punches him hard and hard until servants pulled him but he glowered at them and give him one last punch." I will see you in court!"

He spat on his bloody face then rushed towards Damon who looked pale and on verge of passing out as he mumbles with tears leaking from his eyes. "Help us."

End of Flashback)

Damon couldn't finish up so Mikael finished rest of the story and by that time he was sitting there feeling numb and if it was not for Elena who was crying in his arms, he would have bolted from there.

"Katherine had an internal brain injury that sends her straight into coma, Since I arrived late Giuseppe and his lawyers blamed that Katherine and Damon had affair and she brainwashed him into sleeping with him. Damon was minor and that man easily buys his servants into being a fake witness and famous therapist to give their statement that Damon was unstable after his mother's death."

Mikael still feels angry how Giuseppe escaped Justice but then he found little bit relief knowing that he couldn't escape the one God gives him.

"Giuseppe kept media out of the loop and at that time Damon refused to return while I send Stefan into another city with my family, still word gets out in business circle even if we lost the case. He knew we won't give up and he was losing clients, he offered money to cover medical expenses of both Katherine and her father which her mother accepted and revoke her daughter's rape and assault case. He then offered me money but I found a chance to save boys so I made a deal for their freedom from him and as expected, he chose his business over his sons."

Camille felt beyond shocked, in all her year's she never come across something like this and she realizes Damon need more help then she thought. "Did you send him to see therapist afterwards?"

Mikael gave her a sad smile. "I want to send him to best therapist in New York even begged him, but when the same therapist gives statement against Damon for a few million just after they had the first session with him. That breaks his fate on the therapist and I was surprised when I heard he was going into couple therapy but I guess that was for Elena."

He mentioned at his daughter in law who was still hugging her husband.

Elena finally looked up and wiped her and then her husband's tears who barely acknowledge her. "Camille, it's enough, my husband needs some time to rest."

Camille nods her head and saw as Elena helped her husband up and they left.

Once they were gone she turned to Uncle Mikael as she asked. "What happened to Katherine because you said she slipped into a coma, is she still alive?"

Mikael was quiet for a moment and then he sighed. "That girl was fighter and survivor and she did survive for a few years until she passed away one night."

"When? Although she has an inkling about that answer and sure enough that was confirmed by Mikael. "The night we threw my children and Damon's graduation party."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes.
> 
> Here you go, this chapter was quite hard to write but I need to wait for the right moment to reveal Damon's past. In the next chapter, It will reveal In flashback how his father finally felt remorse that led to suicide and Damon will have to make a big decision that will change not only him but his whole family life forever.


	26. Letting Go, Moving On.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon finally shared his deepest secret with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to Copper fishy who beta this chapter 

There were only ten days left until Christmas and every year, the whole city was lit up in decorations. Everyone was busy preparing their homes for festivities with great excitement. Well, everyone but residents of the Salvatore Mansion.

After Stefan, Damon and Elena returned from dinner days ago, something changed. Stefan had no clue what transpired in Uncle Mikael's study; he only knew that Camille was there for the session that went wrong.

Damon was in a state of shock while his sister in law was in a great deal of pain and guilt.

He tried to ask her but all she said was that it's not her secret to tell and Damon needs time to sort some stuff out.

After that night, things were quite tense between them. The doting, loving couple was lost in a strange type of pain that they couldn't get out of and now it was affecting Zenia too who somehow felt her father's sudden withdrawal and no matter how much Elena or others tried to distract her, they could feel her blue orbs searching for her father.

Damon barely said a word and Elena seemed at a loss for words as her husband distanced himself from everyone. He locked himself away in his wing, or he spent time at the shelter while he stayed lost in his own mind.

Caroline and Stefan couldn't take this tension anymore so after a few days they called their friends for help.

That afternoon the Mikaelson's were the first to arrive along with Davina who came with Kol. Ric and Jo were next, then Bree arrived and finally Bonnie and Enzo.

Once they all settled down in the living room, Stefan filled them in on the problem and to his surprise, Klaus seemed uncomfortable. "Do you know something, Nick?" Stefan asked him straightforwardly.

Klaus shifted uncomfortably under everyone's inquiring gazes. "I don't know much, only that Damon was not cooperating with Camille in his last session, so Elena seeks out my dad and he told me to bring Camille that night. I swear I don't know why he asked me that or what happened in his study, I only know that it all went downhill from there."

"Did you ask Camille what happened?" Ric asked to which his friend couldn't help but frown.

"She can't tell me about his session, guys, although she seemed quite worried when I brought Damon up."

"Mom and Dad seem stressed out too," Rebekah informed them before Kol filled them in further.

"Two nights ago I overheard them arguing about someone, Mom kept screaming that he shouldn't have ambushed him while Dad kept saying that he thought it was about time he let go of this guilt. Looking back now I think they were arguing over Damon."

They all were quiet and then Bree asked Stefan, "Have you spoken to your brother about what's bothering him?"

Stefan fell quiet and they all got their answer. Enzo tapped his back as he advised, "Then talk to him because if he loves anything as much as Elena and Zenia then that person is you, his baby brother."

#######################

The sunset as night fell but somehow time seemed to stop for the two brothers who sat together in their mother's room.

When Stefan arrived today searching for reasons behind the pain his brother was suffering from, he never guessed in a million years he'd find this answer.

His brother still had that vacant look on his face as he told him everything that happened, even the parts that he hid from him all these years.

Stefan's own tears fell when he heard the very last thing that destroyed Damon and their father's relationship.

They were both quiet afterwards and Stefan couldn't bring himself to ask any more questions but it seemed like his brother's heart had burst open and all his secrets came out. "I even hid what really happened the night of my graduation, when I got a call from the hospital that Ms Pierce passed away."

(Flashback)

Damon was feeling on top of the world. He graduated with flying colours, his business had been a success and come next week he will officially be taking the reins of his empire that he built with the help of his friend Ric and the Mikaelson family. "Cheers to stepping into the real world, I am so proud of you boys." Uncle Mikael raised his glass for a toast.

Damon, Ric and Klaus kept drinking and partying with the rest of their class.

Uncle Mikael then called Klaus over to meet his few friends. Once he left, Damon and Ric picked girls for the dance.

Damon was dancing provocatively with two girls when his eyes fell on a new arrival. A thirty-three-year-old and twice-divorced Diana Laurent. "Ric?" He called his friend over and then pointed at that women.

"Ah! Your Father's new fling and only client. Rumours are the Giuseppe is going to marry her soon in a desperate attempt to save his drowning company."

Damon assessed her and in his view, she was not a great beauty nor his father's type and only looked appealing thanks to her beautician.

He couldn't help but laugh at what his father has left to nowadays thanks to him.

Mr. Salvatore an urgent call for you?" One of the staff members handed him the phone.

"Hello."

He then heard a woman's voice, a nurse, informing him that Ms Pierce had passed away and that her mother had arrived at the hospital.

At that moment his world stopped and all he could do was find the only man who could understand his pain.

Mikael was in between conversations with his friends when he saw Damon approaching him and he immediately knew something terrible had happened from the way his eyes were seeking him out.

"Damon?" He began only for Damon to grab his arms.

"Ms Pierce, she is no more," Damon whispered.

The next hour was a blur as they left the party and rushed towards the hospital. There they saw Katherine's mother who was crying her eyes out as she wallowed in pain and guilt. Not only did she lose her daughter, but also her husband two years back. A worthless price of that deal that sold her daughter's morality and later on, her life.

"I am so sorry! My poor daughter and you couldn't get the justice and I am equally responsible for that." She collapsed in tears and Mikael tried to comfort her.

Damon didn't stay as he asked the doctors to see Ms Pierce.

The morgue was a cold place as he stepped inside. He then went towards where the doctor was standing and then he saw Ms Pierce finally resting in peace where no one could ever hurt her.

To think she died that night and then he realized that her last memory would always be as she protected her student and tried to run away from her rapist. It was then something shifted inside him as he wiped his tears away. "I am so sorry Ms Pierce, I hope you finally rest in peace." He then left to find some justice for both his mom and teacher.

############

Giuseppe was looking over and over his chart sheets and felt the same disappointment as the last few months as he saw his empire collapsing like a house of cards.

He couldn't even blame Mikael for destroying everything in his life because that blame lay on his shoulders alone. He lost everything for this business. He lost his family, his sanity, even his humanity, and for what? His greed and ego destroyed the man he was and the more successful he was, the more his ego made him superior to anyone in his eyes.

Now in this empty house, he truly realized that he never had any success at all, but instead he was a big failure in making as he destroyed those who loved him one by one.

His tears fell as he remembers his parents, his aunt and uncle, his wife and sons. Now that the haze of success had vanished, he felt repulsed by how he treated these people.

He even destroyed their pictures years ago in his false pride and now he yearned to see their faces but all he remembered was the pain he brought on them.

Wiping his tears, he left his study as he made his way towards his room.

Upon approaching, he heard sounds coming from inside and he felt disgusted thinking one of his staff members was using his room while he spent days and nights wasting away in his study.

Feeling more furious, he yanked open door and gasped as he saw his soon to be wife naked in his bed with none other than his son as she moaned in pleasure.

"Damon?!" His son turned around to face him, his eyes seeming bloodshot. Giuseppe looked away as his son stood up indecent in front of him.

"Oh don't be ashamed! If memory serves you wanted to see me like a man! Well here you go, I just fucked your latest fling in your bed. I hope now it's been proved that your son is no eunuch."

He squeezed his eyes shut as the weight of his words hit him like a ton of bricks. He remembered that night, how his monstrous pride hurt his son.

"Son please."

But then he was yanked by his collar and for the first time ever he cowered under someone's hateful gaze as his son screamed at him.

"Don't ever call me your son! You lost that right the day you lost your humanity."

Damon then pushed him away as he stumbled to resume getting dressed. "Dear Diana, why don't you give him the good news."

Giuseppe stared at his fiancée who gave him a sly smile as she zipped her dress up and then walked towards him. "My dear Giuseppe, I had so much fun with you these last few years but unfortunately all good things must come to an end." He had an inkling of an idea where she was going with this. "I am going to take my business to D.S.S. from now on."

"You are collaborating with Mikael?" He asked, sighing in defeat but to his surprise, they started laughing.

"Aww, you poor, clueless man," she kissed his cheek and blew a kiss towards his son and then left while his son was still laughing.

"You truly are clueless, but I guess success did mess your head up too much a long time ago for you to see what is happening around you."

His son's face changed into a mixture of triumph and malice as he stepped forward and for a second he thought he was watching himself as he insulted his uncle all those years ago. "D.S.S. is not uncle Mikael's company! It's mine." He laughed at his father's shocked face as he carried on. "I promised you once Giuseppe Moretti that I would destroy your empire, your legacy, and yes I kept that promise as I, Damon Jackson Salvatore, grandson of Jackson Gabriel Salvatore, destroyed everything you loved just as you destroyed others lives for your business!"

He staggered backwards in disbelief as he watched his son turn into a destroyer but then he deserved everything he got. 'I am so..."

"Don't you dare say the word sorry, you monster!" He flinched but couldn't stop his son who carried on, "You are a monster and murderer! Because of you, many people died in pain!"

He wanted to cover his ears as his son shouted these truths. "You killed my Nona when you took her daughter away, you killed my mom day by day with your cruelty until her heart gave up! You killed Stefan's childhood who never knew what a father's love meant!"

Even though Damon arrived here drunk he got sober soon enough as he grabbed his father and pulled him out of the room, dragging him along with him. "You destroyed this home that my mother made with so much love and turned it into a prison where you tormented and tortured us all our lives! You killed my Pappie who yearned for his daughter and grandsons until his dying breath."

He then opened the door and pushed him into a room which he realized was the same room in which they were last together with a sinking heart.

"Remember this place, e Giuseppe?! You killed two people here although one died tonight."

He then saw tears leaking from his son's eyes and each tear was acid to his blackened soul. "Ms Pierce is dead! You finally killed her!" He roared in a painful voice.

"What was her fault?! That she dared to help her student? That she dared to stand in front of a great business tycoon like Giuseppe Moretti?! Well, she got what she deserved, didn't she! Her last memory will always be getting raped by you!"

Giuseppe shook his head as his son collapsed on a chair while shaking in tears and he never felt so worthless a man who couldn't bring comfort to his son.

"You know the second person you killed that night?" Damon asked hoarsely. "It was my father you killed that night, my father who taught me how to walk, who used to play ball with me for hours, who taught me Italian along with Mom, who used to tell me stories when I got sick, who bought out a love for cars inside me, who built go-karts with me."

Giuseppe cried along with his son as he heard the person he was. "You killed the hope that I could ever forgive my dad and thus you killed my dad that night!"

Damon then took out a gun from his jacket which Giuseppe realized was his and Giuseppe screamed in horror, " Son! Damon put that gun away!" He begged his son who stood up with a strange look on his face.

"Please, I beg you. I will give everything up! I will admit every crime but please don't kill yourself for my sins."

At this, he laughed and his eyes were all crazy. "You don't get it to do you? I don't care, I just want justice for everyone you hurt!"

His hands were shaking as he pointed the gun at the man who was once his father. He waited for him to beg for his life but his father merely stared at him.

"Beg! Beg for your life you worthless bastard! Beg for your business, after all, that's what's most important in this world!"

He wasn't begging, instead, Damon saw remorse in his eyes as he tried to approach him. "You are right, I am a worthless, murdering monster! So please don't destroy your life over me." Damon shook his head so he said the one name he knew would stop him, "For Stefan then, drop the gun for your brother's sake."

The gun dropped at his feet and for a few seconds, both men stared at each other while breathing heavily. Damon then walked by him towards the door. He didn't glance back but his parting words reached Giuseppe's ears.

"I wish you were dead!"

(End of Flashback)

"As far as I remember, he never listened to anyone. But the first time he did, he took his own life."

Damon then stared at his brother who somehow saved him from being a murderer. "He took his own life with the same gun I threatened him with. Now tell me how can you all say I am not like him? I may not have killed him but my words were the reason he died."

Stefan then hugged his brother as he burst into tears. "Don't say that, don't blame yourself. You are not that man and you will never be." He pulled away and wiped his big brother's tears as he tried to reason with him. "You are the most kind-hearted, loving and generous man I have ever met. You are not only my brother but also my best friend, my hero and most importantly you are the only father I have ever known!"

At this word,s Damon remembered the first time he sang his brother a lullaby. "I've always been your father but I wish that you knew Giuseppe as a father too just as I remember him before success took him away from us."

He saw his brother shaking his head. "I never wished that Damon because I have you and you never let me down! Not even once, not even when you got successful, not even when you got Elena and Zenia in your life, you are still the same Damon that I remember."

It was then Damon's whole being jolted with a realization as he finally understood what Elena was trying to tell him that night.

"I never changed, I am still the same Damon that I always was." He said more to himself than his brother who was watching him with a worried expression.

"I am never going to turn into him, I am Damon, not Giuseppe,." Damon spoke out loudly and hopefully.

"Damon?" Stefan tried to gain his brother's attention who was mumbling in glee.

To Stefan's shock, Damon hugged him tightly before ruffling his hairstyle. "You are right!

God everyone always told me but somehow hearing it from you made more sense, I am Damon, Stef! I am just Damon!"

He wiped his tears which were now of happiness, and he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of him. Now he could finally let go of all those fears and doubts and move on towards his future.

"Come on, Stef, drop me at Camille's office and then call Ric and tell him to arrange a board meeting in a few hours."

Stefan was still watching his brother as if he had gone crazy but Damon was too hyped up as he pulled his brother's arm. "Move Stef, I have so much to do."

With that, both brothers left their mother's old room and for the first time they were not sad at all after leaving this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, I hope you like today's chapter and this chapter is the end of pain and start of new hope. I can't believe that only two more chapters and the epilogue left and then this story will be complete.


	27. I Am Damon Jackson Salvatore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon finally found courage to reveal himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Copper fishy who beta this chapter. From this chapter we can finally head towards their healing and happy ending, so enjoy this second last chapter of this story.

Another day had passed as Elena sat quietly at the poolside. She wanted to join Caroline who was busy taking ornaments out from the storeroom but she couldn't find it in herself to feel joy this festive season.

Elena remembered how happy she was last year when they decorated their apartment. She remembered the happiness she felt when her brother and cousin surprised her and Damon bought a gift for their unborn daughter. This year she had everything and much more than she ever dreamed of, but none of it mattered if Damon was not with her sharing this happiness.

She then heard footsteps and turned around to see her husband standing there watching her. "Hey, I am back."

Damon saw how those four simple words affected his wife who sprang to her feet and in seconds enveloped him in her arms. "I am so happy that you are home." Pulling away he registered tears spilling from her eyes. "I was afraid that I had pushed you away, I swear I didn't want to hurt you by reliving your past but still you got hurt anyway and it's all my fault."

Damon shook his head and hugged his wife while kissing her forehead, "I agree that it messed me up for a while, but it also helped me to deal with some stuff that I had been ignoring for the past years."

He then remembered his chat with both Stefan and later with Camille and he decided to confide in his wife. "I told Stefan everything, even things that I never thought to admit, and you know what? My brother finally put some sense into my brain. Things that everyone was trying to tell me for years, including you, things that I always doubted, but hearing the same words out of my brother's mouth not only convinced me but also helped me make some hard but necessary decisions."

Elena felt hopeful and yet confused by his revelations as she asked, "What kind of decisions?"

"Well, first I went to meet Camille and asked her to recommend a therapist that specializes in childhood trauma and abuse. It's high time that I start seeking help to deal with my past issues and Camille agreed with me after she apologized for that nightmare of a session. Once we return from Italy, I will start my therapy with Dr. Meredith Fell and as for the other decision, that is kind of a surprise."

He could see the pride in his wife's eyes, "Damon, I am so happy for you and proud too! As for this surprise, even though I am not a fan of surprises, for you I will wait patiently."

"It's a long way to go but as long as I have you and my family I know everything will be alright." With that hope, he led his wife inside so they could start preparing for Christmas.############

There were only two days left until the office Christmas party and five days until Christmas. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie found themselves in the mall where they were doing some last minute gift shopping.

"I am thinking velvet dresses with shawls." Caroline told them as they search for new dresses for the upcoming party.

"I don't know, last time I wore a shawl Zenia kept tugging on the material. I think I better stick with a coat although a velvet dress does sound nice." Elena then looked at a short white dress but felt it was too short for an official occasion.

"Ah! Look, I found the perfect dress for you," Bonnie exclaimed while pulling an emerald green long sleeved dress from the rack.

Smiling with approval, she tried out the dress and to her delight, it looked really good on her.

"Wow! This dress shows your curves nicely and the back is sexy too." Care winked at her as she twirled in front of the mirror.

"I am buying this girl. Come on, let's find your dresses."

It took an hour but finally, Caroline found an indigo coloured dress whereas Bonnie chose a black knee-length skirt and maroon silk top. She was about to pay when Elena snatched her purse away, "I am buying your dress as a Christmas present.

Bonnie shook her head in protest but Caroline pulled her away. "Come on, let's buy that purse you have been eyeing, it will be a present from me."

Feeling defeated, Bonnie followed Caroline to the bag shop leaving Elena who was handling the bill.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Salvatore?"

Elena turned around and come face to face with a woman who looked really nervous and slightly familiar. "Yes? Do I know you?"

"We have met once, Mrs. Salvatore, at your party. I am Selene Ambrosia."

She nervously held out her hand but soon dropped it in embarrassment while Elena finally remembered, "You are Sybil's sister? I thought you and your family left long ago."

"We left, yes, but after what happened at the party, your husband broke our business relationship and after that mine and my husband's company suffered a great loss and we couldn't find new investors because it was out that D.S.S. had broken all connections with us." Selene's eyes started tearing up and Elena felt bad for her.

"Mrs. Salvatore, I am really sorry for how my sister acted that night and your husband has every right to be angry with her but me and my husband never disrespected you and still we suffered Mr. Salvatore's wrath. Our name is in the mud, our share prices are down and we are on the brink of going broke."

She then burst into tears and Elena couldn't help it as she gently placed a hand on Selene's shoulder. "Please Mrs. Ambrosia, don't cry." She opened her purse and handed her a tissue. "Here, wipe your tears. Are your husband and sister still in the States?" Selene nodded her head while wiping her eyes. "That's great! Meet me in two hours at D.S.S."

Selene looked bewildered as she asked, "But how? My family is banned from D.S.S.?" At that, Elena gave her a smile.

"You leave that to me. I will take care of everything."

############

Damon was busy discussing upcoming hospital plans with Stefan, Kol, Klaus and Ric while Elijah listened through a laptop as they were video chatting him, although to their amusement he was wearing a robe instead of his classic suit.

"When are you coming back? Or is Rose keeping you locked in a bedroom?" Damon finally asked once their meeting was concluded.

"Shut up guys! We worked hard for years and so we decided to just enjoy each other before returning to reality." It was then they saw Rose appear on screen as she perched on Elijah's chair's armrest. "Hey guys!" She waved at her friends with a glowing face and Damon couldn't help but notice it was the same glow that was on his wife's face when she was expecting Zenia.

"When are you guys arriving in Italy? Maybe El and I will be able to join you." Damon couldn't help but smile at her enthusiastic friend. "We are leaving in mid-January. Her course will start on February first."

They chatted for a few more minutes as Damon filled them in about his surprise which brought a shocked look on both his friends faces. "Seriously Damon! I am so proud of you!" Rose looked so happy and the same went for Elijah. "I really wish I was there to hug you, Damon. I know it's a really hard decision but you made the right one. I am proud of you too."

Damon thanked his friends for their support and he couldn't wait to see Elena's reaction when his surprise was revealed. They said goodbye and were discussing media coverage at the Christmas party when Elena appeared.

"Hey everyone," his wife beamed in the doorway and everyone greeted her. "Sorry, guys if I am disturbing you all but I need to discuss urgent matters with my husband."

She watched her husband look alarmed while everyone stood up and left.

Damon watched his friends leave him and his wife alone and then Elena walked towards him looking every bit beautiful and a little nervous about something.

Once she stopped in front of him Damon pulled his wife on his lap and kissed her lovingly. "So what is this urgent matter? Or was it an excuse to get me alone, Mrs. Salvatore?"

Elena couldn't help but blush at that assumption as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "As much I want that to be true, it's not the reason I am here today." She then took a deep breath as she braced herself. "I met Selene Ambrosia today and before you get angry or something just hear me out first."

She could see a vein appearing on his forehead as he tried to contain his anger. "This better be good!" He huffed as his wife started explaining her meeting with Selene and the more he heard the angrier he got.

"Sweetness, she is manipulating you." He tried to make her understand but stopped once she gave him an angry glare.

"Damon, do you really think I would let anyone manipulate me anymore? I know what I felt after hearing Selene's side and the truth is no matter how angry we are with Sybil we also can't deny that Selene and her husband were innocent people who suffered your wrath unnecessarily."

She watched as her husband closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Okay! You are right, I will contact Cade in a few days. Are you happy now?"

A guilty expression came on his wife's face as she shifted uncomfortably in his arms. "Um, I kind of already..."

Her husband sighed as he asked, "They are already here." She meekly nodded her head.

"Fine! Call them in but promise me you will let me handle them."

He called his assistant to send them up and then sent a text to Klaus and Ric to join them as well.

His wife was about to take a seat but he stopped her and stood up instead. "You will sit here."

"What!?" She gave him a crazy look before staring at his C.E.O. chair. "You heard me alright. Since its you who arranged this meeting then it's you who they should see in this chair."

Before she could argue, the door opened and Damon's assistant led Cade, Selene and Sybil inside.

He couldn't help but smirk as Sybil gasped in shock when her eyes landed on Elena sitting comfortably in the C.E.O. chair while Damon stood beside her.

Elena registered the shocked look on their faces and she couldn't help but feel nervous under their intense gazes but part of her enjoyed Sybil's expression the most.

A minute later Klaus and Ric joined them and if they were surprised they masked it really well with their serious professional faces.

"Ladies and gentlemen please take a seat." Her husband's voice boomed with authority that made her jump and even made her a little turned on.

Okay, a lot turned her on as she watched her husband's hard, serious, professional face.

Once everyone settled down, she felt a hand on her shoulder as Damon began, "So, it's come to my attention that your company suffered a great deal of loss since our fallout."

"Fallout! It was..." Sybil screamed suddenly but stopped when Damon glared at her and carried on as if he didn't hear her.

"Now my wife generously decided to end your suffering and there is nothing in this world that I won't give her." Elena felt heat spread inside her when Damon's voice got soft as he said her name while gently caressing her cheek.

"Since she forgave the pain caused by Ms. Scott, I am forgiving you too and reinstating our partnership."

"Thank you so much!" Cade and Selene began but he halted them by raising his hand. "I have three conditions, first Ms. Scott will apologize to my wife, second she will write an official apology and send it to all branches of both D.S.S. and Ambrosia, and third in our upcoming project our product will be after my wife's name and you will give her thirty percent of profit shares."

Elena's mouth hung open in shock while Sybil was fuming whereas his friends were trying to contain their amusement.

Only Cade and Selene were not surprise and readily nodded their heads. "We accept all your conditions Mr. Salvatore." Cade told them while Selene pinched her still fuming sister.

"Sybil apologize now!"

She glared at Elena but only this time she didn't cower and watched her with a cool and calm expression.

After a minute stare off Sybil finally lowered her gaze. "I am sorry Mrs. Salvatore, I hope you can forgive me for my horrible behaviour."

"I forgive you Ms. Scott and a word of advice: next time you think about terrorizing some innocent girl, first think about what happened today." At that, Sybil looked away in shame while Damon gave his wife an encouraging smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Salvatore, we and everyone who work for Ambrosia and Scott industry owe you a lot." Cade shook hands with Elena and Damon while Selene looked at them with great attitude.

"Klaus take Mr. and Mrs. Ambrosia with you and make a new contract and Ric take Scott so she can write her apology." Damon instructed his friend who stood up.

"If you'll follow us." Ric then ushered them out while Klaus gave Elena a thumbs up before following them out.

Once they were gone Damon went towards the door and locked it shut. Elena watched as her husband walked back with a seductive look on his face as he called his assistant through the intercom. "Holly, Mrs. Salvatore and I are discussing some extremely important details, so make sure no one disturbs us."

"Damon?" His wife asked but soon she shrieked as he lifted her in his arms and carried her towards the large couch. "You think to make a business deal and thought it would be for free? Well Mrs. Salvatore another important rule of business: there are no free lunches in this world."

Elena moaned as he began kissing her and then lifted her dress up to bare her from the waist down. "Nice!" He said appreciatively while touching her black silk panties.

"Damon! Please don't tease!" She gasped when she felt his long fingers stroking her flesh.

Pulling them out, he sucked on her essence while giving her a sly look. "Fine I will taste you later." He then quickly undid his pants button and took out his hard member. "For now, brace yourself, baby, because watching you in my seat turned me on so much."

He then joined their bodies as he passionately made love with his wife who was moaning and writhing beneath him in pleasure.

"You turned me on too!" She managed to gasp making her husband groan.

There was something strangely arousing as he took his wife in broad daylight. He started devouring her sweet mouth once she started moaning and screaming his name.

After a few minutes, she gasped and her head fell back as she thrashed side to side when he thrust hard and fast.

"Cum baby! I'm so close." At his voice she clenched her walls around him and together they fell apart, making them scream loudly in pleasure.

By the time they stepped outside, back to their almost presentable state, Holly greeted them with a polite smile.

"She didn't hear us?" Elena inquired once they were out of earshot.

Her husband laughed out loud as he informed her, "My office is soundproof babe but even if it was not do you really think anyone can question or judge us?"

At that Elena wrapped her arms around him while kissing him with all the passion she could muster. "No." She nipped his lower lip while giving him a cheeky smile. "You are right, there is no one who can question Damon Salvatore except his wife and for that, I love you even more."

############

The Christmas party at D.S.S. was different this year as most employees noticed that for the first time investors joined them too. Damon stared at everyone at his table, his investors, his associates, the Mikaelson family, the heads of various departments, his colleagues and his family all in one place. It was not just any place but his first building that was both the foundation and start of his empire and so it was fitting that at this very place he brought another change in his life.

Walking towards his therapist he tapped her shoulder. "I am freaking out Camille, so any advice?"

His therapist just smiled in an understanding sort of way as she said, "If you are one hundred percent sure then do what you want to do."

Damon gave a nervous laugh and Klaus tapped his arm, "If you are not ready, just say the word and we can leave."

Although his friend's words were tempting, his eyes stopped at his wife, daughter and brother who were chatting with Caroline, Enzo and Bonnie. Watching the three most important people together gave him the courage to stay firm on his decision. "I am one hundred percent ready guys."

Elena was straightening Stefan's tie as Caroline was giving him a pep talk. "Don't be nervous Steff, besides it will be Ric who will do the announcement."

"I know, but still it's a big deal Care! Where the hell is Kol?!" Stefan shouted and at that moment Kol appeared while hanging on to Davina.

"Merry Christmas!"

He staggered but Enzo and Marcel grabbed him. "How much have you had to drink, mate?" Enzo asked while Marcel pinched his nose.

"A better question is what did he drink?"

"A tequila shot, two vodka shots and three glassed of rum and gin." Davina told them while shaking her head at her boyfriend's state.

"Nervous tonic?" Rebekah inquired as she approached with her parents who were watching their son's state.

"Mommy! Merry Christmas!" Kol lunged towards his mother but instead, his father hugged him.

"Give this guy responsibility and look at what happened." Mikael mused before staring at Davina. "Child bring me those hot red peppers and lime juice. I will sort my drunk son out right away."

They left and Elena grabbed Zenia from Bonnie as she asked. "Has anyone seen Damon?"

"He was chatting with Nicklaus and his girlfriend over there," Esther told her but when Elena searched around she couldn't see him anywhere and then Ric took the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen on this festive occasion we have a great surprise for all of you and to do the honours I proudly present my dearest and oldest friend and owner of this company to come on this stage and share this news with you." Ric eyes fell on Elena's shocked face as he winked in her direction. "Please welcome the owner of D.S.S. Mr. Salvatore!"

There was a collective gasp and then loud applause as everyone eagerly waited to get the first glimpse of their boss and then they saw who stepped up on the stage.

"Mr. Saltzman, what is D.J doing up there?" Wes Maxfield shouted while many other supervisors questioned the same thing.

"Shut up you lot!" Enzo shouted at them before giving an encouraging nod to his friend.

"I know you all have lots of questions and that's why I'm here." Damon took a deep breath as he began, "First of all, I am Damon Jackson Salvatore. The owner of D.S.S. and also an employee of this company."

Elena could see everyone look totally shocked by her husband's admission whereas Max and a few others were shaking their heads in denial.

"I know some of you are confused while others are shocked but this is the truth, my friends. You see when I started this business I could see the potential success but along with many benefits, I could see some consequences too. My brother and I were too young to handle all that and even though we came from an elite background, I could see what would happen once we achieved all this success."

Damon couldn't help but sigh before staring at Ric as he remembered his support during that time. "My friend took that burden off me and for a while I stayed at the upper office while he handled everything in my name." He couldn't help but tap Ric's shoulder. "For that, I am extremely grateful because you gave me the chance to experience some normalcy that I always craved. It was a year later when one day I was suffering from the worst hangover and instead of taking the back entrance I stumbled through front gates."

At this point his eyes fell on their old mailman who was staring at him with an open mouth. "Our mailman Gabe thought that I was some struggling poor guy, searching for work. I remember he gave me a job here as his assistant and for the first time I got to experience a common lifestyle and I never felt so fulfilled as I became one of my colleagues."

Like Damon, both Elena and Stefan had tears in their eyes as they listened to him. "You people accepted me and I am grateful for everyone who taught me to live a meaningful life and protected me at my darkest moment. You guys are my colleagues, teachers, friends and family, that includes you too Wes and I would appreciate it if you continued treating me as you did before and Wes you can directly complain about me to, well, me." Wes looked embarrassed but laughed with the others.

"So it's my honour to stand amongst you people as I announce our new hospital project along with my family. Please clap for my brother and Kol Mikaelson as the head of Sofia, Jackson Salvatore Hospital!"

At this Stefan and much more sober Kol joined him on stage and Stefan embraced his brother as he whispered in Damon's ear. "Well done brother, I am so proud of you!"

Damon then gave the stage to his brother for his speech and made his way down towards his beaming wife. As he passed, his colleagues tapped his back and even though they welcomed him as Damon Salvatore, their affection was the same as when he was D.J.

Finally he approached his wife who was unable to say anything but gave him the tightest hug and then kissed him, conveying everything she felt.

"I love you Damn Jackson Salvatore! I love you so much and I am so proud of you for making this difficult decision."

Her husband's face lit up with a wonderful smile as he hugged her again and then they heard a champagne bottle pop up as Stefan called him. "Come brother let's make a toast."

Kissing her forehead, Damon rushed back towards the stage as Elena watched both Salvatore brothers pour champagne on a pyramid of glasses.

"Well my work here is done!" Elena turned to gaze Camille who was holding papers in her hand. "This moment proves that you both can overcome anything for the sake of your marriage and I am proud of both of you. So as promised I signed your request papers and from this moment I am not your therapist anymore."

Elena couldn't believe her ears. "Thank you so much, Camille, I-we both owe you a lot!"

Camille tapped her back before glancing at Damon. "I can't take much credit, it is your love that saved your marriage and helped you deal with your issues and face your fears. As my last advice, just keep loving each other and you both can conquer anything."

With that advice, Camille left and as Elena watched her husband she knew for sure that their love could really conquer anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note.
> 
> Love conquers all indeed and I hope you like this second last chapter. Only the last and epilogue chapter left!


	28. Building A New Home On Old Foundation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas celebration, little bit of pain and Elena's Surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Thanks to Copper fishy who beta this chapter. It my great privilege as I present to you the last chapter of this story.

A huge decorated Christmas tree stood in the living room and under that tree were stacks of Christmas presents as the family huddled together exchanging gifts. First, everyone gave a gift to Zenia who sat in her father's lap wearing red and white jammies and booties that Damon bought the previous Christmas for his unborn daughter. They watched as Elena opened their daughter's first present.

"Aww look, your Grandma Esther gifted you such a cute sweater and Grandpa Mikael pearl clips."

She showed it to her daughter who tried to reach out for the shiny clips but her mother put them away.

Then Elena took her Aunt Jenna and Uncle John's gifts and they both sent a baby swing for their great niece.

The rest of the gifts were comprised of many toys that would last for years from her uncles with the exception of storybooks from Stefan and cute dresses from her aunts.

Finally, Damon took out a cute small gold chain similar to Elena and Caroline's. "This is from your mommy and me." He put the chain around his daughter which had small pendants of their initials.

Both parents couldn't help but kiss their daughter's cheeks as she kept watching her gifts with fascination even though she couldn't understand the meaning behind them.

"I think she loves gift wrappers more than her gifts." Stefan pointed out as he tried to take the wrappers from his niece.

"Okay guys, let's open our gifts!" Caroline clapped her hands in excitement and started tearing open her own gifts.

She gasped when Damon and Elena gifted her a painting that she had been searching for months. "Thank you so much, guys!" She hugged them and then found another gift of the same adult size of the dress that she bought for Zenia.

"This one is from Zenia so that she and her fashionable aunt can match," Elena told her and Caroline couldn't help but kiss her niece. "We will wear it together, on my birthday."

She got tickets to a Taylor Swift concert from her mom and clothes and bags from her friends. Finally, a neatly wrapped rectangular box was left and inside she saw a beautiful charm bracelet from Tiffany's. "Merry Christmas, Care." Stefan wished her as he put his gift around his girlfriend's wrist.

Stefan then opened his pile and he got the key to a vintage bike from Damon. "God Damon! This is the best gift ever!" He hugged his brother once he returned from the garage, to which both his girlfriend and sister in law gave him an amused expression. "Best gift huh?" Elena shared a look with Caroline who looked really excited as she said. "Well, we will see about that."

Both brothers looked confused but then Stefan continued opening his gifts and when every gift was opened he turned to stare at Elena and Caroline.

"I didn't see your gifts?" Instead of answering they both stood up and left.

"Hey where you are going?" Damon called after them to which his wife turned around.

"We are going to get both of your gifts."

They left leaving both Salvatore's confused and when they returned a few minutes later they heard both brothers guessing their gifts.

They then saw their respective ladies enter carrying a large wrapped frame as they wished them together. "Mr. and Mr. Salvatore, Merry Christmas!"

Both brothers stood up and unveiled the picture and then were extremely stunned with deep emotions running through them. "Wow!" Stefan touched the picture as if he couldn't believe it.

"How did you guys managed to create this painting?" Damon asked while touching his mother's face.

It was a family portrait of the picture they took at Elijah's wedding but the only difference in that picture and this portrait is that someone has beautifully painted their mother and grandparents in this portrait, giving it an illusion that they were with them at that moment.

"We asked Klaus to paint them." Caroline finally told them while Elena wrapped her arms around both brothers. "We know how much you guys wished that they were alive and I know this isn't real but at least this portrait will always keep them alive, just like your memories."

Both brothers were extremely touched and while Stefan kissed Caroline in gratitude, Damon hugged his wife and daughter close as they looked at the wonderful family picture.

At that moment they both knew that thanking these wonderful women was not enough to describe what they were feeling so they settled in, embracing them close to their hearts.

##########

At night they had a huge feast as their family and friends joined them for the Christmas party. Elena who was busy using Damon's gift clicked pictures from her brand new Kodak prismatic Camera when her eyes landed on her brother who had just arrived with Matt.

"Merry Christmas, Lena." Jeremy hugged his sister before moving towards his brother-in-law.

"It's great to see you brother, you too Matt."

Matt smiled before extending his hands toward Zenia. "Can I?"

Damon looked hesitant but then carefully placed his daughter in Matt's arms. "Just hold her carefully."

Jeremy and Matt both took Zenia towards Aunt Jenna and Uncle John who were chatting with Kol and Davina and Damon relaxed when Jenna grabbed his daughter from Matt.

"Elena!" Bonnie shrieked her friend's name in excitement and before anyone could understand she hugged Elena with great enthusiasm before pulling her hand in front of her.

"Oh my God!" Elena gasped while Caroline touched the glittery ring on Bonnie's ring finger.

"Enzo proposed to me this morning!" Bonnie cried out before screaming. "We're getting married!"

Damon moved away as the whole girl gang huddled around in a tight embrace while jumping with joy.

He then noticed Enzo who for the first time was blushing as his fiancée showed her ring to everyone.

"Congratulations mate, welcome to the club." Damon gave him a quick hug before leading him away towards his guy gang and to Enzo's relief, they congratulated him without screaming or jumping.

"So it seems like we are all settling down or going to soon. Come to think of it, almost two years ago we all were eligible bachelors with no thoughts of settling down. I think we did pretty great choosing our life partners." Klaus raised his glass and Damon couldn't help but cheer with him in agreement.

It's true that they started as a bunch of rich kids partying their life away and now he, Elijah and Rebekah were married with children (Rose and Elijah told them about Rose's pregnancy this afternoon), Enzo and Bonnie were engaged and Ric was going to propose to Jo on New Year's Eve.

Meanwhile, Klaus was in a serious relationship with Camille as much as Stefan was with Caroline and Kol was with Davina.

He even remembered earlier how Bree was lost as she had a serious debate with Vincent about bartenders being better listeners than psychiatrists and he was sure that for the first time his friend found her match.

"You are right Klaus, our lives changed drastically and I wouldn't change a thing about our blessed lives." At that, they all clinked their glasses.

Mr. Palo then called everyone for dinner and they all enjoyed a great feast while Elena fed their daughter her baby food.

"Elena, dear, give me my granddaughter and eat something," Esther asked Emily to bring Zenia once she finished her food.

Damon watched his aunt and uncle play with their grandchildren and then Mikael's eyes met his.

"You did well for yourself, son." Mikael tapped his back as they both watched their little princess dipping her fingers in cream pie.

"Aww, Evan!" Rebekah screeched at the mess her son made and Elena laughed watching them cover their adorable faces with strawberry cream. "Come with me Bex, let's take our little angels for a clean-up."

Rebekah nodded as they carefully picked their messy children and walked towards the elevators.

Once both Evan and Zenia were cleaned and changed they called April to look after the kids as they were peacefully sleeping.

"So yesterday these papers arrived. Klaus said he had to pull all his strings but he somehow managed to get a judge's signature on these documents." Rebekah said.

Elena gasped as she snatched the papers from her hand and then to Rebekah's amusement she started crying. "Thank you! Thank you so much and please pass my gratitude to Klaus."

Both friends hugged each other as the day gave them more great news to celebrate. "Shall I send Damon? So you can tell him yourself?"

Wiping her tears of joys, Elena nodded her head.

Rebekah left and Elena reread the papers again and finally felt free from the burden. She then heard footsteps and hid the papers behind her just in time when her husband appeared.

"Elena? Rebekah said you want to talk about something and it's something urgent." He looked worried as he noticed tears in his wife's eyes. "Baby what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Elena shook her head in reassurance as she tried to form words. "Damon I..." She was interrupted by a ringing sound and then Damon took his phone out.

"Ciao Roberto."

Elena watched her husband's face turn from cheerful to serious and then agonized as he screamed, "Che cosa! Cosa intendei?!"

He then started yelling in Italian and then collapsed on the bed as his face was etched with tremendous sadness.

Elena tried to comfort him and then finally when he had calmed down he told her, "There was a short circuit due to a thunderstorm." He finally managed to say. "My grandparents' home perished in a fire."

His voice finally gave out as he hugged his wife and every bit of good news was forgotten as Damon mourned over losing the last piece of his grandparent's memory. A home that he never showed to his family and now he never could.

############

Elena and Damon walked hand in hand as they entered the burned ruins that was once a home to someone who filled the house with care and love.

Elena used to hear many stories about this beautiful home. She remembered how much Damon wanted to show this place to her and Zenia and now all that was left were charred walls and piles of ash.

She watched her husband's expression as he searches around for something and apparently after a few minutes he accepted that there was nothing left to find here.

"Come, Lena, let's head back to the hotel."

He was quiet the whole ride just as he had been quiet since they arrived six days ago when they got that call.

They had to wait five days to get clearance from authorities to make sure that the house was safe enough for them to survey.

Yesterday when they got the call both Damon and Stefan rushed to see the house for themselves. Elena left her daughter with Bonnie and Enzo while she and Caroline went after both brothers and by the time they arrived they found both brothers in a state of pain as they mourned the loss of their beloved grandparents' house.

The head of the fire department was able to save a few things, like their grandfather's old car and a box of pictures, letters and toys that clearly belonged to both boys.

When they returned back to the hotel, they saw Stefan reading some old letters as Enzo looked at old pictures. Bonnie and Caroline were playing with Zenia.

Damon sat down with his brother and took a few letters to read for himself .

"Here are some letters from Mom, it pains me that that was the only contact left between them until their last breaths." He rubbed his eyes before picking up his daughter from Bonnie's lap. "I promise you, Zenia, no matter what happens, I won't leave you all alone as long as I shall live."

Everyone was quiet because they understood the sentiment behind those words and Elena's eyes fell on her purse. At that moment she knew exactly what to do to assure her husband that no one would ever abandon this family for as long they live.

############

Today Damon put a pause on his pain because today was December 31st, the day when he married Elena.

Waking up his wife with a dozen red roses, he swore that today his entire focus would be on his wife.

Elena gave him sweet smile as she watched her husband slowly undressing her. Once her night gown and panties were gone he quickly shed his own pyjama pants and gently make love with his wife.

His wife sweet moans grew more and she bit her husband shoulder to stop her pleasurable screams. Soon they joined their hands as he sped up thrusting in his wife's warmth and after few minutes pleasure exploded through them as they find their sweet release together. "Happy anniversary baby." Her husband told her while giving her sweetest kiss. "Happy anniversary." She replied while prepping his face with sweet kisses.

Once showered and dressed they both had a quick breakfast with their family and then he took Elena and Zenia out for a proper tour of the city.

Damon adored his two beautiful angels dressed in matching white dresses and button up coats as they drove through beautiful Tuscany landscapes and Elena fell in love with this beautiful city as Damon showed her cathedrals, museums and marketplaces. They had lunch at a cosy local restaurant that once belonged to his grandfather before his death.

Damon felt happy watching his wife and daughter enjoy their meals which were prepared by his Pappies' old friend and to his delight they had a great time together.

His daughter was napping on the drive back as he grabbed his wife's hand, making her stare at him. "I know it's not what you expected for our marriage anniversary..." he began, but his wife shushed him, giving him an assuring smile. "Today I had the most wonderful time in this wonderful city with my two favourite people, so in my opinion, our first anniversary was a total hit."

He kissed her palm and kept driving as they watched the sunset.

They were about to reach the hotel when Elena got a call. "Hey, Care. What? They found something important?" Damon glanced at his wife questioningly but she held her hand up as she kept talking. "Yeah okay, we will get there soon."

She hung up and then turned to face him. "Stefan got a call from the fire department, apparently they found some more important stuff and we need to go there now."

Damon didn't waste any time in changing his direction as he drove towards his grandparent's house.

Once they arrived, he was taken aback as he saw the scene in front of him.

The ground near the house was decorated in twinkling lights and all of his family and friends (Mikaelson's, Davina, Uncle John and Aunt Jenna, Jeremy, Matt, Bree, Ric, Jo and Camille) were standing there with smiles on their faces.

"I hope you like your surprise baby." His wife kissed his hand and then they stepped out. Before he could understand or even question anything, Enzo and Stefan stepped forward and dragged him to the back of the house.

"Guys?! What is going on here?" He finally asked as his brother who was trying to take his black jacket off.

"You will get your answer in time, mate, but first get dressed." Enzo told him while giving him his suit.

He quickly got changed in the outer shed that survived the fire and he was about to put on his tie when he saw his wife walking towards him, making his heart beat faster. Somehow, her simple white dress was now transformed into layers of lace and silk making it more like a gown, a wedding gown.

"I know it's considered bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but then we're already married."

When she finally approached him, she tenderly cupped his face. "Seeing all that we faced last year and still coming out strong on the other side, I say it's okay to take that chance."

At that, he finally found his voice. "You mean everyone out there is here for a second wedding?" He sounded much too hopeful for his own ears but he needed to be sure. "Please Lena, tell me this is real? I know we haven't discussed that contract but trust me, I always fear that one day you will leave-"

The words never came out because she sealed his lips with hers and then she told him. "I have rescinded that case, Damon." She then gave him the papers and he couldn't believe his eyes as he read that the case was dissolved.

"What!? When did you do this?" He asked dropping papers from his numb hands as he still couldn't believe her words.

"I wanted to dissolve the case back in June but because it was so soon, the judge needed our therapist's approval and when I asked Camille she asked me for some time and I am glad because it gave us time to face our fears and issues."

He closed his eyes because after all the pain he suffered, he still couldn't believe this was real but then his wife's soft assuring words and kisses made him open his eyes to the wonderful possibilities.

"You know when I met you, I used to think that we had the most perfect life and I loved you for giving me that life." At those words her husband frowned but she continued talking. "Yet I saw our different side when I arrived at the mansion, I found out our issues and found out that we are far from perfect but you know something?" She wrapped her arms around him while laying her head close to his heart. "Even our imperfections couldn't diminish the love we share, in fact it makes me love you more and more and more."

She looked at him again with the most loving gaze he'd ever seen in her eyes. "I promise, Damon, if you give us a chance then we will build our home together on this very foundation that was your grandparents' and mom's home, a place that we fill with many, many Salvatore's."

They both had tears by the time Elena stepped back and got down on her knee as she kissed his hand with reverence. "Will you, Damon Jackson Salvatore, give me this honour by renewing our marriage vows?"

She waited but then her husband dropped in front of her as he kissed her passionately. "Why do you always propose to me first?" Elena couldn't help but laugh as he kissed her again. "Yes! I will marry you again my sweet, loving, perfect wife."

He saw her shaking her head when he called her perfect but he still told her again, "You are perfect for me just like I am perfect for you."

And as they walked hand in hand outside, they stood in front of their family and friends and repeated their wedding vows together. "For richer or for poor, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, I, Damon Jackson Salvatore-and I Elena Marie Salvatore-take you as my lawfully wedded husband and wife."

Everyone cheered when they kissed. It was a perfect kiss, in front of their perfect daughter who they shared their happiness with along with their family.

It was a perfect place to start their new life that held a strong foundation of love and respect upon which they would build their perfect home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note.
> 
> I am crying guys but here you go the last chapter of this story and the Epilogue will begin from where we left Prologue chapter, into the future.


	29. Long And Happy Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue in form of happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks.
> 
> Carol.
> 
> You are my mentor, my friend, my adviser and I am grateful for all your help, support and advice you provided me in last two years. Most importantly your own stories are great inspiration for all of us and the day I can even write one percent like you is the day I will consider myself as writer.
> 
> Shohela.
> 
> There are no words to describe the love and support you gave to me, this fandom gave me my sole sis and amazing first beta and I wish with all my heart that you return to F.F soon.
> 
> Nuha.
> 
> You beta my few chapters but still I am forever grateful for your help when I need it most. I hope you all the luck.
> 
> Copper fishy ( Cassidy)
> 
> You are my beta till the end of this story and it's amazing that despite your own busy schedule you helped me with this story. I hope you all the luck with your own writing and studies.
> 
> Finally billion times thanks to tvd and Delana fandoms that accepted me and my stories with open arms.

(In the far away future)

Damon finished telling a tame and edited version of his story to his ten-year-old granddaughter who, much to his relief, had stopped crying. "So you see princess, lying, keeping secrets and not facing your fears may not seem like a big deal but trust me, they will always catch up to you. So be honest and brave in your life, without having any fear and I can assure you if you do that you can face any challenge in your life."

"Also find a better hiding place in the future." They both jumped at the voice of a smirking Gabriel Grayson Salvatore who was standing in the garage entrance looking as handsome as Damon had when he was young .

"Uncle Gabe!" His granddaughter stood up in fright and Damon saw exactly what his son was holding in his hand.

"How did you find it?" He inquired as his son walked towards them and handed the broken jewellery box to his father who started examining it.

"Typical Salvatore hiding place." He told them while settling beside them as he pinched his niece's cheeks. "It's the same place I hid grandpa Grayson's watch when I was her age, among many things over the years."

Damon couldn't help but laugh remembering how his son's prank caused him trouble with his wife. "I still remember, because of that prank your Pappie had to sleep in the guest bedroom because your Nona thought I lost it somewhere."

He then stared back at the broken jewellery box and stood up. "Gabe, take my princess with you, and tell your mom I will join you guys in an hour."

They watched as Damon took the broken box towards a small table and called his robot as he started working on it.

"Come princess, let's go back to our moms."

With a last glance at her grandfather, she followed her uncle back into the house.

The house was every bit as beautiful inside as it was from the outside, but if you looked at it closely you could see that it was made by humble and simple people who despite being the richest people on earth, didn't overdo decorating their house lavishly, thus making it more homey. The wooden interior of the house made it look like it came from a classic fairy tale and for the children of this family, spending time in the house was like living in a dream world.

Still, Damon and Elena's bedroom suite is the most favourite room in the house. It was where their children and granddaughter loved to have sleepovers over the years. It was a beautiful room which had pearl white walls with a beautiful golden flower tapestry that held pictures of wonderful memories of family and friends. A king-size four-poster bed in which five Salvatore children plus their parents used to have a countless sleepovers is situated in the middle. A huge oval mirror stood at the corner where all Salvatore girls used to get ready and admire their reflection as Elena helped them dress up. The room balcony overlooked the entire Salvatore estate and from there Damon and Elena often used to see their children running and playing in the gardens with their cousins and friends.

It was in this very room Elena and her daughters were searching for a missing jewellery box when they heard someone clearing their voice.

One look at a guilty-looking ten-year-old and anyone would instantly know who the culprit was behind the missing jewellery box.

"Elena Rebekah Salvatore Mikaelson! What did you do with Nona's jewellery box!?" She flinched under her mother's angry tone but then her Nona stepped in for her defence. "Zenia." Elena chided her daughter before opening her arms to her granddaughter. "Come here princess, tell your Nona what is troubling you."

Not meeting her mom's eyes, she ran straight into her Nona's arms and confessed everything while her mother, uncle Gabe and twin aunts Vicky and Katherine listened close by.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Zenia began but Elena stopped her daughter.

"Its okay Zenia, our Elena is confessing now and I for one can completely understand how hard it is to admit your mistakes."

The years had made Elena much wiser but she still remembered how many times she made mistakes in her life. "I am proud of my granddaughter because she owned up to her mistakes. It takes a really brave person to do that sort of stuff."

Elena kissed her granddaughter's silky blonde hair that she got from her other grandmother but apart from her hair, she is the spitting image of Elena.

She then stare at her children and while Zenia, Gabriel and Zander greatly resembled Damon, her twin daughters on the other hand resembled her with their brunette hair and brown doe-like eyes. Although Katherine had curly hair like her father whereas Vick had silky hair.

"Okay princess, where is the jewellery box?" Katherine asked her niece but it was her brother who answered.

"Dad has it, I am sure he will fix it in no time." He gave a reassuring smile to both Elena's.

They then heard the door open as Zander Salvatore along with their cousin Anthony Salvatore stormed inside. "Couldn't find it anywhere." Zander informed them while collapsing on the bed.

"Lizzy is searching in every closet and mom is shouting at the staff for being so careless."

Anthony told them and to his surprise his cousin glared at her daughter. "Come Elena, let's calm your Grandma Caroline down before she fires someone innocent and you are grounded for a week."

At this her brothers and sisters started protesting.

"You can't ground her!" Katherine stated while Vicky agreed, defending her niece.

"She confessed her mistake, Zenia, and Dad won't let you ground her!" "Besides, we have a party tonight." Gabriel reminded her.

Even Zander spoke up for his niece."I don't know what is going on? But you can't ground her, especially on summer holidays and specifically today of all days."

Zenia fumed at her siblings but then her mother started reasoning with her in a gentle voice. "Zenia sweetie, I know she is your daughter and I also understand that it's your and Evan's responsibility to punish Elena as you see fit, but since today is her Pappie and mom's birthday and seeing that she already apologized, how about we let her off the hook only this one time?"

Zenia then saw her daughter's eyes pleading with tears and she couldn't be angry anymore. Embracing her daughter, she reached out for her mother's hand. "Only this time and because I couldn't say no to your Nona but you will come with me and explain to everyone downstairs what happened and apologize for wasting their time."

At that, little Elena nodded eagerly and stood up. "Yes Mommy and I will help Grandma Caroline with the party preparation too."

"Aw princess, that is the worst punishment you can ask for." Her uncle Anthony warned her but she didn't mind. Besides, Elena loved decorating the house more than anything.

############

As the sun set, the guests started arriving for the birthday celebration.

Bonnie and Enzo arrived last and were greeted by their daughter, Angelica Salvatore, who was taking pictures with her husband.

"Mom!" She embraced Bonnie before turning to stare at her father who was hugging her husband. "Good to see you, Gabe." Enzo patted his son in law and godson's back before embracing his daughter. "How is my Angel?"

"I am fine dad." She then caressed her swollen belly before adding with a huge smile on her face. "We both are fine."

"Of course you are fine, after all, you have such a loving, caring husband and family to look after you." Her mother said while hugging her son in law.

"Where is my friend?" She then asked as she searched for Elena.

"Mom and Dad are getting ready but everyone else is there." He pointed at the main hall.

Sure enough, they could see Esther and Mikael sitting in an armchair and they looked quite fit and healthy for eighty plus years of age. They were surrounded by their children and grandchildren who were sitting or standing nearby them.

Elijah and Rose Mikaelson were sitting near their parents while their son Trevor was busy dancing with his girlfriend Katherine.

Klaus and Camille were chatting with Bree and her husband Vincent while their sons Jason and Josh were sitting with Anthony discussing Lizzy's accomplishment in finding a cure for cancer.

Dr. Lizzy Salvatore, the eldest daughter of Dr. Stefan and Caroline Salvatore, was introducing her research partners to her parents when Kol and Davina joined them.

"Where are Freya and Monique?" Lizzie asked them and then saw her friends joining them.

"Hey Liz." Monique embraced her and then went away to greet her cousin Hope who was chatting with Vicky.

"Congratulations on such a huge accomplishment." Freya hugged her and they chatted for a few minutes until Lizzy excused herself as she left to greet her boyfriend Devon and then his parents, Uncle Ric and Aunt Jo.

Bonnie and Enzo were happy to be back among their friends and over the years their bonds had grown so deep that it branched out between their children too.

"Hello Mr. Vice President." They heard Rebekah's voice who smiled at Enzo and hugged Bonnie tightly.

"It's great to see you too Bex."

Bonnie then greeted Marcel. "How are you doing? Marcel?"

"We are doing great, just missing Daniel a lot."

"I understand mate, we are missing Leo too but at least both boys have a valid reason for not being here today." Enzo looked so proud as he boosted. "I can bet they are enjoying their time in the Salvatore Space Centre on Jupiter."

"All thanks to Zenia, my daughter in law worked hard taking D.S.S. to new heights." Rebekah reminded them and Marcel agreed with his wife. "Its true that girl's brilliance has no bounds, to think she was the first woman to ever create cars like space carrier for other planets."

"You guys are right and it's not just Zenia, in fact we all are blessed with great kids." Bonnie said while staring at the kids who made them so proud over the years.

"Speaking of my goddaughter, where is our birthday duo?" Enzo inquired.

It was then they saw Evan and little Elena who was clearing her voice as she made an announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you so much for joining my family as we celebrate the birthday of two special people. Please give a round of applause to my mom and Pappie!"

It was then Damon descended from the stairs dressed in a grey suit with his wife on his left wearing a golden gown and daughter on his right who was dressed in an amber coloured dress.

Damon escorted both his ladies and joined their granddaughter who was dressed to match her mom.

"Nice announcement, Princess." Damon complimented her while kissing her cheeks.

Together they greeted all their friends and guests and then Vicki and Katherine arrived, pushing a trolley of a six tier red velvet cake that had Damon and Zenia's names on it.

They all gathered and Damon was about to grab a knife with his daughter when Evan shouted, "Wait! I will be right back."

A few minutes later, a life sized hologram appeared of two missing members of their family. "Hey everyone." Daniel and Leo greeted everyone just as Evan appeared behind his wife.

"I knew how much you were missing them." Zenia kissed her husband before waving at the holograms.

"Come, Princess let's cut this delicious cake your sisters have made for us." Damon offered the knife to his daughter and together they blew out the candles and cut the cake while everyone sang the birthday song for them.

"Happy Birthday Dad." Zenia hugged her father who returned it with equal love.

"Happy birthday daughter, you are always my greatest gift." They then turned towards Elena who was crying happy tears while watching them. "Aw sweetness." Damon hugged his ever emotional wife before playfully smearing cake on her cute nose.

"Damon!" They then fed each other cake as she wished him, "Happy birthday to you my dearest husband."

She then fed cake to her daughter before pulling her into their embrace. "Happy birthday my sweet girl, you really are a precious gift, not just for your father, but for your mother too."

It was then they heard outrage noises from all their children. "We always knew you preferred her over us." Zander complained while Zenia poked her tongue out to her younger siblings.

"Don't be jealous, I am their first child, so naturally I am their favourite."

Her brother pouted just like his father used to do and it instantly melted Elena's heart.

"Aww my Prince, you know we love you all." That brought an instant smile to his face and Damon mentioned all his children so that they could embrace them but he still playfully whispered to Zenia loud enough for them to hear. "You are still my favourite child." "Dad!" they complain but soon took their revenge by smearing Damon and Zenia's faces with cake.

"My dress!" Zenia warned them and all the elders stepped in to contain their children until they heard a loud whistle from Esther. "Okay you kids, stop it! Elena dear take your husband and daughter and fix them up."

Caroline then glared at the very grown-up kids. "Okay, you all clear this mess. Angel, Lizzy please order the staff to set the dinner table and bring food out."

Upstairs, Elena was helping her husband, once Evan assured her that he could help Zenia in cleaning up.

Elena couldn't help but marvel at her husband's features as she cleaned frosting off his face that despite being aged was still the most beautiful face in her eyes. "My handsome, dashing husband, how does it feel being sixty three?"

His wrinkled eyes shined as he enveloped his wife close in his embrace. "I feel so sexy, plus there is this classy lady that I have my eyes on and I can't wait to bang her later."

Elena gasped and swatted her husband's arms. "You old pervert! You have absolutely no shame, we are grandparents for God's sake."

He couldn't help but laugh as he watched his wife still blushing after thirty-three years of marriage.

Kissing her cheeks, he playfully nibbled on her earlobe. "Age is just a number baby, besides the way you passionately make love with me can still outdo any young girl's skills out there."

Elena smiled widely while kissing her husband before breathing seductively against his lips. "In that case, you will love my gift tonight because it's all sheer, lacy and transparent from top to bottom."

Her husband groaned before kissing her with as much passion as ever. "I am one lucky man!" He then pulled away from her and opened a dresser drawer from which he pulled out a wrapped present. "Here is your present, Mrs. Salvatore."

A look of surprise filled her face. "But, it's your birthday?"

He shrugged while handing her the gift. "It was a last minute sort of gift, after all you are the reason I am a father of five wonderful children." He then urged her to unwrap her gift.

"You fixed it!" His wife asked in astonishment as she held her jewellery box that once belonged to Lilly.

"Open the lid baby, I upgraded it with a little surprise." He told her with a hint of pride in his voice.

Sure enough, it was an upgrade because it now held a family picture they took last Christmas and instead of old music it now played the song from their wedding.

Elena's eyes filled with tears as she carefully place the amazing gift back on the table and then she embraced her husband and felt the same warmth and love that has given her so much happiness.

"Thank you Damon, not for this gift but for loving me, for giving me such a wonderful family and above all for making me a better version of myself."

She felt a kiss on her forehead as she heard her husband's gentle voice. "Don't thank me baby because the truth is that the love we have, this family even the life we led up until this moment is because somewhere in the skies our loved ones were praying for our happiness."

He lifted her face and sweetly kissed her before staring deep in her eyes. "I believe that God has created us both for each other because your parents and my mom and grandparents prayed for our happiness. We both healed each other with our love and even though we made plenty mistakes we still overcome every obstacle we ever faced and you know why?"

She knew that answer and so she told him. "Because I am made for you and you are made just for me."

"And don't you forget it!" He told her with his same age old smirk.

"How can I forget, when you have been reminding me for a long life."

"Long and happy life baby." He corrected her and that line brought a smile to her face as she agreed while kissing their joined hands, especially their wedding rings that were a symbol of their long and happy life.

(The End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note.
> 
> I am crying guys as I write The End and then I realized that I am not ready to say goodbye, if my readers want that. So I will do side scene/ one shot type of a story comprises of their life special moments in between. So for that readers, this story will be written from ideas from the first Twenty Reviewers. So please send me your reviews/ ideas and motivate me to write more and more.


End file.
